Nuestro Chi
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Kai ganó. Po fue derrotado y dejado en el Mundo Espiritual durante cinco años, en los que ha planeado la derrota de Kai. En el Mundo Mortal, Kai ha tomado el control de toda China, aunque hay facciones que se le revelan, y una de ellas está conformada por Tigresa y seis de sus estudiantes. Juntos, intentarán destruir a Kai, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

**SINOPSIS**: Kai ganó. Po fue derrotado y dejado en el Mundo Espiritual durante cinco años, en los que ha pasado planeado la derrota de Kai. En el Mundo Mortal, Kai ha tomado el control de toda China, aunque hay facciones que se le revelan, y una de ellas está conformada por Tigresa y cinco de sus estudiantes, así como la antigua futura emperatriz de China. Con la llegada de Po, y de una nueva esperanza, se enfilarán en planear y ejecutar la derrota de Kai, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Po observó el bastón de jade, pulsante de Chi, con tantos Chis condensados que sabía, faltaba poco para que alcanzara la vida. Durante un momento se abstuvo de concederle el último que le hacía falta para lograr su despertar, pero… Negó con la cabeza, pasándose una pata por el pecho, donde tenía en su pelaje, como una mancha o un lunar, el contorno de las almohadillas de una pata.

Kai lo derrotó, le arrebató el Chi que hubiera sido su carta de triunfo y lo dejó en el Mundo Espiritual por… los dioses sabían cuántos años. Debía volver y derrotarlo. Pero tenía miedo, años en el Mundo Espiritual lo habían mantenido en un estado de adormecimiento a nivel mental, porque la angustia por querer salir o saber si iba a morir por falta de comida había tomado la batuta conforme a los verdaderos problemas, como la masacre que de seguro sufrió su aldeas de pandas.

Trago grueso, sintiendo un dolor lacerante en el pecho.

Tigresa.

No sabía si ella estaba o no viva.

Por todos los dioses, esperaba que sí.

Necesitaba que así fuera.

No sabía qué sería de sí si no lo estuviese.

Inspiró profundo, concentrando uno de los muchos Chi que había recolectado conforme estuvo en el Mundo Espiritual, de distintas clases de… seres vivos. Con una simple orden, susurró las palabras para traspasarlo a su bastón de jade, que, cuando lo recibió, empezó a brillar de un dorado tan vivo que cegaba. Lo colocó en una vaina plateada que mitigaría sus efectos y no lo mataría cuando lo empuñase.

Se colgó el bastón a la espalda y sacó con cuidado una daga de jade que encontró hacía meses en el Mundo Espiritual, hacia el oeste, donde todo se conectaba. Sonrió, aquel viaje fue demasiado surreal, su otro yo era demasiado estirado.

—Corta y abre un portal —susurró hacia la daga.

Acto seguido, gran cantidad de los Chi acumulados que poseía salieron de sí mismo, fluctuaron en el aire y entraron en la hoja. Su entendimiento del Chi ya llegaba a los niveles de Kai, y comprendía por fin por qué él recolectaba tantos Chis. Por poder, claro, pero más que todo por necesidad y adicción. El Chi como se lo había mostrado Shifu era sólo el inicio, el primer paso, para la verdadera forma de uso.

Alzó la mano y trazó en el Mundo Espiritual un corte en el aire, que deformó el Mundo, abriendo un pliegue de energía tan condensada que dejaba en tablas a la Llave Dactilar Wuxi. Pudo atisbar el Mundo Mental, pero su objetivo era el Físico: el Mundo Mortal. Cuando su alma encontró un punto de apoyo, el portal se abrió como una cortina, dejando ver las afueras de la Aldea de los Pandas y Po supo que muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido.

Inspiró profundo y pasó una pata a través; el aire gélido de las montañas le sentó reconfortante.

—Tu Chi al mío —dijo, recuperando los Chis que había usado para despertar a daga, después a arrojó al suelo. O bueno, a la roca flotante.

Armándose de valor, empezó a cruzar el portal, decidido en destruir a Kai, o al menos devolverlo al Mundo Espiritual, donde debía estar. Pensó de nuevo en Tigresa y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, sonrisa que se disipó a escuchar una voz atona en su mente.

«¿Nos vamos, Po? —Sonaba un poco adormilada, aunque con un bastón con consciencia, era difícil decirlo—. ¿Vamos a eliminar la maldad?».

Po no respondió. Atravesó el portal y, luego de la consecuente sensación de mareo, llegó al mundo mortal con un estallido de Chi. El suelo frío y suave por la nieve bajo sus pies le resultó, después de años de la dureza de las rocas del Mundo Espiritual, extraño.

«Sí, ya lo creo —dijo el bastón—. Vamos a matar mucha maldad».

Po empezó a arrepentirse de haberle dado vida a aquel bastón.


	2. 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y sí, me di cuenta que en ningún fic parecía ganar Kai y dije "qué verga, seré el primero" xD. Gracias por leer.

**Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, espero cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias por leer.

**TheAlienHeart:** gracias por tu review. Pues espero lo sea, quiero hacer una historia un poco más madura, con además de los problemas de la trama, problemas internos en los personajes, un paso más allá de golpes y patadas a lo loco xd. Gracias por leer.

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y sí, por eso me llamó la atención esta premisa. Si Kai controla todo, han de moverse con cuidado para matarlo. Gracias por leer.

**mark espinoza:** gracias por tu review. Hum... ya veremos de quién es xD. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, otro que quiere saber, pues ya veremos Ryu xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**1**

Tigresa esperaba agazapada en las ramas de uno de los árboles cercanos a la Ciudad Imperial, la nueva Ciudad Prohibida, la que Kai tomó y cambió a su gusto. El aire nocturno, frío como hielo, soplaba haciendo ulular las hojas, encubriendo el posible sonido que las respiraciones de todos pudieran realizar. El cargamento de hoy debería pasar, con una docena de guardias armados, dentro de varios minutos, cuando cruzaran el paso de las montañas.

Si todo salía según lo planeado, Tigresa y su grupo tendría comida para al menos una semana más.

El bosque casi parecía conducir a otro mundo, y gracias a su visión nocturna, pudo darse cuenta de dónde estaban los demás. Nu Hai se hallaba tres árboles a su derecha; Jing a cuatro; Bao al frente, a seis; Fan Tong a dos de distancia de Bao, a su izquierda; y su hija, Lei-Lei, a dos a la derecha de Fan Tong y dos a la izquierda de Tigresa.

El plan era simple: cuando pasasen los carros con los cargamentos, ellos caerían desde los árboles sorprendiéndolos y robándolos lo más pronto posible, antes de que los jadembies llegasen y les pasara como la última vez. Tigresa respiró con suavidad, aquellas muertes aún le pesaban, pero una tranquilidad culpable la embargaba porque a los cinco que le importaban no les pasó nada.

Golpecitos rítmicos en el árbol a su derecha le indicaban que Nu Hai había avistado el cargamento. Los golpeteos se repitieron con Bao y con Jing y Tigresa dio unos propios con unas dagas de jade al tronco de su árbol. Todos le respondieron.

Esa era la parte más complicada del ataque, el golpe en sí. El cargamento, estaba casi segura, era de comida, granos e insumos procesados, pero lo que no sabía era qué tan bien custodiado estaba. Podría tener la docena de guardias correspondiente, o más, o peor, podía tener dadores de Chi entre sus protectores. En ese último caso, ser una apagada como lo era ahora, sin Chi que otro dador pudiera detectar, era una ventaja pues no la percibirían, sin embargo, eso le jugaba en contra a la vez.

Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la daga a riesgo de descubrirse, necesitaba jade para poder despertar cosas, por pequeña que fuese, aunque no supiese el porqué. Sus Chi estaban en los vendajes de su pecho, a buen recaudo, así podría recurrir a ellos cuando los necesitase. El Chi, luego de que se alcanzaba el Segundo Estatus, podía almacenarse y recuperarse luego; todo lo que se necesitaba era jade para realizar el traspaso y contacto físico con el material que se necesite.

Como ya tenía contacto, decidió no arriesgarse y recuperó los Chis con la orden clara y precisa. Los Chis volvieron a su cuerpo como una delicada niebla dorada que Tigresa inspiró, volviendo a ser una maestra. La noche se hizo más clara, las diferentes texturas del árbol y la tela las sentía con más claridad, casi amplificadas; sus sentidos, pese a no mejorar per sé, se aclararon y agudizaron, y su Sentido Vital, se reactivó, percibiendo los seres vivos inteligentes que habían y poseían Chi.

Bao tenía preparado su Chi en un escudo intangible para protección, lo volvería sólido en cuanto se necesitase. Fan Tong tenía su espada y esperaba. Jing no tenía su Chi activo, pero Tigresa percibía que estaba más inclinada que todos, ansiando la batalla. Nu Hai, en cambio, esperaba. Lei-Lei esperaba también, aunque con un arco tenso.

Tigresa sonrió, sus alumnos, supervivientes y casi hijos de crianza, eran únicos. Cuatro de ellos poseían el Chi de las Cuatro Constelaciones de las Bestias Sagradas, lo que los colocaba de un tirón en el Quinto Estatus. Lei-Lei, a diferencia, apenas había llegado al Tercer Estatus, lo que le causaba cierto desasosiego con sus compañeros y una rivalidad naciente con Nu Hai.

El enfocar su mente en el cargamento que empezaba a despuntar la colina hacia el bosque, Tigresa percibió a veinte soldados protegiéndolo, y todos ellos con Chis vitales inactivos, ningún dador o maestro. Cuando el carruaje apareció por completo, Tigresa alzó su daga de jade como señal, y todos sus alumnos descendieron sobre el carruaje, excepto Lei-Lei.

Los gritos se entremezclaron con las expresiones de lucha, las maldiciones y los llantos por las heridas. Una cacofonía de pánico y caos. Iba bien. Tigresa se desenrolló una cuerda del brazo y la despertó.

—Ata cuando te lance e iza cuando ates —dijo, sintiendo cómo parte de sus Chi la dejaban e iban a la cuerda, que se envolvió como si fuera una serpiente viva. Eran curiosos los efectos del Chi en los objetos despertados: imitaban pautas de seres vivos. Si veía con atención, podía distinguir movimientos de músculos emulados en la cuerda.

La arrojó hacia el árbol donde estaba Lei-Lei y cuando la cuerda tocó el tronco, se enrolló, tirando de Tigresa hasta el árbol. Recuperó los Chi, cayendo inerte la cuerda, y escaló hasta donde estaba su hija. Ella observaba con atención, con unos anteojos especiales despertados que servían para seguir el movimiento en una multitud y no perder el objetivo, apuntando con su arco.

—Hola, mamá —saludó, sus ojos azules se movían con ferocidad. Aquellos anteojos costaron miles de Chis en poder despertarse usando la orden correcta—. ¿Disparo?

—No —dijo Tigresa, con suavidad—. Mantente alerta, por si aparecen refuerzos. Y por favor, no te lances a lo desesperado como la última vez.

Lei-Lei sonrió.

—La emoción del momento —dijo, y se acomodó la flor de loto en su oreja. Tigresa inspiró profundo, se lo reconocía que ese día fue agitado, pero morir a los trece años no tenía sentido—. Además, ya sabes… quiero participar.

—Y lo haces.

—No como Nu Hai —replicó. Tigresa apretó los puños, esa joven se parecía a Po tanto que dolía. Al saberse pensando en Po bloqueó su recuerdo, era demasiado doloroso.

—Por los dioses, Lei-Lei, no comencemos de nuevo, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Entonces…

—Entonces —cortó Tigresa, extendiendo una pata hacia ella—. Tus Chis.

—Mamá…

—No hay discusión. —Tigresa le tomó la pata—. Tus Chis, ahora.

Lei-Lei se volvió a verla, ignorando la batalla a sus pies y fijó sus ojos con los suyos, abriéndolos con lentitud, intentando manipularla. Tigresa resistió, cada vez era mejor soportando aquel truco de ella. Como su hija vio que no cedía, suspiró y le tocó la banda del antebrazo con su pata.

—Mi vida a la tuya —dijo—. Mi Chi es tuyo.

El Chi abandonó a Lei-Lei, volviéndola una apagada y haciéndola invisible al Sentido Vital de Tigresa, fluctuó entre ambas como una niebla y se almacenó en la banda de Tigresa.

Ignorando la batalla en el suelo, le tomó la pata a Lei-Lei y le fijó la vista con fuerza y un cariño que, hasta el día de hoy, lo sentía ameno. Hermoso y extraño, como si no lo hiciese bien.

—Hija —dijo—, sabes que lo hago por tu bien. No puedo... no debes arriesgarte. —Cinco años con ella y aún así a Tigresa se le hacía difícil expresar sus emociones. Respiró profundo—. Confió en que nos eches una pata con ese arco.

—Sabes que sí —sonrió.

Tigresa asintió y saltó, sacando una segunda daga al caer. Aterrizó con suavidad y esquivó un mandoble de una espada que intentó cortarle la cabeza, giró las dagas y con precisión dio un tajo al guardia. El lobo cayó al suelo jadeando y gorgoteando sangre del corte en el cuello.

Pelear con tanto Chi en su interior era extraño y un poco aburrido. Como su Sentido Vital le permitía ubicar a los animales que poseían energía vital en su interior, o bien Chi inactivo, poseía un sentido de la ubicación perfecta. Quedaban dieciséis animales, repartidos entre distintas especies; habían acabado con nueve. No, con diez. Ahora once.

A seis pasos estaba Nu Hai, expulsando ráfagas de Chi azul contra los guardias, aturdiéndolos. Jing los tocaba y los reducía, matándolos. Bao creaba caparazones de Chi púrpura, protegiéndolos a todos cuando eran blanco fácil. Y Fan Tong daba espadazos abriéndose paso hacia el cargamento.

Tigresa se movió como una exhalación entre los custodios, golpeando, dando patadas y cortando todo lo que pasase frente a ella. Al cabo de pocos minutos, el agotamiento apenas hacía mella en ella, beneficios de ser una maestra del Chi. Fan Tong llamó su atención al detenerse y al ver en su dirección, captó que se estaba cargando grandes sacos de alimento encima. Sólo el podía, al ser el más robusto de todos.

—Protegan a Fan Tong —gritó Nu Hai.

Jing asestó tremendo puñetazo a un jabalí que iba a por ella, el sonido de hueso contra hueso sonó como un gong.

—Pan comido, colega. Les romperé las costillas.

—Eso fue una boca, tigre —soltó Bao, que alzó un escudo encima de Jing, deteniendo una andada de flechas de dos arqueros. Acto seguido, dos flechas silbaron en el aire y los dos arqueros quedaron tiesos en la tierra.

—Perdón por eso —oyó que decía la voz de Lei-Lei—, estaba ocupada cubriéndole la cola a Bao.

—¿Me ayudan? —gimió Fan Tong, quien ya se había cargado cuatro sacos y empezaba a ladearse por el peso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa.

—Vayan —dijo, relajándose—. Todos han caído y esos... —Señaló a los cinco animales que quedaban, agrupados— dudo que nos ataquen. Por si acaso, Jing —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la panda—, vigílalos.

La aludida asintió y concentro su Chi en una de sus patas. Superpuesta a la pata de Jing, una pata al menos el triple de grande que la de Tigresa, una pata de tigre apareció. Como un avatar, blanco como la nieve.

Con eficacia militar, Tigresa, Bao, Nu Hai, Fan Tong y Lei-Lei ayudaron a descargar los sacos con granos y alimentos varios, en los que encontraron para su sorpresa, encurtidos de frutas que durarían meses. Aquel robo les serviría para sobrevivir dos meses al menos, meses de entrenamiento y huidas.

Poco a poco las colocaron en una lona que previamente Tigresa había despertado con una orden para proteger. No obstante, cuando ya habían colocado la última, un gemido de dolor la puso sobre alerta. Se volvió con rapidez: Jing estaba en el suelo, herida. Un tajo le bajaba por el hombro hasta el pecho. La panda rugía más que se quejaba, y su Chi comenzó a salir en caudales de su cuerpo.

—¡No, Jing! —gritó Nu Hai, corriendo preocupada hacia ella.

Tigresa comprendía su angustia. A diferencia de cualquier maestro de Chi dador, sus cuatro estudiantes eran los dadores de tipo uno. Usuarios de un Chi que estaba mezclado a su alma y no podía separarse o darse, como Tigresa o Lei-Lei. Bueno, sí podían, pero hacerlo los mataría.

Nu Hai llegó con su amiga y la tomó por el brazo sano, haciendo caso omiso del corte que le bajaba por la clavícula y el pecho. Alzó una pata y despidió un rayo azul que le atravesó el pecho a uno de los guardias sobrevivientes, y con un movimiento de los dedos de ella, la energía se curvó en el aire y atravesó a los demás miembros.

El último intentó atacarlas, pero Bao creó un escudo en torno a ellas. Tigresa atisbó la forma que se movía entre los árboles, acechante, y sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho. «Un apagado». No lo percibía con su Sentido Vital.

Se lanzó en pos de la figura que se destacaba en uno de los árboles, tocando las cuerdas en su cintura, que caían como borlas.

—Estrangulen cuando las lance —ordenó. Acto seguido, tocó la túnica que llevaba, que tenía el contorno de su cuerpo y la despertó—. Protégeme.

Se frenó de golpe, sintiendo con un aturdimiento cómo cinco despertadores, al menos del Tercer Estatus, se hacían presentes al recuperar sus Chis. Gritó llamando a Lei-Lei y segundos después flechas salieron disparadas contra uno de los dadores, cuyo Chi se apagó, muerto en el mejor de los casos. Tigresa bufó, la mayoría de los maestros del Chi dadores confiaban demasiado en éste. Sí, el Chi después del Segundo Estatus el Chi aumentaba la vida y mejoraba los sentidos y reflejos, pero no sustituye la experiencia.

El Chi y sus Estatus estaban intrínsecamente ligados al kung fu. Quienes obtenían los estatus y no sabían pelear eran un caso perdido; por eso, Tigresa pudo reducir al segundo dador y darle un tajo al tercero. Quedaba uno solo. El animal cayó de los árboles y Tigresa lo esquivó gracias al Sentido Vital.

Evadió la patada que venía, girando a un lado, alzó la daga y dio un tajo. El animal, un guepardo, se dejó caer hacia el lado para que el tajo no conectara en su cuello, cayó en una de sus patas y aprovechó el impulso para darle una patada, que le hubiera conectado en la mandíbula si Tigresa no se hubiera echado hacia atrás.

Mientras caía de espaldas al suelo, Tigresa tomó una de las cuerdas despertadas y se la arrojó al guepardo, quien por reflejo dio un golpe para desviarla, acción que le jugó en contra, pues cuando la cuerda lo tocó, se enrolló en su brazo, apenas pudiendo darle vuelta y media, ascendió por el antebrazo y fue hasta su cuello, estrangulándolo.

Cayó muerto a los pocos segundos.

Tigresa se pudo se pie, sacudiéndose la tierra y el polvo de la ropa. Observó al guepardo en el suelo que tenía una expresión de dolor, pero con una sonrisa.

—Nos tomaron por sorpresa, ¿eh? —dijo Lei-Lei, a su lado. Tigresa bufó, ella poseía la habilidad de moverse tan silenciosamente como ella, como si haber sido criada por Tigresa le hubiera conferido habilidades felinas.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Jing. Tigresa se volvió a verla y notó que su herida ya no estaba: usó su poder curativo. Su rostro dejaba ver lo que su tono firme no: estaba enojada consigo misma—. No volverá a pasar.

—Tranquila, Jing. —Nu Hai le puso una pata en el hombro—. Eran apagados, no podíamos detectarlos. No seas dura contigo misma.

Aquello, no obstante, no sirvió de nada. Tigresa conocía la personalidad de la panda, le recordaba cuando era estudiante de Shifu.

—Además —intervino Bao, con su tono característico despreocupado—. Sólo Genbu sabía que había dadores entre los soldados. Casi no se oyó tu grito, hermano —añadió, bromeando con Fan Tong.

El grandulón sólo se apenó. Lei-Lei le tocó el brazo a Tigresa y recuperó el Chi que le entregó, asimismo, Tigresa recuperó el que gastó en las cuerdas que tenía en la cintura y guardó las dagas.

—Aún así —dijo Nu Hai—, estamos ganando fama. Han mandado dadores, de ahora en adelante tendremos que irnos con cuidado.

Lei-Lei asintió.

—Debe ser por los ataques a los cargamentos de metales y madera del oeste. He interceptado mensajes que dicen que no los roban, sino que incendian lo que se transporte. No queda nadie vivo. Xiao sospecha que puede ser venganza de otro grupo rebelde contra Kai.

—Ella tiene buen instinto —susurró Fan Tong. Todos lo miraron arqueando una ceja. Pocas veces Fan Tong elogiaba a Xiao públicamente, era demasiado tímido en ese aspecto.

Mientras todos empezaban a desenvolverse en distintas conversaciones y acciones, Tigresa se mantuvo alejada de ellos, oteando el bosque negro como la brea. Las luces de la Ciudad Imperial, cuyas antorchas ardían, se distinguían a lo lejos como estrellas en la tierra. Aquella defensa no tenía sentido, por diez sacos de alimentos y pocos frascos de encurtidos no tenía lógica que enviase a cinco dadores. Los veinte guardias está bien, ¿pero dadores?

«Eso sólo serviría como distracción, una forma de probar si...».

Inspiró con fuera.

—¡Nos vamos, ahora! —rugió Tigresa—. ¡Olviden todo, es hora de irnos!

Sus alumnos la miraron confundidos.

—¡Ahora! ¡Vienen...!

Un estruendo. No tuvo tiempo a completar lo que iba a decir, cuatro estatuas reanimadas de jade cayeron del aire, como rocas. Sus ojos muertos los observaron a todos y los cuatro sonrieron a la vez. Dos de ellas eran los maestros Puercoespines gemelos, otro el maestro Cocodrilo y otro era un leon que ella no conocía.

—Vaya, vaya, maestra Tigresa —dijeron los cuatro zombies de jade, con la voz de Kai—, pensé que habías aprendido del último golpe y huirías, me mostré benevolente porque la incesante voz de Oogway en mi cabeza me hastió. Lástima, no me gusta que el talento de tus estudiantes se pierda.

—Sus Chis, más bien —escupió Tigresa.

—Es lo mismo. Yo que tú me despido de ellos. —Los dos maestros Puercoespines se volvierin hacia los pandas, cada uno con dos puas de jades en sus arcos; el maestro Cocodrilo se enfiló contra Lei-Lei—. ¿Últimas palabras?

Nadie dijo nada, sino que Tigresa pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus aprendices, sus discípulos, sus... No podía perderlos, primero moriría ella antes que dejar les pasara lo mismo a ellos. Sin embargo, sabía con amargura que ella sola no podía destruir todas las jadembies, a duras penas una sola.

Nu Hai, Bao, Jing y Fan Tong gritaron con enojo, emanando gruesas columnas de Chi del color de su Bestia que se alzaban al cielo. Su piel empezó a brillar y sus ojos pasaban al color de su Chi. «Están iniciando la asimilación de su Bestia —pensó con dolor—. Planean morir conmigo».

No. No podía... Le apretó la pata a Lei-Lei, a su lado, pero ella de alguna manera se hizo con una de sus dagas de jade.

—Cercena cuando corte —le ordenó a la daga. Tigresa pudo ver sus Chi saliendo de ella y entrando en la hoja.

Tigresa pensó una salida de aquella situación. ¿Despertar los árboles? No, aquello requeria el Noveno Estatus. No podía romper el control de Kai sobre los jadembies, eso necesitaba la Onceava, la de Kai. Maldita sea, debería...

—Protégeme —dijo una voz, por encima de ellos—. Sé mis piernas y dame fuerza. Sé mis brazos y sujeta lo que debo. Aten lo que rocen.

Tigresa alzó la mirada. Una figura caía con velocidad del cielo, sujetándose a través de borlas en sus mangas de las ramas. Algo verde despedía luz de su espalda. Aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe sordo, lanzó unos trozos de tela con forma animal a los chicos, que ondularon en el aire y los ataron, rompiendo la asimilación de Bao, Nu Hai, Fan Tong y Jing. Cuando ellos cayeron inconscientes, la figura se giró con aleteos de su túnica y arrojó otro a Lei-Lei, que cayó atada.

Tigresa quedó patidifusa. ¿Quién era aquel animal? Sobre todo, ¿quién era capaz de dar al tiempo tantas órdenes?

El animal se volvió, agarró lo que tenía a la espalda, un bastón de jade, y lo blandió como una porra contra uno de los jadembies, que se quebró como vidrio cuando lo tocó. «¿Qué?», pensó parpadeando.

—Largo, Kai —dijo el extraño. Tigresa gimió quedito, con el corazón aleteando. «Esa voz. Dioses míos, esa voz»—. Que esto sea un aviso de lo que te espera. —Y dicho esto, dio otro golpe a la segunda estatua. Uno de los maestros Puercoespines disparó y la túnica que el animal llevaba la atrapó al vuelo, y el animal de dos golpes, uno por estatua, las despachó.

Cuando acabó, caminó hasta los cuatro pandas y recuperó sus Chis de las prendas despertadas, e hizo lo mismo con Lei-Lei. Suspiró, alegre, aunque movimiento a la derecha de Fan Tong captó la atención de Tigresa: una Xiao angustiada le daba golpecitos en la mejilla para despertarlo.

Al volver la mirada al animal desconocido, éste se bajó la capucha, y Tigresa se puso de pie como en un sueño. Un rostro redondeado la miraba con una sonrisa radiante como el sol, los jades de sus ojos eran tan brillantes como el bastón que empuñaba, aunque le sentaba extraña la ropa.

Po.

—Hola, Ti —saludó, sonriendo tanto que enseñaba los colmillos. Tenía más pelaje en la barbilla, como si se la hubiera dejado crecer. El mismo rostro de un chiquillo, aunque la mirada más regia, más madura. Pero la miraba con esperanza y con alegría. Abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazar, pero se abstuvo. Joder, hasta ella misma había abierto los brazos—. He vuelto.

Y entonces su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Alzó el brazo y le conectó un gancho a la boca, tan duro que se quejó del dolor, pese a que casi no sentía nada por tanto años entrenando.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a matarte para salvarnos, imbécil?! —gritó, los brazos le temblaban. El cuerpo entero le temblaba. Le costaba hacer salir las palabras.

Po se tambaleó, gimoteando como un cachorro, con las patas en la boca. Cuando se recuperó, la miró con detenimiento y... se soltó a reír.

El muy descarado se estaba riendo.

Y a su pesar, Tigresa sonrió también.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Ti.

Y arriesgándose a recibir otro golpe, Po la abrazó. Tigresa le respondió el abrazo, sintiéndose completa por primera vez en cinco años.


	3. 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**TheAlienHeart:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y pues los junté de una porque pobrecito Po :'v Y los incluí porque al son de hoy no he visto algún fic con ellos y me dije "hey, hay que hacero" xd. Gracias por leer.

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y sí, ya verás quién es la mayor fan xd. Gracias por leer.

**Not Hydrus:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra de verdad que te guste xd Es... ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Complicado pero fácil de entender? Ya lo explicaré en el cap 4 xD Que ya está hecho. Espero te guste este cap. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste xd Y pues, me costó lo suyo colocar las personalidades. Y con respecto a lo XiaoTong, aquí hay xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**2**

Después de cinco años sin verla, de cinco años con la preocupación de saber si estaba viva o no, Po por fin pudo respirar y dejar un peso que llevaba encima. Tigresa estaba viva.

Tigresa estaba viva.

Apretó el abrazo, ignorando el dolor lacerante de su boca (estaba seguro de que se rompió el labio por dentro, pues saboreaba sangre), aspirando el olor de ella. Los brazos le comenzaron a temblar como si fuera un cachorro que aprendiese a tomar las cosas, había imaginado aquel reencuentro tantas veces que dolía, y ahora la tenía allí.

El rostro de Tigresa quedaba oculto en su pecho, como si ella estuviera confirmando si de verdad era real. Po sonrió, con un nudo en la garganta. Las garras de ella en su espalda, obligándolo a fundirse en un abrazo más profundo le hacían cosquillas, aunque apenas las sentía por la ropa que llevaba; era extraño, toda su vida con sólo sus pantaloncillos, le dejaban en claro que usar ahora ropajes (más que todo para tener un método de defensa cuando despertara con Chi) era un poco agobiante.

Po le pareció divertido que ella estuviera tan cubierta como un ninja, apenas si se veía su rostro. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella Tigresa que apenas vestía ropas de entrenamiento y el chaleco amarillo, o al menos el rojo? Pensar en eso rompió la maravilla de Po. Ese era el resultado de su error, de haber fallado en lo único que tenía que haber hecho: derrotar a Kai y salvar la Aldea de los Pandas.

Con suavidad, se fue alejando de Tigresa, separándola hasta que pudo verla a los ojos. Brillaban como joyas al igual que antes, aunque triplicaban la ferocidad de los que había conocido cuando la vio al ser elegido Guerrero Dragón. Ser una maestra del Chi poseedora de Séptimo Estatus, según lo percibía con su Sentido Vital, había impedido el envejecimiento en un noventa por ciento, por lo que apenas parecía haber envejecido un año desde lo de Kai, aun así… se le veía distinta.

Le colocó las patas en los hombros.

—Creo que tenemos qué hablar, Ti.

Ella sonrió, de aquella forma que lo hacía cuando estaban solos, entre afectiva y severa.

—¿Tú crees?

Po asintió.

—He de contarte muchas cosas. Demasiadas. —Frunció el ceño—. Como la forma en la que podemos derrotar a Kai. —Tigresa abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa; Po suspiró—. Y necesito que me cuentes qué pasó con… los pandas.

Con ruda sencillez, Tigresa asintió y se separó, respirando profundo para controlarse. Sabiéndose a salvo, se llevó las patas a la cabeza y se quitó la capucha del traje tipo ninja que llevaba, Po sabía que esos chismes tenían un nombre, eran usados para infiltraciones nocturnas, pero para él eso era de ninjas y punto. El pelaje de su rostro estaba revuelto y un poquito largo, dándole a sus mejillas un aspecto más esponjosas, tentándolo a tocarlas.

—Bien.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper el contacto visual entre ellos, pero fue por causa de una de los pandas que tuvieron qué hacerlo. La lince que había conocido y llevado con él al encontrar la guarida de Tigresa seguía atendiendo al panda más alto de todos, y más relleno; fácilmente debía de ser el doble de la envergadura de los demás.

Po entrecerró los ojos. Esa forma de tocarle el rostro no era de amigos. «¡Por el Chi, hasta ella tiene más avance con quien quiere que yo!», pensó. El panda, el cual la lince le había llamado Fan Tong, abrió los ojos con parsimonia, aturdido, y al verla, sonrió y le apretó la pata. Ella le dio un beso a la mejilla.

Un poco más alejado de los dos tórtolos, dos pandas hembras despertaban de su inconsciencia, seguidas de un cuarto panda. Por último, su vista se posó en una panda unos años más joven que el resto, cuyo rostro estaba enfurruñado y murmuraba juramentos cual marinero. Llevaba una flor de loto en una oreja y unos anteojos que Po pudo sentir estaban despertados... y con grandes cantidades de Chi.

Estaba desembarazándose de la tela con la que Po la amarró y le lanzaba miradas homicidas a Po. Él sonrió. «Me recuerda a Tigresa, aunque no sé por qué se me hace conocida».

«Porque tiene el mismo Chi que ella», dijo el bastón en su mente. Po lo había llamado Jade.

«Todos tenemos Chi, Jade», pensó Po.

«No. —La voz de Jade era sin intención, no tenía acento o algo que la distinguiese, parecía la voz que tendría un metal—. Quiero decir que su Conexión es fuerte, como nosotros».

«Ah». A Po se le hacía curioso cómo Jade podía saber términos que abarcaban una amplia sapiencia del Chi y de los Mundos, pero no terminaba a comprender algo tan simple como el tiempo. «¿Así que esa panda y Ti están conectadas?».

«Sí. Y maldice como el jabalí que nos trajo en aquella balsa. ¿Crees que sepa qué significa lo que dice? ¿Y si lo sabe, crees que me lo enseñe?».

Po soltó aire. Jade era como un cachorro.

La panda se levantó, guardó sus anteojos y el arco en una especie de petate que tenía en la espalda. Se alisó el chaleco, verde oscuro con líneas doradas, y limpió los pantalones negros de entrenamiento. Pasó al lado de Po como si nada y se detuvo junto a Tigresa.

—¿Quién es él, mamá? —preguntó.

Po abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Mamá? —dijo, patidifuso—. ¿Ti, acaso...?

Tigresa sonrió, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que los animales se sorprendieran por eso.

—Sí, Po. —Le posó una pata en el hombro a la panda y cuando sonrió, Po la ubicó. Era la pandita que se había encaprichado de su figura de acción de Tigresa en la Aldea de los Pandas—. Ella es Lei-Lei, mi hija y estudiante. Esas dos de allá —dijo señalando a las dos pandas hembras—, son Nu Hai y Jing. Ese pequeño es el hermano de Nu Hai, Bao; y esos que están haciéndose patitas son Fan Tong y Xiao, antigua emperatriz de China. Todos son mis protegidos, estudiantes y familia.

«Casi nada», dijo Jade.

Po sonrió, dejándose caer de hombros.

—Pareces complacido —dijo Tigresa.

—Sí —asintió—, me alegra que al menos tú tengas una familia.

* * *

El nuevo escondite era un taller carpintero, al menos esa era la tapadera. Un sencillo edificio de dos pisos, el primero teniendo el taller y las cocinas, el segundo dormitorios en los que los aprendices se quedaban. Bajo tierra había dos pisos, el primero con las habitaciones donde se quedaban Tigresa y los demás, el segundo como salón de entrenamiento.

Con cada paso que Po había dado por la nueva Ciudad Prohibida, allí donde antes debía estar el emperador (Xiao en este caso), la culpa y la decepción hacia sí mismo aumentaba. Nunca había venido a la Ciudad Prohibida, pero estaba seguro de que los animales no debían de ser así, con la vista gacha, las ropas raídas y encorvados. Sin esperanza.

Todo por su culpa.

Por no haber derrotado a Kai.

Todo ese dolor, desesperanza y sufrimiento era por su culpa.

Tigresa saludó a un armadillo de unos cuarenta años, que trabajaba con distintos tipos de animales en varias cosas, entre ellas sillas, tallados, adornos y demás.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Ti? —preguntó Po, con curiosidad.

—Son parte de nuestra banda, Po —respondió, sin siquiera voltear, ondeando la pata para saludar a los jóvenes de distintas especies que hacían de aprendices de artesanos que la reverenciaban—. De esa manera, al ser un taller en activo, la tapadera sirve mucho mejor y Kai no nos puede encontrar.

—¿Y el Sentido Vital? —Con eso uno podía encontrar a quien se lo propusiera. Era una habilidad natural en los animales, pero el Chi lo aumentaba. Si Kai se enfocaba en distinguir su Chi, cosa que podía hacer, hallarlos sería dumpling comido.

Tigresa no respondió, sólo se volvió a verlo por encima del hombro, con una sonrisilla suficiente. Po supo entonces que ella tenía una basa que Kai no conocía y eso le picó la curiosidad. ¿Alguna forma de burlar el Sentido Vital que él no conocía?

Po la siguió por el taller, hacia los pisos subterráneos. El primero era tan ancho que le recordó el Salón de los Héroes en el Palacio de Jade, estaba surcado por un único pasillo que iba hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y de ese pasillo nacían ramificaciones que llevaban hasta las distintas habitaciones, separadas entre ellas por paredes de papel.

De todos los que había, tres de ellos, Nu Hai, Bao y Jing, siguieron derecho hasta el segundo piso, mientras que los demás, Lei-Lei, Fan Tong y Xiao, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tigresa le indicó que la siguiera y entraron a una habitación más grande que las demás, donde había dos sofás de bambú orientados hacia una mesa y, detrás de ésta, una pizarra. De soslayo, mientras entraba, captó que la lince salía de su cuarto para escabullirse en el de Fan Tong.

Con un gesto de la pata, le indicó que se sentase en uno de los sofás, mientras que ella se recostaba contra la mesa, observándolo con detenimiento. Por su parte, Po bufó de gozo, había pasado años desde que se pudo tumbar en algo acojinado.

Un silencio incómodo empezó a formarse entre ambos.

—Así que... —inició él—, linda guarida.

—Gracias. —El anhelo y sorpresa alegre que había mostrado Tigresa al verlo fueron sustituidas por una serenidad calculadora.

—Imagino que ha sido difícil.

—Lo ha sido.

Po tragó grueso.

«Se le ve enfadada», dijo Jade.

«Muy observador», pensó Po.

«¡Y eso que no tengo ojos!».

Espiró, intentando poner sus sentimientos en orden. La culpa y el autodesprecio costaron en ser desplazados, dejándole el vacío y el dolor.

—Lo siento, por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Ti. —Se tomó las patas, apretándolas con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo—. No pude detener a Kai. No... —Agachó la mirada—. No lo logré.

—No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa, Po —dijo Tigresa; al alzar la mirada, la encontró frente a él. Ella se sentó a su lado, observándolo a los ojos—. Te estoy pidiendo una explicación.

—¿De todo? —preguntó, dubitativo, con una sonrisa temerosa.

—De todo. —Asintió.

—No creo que pueda —murmuró.

—Haz lo que puedas —insistió ella, con un tono menos… seco—. No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes con lujo de detalles, Po, sino que me cuentes, al menos, cómo estás aquí. —Su rostro traicionó su voz, que se mostraba tranquila, dejando ver una expresión dolida—. Te creí muerto. Pensé que lo había perdido todo y a todos. Mi padre y maestro, mis amigos. A ti.

Po tragó grueso.

—Vale, haré lo que pueda. —Suspiró, abriendo y cerrando las patas—. Bien..., ¿por dónde comienzo?

—Por el principio.

Po soltó una risilla cohibida.

—Dioses, Ti, te has vuelto paciente.

Tigresa sonrió de medio lado.

—He criado a Lei-Lei y los demás, son adolescentes ya. Si no tuviera paciencia, estaría loca.

—Cierto. ¿Qué pasó? Bien. Bien. —Respiró profundo, observándose el dorso de las patas—. Perdí. Me venció. Al autorealizarme la Llave Dactilar Wuxi y terminar en el Mundo Espiritual, Kai y yo luchamos. Había pensado en... —Alzó la mirada y buscó los ámbares de ella—. Te vi protegiendo a Lei-Lei, los vi a todos asustados, y supe que debía hacer lo que fuera para salvarlos. Pensé que podía atraparlo en el Mundo Espiritual y pelear con él allí. Lo hicimos, pero me... me humilló.

Po apretó los puños.

—Me humilló, ¿sabes? Y no corrí con suerte, como las otras veces. Estuvo a punto de matarme y convertirme en esos jadembies, en un reanimado, pero entonces el Chi de todos ustedes me salvó. Sólo que Kai no se sorprendió, sino que aprovechó y lo absorbió. —La voz se le quebró—. Casi me mató. Sonrió y me dijo: «te dejo con vida para que sufras como yo, para que entiendas lo que pasé», y abrió un portal.

»Durante un año entero la angustia me mataba por no saber de ustedes, hasta que tomé las riendas e intenté hacer algo para salir. ¿Sabes?, aprendí mucho allí. Más que todo sobre el Chi, me hice dador.

Po se abstuvo de contarle que era un dador de clase uno. Aquellos dadores que en teoría no podían existir porque al dar su Chi, morían. Lo era, y eso era porque había aprendido lo suficiente. Siempre había otro secreto, algo oculto que concedía más poder y Po lo supo aprovechar, pero por alguna razón no podía contarlo. Hacerlo sería revelar cosas que, a su criterio, deberían seguir ocultas. Por el bien de ese universo. Del de todos.

—Y volviste como mortal.

—Loco, ¿no? —asintió, mintiendo—. Sabía que si volvía, lo haría como Kai, como espíritu guerrero y sin poder despertar cosas, así que volví como mortal. —Ante la interrogativa de Tigresa, continuó—. Hay muchas formas de manipular la energía, Ti; aprendí de... otros sitios. Casi me mataron y redujeron a nada, pero logré emular la Sangre Real, sangre divina, y recuperé mi cuerpo. Aprendí y practiqué, con algunos consejos de mí mismo mejoré y volví.

—¿Aprendiste de ti mismo? —dijo Tigresa—. Una metáfora, supongo.

Po dudó en decirle la verdad, de la existencia de sus otros yo. Saber eso casi lo volvió loco, todas las dimensiones, todos los universos que existían paralelamente y la forma en que todos se hallaban en el Mundo Espiritual. Pensarlo todavía le daba jaqueca.

—Sí, Ti —respondió con una mentira blanca—, es una metáfora. —Hizo una pausa—. Esa es mi historia.

Tigresa asintió y le posó una pata en el antebrazo, tranquilizándolo. Las almohadillas de sus patas eran duras, pero el tacto en sí era suave; su agarre y su pelaje transmitían una seguridad que le reconfortaba. Po le tomó la pata en un ataque de atrevimiento.

—Gracias, Po —dijo Tigresa.

Él volvió a asentir, sin saber qué decir, así que prefirió no decir nada, el momento era demasiado perfecto y estaba tan agotado emocionalmente y tan abierto a ella como para romper el momento. Así que Po sólo la miró, admirando su rostro, deteniéndose en el rombo de su frente, o los que tenía en sus pómulos. Era hermosa.

Y con su brusquedad de siempre, sincera y única, Tigresa se inclinó y lo abrazó de la misma forma que antes. Con la fuerza que lo hizo en la cárcel de Gongmen, aunque con más anhelo. Po la estrechó también y ambos enterraron el rostro en el hombro del otro. Pequeñas gotitas despuntaron en los ojos de Po.

—Te eché de menos, Po. Como nunca.

* * *

En la habitación de Fan Tong, Xiao examinaba las heridas que su novio tenía. Ya no le repetía que esconder las heridas que le causasen en batalla era mala idea, que Jing podía sanarlo como a todos, pues sabía no haría caso. Fan Tong era muy noble en muchos aspectos, pero increíblemente tozudo en otros. Le recordaba a cuando su padre se empeñaba en un decreto y su madre lo persuadía.

Xiao lo hubo obligado a sentarse en el suelo, le quitó el chaleco rojo (cuyo color se intensificaba por la sangre) y examinó con mirada crítica el tajo que tenía en la espalda. La herida era demasiado limpia y perfecta para ser hecha por cualquier material, por ende, tuvo que haber sido de los zombies de jade. Cosa complicada, aunque no imposible.

Xiao había tenido que aprender un poco de todo en su entrenamiento como emperatriz, así que las artes curativas comunes no eran algo de otro mundo para ella. Tomó uno de sus menjunjes y se lo hizo beber, para evitarle el dolor, y el rostro de Fan mejoró, perdiendo aquel ceño fruncido de dolor. Xiao tomó unas hierbas machacadas de un cuenco y se las aplicó, procediendo después a dar puntadas con una aguja que había pasado por agua caliente y después colocó los vendajes.

—Listo —dijo, con un tono suficiente.

—Gracias —dijo Fan, colocándose el chaleco.

Xiao lo miró con detenimiento. Fan como todos los pandas no podía ser fornido, sino más bien robusto, y siendo casi dos cabezas más altos que los demás, aquel efecto se acentuaba. Pero lo que había capturado esta vez la mirada de Xiao, así como las otras veces, era la forma en cómo todo lo que estaba alrededor de Fan se… vivificaba, con su presencia.

Ella estaba entrenándose con la maestra Tigresa en el arte de la maestría del Chi, como dador, o maestra de clase dos, así que sabía los efectos que tenía contener demasiados Chi dentro del cuerpo. Estiraba… las cosas. Pero con Fan, así como con Nu Hai, Bao y Jing, las cosas eran distintas. Ellos eran elegidos, al igual que el maestro Po, de criaturas divinas; nacían o poseían un Chi único, que los convertía en maestros del Quinto Estatus. A su vez, eso realizaba cosas extrañas, por ejemplo, los colores alrededor de Fan se acentuaban, haciéndose más potentes. Y las cosas vivas, como las plantas, parecían buscarlo para beber de su poder.

—Fan —dijo Xiao—, sé que no me harás caso, pero por favor, ¿podrías no hacer locuras como antes?

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a tu asimilación. —Xiao lo señaló con la aguja, en tono acusatorio—. Ibas a asimilar a tu Bestia Sagrada, eso te daría poder, pero te mataría. ¿Era necesario?

Fan Tong bajó la cabeza, apenado, y Xiao tuvo que respirar profundo para no sentirse mal. Se veía tan adorable al sentirse culpable que le tocaba el corazón a ella. Dejó la aguja y los insumos en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando, como él, su rostro sobre sus brazos y éstos en la cama. Lo miró de soslayo.

—Sé que lo hiciste para ayudar, pero… Fan, no quiero perderte.

—Lo sé —murmuró, quedito.

—No tengo a nadie más. Eres lo único que me importa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y entonces si lo sabes, por qué lo haces?

—Porque no puedo quedarme de patas cruzadas, Xiao —respondió—. No puedo ver que mis amigos, mi familia, sea masacrada por esos jadembies. Ya lo vi una vez, no quiero volver a verlo de nuevo. Y si lo hice, fue porque pensaba en protegerte.

Xiao frunció el ceño. Eso era en teoría cierto. Los jadembies pocas veces dejaban supervivientes, y quienes quedaban eran llevados con Kai para interrogarlos. Sólo los dioses sabían qué cosas les hacían, pero si se llevaba a Fan, lo harían hablar de una forma o de otra para que diera el lugar de su escondite. Y si daban con el escondite, daban con ella.

Ella estiró la pata y le acarició la mejilla, mofletuda y esponjosa.

Todos los que conocían a Fan lo tildaban de miedoso porque se asustaba casi por cualquier cosa, pero Xiao no conocía a alguien más valiente que él. Sí, si algo sonaba en un lugar, le sacaba un respingo, e inmediatamente él iba a ver qué lo causó, sin saber si era o no peligroso. Muchos confundían ser asustadizo con ser cobarde.

Fan la observó y con cuidado estiró un dedo y le acarició las líneas del pelaje del rostro, siguiendo su contorno, como siempre hacía. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, para luego abrirlos y encontrarlo, aunque cansado, feliz.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Ya me las diste.

—Quiero volver a dártelas —dijo Fan, decidido.

Xiao asintió y con cuidado se acomodó contra él. Con cuidado se coló en el espacio entre la cama y Fan, quedando protegida por él; su pecho desnudo contra su espalda. Fan la abrazó con un brazo y le apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Fan?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Viste cómo se ven los maestros Po y Tigresa? —preguntó Xiao—. ¿Crees que...?

—Son como nosotros —dijo, con un tono seguro—. Lo veo. Se quieren.

Xiao sonrió y le apretó la pata libre, llevándose el dorso a los labios.

—Sí. Se quieren, como nosotros.


	4. 3

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PATAS DEL DESTINO NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu comentario. No es que sean imitadores de ninjas, es lógica. Si te persiguen y haces cosas que... no son éticas para sobrevivir, lo lógico es que se cubran todo lo posible. Estoy explorando esa línea, ¿siguen siendo héroes si son capaces de matar a otro para salvarse a sí mismos? Gracias por leer.

**mark espinoza:** gracias por tu reseña. Ahhh, perro, claro que sí habrá partidera de madre. Y será épica, eso de seguro. Y me alegra que te halla gustado el XiaoTong, son tan laksjdlkajsdsa escribirlos xD Y pues claro que obtendrás su desarrollo. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu reseña. No pasaron a ser ninja, lee mi respuesta a joseph y entenderás. Y uf, me encanta que te haya gustado el XiaoTong xD. Gracias por leer.

**Guest:** gracias por tu reseña. Se siente bonito ser el primero que lo hace, espero marcar un punto de inicio, esos personajes tienen mucho jugo para extraerles xd Es que XiaoTong es vida, es amor, es como el hijo del TiPo y sucesor (?. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**3**

En el segundo subsuelo de los pisos subterráneos bajo el taller artesano de tapadera, Bao, Nu Hai y Jing, entranaban kung fu, para mejorar su control del Chi de las Bestias Sagradas que poseían. En realidad, esa era la idea, sin embargo, Bao no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Era mejor tomarse un descansito, pero conociendo a Xiao, de seguro estaba con Fan, y estando su habitación contigua a la propia… No. Bao no era de estar oyendo a un par de melosos demostrándose cariño.

El salón de entrenamiento estaba recubierto en su totalidad de jade. Bao nunca supo si es que la habitación estaba excavada en un yacimiento del mineral o si eso era por pata de animales, tan especialmente colocado. Era raro, porque parecía al mismo tiempo seguir una pauta natural y una pauta artificial.

Armas de todas las clases, cada una de ellas con hojas de jade, revestidas o hechas con el material, estaban tumbadas en una de las paredes, mientras que en otro extremo, una especie de arena de luchas compuestas de varios tatamis, hacía de escenario para la batalla que estaban teniendo su hermana y Jing.

Verlas luchar era siempre un espectáculo agridulce para Bao. Apoyar a Jing conllevaba golpes de parte de su hermana, y apoyar a Nu Hai conllevaba recibir palizas en la arena por parte de Jing. Para Bao era mejor ser neutral, o lo que era lo mismo, conservar su espectacular físico. Claro que sí.

Nu Hai lanzó un puñetazo derecho al rostro de Jing, pero ella lo esquivó ladeando la cabeza, y respondió con una patada lateral ascendente. Su hermana la detuvo con el antebrazo, saltando apenas para disminuir la fuerza del impacto, acto seguido, movió ese brazo con rapidez y le envolvió la pierna a Jing, para después girar sobre sí misma y usar el peso de su contrincante a su favor, arrojándola lejos. Pero la maniobra de Nu Hai no resultó, puesto que Jing sabiéndose imposibilitada para atacar como se debía, saltó con la pierna que tenía libre hacia Nu Hai, tacleándola y derribándola.

El golpe de ambas cayendo en el tatami, Jing sobre Nu Hai, sonó seco, como cuando se da un puñetazo al rostro. Ambas pandas terminaron en una lucha poco digna del kung fu, más parecida a una batalla callejera, en donde Nu Hai terminó por imponerse, quedando sentada a horcajadas de Jing, aplicándole una llave al brazo.

—Yo gano —dijo, jadeando.

—Sí, sí —gimió Jing—. Está bien.

—¿No deberían estar descansando después de lo que pasamos? —preguntó Bao.

—Precisamente por eso es que estamos entrenando —dijo Nu Hai, liberando el brazo de Jing. Lo miraba con reproche—. ¿Ves lo fácil que nos sorprendieron? Pudimos haber muerto.

—Íbamos a morir, de hecho —acotó Jing, debajo de Nu Hai.

—Yo no —soltó Bao—. No pensaba iniciar una asimilación completa, tal vez la mitad y así no morir. Me parecería una tontería morir sin hacer algo heroico, algo que toda China recuerde. Sería un desperdicio y una ofensa al mundo que yo muriese.

—¡Pudimos haber sido capturados! —estalló su hermana, aún encima de Jing. Alrededor de su cuerpo el aire fluctuó, dejando entrever el Chi que estaba emanando. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron con una línea alrededor azulada.

Quizá no debió ser sincero con su hermana caliente por la lucha.

—Oye, oye, hermanita —dijo Bao, alzando las patas en señal de defensa, aunque era para calmarla. Sabía tanto como ella que no podría herirlo, no porque fuera mejor, sino porque su Chi se centraba en la protección y la defensa, mientras que Nu Hai manejaba un equilibrio entre ataque y defensa—, sólo digo la verdad.

—¡Deberías comportarte como el guerrero que eres! ¡Estos poderes que tenemos se nos fueron concedidos por algo!

Bao rodó los ojos. De nuevo la charla sobre responsabilidad y esas tonterías. Se puso de pie para irse, no estaba de humor para que le dieran una regañina, no después de lo que pasó con el cargamento que, dicho sea de paso, tenían que catalogar.

—Estoy demasiado cansado como para que me sermonees de nuevo, Hai —dijo Bao, alejándose y haciendo un gesto despectivo con la pata—. Diviértete jugando a la líder todo el tiempo que quieras antes de que pase algo importante.

Y de pronto, un rayo de Chi le dio de lleno en la nuca, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia adelante.

Bao frunció el ceño y se volvió, accedió a su Chi y acto seguido ondas de energía purpura empezaron a emanar de su cuerpo.

—No quisiste hacer eso. —Alzó una pata, condensando la energía: un gran escudo como un caparazón de una tortuga, completamente de Chi, apareció.

Nu Hai se irguió de la espalda de Jing, pudiendo esta liberarse del peso al fin, e imitó el movimiento de Bao, sólo que en lugar de un escudo, apareció una zarpa de dragón, hasta el antebrazo de Chi azul, superpuesta a su propio brazo.

—¡Eres un irresponsable! —estalló Nu Hai.

—¿Es tu problema? —gritó Bao.

—¡Lo es si no atiendes a las necesidades del grupo! ¡Luchamos contra Kai para salvar a China!

Bao bajó la pata y el caparazón golpeó a su gemela de lleno, pero la zarpa de dragón le hizo como punto de apoyo en la pared de jade al salir despedida.

—No, Hai —dijo, más calmado, aunque preparando su Chi por si acaso—. A mí me interesa un pimiento salvar a China, lo que yo quiero es venganza. Quiero matar a Kai. ¿O ya se te olvidó cómo mató a la abuela? ¿No recuerdas sus gritos pidiendo que huyésemos y siguiéramos a Tigresa? Ah, claro, tu desconsiderado hermano evitó que vieras cómo la volvían una reanimada. —Sonrió, despectivo—. Sigue con tus juegos de líder, Hai, mientras yo me preocuparé por lo que me importa de verdad.

El rostro de su hermana se descompuso, pasando de un enojo a la culpabilidad. Bao se sintió mal por ello, después de todo era su hermana, y sabía que como hembra, destacar era algo complicado, razón por la cual daba todo de sí en cualquier tarea, pero tendía a inmiscuirse demasiado. Sí, peleaban para derrotar a Kai, una batalla loable y todo eso, pero a diferencia de ellos Bao no tenía pensado morir sin haber conseguido si objetivo.

Por nada ni por nadie.

Ni por su hermana siquiera.

La quería, pero quería más vengar a su abuela.

Jing, sobre el tatami, aún tumbada, se revisaba las uñas de las patas con fingida indiferencia. A ella le importaba su hermana, eran mejores amigas a fin de cuentas, pero sabía no tenía argumentos para desarmar a Bao. Arrogante y poco humilde, sí, pero nunca mentiroso.

De pronto, Bao se estrechó contra el suelo, el dolor subiéndole por la cara al caer de pleno, y cuando intentó moverse, se vio imposibilitado por ataduras de cuerdas que se movían y hacían presión como si estuvieran vivas. Lo mismo pasó con Nu Hai, pero no con Jing. Instantes después, una voz se hizo presente.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó Lei-Lei, con el arco al hombro y una tercera cuerda preparada. Bao se volvió a ver las escaleras y la encontró observando a Jing—. ¿De nuevo?

—Sí. —Jing se encogió de hombros.

Lei-Lei negó con la cabeza, con una expresión tan severa que Bao sintió que estuviera viendo a la maestra Tigresa, en versión panda y menor que ellos. Pasó de largo a su lado y le tendió una pata a Jing para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Podrías, por favor? —le preguntó, señalando a ambos con la cabeza.

Jing asintió y fue hacia Nu Hai, activando su Chi del Tigre Blanco para sanar una herida que Bao le causó en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lei? —preguntó la panda, sanando.

Lei-Lei bufó, yendo hacia Bao y bostezando en el proceso, se agachó y lo observó con esos ojos que a Bao le parecían bonitos y temibles al mismo tiempo. Nunca había visto enfadada de verdad a Lei-Lei y esperaba nunca verla, porque tenía la ligera sensación de que quienes estuvieran cerca morirían.

—¿Así que no serías capaz de morir si la situación lo requiere? —le preguntó—. Si fueran a matar a tu hermana y tú pudieras salvarla con tu vida, ¿morirías o no?

Bao no respondió. ¿Qué tenía ella que sabía cómo presionar lugares peligrosos? Era el único animal aparte de la maestra Tigresa que le podían hacer sentir culpable. ¡A él!

—¿Qué pasa, Bao? —Lei-Lei se acercó, aficando sus codos en sus piernas, sonreía con suficiencia, todo lo contrario a la regia humildad de la maestra Tigresa. La muy hija de Kai sabía que Bao la consideraba hermosa, pero aquello era pasarse—. ¿La cuerda te ató la lengua? Estoy casi segura de que mi despertar no es tan fuerte como para ordenar a seres vivos.

—No me harás sentir culpable, Lei-Lei —refunfuñó—. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

—No te creo —sonrió con burla—. Te conozco, eres el típico macho que se hace el duro pero vela por el bienestar de los que quiere. Si de verdad no te importásemos, no hubieras iniciado una asimilación. —Posó su pata sobre la cuerda—. Tu Chi al mío —dijo, y los Chi que usó para despertar la soga, volvieron a ella viajando por el aire como una neblina dorada.

Bao sintió una puya de envidia. El despertar, la habilidad que si que se obtenia siendo un dador, era increíble. Dar vida a objetos inanimados parecía algo de otro mundo, desearía tenerla y hacer cosas geniales, pero tenía que conformarse con ser un Elegido.

—¿Vienes a vanagloriarte? —apuntó Bao. Jing llegó a su lado, cargando en brazos a Nu Hai, quien tenía la mirada fija, aunque Bao podía saber que estaba pensativa—. No es propio de ti, Lei-Lei.

—Nah, qué va. —Se irguió y con un mejor trato, recuperó el Chi de la cuerda que ataba a Nu Hai haciendo que cayera inerte al suelo, y le sonrió con más amabilidad a ambas pandas. Bao empezó a ponerse de pie—. Sólo venía para ponerlos sobre aviso: mamá y el maestro Po vienen para aca.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Jing, tranquila. Parecía que el peso de Nu Hai en sus brazos no le importaba.

—Jing, bájame, por favor —pidió Nu Hai. Jing lo hizo.

—No lo sé. —Lei-Lei dejó con cuidado el arco en el suelo, recostado contra una de las paredes; al volver, se encogió de hombros. A Bao le impresionaba el histrionismo de Lei-Lei, como una flor que se protegiese con espinas. «Dioses, es como la maestra Tigresa»—. Sólo me avisaron que viniera a decirles.

—¿Avisaron? —Nu Hai alzó una ceja—. ¿Los dos?

Lei-Lei compuso una expresión complacida.

—Mamá y el maestro Po están... —Movió una pata en círculos, como buscando la palabra para definir algo—, conociéndose mejor. Mamá está completa al fin.

Nadie tuvo que decir nada, ya que comprendían. Incluso Bao lo entendía. Recordaba en las primeras semanas cuando se salvaron de lo de Kai, en cómo la maestra Tigresa libraba un duelo interno, mientras velaba por la seguridad de los cinco. Los fue entrenando con ese dolor dentro de ella, hasta que Nu Hai la hizo hablar, y todos comprendieron la fuerte amistad que tuvo con el maestro Po, y el dolor que perderlo le causaba.

—Lei-Lei —preguntó Bao, ajustándose la venda de la cabeza—, ¿los maestros son algo?

—¿Cómo Fan y Xiao, dices? —especificó—. No, no creo. Razonablemente segura. Pero apuesto a que lo serán, si no lo son pronto, me corto la cola.

Nu Hai suspiró, melodramática y con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

—Debe ser hermoso, ¿cierto? Pensar que el animal más cercano a ti está muerto y de un momento a otro verlo vivo y que se alegra por verte. Romántico y todo.

Jing asintió, sonriendo con modestia.

—Sí.

El Sentido Vital de Bao, generado por su Quinto Estatus, le indicó sobre la aparición de dos Chis fuertes detrás de ellos. Al volverse, encontró a Fan Tong y Xiao, ambos tomados de las patas y con esa mirada privada que se dan los animales que se quieren. Bao después de dos años de relación entre el panda y la lince, no terminaba de comprender qué le vio Xiao a Fan, cuando él era más alto y joven que la emperatriz.

Si Bao se concentraba, podía distinguir la diferencia entre los Chi. El de Xiao, igual que el de Lei-Lei, era fuerte, indicativo del Tercer Estatus, mientras que el de Fan era poderoso y destilaba aquella energía vital de todos los que superaban el Quinto Estatus, con la excepción de que, además, intensificaba los colores de alrededor. Eso sólo pasaba con los Elegidos.

Xiao iba con un chaleco verde esmeralda, más oscuro que el jade de la habitación a juego con sus ojos y unos pantalones de entrenamiento marrones, como todos.

—No deberían hablar de la maestra Tigresa y del maestro Po a sus espaldas.

Sincronizadas, las tres pandas arquearon una ceja.

—Oh, vamos, Xiao, ¿me vas a decir que no ves más feliz a mamá?

La antigua futura emperatriz perdió aquel semblante digno y sonrió, el cotilleo fluyendo en sus venas.

—No lo negaré —asintió—, pero debo preguntar algo: ¿la maestra Tigresa y el maestro Po son pareja? Quiero decir, esas miradas son... —Dejó la frase en el aire y miró a Fan Tong quien le sonrió con timidez.

—Demasiada miel —gruñó Bao.

Nu Hai le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.

—No te metas con ellos por tener celos, Bao.

—¿Celos? —Se carcajeó.

Jing asintió.

—Tienes celos de ellos. Pero ya tendrás una animal que te ame.

—Hablas como si supieras de eso —siseó él.

Jing se encogió de hombros y Nu Hai soltó senda carcajada, tan larga que casi se revuelcaba en el suelo.

—Compadezco a la hembra que sea tan ciega, Jing.

—Y sorda —acotó Lei-Lei.

—Y lenta —añadió Fan en un susurro.

—Muy graciosos. —Bao rio con desgana—. Me muero de la risa. ¿Y qué pasó, Fan?; me golpeas por la espalda con ese comentario.

Las tres pandas, Xiao y Fan se echaron a reír y Bao frunció el ceño. No obstante, pese a que las bromas eran en su contra, usándolo como objetivo, se sintió bien al verlos alegres.

—¿De qué nos reímos? —dijo una voz a su espalda, sacando un respingo a todos.

Era Tigresa, quien estaba acompañada por Po. Ambos con una sonrisa satisfecha, la de Tigresa como una madre viendo a sus cachorros y la de Po divertida. Bao recordó cuando había visitado la Aldea de los Pandas, hacía cinco años; el Guerrero Dragón, le había parecido corriente. Ahora, en cambio, tenía un aire de foragido y peligroso.

No tenía mucho cambio de antes, sólo que sus ojos eran mas duros, pero no la dureza en cuanto a ser rudo, sino aquella dureza que otorgaba la sapiencia, la madurez y la experiencia. Llevaba un chaleco blanco con bordes bordados negros, unos pantalones de entrenamiento oscuros y algo que parecía un bastón de jade a la espalda, envuelto en una vaina plateada. Cuando sonreía, se le notaba una barbilla bajo el pelaje de la mandíbula, como un mechón de pelo.

Y la maestra Tigresa de verdad que parecía completa. Bao no era un animal que supiera leer el lenguaje corporal de otros, eso era especialidad de Jing, pero se veía radiante. Confiada.

—De nada, mamá —respondió Lei-Lei—. Hola, Po.

—Hola, de nuevo —dijo éste, saludando con la pata—. Por el Chi, recuerdo cuando eras así. —Se agachó e indicó con su pata el tamaño de una pandita—. Te habías encaprichado con mi figura de acción de Ti.

—¿De ella? —dijo Fan Tong, señalando a Lei-Lei.

—No, Fan —le aclaró Xiao—. De la maestra Tigresa. El maestro Po le dice «Ti» a la maestra Tigresa, se lo oí decir cuando nos encontramos.

—Ah.

—Bueno —carraspeó Lei-Lei—, olvidemos eso. ¿Vale?

—Maestra Tigresa, maestro Po —dijo Xiao—, ¿qué es lo que desean discutir con nosotros?

Po observó a Tigresa, como preguntándole algo; ella asintió. Po perdió aquel aspecto alegre y ganó seriedad; por algún motivo, esa expresión le parecia a Bao no calzaba con Po.

—La forma de destruir a Kai.


	5. 4

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, Bao y Lei-Lei (? Gracias por leer.

**mark espinoza:** gracias por tu review. Pues tiene sentido, la arrogancia cuando es herida termina mutando en venganza, además, siento que le queda ese objetivo a Bao. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Bueno ... ya veremos cómo reaccionaría Tigresa (?. Gracias por leer.

**No Hydrus:** gracias por tu review. Em ... no sé, ¿practica, supongo? xD Oh, y con los personajes, el truco es tener un estilo narrativo para cada uno, que no difiera del general mío, pero que el leerlo, separe quién está narrando xd. Gracias por leer.

**laura:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, Bao el badass (?. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**4**

A su lado Tigresa no reaccionó ante la aseveración de Po, sin embargo, sabía cómo había reaccionado cuando contó su plan para destruir a Kai, que si bien no era infalible, era una esperanza. Una que tenía que aprovechar.

Las reacciones de los distintos alumnos de Tigresa fueron un indicativo que ayudó a Po a determinar su personalidad, pues sabía la forma en que los animales se enfrentan a la esperanza en momentos descorazonadores, era proporcional a su personalidad. Xiao, la lince que iba a ser la antigua emperatriz y su novio, aquel panda alto, Fan Tong, sonrieron con un brillo en los ojos. Parecían uno solo. De la misma forma, Lei-Lei y Nu Hai, fueron con una ligera sorpresa, arqueando una ceja. Por último, el otro panda y la que quedaba, Bao y Jing, apenas si se inmutaron; los dos cruzaron los brazos.

«Dos sinceros, dos estables y dos serios; curioso». Con rapidez, supo cómo proceder en su plan y esperó que diera resultado, pues no quería enviar a unos jóvenes a su muerte.

«Veo muchas Conexiones, Po», dijo Jade.

«Porque las hay».

«Veo también uniones fuertes. ¿Son Elegidos?».

«Sí».

«Ah».

«¿Ves algo más?».

«¿Cómo podría, Po? No tengo ojos », dijo Jade y Po inspiró profundo, paciente.

—¿Podría explicarse, maestro Po? —dijo Xiao, increíblemente educada.

—Simple, antigua futura emperatriz Xiao —dijo Po, caminando hasta la elevación del suelo, como un escenario, donde estaba unos tatamis en modo de arena y sentándose en el borde. Tigresa lo siguió como hacía Shifu antes, sin hacer el menor ruido, y se sentó a su lado—. Destruyendo lo que le da poder.

—No me llame así, maestro Po —replicó, un poco burda—. Yo ya no seré la emperatriz.

Po sonrió.

—Entonces no me llames maestro, yo ya no lo soy. Ni tampoco el Guerrero Dragón. Sólo... sólo soy Po, un panda.

Asintiendo, Xiao se sentó en el suelo, con recato, las enseñanzas imperiales aún estaban en su mente. Le siguió Fan y después todos los demás pandas. Po los observó, midiendo cómo comenzar a hablar con ellos, sin embargo, Tigresa se le adelantó.

—Discutimos mucho eso hace pocos momentos —explicó—, y encontramos la forma en que, tal vez, demos con la derrota de Kai.

—El Chi no se puede destruir ni robar, mamá —dijo Lei-Lei—. ¿Cómo podemos destruir la fuente de poder de Kai?

—Debilitándolo —aseveró—. Llevarlo a un punto en que para protegerse, gaste su Chi sin que se de cuenta.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Tigresa observó a Po.

—Chicos —dijo Po—, ¿qué saben del Chi?

—Es la energía vital, poder que se encuentra en todos los seres vivos con raciocinio —respondió Lei-Lei—. No se puede robar ni destruir, pues es como el aire o el agua, solo es. Pero se puede utilizar.

—Bien. —Po asintió—. ¿Algo más? ¿Comprenden por qué podemos despertar cosas inanimadas con el Chi? —Todos negaron con la cabeza—. Bien ..., por el momento solo les hablaré por encima, vale, porque la teoría es demasiado larga y hasta que me costó aprenderla cuando estaba en el Mundo Espiritual.

Po se rascó la barbilla, intentando explicar lo complejo del Chi en palabras simples.

—Existen cinco entidades o clases de Chi, podríamos decir. La primera y más espectacular son los Elegidos, como ustedes cuatro. —Señaló a Fan Tong, Bao, Nu Hai y Jing en sucesión—. Seres vivos, animales, que tienen el poder de una de las Constelaciones de las Bestias Sagradas, es difícil de definir, porque no son Chis divinos, sino que son como avatares de esos dioses; lo diferente con las demás entidades del Chi o maestros, es que ustedes son los únicos que se producen de manera natural.

«Tú también eres un Elegido, Po», dijo Jade, pero lo ignoró.

—Lo cual es, en teoría, lo que les impide entregar su Chi mediante las órdenes de acceso. Lo cierto es que como saben, cada ser vivo pensante nace con la capacidad de usar Chi, pero el de ustedes está en un plano separado del mundo normal. Curiosamente, eso hace pensar por qué ustedes conservan su… vida, diríamos, cuando el proceso para crear un jadembie es extraer su Chi y enviarlo a otro plano, pudiendo así acceder a esa reserva al mismo tiempo en que tienes un soldado de jade sin conciencia .

Po vio parpadear a más de uno.

—Luego están las entidades de tipo dos —continuó—, conocidos como dadores o maestros del Chi. Son animales que aumentan sus reservas de Chi entrenando o, de la forma fácil, absorbiendo los Chi ajenos. Kai hizo algo parecido. Después siguen las entidades de clase tres, que no son más que una extensión de la segunda, lo que es crear una manifestación de Chi en un huésped orgánico no vivo. La tela es lo que funciona mejor, pero palos, juncos, plantas y cuerdas funcionan bien.

Xiao alzó una pata.

—¿Y los huesos?

—Son extraños. Podría hacerse. Imagino que su despertar sería más duradero, porque como estaban vivos antes, el Chi busca esas pautas y las imita.

—¿Se podría?

—De poder se puede, pero sería trabajoso. Tendrías que colocar cada hueso en su lugar para despertarlos, aunque requeriría menos Chi que con la tela y palos. Existen leyes naturales que rigen el uso del Chi, como por ejemplo la cercanía: dice que mientras más similares o cercanos a algo vivo sea una cosa, menos Chi necesitará para despertarlo. O la de pertenencia: que dice que solo el dueño de un Chi puede darlo o extraerlo. Los huesos serían un ejemplo, necesitarían unos cincuenta Chi almacenados en ti para los huesos, mientras que para la tela y demás, más de doscientos, es decir, un Tercer Estatus.

»Sin embargo, el punto bueno de estas entidades es que el Chi se recupera, lo que permite hacer pruebas con las órdenes de acceso.

—¿Cómo las de «protégeme» y eso? —quiso sable Lei-Lei.

—Sí. Pero deben entender esto: las órdenes deben ser simples. Mientras más básica, mejor funciona. Las órdenes simples deben tener un par de palabras. Por ejemplo, «protégeme» es increíblemente ambigua y complicada, cosa que una tela no comprendería, a menos que le des el empujón mental. Lo mejor es «muévete aquí», «ata esto», «álzame», entre otras.

—Ya.

—Por último tenemos las entidades de tipo cuatro, que en esencia, son los reanimados y los jadembies. Cuerpos, digamos muertos, animados. Pero tengan algo en claro, aún no sabemos todo lo que deberíamos del Chi. Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué hay que pronunciar las órdenes en la lengua materna o por qué debemos tener una imagen mental de lo que queremos? O para terminar, ¿por qué cuando un Elegido da su Chi, muriendo, sana todas las heridas a nivel espiritual y físico? —Suspiró—. En fin, ¿preguntas?

Los seis estudiantes se quedaron patidifusos por unos momentos. Po lo comprendía, después de todo, a él le llevó dos años aprender todo, y dos más saber cómo aplicar nuevas órdenes y especializarse. Y aun así, se sentía ignorante, pues debía aprender más.

—¿Y las entidades de tipo cinco? —preguntó Jing, frunciendo el ceño—. Si la tipo uno son animales con Chi divino y consciencia, los de tipo dos son los maestros de Chi, las de tipo tres son objetos despertados sin consciencia, y los de tipo cuatro son cuerpos sin consciencia. ¿Hay una forma de despertar un objeto no animal con consciencia, como un Elegido?

Po contuvo el arrebato de emoción que aquella pregunta le causó, determinando a Jing como la más sagaz de los seis, aunque tenía sus dudas. La forma en que ninguno de sus compañeros reaccionó exageradamente le era un indicativo de que todos llegaron a esa misma conclusión.

—Tal vez —dijo, en definitiva no iba a tocar ese tema con ellos—. Es lo lógico. Todos los tipos de entidades de Chi tienen su contraparte, así que debería existir la posibilidad.

—Ajá. —Bao se hizo notar, bostezando—. Después de la innecesaria explicación, Po, ¿cómo nos ayudará eso a destruir a Kai?

—Densa, sí —dijo Po—. Innecesaria, no lo creo. Aplicando lo que sabemos del Chi, deducimos que tenemos que hacer que Kai agote su Chi.

—El Chi de Kai es casi infinito —dijo—. ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—Esa es la cuestión.

—Pero Po —intervino Nu Hai—, usted dijo que Kai creaba los jadembies robando el Chi y almacenándolo en un plano distinto, pero en la enseñanza se dice que el Chi no se puede robar, ¿no es una contradicción?

—En efecto. —Po asintió—. Pero como dije, hay cosas que no terminamos de saber sobre la maestría del Chi. Kai es la excepción, de alguna forma puede, siendo un espíritu guerrero y por lo tanto con un Chi atado a su vida como un Elegido, robar el Chi de otros creando los jadembies. Si supiéramos cómo lo hace podríamos crear un ejército que le haga fuerza o anular el que tiene.

—Lo que Po quiere decir —dijo Tigresa—, es que si logramos encontrar la forma de evitar o anular su uso del Chi, separándolo de los que robo del suyo propio, podemos forzarlo a que gaste su único Chi y muera.

—Eso, Ti. —Le sonrió con afecto—. Gracias. Necesitamos descubrir la forma de someterlo. Y tengo unos puntos que quiero investigar. —Todos se mostraron interesados; Xiao se inclinó un poco más—. Cuando volví del Mundo Espiritual y vine hacia aquí, pasé por un pueblo que se opone a Kai, donde su pezuña por algún motivo no ha llegado, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue escuchar que Kai no los molestaba porque tenían forma de rechazarlo.

—¿Rechazar a Kai? —preguntó Nu Hai, dando un respingo—. ¿Un poder igual al suyo?

—No lo sé. Pero ahí es dónde entraran ustedes. —Señaló a Nu Hai, Jing y Bao—. En ese pueblo respetan a los pandas porque fuimos los únicos que les dimos resistencia a Kai, así que ustedes podrían infiltrarse y averiguar qué los protege, pero... lo complicado es que tienen una sociedad aristocrática, donde los criminales son los nobles. Será peligroso.

—También necesito, hija, que junto a Xiao y Fan se queden a cargo del grupo —continuó Tigresa, dirigiéndose a Lei-Lei—. Ya Po y yo trazamos planes de acción. Bao, Nu Hai y Jing iran a Shaoran y ustedes tres se quedarán aquí, pendiente de los movimientos de Kai e intentando mantener la guarida a salvo.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Lei-Lei. Ninguno de los pandas y la lince se quejó o puso alguna traba. Sólo aceptaron lo que se les pedía.

—Po y yo iremos al Valle de la Paz a tratar de encontrar algo en los restos del Palacio de Jade. La Biblioteca Sagrada era fuerte, imaginamos que debe de seguir en pie.

—¿Y si no encuentran nada? —Lei-Lei se cruzó de brazos—. Mamá, no estoy en contra de que vayan si eso puede por fin destruir a Kai, pero... ¿y si no hayan nada?

—Volvemos, así de fácil. —Tigresa se irguió—. Deberían ir y preparar sus equipajes —dijo, y como si hubiera dado una orden, todos se levantaron y salieron, a excepción de Lei-Lei, que se quedó rezagada.

Cuando todos salieron, ella esperó a que pasaran unos minutos y fue con Tigresa. No dijo nada por unos minutos, sino que se quedaron mirando, en una conversación silenciosa. Entonces Lei-Lei se volvió a ver a Po y sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo, dejándolo desconcertado. Acto seguido fue hasta donde estaba su arco, lo tomó, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Po parpadeó, patidifuso.

—¿Qué?

Tigresa le puso una pata en el hombro.

—Acaba de agradecerte por..., ayudarme. Se ha dado cuenta que tenerte vivo, me ha dado tranquilidad.

Al comprender, compuso un círculo perfecto con los labios. En un acto de osadía, Po alzó su propia pata y la posó sobre la de Tigresa, ya que sentía era suicida pasársela por la cintura, pese a lo mucho que quería.

Para su suerte, ella no se molestó, lo veía normal.

Bien.

«¿Por qué siento una perturbación en tu Chi?», preguntó Jade.

«Por nada. Cállate», pensó Po.

«¡Oh, ¿son esas cosas que hacen los animales?! ¿Vas a aparearte con ella?».

¿Qué rayos pensaba ese bastón?

—Debemos prepararnos, Po —dijo Tigresa, apartando su pata y empezando a ir a la salida—, no sabemos qué tan largo será el viaje.

Él no llegó a pensar lo que hizo, su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo. Su brazo salió despedido buscando la pata de Tigresa, que tomó como si se la fueran a arrebatar, por alguna razón, su subconsciente aún no terminaba de creer que estuviera, después de cinco años, con ella.

Tigresa lo observó con curiosidad, alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y sus patas tomadas. Po carraspeó, soltándola.

—Lo siento —dijo, riendo de la vergüenza—. Sólo iba a decirte que antes de partir, quería... preparar algo. Tengo años que no pruebo una buena sopa de fideos.

Ella sonrió. Por el Chi, qué linda era; sus sonrisas eran como las joyas más difíciles de encontrar y Po las sabía valorar.

—Yo también, Guerrero Dragón.

Po perdió su buen ánimo.

—Ya no, Ti. —Se dejó caer de hombros—. Ya no soy más el Guerrero Dragón, ni el maestro del Palacio de Jade, ni nada. Sólo soy Po, el gordo y tonto Po.

Tigresa frunció un poco el ceño, volvió sus pasos y lo miró de frente, de la misma forma en la que lo había visto hacía tantos años, en el viaje a Gongmen. Comprensiva y paciente, respetuosa. Po se sintió horrible, no merecía que alguien lo mirase con ese respeto luego de no poder salvar a nadie.

Se detuvo al frente y estiró una pata, como en el barco, sólo que en lugar de hacerlo para esperar un golpe, con las almohadillas al frente, lo hizo con las almohadillas hacia un lado. Estaba esperando que le tomase la pata y se la estrechase.

—Eres mi amigo, espero sirva de algo.

Po la situación, con un calorcillo extendido por el pecho, dándole calma. Sonrió y le apretó la pata, mirándola a los ojos y manteniéndose así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Es todo lo que necesito, Ti —susurró.

Tigresa asintió.

—Ahora, creo que quiero unos fideos.


	6. 5

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y con respecto a lo último, tranquilo/a, no lo haré xD No esta vez. Gracias por leer.

**james:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te parezca interesante xd Y pues, sí, ya es cansado lo mismo de siempre, ¿por qué no darle la vuelta donde el malo ha ganado? La serie tiene mucho jugo por exprimírsele, tanto para el estudio como para los fanfickers, se me hace curioso que nadie los haya usado aún; y heme aquí, aprovechando el bug (? XiaoTong y TiPo forevah xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**5**

Llegar al pueblo de Shaoran les tomó casi una semana de viaje, hubieran sido cinco días de trayecto, pero las constantes paradas para descansar por culpa de Bao que no soportaba la caminata y los constantes intentos de asaltos de los ladrones les redujeron la marcha. Aun así, estaban en Shaoran.

La sensación que el pueblo le causó a Nu Hai fue de confusión. Tenía cierta semejanza a la Ciudad Imperial por cómo estaban emplazadas las casas, notó desde la colina cercana a los límites del pueblo, como si estuvieran colocadas en cuadrículas, pero la ciudad en sí era opresiva. Tenía un muro defensivo, como casi todas las ciudades y pueblos numerosos en China, lo diferente en este caso era que estaba curtido, con liquen y hollín de los copos de ceniza que caían del cielo, procedentes de la fábrica metalúrgica de la ciudad.

Los tejados, algunos de paja, algunos de tejas, parecían haber sido sumergidos en agua sucia, pues estaban grises u oscuros. Las plantas crecían, pero con debilidad, al parecer afectadas por las cenizas constantes.

Nu Hai decidió que eso no sería impedimento para cumplir la misión que el maestro Po les había encargado, estaba decidida en hacer sentir orgullosa a Tigresa. Les indicó con un gesto a los demás que siguieran su camino y en pocas horas, estaban en el pueblo.

Si se veía deprimente por fuera, por dentro lo era más. Las calles antes habían estado empedradas y bien cuidadas, ahora asomaban cada dos pasos hierbas que le cosquilleaban en la pantorrilla al rozarle los pantalones. Las piedras del suelo estaban de forma irregular, creando baches enormes. Los animales caminaban, como en la Ciudad Imperial, encorvados, aunque todos con sobretodos con capuchas, evitando que los reconocieran.

Era triste. No obstante, la primera preocupación de Nu Hai fue destacar, mas fue dejada de lado al darse cuenta que allí nadie podía destacar. Desde lobos hasta conejos, pasando por gorilas y leones, andaban sin fijarse en el otro, todos con los sobretodos cubriendo sus ropas.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Jing, a su lado. Nu Hai la miró de soslayo, frunciendo los labios. Sus poderes iban a ser un enorme, enorme problema: el Chi divino que poseían atado a su propia alma tendía a amplificar las cosas, como los colores respectivos de sus Bestias y a extender una onda de vida que daba la sensación de rejuvenecimiento. Las hierbas del suelo casi que se movían hacia Jing, y hacia su hermano y sí misma.

—Poco —susurró, acomodándose su capucha y encorvándose un poco—. La maestra Tigresa y el maestro Po nos indicaron cuál sería la posada en la que nos quedaríamos. Encontrarla no será problema.

—Si no nos encuentran primero, Hai —siseó—; destacamos demasiado.

—Dudo que alguien aquí sepa sobre la maestría del Chi. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. —Nu Hai apuró el paso y susurró—. Espero.

De camino al pueblo pensar en una misión que ella debía liderar le ponía el pelaje de punta por la euforia, sin embargo, en ese momento sentía cualquier cosa menos euforia. Los animales le daban mala espina porque no podía ver sus ojos al tener la cabeza gacha, y ella podía prever un ataque si veía a los ojos, además, habían tantos que su Sentido Vital se agobiaba, haciéndola sentir encerrada.

Se oían gritos y peleas en cada bar por el que pasaban. Gemidos, golpes y gritos de gozo por los burdeles que sitiaban. Y dolor. Increíbles cantidades de dolor por los innumerables animales que estaban en la indigencia, cubiertos apenas por un saco como ropa y siendo sepultados poco a poco por los copitos de ceniza que caían inmisericordes.

Dudó varias veces en qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar, ella no era una espía. ¿Cómo iba a infiltrarse en las altas esferas, todas ellas compuestas por los criminales que tomaron el pueblo, sin ser descubierta? Estaba arriesgando no sólo su vida, cosa que le daba igual si podía ayudar a derrotar a Kai, sino que ponía en el fuego a Jing y a Bao, que por muy chocante que fuera, su hermano no merecía ese destino.

Si la descubrían la matarían. O peor, si se sabía que ellos estaban en Shaoran, nada impedía a Kai enviar al menos unos cien jadembies para limpiar la zona. Sintió la pata de Jing (sabía que era ella por su agarre firme) en su hombro y Nu Hai parpadeó, volviendo la mirada a su derecha. Su amiga la observaba con sus ojos marrones que parecían rocas, aunque siempre a ella la veían con una suavidad única, sosteniéndola cuando lo necesitaba.

Jing era tosca y dura, lo suyo era actuar. No planeaba, sino que se lanzaba de frente con el mero objetivo de romper la mayor cantidad de huesos posibles de sus enemigos, actitud que había menguado con las enseñanzas de la maestra Tigresa, volviéndola más metódica y pensativa, pero seguía siendo en el fondo igual.

Y era leal. Nu Hai sabía que cuando ella confiaba no lo hacía a medias como Bao, sino que confiaba de verdad. Se lanzaba a pelear sin voltear atrás, sabiendo que Nu Hai le cubriría la espalda.

—Todo irá bien —dijo, sin dejar de caminar—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No estoy preocupada —dijo Nu Hai, demasiado rápido—. ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy preocupada? Estoy muy bien, nada más pienso en las opciones que tenemos en cómo llegar a los altos mandos. Además de… ya sabes, averiguar cómo se defienden contra Kai.

Jing no dijo nada. Apartó la pata de su hombro y tomó las cuerdas de su propia mochila, la mirada al frente. Sonrió, como diciéndole que le faltaba mucho para poder engañarla. Nu Hai bufó, maldito Chi del Tigre Blanco que podía detectar las mentiras.

—Vale, sólo lo estoy un poco —reconoció—. Es que no sé sí…

—Todo irá bien, creo haber dicho —la cortó Jing.

Nu Hai alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué tan segura?

—Porque tú eres nuestra líder. Por eso. —Señaló a un par de animales que caminaban delante; su porte era distinto, erguidos y confiados, con espadas curvas atadas al cinto—. Además, observa. Creo que esos animales son nuestro objetivo.

—Lo son, de hecho —se sorprendió Nu Hai—. Nobles, o tanto como lo pueden ser criminales. Por Seiryu, míralos, son tan..., diferentes. —Jing asintió y mantuvo la mirada al frente, silenciosa como ella era.

Nu Hai siguió caminando, usando su Sentido Vital para no perder a los animales. A ella siempre le pareció interesante el Sentido Vital, porque dependiendo de en qué Estatus se estuviera, se percibía mejor. Como ella y todos los Elegidos estaban en el Quinto, cuando se concentraba o fijaba un objetivo, su mente de forma automática se enfocaba e ignoraba lo demás, sintiendo su objetivo en el fondo de su mente.

Los dos animales tenían un Chi inactivo, así que no eran los maestros y al colocar toda su atención en ellos, tanta que no veía por dónde iba, sus energías los contornearon. Una loba y una jabalí, con una Conexión entre ellas fuerte; tan fuerte como la de Fan y Xiao. Vestían trajes caros, qipaos y pantalones de seda y, para su sorpresa, su Sentido se vio interrumpido un instante por las joyas de jade.

Relajó su Sentido y de golpe le llegó el agotamiento. Usarlo así le daba hambre, por alguna razón, y un paso en falso en un bache la hizo tropezar. Por suerte, Jing la tomó en brazos antes de que estrellara la cara en el piso.

—Gracias —le dijo; Jing asintió—. Son una loba y una jabalí, ropas caras, portes de ricos. Lo curioso son sus espadas, no son como las que conocemos.

—¿Metal raro?

—No percibí nada peculiar, sólo son de forma distinta. —Giraron en una esquina, pasando por una plaza abierta; a unos veinte metros delante, estaba su objetivo: una posada—. Creo que puedo pensar varias formas de mezclarnos con ellos.

—Habrá un problema con eso, Hai —dijo Bao, caminando con los brazos en la nuca, despreocupado. Su ceño estaba fruncido—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacernos pasar por nobles cuando tenemos estos trapos?

—Para eso la maestra Tigresa nos dio el oro.

* * *

Hubo un enorme problema con la posada. Gigantesco. Dejando de lado que el administrador, una cabra macho, le importó un pimiento que ellos fuesen pandas, que la posada tuviera un único baño termal, que no hubiera comida a la habitación, y el excesivo frío que hacía por la acumulación de ceniza en las nubes y el suelo, sólo podían pagar una habitación.

Nu Hai estuvo a punto de perder la cordura, desde la Aldea que no compartía cuarto con su hermano gemelo. Y para colmo de males, había una sola cama, si es que una tela tensada en cuatro palos de bambú podía llamarse cama.

Todos habían dejado sus petates en la diminuta habitación y se tumbaron en el piso, Nu Hai más contrariada que los demás.

—Esto es... austero —comentó Jing.

Nu Hai alzó una ceja.

—¿Sarcasmo, justo ahora?

Jing se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor tomarlo con humor, ¿no? —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Cómo procedemos, líder?

Nu Hai meditó qué podían hacer. No tenían un punto de partida, así que tenían que crearse uno. «Puntos, Nu Hai, establece puntos —pensó—. Primero, información. Segundo, cultura. Tercero, ropa. Cuarto, resistencia». Suspiró.

—Necesitamos conocer la cultura de aquí, los patrones de comportamiento de los animales —dijo, sentada contra la pared de piedra—. Más que todo de esos nobles. Saber dónde se reúnen, cuándo y por qué, y claro, si podremos entrar. Después tratar de averiguar cómo terminaron así. Luego ropa, porque si nos metemos, debemos estar a la altura para poder mezclarnos. Y también tenemos que averiguar sobre la resistencia contra Kai. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que eso es lo principal.

—Yo saldré e investigaré un rato —dijo Bao—. No soporto mucho en este nido de ratas. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿He de suponer que yo dormiré en el suelo y ustedes en la cama?

Ambas asintieron. Bao bufó, se aupó en el alfeizar de la ventana y saltó fuera, como si lo hiciera toda la vida, y Nu Hai sabía que así era. Él antes se fugaba de la casa de la abuela, para salir con otros pandas y hacer desorden.

Jing se puso de pie y estiró el cuerpo, Nu Hai escuchó tronar varias articulaciones.

—Iré a la ducha termal, si no te importa —dijo—. No soporto este frío de mil demonios. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Si hay ceniza por doquier, cómo es que hace tanto frío?

—Es la muralla —respondió Nu Hai—. Al estar tan alta, evita que el viento entre como debería, en ese extraño efecto de helada. Sin viento, no hay forma de que la ceniza en las nubes sea diseminada y alejada como tendría que pasar, lo que aumenta el frío. —Bufó—. Si no te importa iré contigo, estoy a punto de congelarme.

Jing asistió y se volvió hacia su petate, hurgó y sacó una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia, que era exactamente igual que la que tenía puesta: un chaleco verde con medallas militares hechas por ella misma y con bordes dorados, y pantalones marrones.

Nu Hai la imitó, sacando un juego similar de ropa, con la diferencia de que su chaleco era rojo.

—Vamos, entonces —sonrió Jing.

El baño termal era más grande que el que hubo una vez en la Aldea de los Pandas. Casi como un manantial natural, sólo que era de agua caliente. Gruesas piedras delimitaban un círculo casi completo donde se podían meter, con la excepción de un huequito por donde el agua iba a una segunda piscina natural, y entre las aguas termales, una pared divisoria de bambú tan alta como una jirafa dividía los machos de las hembras.

Ya como vino al mundo y habiéndose quitado el moño del cabello y que éste le cayera sobre las cejas, Nu Hai se sumergió hasta la mandíbula en el agua caliente, observando el vapor que ascendía en volutas. «Esto es una maravilla», pensó sonriendo.

—Parece que estás a gusto —dijo Jing. Nu Hai alzó la mirada y la vio sentada en el borde de piedra, con los pies sumergidos hasta los tobillos, probando el agua—. Está cálida, sí, pero no como me gusta.

—Tú prefieres que te haga hervir la sangre y te cocine la grasa —murmuró ella.

Jing se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desenredarse los dos moños de las orejas.

Nu Hai la observó con detenimiento, sintiendo los celos y la envidia aletear dentro de sí. Aunque tenían el mismo físico por ser ambas pandas, siendo algo robustas, a ella le parecía demasiado injusto que Jing fuera menos… ¿agraciada? No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero tenía envidia porque su amiga poseía menos busto, pudiendo pelear sin problemas, incluso sin una venda para protegerse, mientras que Nu Hai debía lidiar con la molesta venda.

—¿Por qué me miras, Hai? —preguntó Jing, sacándole un respingo de sorpresa.

—No te miro —rebatió.

—Sabes que mentirme no tiene sentido —dijo, sumergiéndose por completo, mirándola de reojo—. Mi Chi me permite detectar las mentiras, así como el tuyo te permite previsualizar ataques. Además, nuestro Sentido Vital es muy específico. Si tienes que decir algo, Hai, dilo.

—No es nada, olvídalo —murmuró.

Jing no insistió en el tema, sino que asintió quedándose en silencio, mientras Nu Hai se sumergía por completo; bajo el agua, el cabello que se recogía en un único moño flotaba como una anémona, aquellas cosas que el puerto cerca del Valle de la Paz traía cada tanto, en todas direcciones. Cuando no pudo soportar la presión por lo caliente del agua en sus ojos, sintiéndolos como dos huevos duros a punto de explotar, salió, aspirando un bocanada de aire.

Jing seguía igual. Sólo que estaba en una elevación de las piedras del estanque, sentada en posición de loto, meditando.

—Me estás mirando de nuevo, Hai —dijo, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

Nu Hai bufó.

—Es una tontería.

—La maestra Tigresa dice que las dudas no son tonterías. Un guerrero que duda puede llevar a su grupo a la muerte.

—No estoy dudando, Jing. Sólo estoy pensando en tonterías.

—¿Y por eso pareces un sanador observándome? —Arqueó una ceja. Nu Hai frunció el ceño, ¿es que tenía que ser siempre así de recta?

—Estaba pensando en por qué tengo la maldita suerte de tener más busto que tú. Primero la suerte me maldice con Bao, haciéndolo insufrible, y ahora me dice a la cara que otros son mejores que yo.

Jing abrió los ojos y por primera vez Nu Hai la vio con una expresión de desconcierto absoluto. Ni siquiera la había visto así cuando se enteraron de que poseían el Chi de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

—Juro por Byakko que no me esperaba esto —dijo—. Nunca pensé que fueras de las animales que se preocupan por su escote, Hai.

—Me preocupo si no me ayuda a ser mejor peleadora —repuso, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, ¿no deberías hacerlo tú también?

—Si soy sincera, no sé qué responder a eso. —Se rascó una oreja y se puso de pie, andando hasta donde se colocaban las toallas. Por los dioses, incluso su cuerpo era duro, apenas si mostraba curvas. «Destino aciago», pensó—. Pensé que te sentirías bien pareciendo más, no sé, femenina.

—Ser femenina es relativo, mira a la maestra Tigresa —recalcó, al detenerse a su lado y tomar la toalla que ella le tendía—, parece más un macho y el maestro Po se babea por ella.

Jing sonrió, de esa forma tan suya.

—Entonces tú puedes parecer una hembra hermosa y ser buena maestra de kung fu, o buena guerrera, ya que no somos maestros. Y creo que debo preguntar, ¿no deberíamos en vez de estar discutiendo esto, pensar en cómo completar la misión?

Nu Hai suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la habitación con sus respectivas ropas limpias y una bola hecha de las sucias y las toallas, encontraron a Bao dándole vueltas a un cuchillo de jade, con el que cada tanto se limpiaba las garras. Tenía una mirada tranquila, pero el ceño fruncido, como pensativo. En las paredes de piedra, colgadas en una percha, había cinco trajes qipao como los que se usaban en ese pueblo, todos de un corte elegante y de colores intensos; morados, azules y blancos, todos con bordes dorados y negros.

Además, dos largas túnicas, de esas que usaban los ciudadanos comunes y que se les tenían prohibidas a los estudiantes y maestros por su poca practicidad, reposaban en el único mueble de la habitación. Eran de un suave verde y un delicado rosa.

—¡Por Seiryu —exclamó Nu Hai—, ¿qué es esto?!

—Nuestro material para adentrarnos, hermanita. —Bao sonrió—. Estuve dando vueltas por ahí y me enteré de cosas. Lo primero es que en este pueblo existen tres tipos de clases sociales. Están los ciudadanos, están los ascendidos y están los nobles. Nosotros al ser pandas calzamos de una en los ascendidos, y por ende se nos permite ir a las fiestas y reuniones que se realicen.

»Y con ese último punto, esta misma noche tenemos una fiesta. Dos animales se van a casar, criminales, por supuesto, unas tal lady Shan y lady Ko. Las pregunté, son una loba asesina y una jabalí ladrona. En fin, el caso es que iremos.

—¿Y sobre la resistencia contra Kai? —inquirió Jing.

—Eso es un tema peliagudo. —Bao se levantó y tomó uno de los qipao, el morado—. Sólo el rey de este pueblo y su séquito están al tanto, pero todos hablan que tiene que ver con las refinadoras de metal. Dicen que la ceniza empezó a caer cuando él tomó el control.

—¿Y por qué elegiste estos colores, Bao? —preguntó Nu Hai, señalando el qipao azul.

—Para destacar —respondió—. En los pocos minutos que estuvimos en el pueblo al llegar, ya se sabe que somos maestros del Chi y del Quinto Estatus, así que para qué ocultarlo.

—Si lo negamos —comprendió Nu Hai, asintiendo—, sabrán que no podemos entregar el Chi. Sabrán que somos Elegidos. Y si hay espías de Kai aquí, es mejor que estén sobre aviso de nuestra presencia. Mejor tres pandas del Quinto Estatus cualesquiera a tres pandas Elegidos. ¡Vaya, Bao, eso es hasta inteligente!

Su hermano rodó los ojos.

—Además, en este pueblo los nobles son ostentosos. ¿Qué mejor forma de ostentación que usar ropas de nuestro color de Chi, si así se intensificarán?

Jing asintió y fue a probarse su qipao, sacándose el chaleco sin la menor actitud de pudor o recato. Bao tampoco se inmuto, él veía a Jing más como un compañero de batalla que como hembra, pero por las cuatro Bestias, primero muerta antes de cambiarse frente a su hermano. Nu Hai le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, a lo que él salió y cerró la puerta corrediza.

Lo más rápido posible, Nu Hai tomó el qipao azul y los pantalones negros con una línea dorada en los lados y se vistió. Al acabar de cerrar los botones de qipao y las mangas, se detuvo a verse en el espejo; aunque era una placa de metal pulido hasta el reflejo y frunció el ceño. Destacaba demasiado, el azul era demasiado intenso. Era un azul claro, pero gracias a su Chi se volvía de un azul rey, tirando a marino, al igual que sus pantalones. En conjunto, se sentía como un animal del antiguo ejército imperial.

Una pata se destacó a su lado, tendiéndole la túnica rosa. Al volverse, Nu Hai inspiró profundo, sorprendida. Jing parecía una guerrera de leyenda, con el qipao blanco y dorado. Su Chi hacía que el color se quebrara un poco, como un prisma, y apenas se podía distinguir, si una ponía atención, cómo del blanco nacían líneas débiles de colores que volvían al blanco. Eso, más la túnica verde reposando en su cuello, hombros y antebrazos, la volvían atractiva.

No, era más bien cómo una bufanda, en lugar de túnica.

—Te ves bien —dijo ella—. Ahora ten, con esto completamos el disfraz. —Frunció el ceño—. Me siento como una juglar, con esta ropa.

Nu Hai la tomó y se la colocó, de alguna forma, el azul oscuro de su ropa amplificado por el Chi se atenuó con el rosa, pareciendo más sofisticado. ¿De dónde había sacado Bao ojo para la ropa? «De seguro pidió ayuda a un sastre», pensó.

—Una juglar —dijo—, pero te ves guapa, no lo puedes negar.

Jing frunció los labios, tirándose un poco de qipao.

Al poco rato, Bao entró, con un aspecto de mercader rico, sofisticado y estilizado, con su qipao tirando de morado a magenta por su Chi. Incluso se había quitado la pañoleta que siempre llevaba en la cabeza. Por una sola vez, y tal vez la última, Nu Hai pensó que quizá Bao no fuera tan arrogante después de todo. Tenía lo suyo.

—Ahora, chicas, ¿nos vamos? Tenemos una fiesta a la que ir.

Los tres salieron de la posada.


	7. 6

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Not Hydrus:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, y eso que estoy cociendo lo mejor. Si supieras lo que he escrito para que el desarrollo de los personajes se sienta coherente, fliparías xD Gracias por leer.

**la-perla's mermaid:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. Gracias por leer.

**mark espinoza:** gracias por tu review. Pues creo que sí, cosa rara, porque el fandom es tan explotable. Bueno, el 90% sólo quiere acción a lo pendejo y sexo. Historias hiladas bien o con tramas depresivas, o conflictos internos en lugar de externos, como esta, son casi ignoradas. Gracias por leer.

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste. Las batallas vendrán pronto. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**6**

El camino al Valle de la Paz era distinto al que Tigresa recordaba, pero claro, la última vez que lo había recorrido fue en sentido contrario, para huir del palacio cuando Kai atacó. Cada tanto, la asaltaban sueños sobre él barriendo el suelo con todos y destruyendo el Palacio de Jade.

Los senderos y caminos estaban tapizados de hierbajos altos, tanto que llegaban a las rodillas. Ya no había animales que los cuidaban, como trabajo. Pero la peor visión que tuvo fue el Valle en sí: casi no había animales. La estatua de Oogway seguía en el suelo, en los lindes de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, fracturada en pedazos, la cabeza más lejos de los otros trozos.

Los hogares estaban rotos, abandonados, agrietados y con enredaderas y musgo creciendo por la piedra. Las pagodas de los techos carcomidas por el moho y las termitas. Los escasos animales hacinados en los edificios que hacían de almacenes, agrupados en torno a fuegos y mesas.

Po gimió a su lado, con el dolor tan intenso que ella podía sentirlo.

—Todo esto —murmuró Po—, ¿cómo pasó todo esto, Ti?

—Te lo contaré después, Po —dijo, siguiendo su camino hacia la entrada del Valle.

Po asintió, suspiró profundo y siguió caminando a su lado, con la diferencia que lo hizo en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Tigresa se sintió mal por él. Quería tanto ver al antiguo Po que el actual la mataba poco a poco por dentro, con la enorme culpa que lo embargaba. Quería tomarlo por los hombros y decirle que no era su culpa, mas no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Conforme caminaban por el pueblo, el abatimiento mental se apoderaba con tentáculos lentos pero inexorables de sus almas. Empedrados rotos, muros derrumbados, esqueletos en las esquinas, tirados como basura, junto a los pocos mendigos que había. Sus suplicas le apuñalaban el corazón, ya que no podía hacer nada.

«¿Por qué me duelen estos animales, pero con los de la Ciudad Imperial me da igual?», pensó. Seguían siendo animales necesitados, sólo que allá podía pasar de largo e ignorar, en cambio, con los de aquí cada gemido y suplica de comida o monedas le desgarraba el alma. Respiró profundo. «Si a mí me duele, ¿cómo deberá sentirse Po, en realidad?».

No sabía qué hacer para ayudarle, así que hizo lo que hacía cuando sus estudiantes y Lei-Lei eran pequeños y se deprimían, le tomó la pata. Al principio Po se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando ella afirmó el agarre, él se lo apretó con una rara delicadeza, casi como si tocara una joya. Su acción tuvo el efecto deseado, pues la expresión apesadumbrada de Po mejoró un poco.

Marchar por el Valle de la Paz fue como una caminata a la muerte, donde su verdugo no era de carne y hueso, sino algo peor. Eran su propio verdugo. Al cabo de minutos andando, llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al palacio; Tigresa se dio cuenta que tomaron un rodeo para no atravesar la calle central, donde estaba el restaurante de fideos del señor Ping.

El primer animal apareció arrastrando una carreta, cuyas ruedas estaban disparejas.

—¿Maestro Po? —susurró. Po se tensó, como un arco a punto de disparar—. ¿Es usted, maestro Po?

Entonces empezaron a aparecer, como hormigas. Se asomaban en las esquinas, salían de las puertas, se inclinaban en las ventanas, corrían por las callejuelas. Tigresa se tensó a punto de ponerse en guardia, lista para atacar. No había percibido a ninguno, de hecho, no los percibía. Eran apagados, todos ellos. Animales que habían entregado o vendido su Chi.

—¡Es el maestro Po! —dijo uno, un conejo, que venía con tres pequeños tomados de las patas.

—¡Es el Guerrero Dragón! —rio un segundo, un cerdo con un corte vendado en un brazo.

—¡El Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa! —exclamó una cría de gacela, saltando de la felicidad.

—¡Han venido a ayudarnos! ¡Han vuelto!

—¡Nos van a salvar de Kai!

—¡Nos van a salvar de Yao!

En cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados de rostros efusivos, alegres, con sonrisas desdentadas, cuerpos heridos, sucios y maltratados. La esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos era cegadora, tanto que Tigresa podía imaginar que tenían Chi en sus cuerpos. Y esa esperanza la asfixiaba, ella ya no era la misma maestra de antes, no podía soportar tantas expectativas para terminar fallándoles. No tenía ya esa confianza.

Estaba tan cerca de Po que lo pudo escuchar respirar con fuerza, rápido, como si le faltase el aire. La pata le empezó a temblar, sus ojos se movieron como centellas, pasando por cada uno de las decenas de rostros. Su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se abrieron de ansiedad y empezó a emitir un fulgor de Chi.

Tigresa le apretó la pata con fuerza, llegando al punto de infringirle dolor. Po parpadeó e hizo un mohín, se volvió a verla y Tigresa sintió un irrefrenable deseo de consolarlo, sus ojos verdes destilaban pánico y miedo. Al encontrar los suyos, Po se calmó; Tigresa le miró con intensidad. «Calma, estoy aquí. Puedes con esto», le decía en silencio.

Entonces Po inspiró profundo y sonrió. Tigresa pudo ver con precisión cómo él se colocaba una máscara para no dejar ver su ansiedad.

—Hemos vuelto —asintió.

—¿Nos ayudará a sacar a Yao?

—¿Quién en es Yao? —preguntó, con suavidad. «Dioses, es tan contenido como Shifu», pensó.

Le respondió el padre de unos cachorros de lobo.

—Es quien lidera el Valle, Guerrero Dragón. —Tigresa observó el cuello de Po tensarse al ser llamado así—. Hace un año tomó el pueblo y se hizo con el poder, nos cobra impuestos para no atacarnos y se lleva la mitad de las cosechas.

Tigresa alzó una ceja, conteniendo el enojo.

—¿Y dónde está ese Yao, y cómo ha podido quedarse?

—No trabaja solo, maestra Tigresa —respondió otro animal, un jabalí—. Tiene un grupo de animales que hacen sus trabajos por él, pero él es quien se queda con todo.

—Él nos obligó a dar nuestro Chi, como muestra de obediencia —dijo el lobo.

—Nos encargaremos de él —apaciguó Tigresa—. Por ahora, aldeanos, el... Guerrero Dragón y yo necesitamos tiempo. Hemos venido al Palacio de Jade, o lo que queda de él, para un asunto de extrema importancia. —Dicho lo cual, dio media vuelta, arrastrando a Po consigo.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras esquivando los escombros, lo más rápido que podían. La fatiga era algo de otro mundo, pues perteneciendo ella al Séptimo Estatus, esta no le afectaba casi nada. De igual forma a Po, quien las subía sin inmutarse. Quizá no agotado físicamente, pero sí de forma emocional.

De soslayo, captó que los aldeanos seguían apostados en la base de las escaleras, así que apuró el paso. Duraron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegaron a la cima y Tigresa soltó por fin a Po, quien dio pasos tambaleantes hasta los trozos de una columna de madera derrumbada y se sentó.

—No puedo con esto, Ti —murmuró. Su tono traslucía un dolor enorme—. No creo poder hacerlo.

Tigresa se sentó a su lado, en el trozo de columna. Pese a que Po era un poco más alto que ella, su aspecto era diminuto y consumido: los ojos perdidos y el verde jade tan vivo que tenía era ahora un verde muerto, apagado; la espalda curveada, como si cargara con mil kilos de peso, y su expresión ida. No. Ese no era el mismo Po que se fue de su lado en la Aldea de los Pandas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —le preguntó, con suavidad.

—De querer, no quiero —dijo, y suspiró—. Pero sé que debo.

—¿Y bien?

—No puedo enfrentarme a ellos, Ti —susurró—. La esperanza en sus ojos me lastima como cuchillos. La expectativa. Me recuerda cuando tuve que pelear con Tai-Lung. No puedo prometerles nada para volver a fallar. No...

Tigresa le tomó la pata, con suavidad.

—No vamos a fallar.

—No sabes eso.

—Cierto, pero eso no significa que no debemos creer que no podremos.

Po sonrió sin ganas.

—No lo entiendes, Ti. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo creí de verdad que podía derrotar a Kai. Los ayudé a pelear a todos, les di esperanza y me creí ese engaño. Y... me humilló. Perdí. Todos fueron jadembificados por mi culpa. Sólo tenía un deber —dijo, afincando una pata detrás y apoyándose en ella, quedándose con la vista fija en el cielo rojizo del atardecer—, uno sólo, y fallé.

—No por eso debes renunciar a todo, Po —aseveró Tigresa, tomándole el rostro por la mandíbula y girándoselo para que la viera a los ojos. Él la observó con sorpresa—. Yo tampoco lo tuve sencillo, ¿crees que nunca me culpé por dejarte morir, por dejar morir a todos los que conocía, a mis amigos, a Shifu? Sí, lo hice. Lo sigo haciendo, pero eso no es excusa para dejarme caer. Tengo animales que dependen de mí, no puedo darme el lujo de derrumbarme.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Tienes miedo a fracasar?, no es nada nuevo. —Tigresa le soltó el agarre y en su lugar, le tomó la mejilla, con suavidad, como hacía con Lei-Lei cuando ella se deprimía—. Todos lo tenemos, pero está en ti el seguir adelante. Todos esos animales confían en nosotros, en que les devolveremos la tranquilidad y la paz, ¿quiénes somos para negárselo?

—¿Y si es una pelea sin sentido? —preguntó, con una mirada anhelante—. Lo he pensado, Ti. Durante estos cinco años. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Derrotemos a Kai o no, no evitaremos el mal por mucho tiempo. Está en nuestra naturaleza destruirnos, matarnos y lastimar a otros. Recuerdo que el maestro Shifu decía que nosotros protegíamos el Valle, pero proteger y destruir es lo mismo. Protege al Valle, mata a los ladrones, y si los dejas vivos, volverán más preparados. Si destruimos a Kai, algo peor vendrá, siempre viene. Primero fue Tai-Lung, luego Shen, luego Kai, ¿y después?

Tigresa observó el rostro de Po, casi suplicándole le diera una respuesta. Ella abrió los labios, pero no salían palabras, ¿qué podría decirle? «Tienes razón, Po, pero así es la vida». No, de hacerlo, él terminaría por quebrarse. Tenía que...

Miró de soslayo, a una de las pocas estatuas de Oogway de tamaño normal que había por el palacio que aún se mantenía en pie. Ya sabía qué decir.

—Es nuestro deber —dijo, tan suave que parecía un arrullo—. Es lo que tenemos que hacer, Po. No podemos darles la espalda a quienes nos necesitan, ese no es el espíritu de ser un maestro del kung fu. Si no crees en ti mismo, cree en alguien más, pero tienes que darles esperanzas y fuerzas para vivir.

—¿Es lo que hiciste con ellos, tus estudiantes?

Tigresa asintió, solemne. Entonces los ojos de Po brillaron con esa chispa suya. «No. Sigue siendo él, muy en el fondo». Tigresa sonrió.

—Ellos son en lo que creo, Po. Yo ya no me fio de mí, pero debo hacerlo si quiero darles un mundo en el que puedan vivir sin miedo a que los maten por su Chi. Para todos ellos. Uno en el que Fan Tong y Xiao puedan estar juntos sin problemas, uno donde Lei-Lei y Nu Hai puedan entrenar en paz, uno donde Bao y Jing puedan andar sin peligro. —La voz le tembló—. Por eso, Po, no puedo quebrarme.

—Dudo que lo hagas alguna vez, Ti.

La sonrisa fluctuó en su rostro.

—Estuve a punto. Cuando te vi morir, Po. —Él parpadeó—. Tú significaste mucho para mí, lo haces todavía. Tú me enseñaste a nunca romperme.

Po bufó con diversión, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el rostro.

—No creo.

—Es verdad, Po. —Tigresa asintió—. Otros animales son fuertes como ladrillos, firmes e inflexibles, pero si golpeas lo suficientemente fuerte, se rompen. Tú eres fuerte como el viento, siempre ahí, dispuesto a doblarte pero nunca a disculparte por hacer lo que tenía que hacerse. —Le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos con la palma en su esponjosa mejilla—. Por eso es que pude aguantar estos años.

Po asintió y se separó un poquito, apenas lo suficiente para que todavía la pata de Tigresa reposase en su rostro. Bajó su pata y se abrió un poco el chaleco que llevaba. Sobre el pelaje de su pecho, como un lunar o mancha, un contorno de una pata de un suave dorado, se distinguía.

—Entonces yo creeré en ti, Tigresa —aseveró, con seriedad en su mirada. Ella no podía evitar mirar la mancha y en su recuerdo afloró aquel momento de angustia en la Aldea de los Pandas, cuando intentaron enviarle su Chi a Po—. Creí en ti estos cinco años, gracias a ti no me volví loco. Fuiste mi pilar antes y lo serás ahora. Puede que no me sienta seguro, que ya no sepa quién soy, que no sea maestro ni Guerrero Dragón, pero sí sé algo: sé que confío en ti. Hasta el día que me muera.

Tigresa tragó grueso, sintiendo como si tuviera un ave dentro del pecho aleteando sin control. Sentía una atracción casi feral hacia Po, como un imán, como un ser que necesitase a otro para estar completo.

Y ella decidió seguir ese impulso.

Acortó el espacio entre ambos, deslizando su pata junto a la de Po, que descansaba en su pecho. Al rozar la mancha con forma de pata, la sintió caliente, más de lo que sería normal en la temperatura de Po, como si tuviera energía concentrada.

Su nariz rozó la de Po y éste la observaba con aturdimiento, pero no se alejó. Abrió los labios.

—¿Ti? —susurró, su tono apesadumbrado ya ni existía, fue remplazado por confusión y ansia.

Entonces ella le lamió los labios con cuidado. Se sentía avergonzada por eso, pero por los dioses, todo su ser le decía que eso estaba bien. Po parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer ante esa muestra de afecto, así que Tigresa aprovechó para acercarse y eliminar la distancia.

El beso fue demasiado torpe, porque ninguno de los dos sabía en realidad cómo tenían que hacerlo, así que por unos segundos estuvieron cuadrando las posiciones, hasta que ladearon su cabeza a un mismo lado, quedando en posiciones opuestas, y Tigresa pudo entender por qué Xiao casi se comía a Fan cuando lo hacía.

Las sensaciones eran una cosa, pero las sensaciones amplificadas por el Chi eran un placer de dioses. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su parte más primigenia tomase el control. Las patas de Po le rodearon la cintura con delicadeza, Tigresa sintiendo cada roce, cada presión de sus dedos. Ella le rodeó el cuello, profundizando el beso. Con el movimiento de sus lenguas, un fuego empezó a crecer en ella; los jadeos, los roces, la presión de sus cuerpos abrazados hasta el punto de fusionarse era todo lo que percibía.

«¡Dejen de aparearse!», dijo una voz en su mente.

Po y Tigresa se separaron de golpe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —jadeó ella, ronca.

—Un beso, creo —dijo Po, tan ronco como ella. Sonrió como bobalicón—. El beso más bárbaro de la vida, Ti.

—No, no eso, Po —se avergonzó un poco—. Quiero decir...

«¿Iban a aparearse, verdad?».

—¡Eso, ¿qué es eso?!

—Ah. —Po frunció los labios, molesto, aunque se los relamió y despertó deseos en Tigresa que no conocía—. Parece que Jade decidió incluirte en sus pensamientos.

«Eso, eso. Ella me cae bien». La voz era masculina, pero atona, como si no perteneciera a un ser vivo.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tigresa, Po se llevó una pata a la espalda y sacó el bastón de jade que llevaba. La vaina plateada que lo cubría contenía el brillo dorado opaco que emitía. Ella se quedó como hipnotizada viéndolo.

—Este es Jade, Ti —dijo Po, más calmado—. Es una entidad de tipo cinco, un bastón con consciencia y mi carta de triunfo para derrotar a Kai. Una carta que espero no usaré.

«¿Por qué? He sido bueno. Hemos matado mucho mal cuando destruimos los reanimados», dijo el bastón, Jade.

Tigresa no sabía qué pensar, respiró profundo y calmó su corazón, que había pasado de latir como loco por besar a Po a latir como loco por el pánico de ese bastón.

Dioses, había besado a Po.

—Po, con respecto a lo que pasó... —empezó a decir, aunque Po la detuvo, alzando una pata.

—Ti —dijo, solemne, aunque con un cariño semejante al que Fan tenía por Xiao—, eso fue maravilloso, pero no voy a presionarte. Ambos somos nuevos en esto, y yo me conformo con poder estar contigo, me quieras o no.

Tigresa parpadeó.

—Pero... —Arqueó una ceja y le dio un golpecito en el pecho—. ¿Crees que yo besaría a cualquiera?

—No, pero...

—Cierra la boca.

—Okay.

—Ahora escucha —dijo, calmada, aunque se sentía nerviosa. «Bueno, Tigresa, tus alumnos pueden tener un romance, ¿pero tú no sabes cómo?»—. Te besé porque te quiero, ¿vale? Te amo. Y por las Cuatro Bestias, Po, prefiero decírtelo ahora a callármelo y terminar perdiéndote de nuevo. —Le tomó las patas, rozando el bastón, y lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo.

Con la mirada igual de seria que ella, Po asintió.

Entonces suspiró y se soltó a reír como un cachorro que se hubiera ganado una dulcería.

Tigresa sonrió, contagiada por su buen ánimo.

—No tienes idea de lo que imaginé esto cuando estaba en el Mundo Espiritual —sonrió, cuando se recuperó—. No creo que nada pueda arruinar este día.

Tigresa lamentó tener que hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Po, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿La Biblioteca o el restaurante?

Po inspiró profundo, se llevó a la espalda el bastón, lo enganchó en la cuerda, y se llevó el dorso de la pata de Tigresa a los labios. Le dio un beso.

—El restaurante, lo más doloroso primero.

Ella asintió y los dos se pusieron de pie, rumbo a las escaleras.


	8. 7

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Not Hydrus:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, muchísimas gracias, me alegro que te gustase. Gracias por leer.

**la-perla's mermaid:** gracias por tu review. Yo aún no me he leído la nueva tendencia de los fics de kfp con historias más complejas xd ¿Recomiendas alguno? Y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, de verdad. Gracias por leer.

**TheAlienHearth:** gracias por tu review. Yay! xd. Gracias por leer.

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, ya amarás a Jade más tarde (? Em... ¿por qué el afán con el lemon? Cuando se sabe que yo lo mucho que hago es lime, y con fundamento, no algo a lo loco. ¿Embarazo? We, yo soy lógico, sencillamente no puedo hacerla embarazarse xD Aunque me alegro que te haya gustado el cap xd . Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Pues han sido jadembificado, pero tienes que entender el contexto; sienten como si estuviesen muertos. Y pues, me alegra que el beso te haya gustado xD. Gracias por leer.

**guest:** gracias por tu review. ¿En la pata, seguro que leíste bien? xd Gracias por leer.

* * *

**7**

En la Ciudad Imperial, antigua Ciudad Prohibida, hogar de Xiao desde que tenía memoria, ella no tenía idea de cómo acceder a la Paz Interior. La maestra Tigresa le había dicho, hacía dos semanas, que según lo que había leído, se llegaba a la Paz mediante intensa meditación o el sufrimiento. Xiao bufó, deshaciendo su posición de meditación. ¿Sufrir? ¿Quién o qué decía cuándo podía acceder a la Paz? ¿Es que no había sufrido mucho ya, viendo cómo Kai convertía a sus padres en esas estatuas de jade y masacraba a todo el personal del palacio?

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, alisándose el chaleco de entrenamiento. Estaba decidida en hacer algo. El maestro Po y la maestra Tigresa se habían marchado, junto con Bao, Jing y Nu Hai, hace siete días, no podía sino hacerlos sentir orgullosos manteniendo la guarida y a todos los que estaban en ella, con vida.

Salió del salón de entrenamiento, asegurándose de colocar sus Chis en su chaleco con una orden inactiva. Quedar sin Chi y volverse una apagada siempre le causaba cierto mareo, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, pues los colores se opacaban un poco y los sentidos, o su percepción de sensación, se atenuaba.

Al llegar al primer piso subterráneo, sus pasos la llevaron sin tener que pensarlo a la habitación de Fan Tong, pero al entrar, se encontró con uno de las animales que eran las criadas, también como pantalla, de la guarida. Ella le indicó que el maestro Fan Tong (todos los animales que trabajaban allí tendían a llamarlos maestros, pese a que no lo fuesen), estaba en el almacén, junto con Lei-Lei.

Al llegar allí, los encontró en diferentes acciones. Su Fan Tong estaba abriendo los sacos que habían robado en el ataque a los cargamentos, mientras que Lei-Lei, con una tablilla, los anotaba, catalogaba y clasificaba. Xiao se acercó hasta Fan Tong y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de lo diferente que era cuando comenzó a estudiar con la maestra Tigresa, antes ni se le habría ocurrido usar una ropa casi de macho, como pantalones y chaleco, pero ahora lo llevaba con absoluta naturalidad.

Eso, sumado a que antes no le gustaban los pandas. Ahora amaba a uno con locura.

—Hola, Fan —saludó—. Lei-Lei.

La panda asintió sin verla, con el ceño fruncido observando la tablilla, mientras que Fan le respondió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Xiao, al notar el ánimo tan taciturno.

—Nos tendieron una trampa —le explicó Fan, tendiéndole un poco uno de los sacos que abría—. Mira.

Xiao se inclinó hacia él, observando el contenido. Los granos estaban podridos, otros muertos por congelación y varias clases de gusanos reptaban por dentro del saco. Xiao frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero no habíamos comido de este cargamento esta semana? —preguntó.

Lei-Lei se sentó sobre uno de los sacos abiertos.

—Sí, los alimentos conservados en los tarros de vidrios. Nunca nos paramos a revisar los sacos, con todo el ajetreo de las misiones de mamá y Nu Hai, los dejamos de lado. —Se dio golpecitos en la frente con el pincel que tenía en una pata—. Tenemos que aventurarnos en un nuevo robo o morir de hambre.

Fan Tong bufó.

—Pero no estamos todos, Lei-Lei.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Fan Tong iba a responder, pero Xiao posó una de sus patas en la de él.

—Lei-Lei tiene razón, Fan —dijo, comprendiendo—. Ella no lo hace por nosotros, sino por los animales que están a nuestro cuidado, ¿cierto? —Lei-Lei asintió—. Animales inocentes con familias que arriesgan sus vidas sirviéndonos de tapadera. Nuestro deber es, al menos, proporcionales alimento.

—La antigua reina tiene razón, Tong —soltó Lei-Lei, poniéndose de pie—. Pero no es todo… —Frunció los labios y ladeó la mirada hacia una pared. Gesto aparentemente sin sentido, pero Xiao sabía que veía a donde debía estar la puerta principal del taller—. Mierda —murmuró, volviéndose hacia ambos—. Xiao, recupera tus Chis; Fan, atento. Tenemos compañía.

—Tu Chi al mío —susurró Xiao, recuperando sus Chis de su ropa. Se estremeció de gozo al recibir los Chi, como le pasaba a todo el mundo; ella ya estaba empezando a controlar ese arrebato de instinto—. ¿Quién llegó?

—No lo sé —dijo Lei-Lei.

—Percibo furia contenida y dolor —dijo Fan Tong; tomándole la pata a Xiao. Ella por reflejo le apretó el agarre.

Lei-Lei abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un grito se le adelantó. Agudo y sinfónico, percibido por su Sentido Vital, un grito de terror puro. Xiao se puso de pie de un brinco, concentrándose en su Sentido Vital. Sabía que había treinta animales en total, en todo momento, repartido entre cocineras, criadas, aprendices y artesanos, en el taller; los percibió, en sus respectivos lugares.

Y con horror, corroboró cómo uno a uno, en rápida sucesión, los Chis de los animales empezaban a apagarse.

Sin decir nada, los tres comenzaron a correr en pos de la salida, donde estaba el animal que estaba causando esto. Era un animal, sí, porque lo percibía, pero conforme más se acercaban y menos animales percibía con su Sentido Vital, éste se concentró en el intruso. Xiao jadeó. Los estaba atacando un maestro del Sexto Estatus.

Derraparon al girar en una de las esquinas del enorme taller y vieron al intruso, un lince, que se movía sin problemas con una túnica que ondeaba como si estuviera viva. Lei-Lei gritó que era un dador, y al hacerlo, sacó una daga de jade de un palmo de largo, casi una espada, de una vaina en su cinto. Xiao se apresuró a sacar su propia daga de jade, que estaba unida a una cadena de oro. Fan Tong, en cambio, se colocó a su lado, acumulando Chi en su pata, rojo como la sangre, formando una espada.

Una de las cocineras salió corriendo y se detuvo con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía el pecho ensangrentado, pero por la disposición Xiao supo que no era suya. «¿Pero cómo? —pensó, observando de soslayo al dador—. Si él está aquí, es imposible que lastimara a las cocineras. A menos que…».

Su duda fue respondida por la cocinera.

—Mi señora emperatriz —gimió, sujetándose el costado—, un reanimado, en las cocinas.

Xiao titubeó en decirle que ella no era la emperatriz y nunca lo sería ya.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi… mi hijo, mi señora empe… —La pobre cocinera no pudo terminar la frase, pues tan veloz como un rayo, una cuerda despertada por aquel lince se enroscó en su cuello y le arrancó la vida. Xiao quiso ayudarla, pero sabía que si se descuidaba, terminaría muerta.

«No de nuevo», pensó. Los ojos empezaron a escocerle. Odiaba cuando por su debilidad morían animales inocentes, que sólo intentaban sobrevivir a la miserable vida que reinaba en el mundo. Fan Tong gruñó por lo bajo, como una bestia, su cuerpo empezando a tornarse rojo por la gran cantidad de Chi. Lei-Lei estaba calmada, tan tranquila como si estuvieran en un día de campo.

—Vayan por el reanimado —dijo ella. No hubo necesidad de repetirlo, el tono era claro, y Xiao se maldijo para sus adentros. Ella tenía diecisiete, Fan quince y Lei-Lei trece, pero ella actuaba como la líder.

Fan Tong no dudó, tiró de la pata de Xiao y la llevó al otro extremo del taller. Su Sentido le decía que en las cocinas estaban todos los animales que seguían vivos, pero empezaban a reducirse. Xiao podía, si se concentraba, sentir su miedo y terror, el dolor y el pánico.

Al llegar, observó al reanimado, que para su sorpresa no era un jadembie. «¿Un cuerpo normal?», pensó. Cierto, el maestro Po había dicho que los reanimados eran cuerpos muertos con vida, pero... Negó con la cabeza. De jade o no, aquel reanimado estaba matando a sus amigos y conocidos.

A su pueblo.

Fan Tong gritó, alzando la espada y yendo en pos del reanimado; un oso sin mota de color, gris como la ceniza.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Xiao, llamando la atención de los animales que quedaban, apenas siete—. ¡Vengan! —Les hizo gestos para que la siguieran.

Fan Tong se movía como un espadachín, dando tajos al reanimado, pero éste le esquivaba los ataques y asestaba tremendos puñetazos al panda, que le sacaban gemidos doloridos. «Fan no puede solo contra eso —pensó, desesperada, ayudando a escapar a los animales—. Lo supera en fuerza y tamaño».

Cuando el último de los animales que quedaba se fue, Xiao se concentró en la lucha entre su novio y el reanimado. El corazón latiéndole como loco del miedo. Ella no era un animal de peleas, sino que prefería ayudar en la logística, nunca fue entrenada para pelear.

—Piensa —susurró para sí.

¿Despertar su cuchillo? Serviría, sólo si el reanimado reparaba en ella, pero lo veía imposible. Fan representaba un peligro mayor para él que ella, así que descartado.

Fan tropezó con un cuerpo de una loba cocinera muerta y cayó al suelo de espaldas, el oso reanimado alzó su pata para plantarle un puñetazo a Fan, pero Xiao reaccionó por instinto, lanzando un corte con su cuchillo, tensándolo mediante la cadena. El arma se clavó en el cuello del reanimado, pero éste se lo sacó como si nada, con la herida abierta y sin manar sangre.

Cierto. En uno de los rollos de la maestra Tigresa ponía que los reanimados no tenían sangre, pero se necesitaba una solución especial para que la sustituyera si no iba a ser de uso inmediato. Por eso matarlos era difícil, había que decapitarlos, y con semejante contextura de ese reanimado, no podría.

Eso o averiguar su orden de mando, cosa que era teóricamente imposible ahora.

Fan rugió y embistió al reanimado, apartándolo de su objetivo y capturando de nuevo su atención. Si no fuera un reanimado...

Xiao parpadeó. «Un reanimado», pensó.

—¡Por el Fénix, eso es! —exclamó.

Fue hasta el cadáver más grande, un lobo musculoso que era el aprendiz más antiguo del maestre del taller y posó una pata en su cuello, asegurándose de que hubiera contacto. Nunca había intentado crear un reanimado, pero había leído el procedimiento. Esperaba hacerlo bien, si no, se le revertiría y terminaría muerta.

—Despierta a mi llamado —ordenó—, sirve a mis necesidades, vive a mi orden y mi palabra: ¡cuerpo caído!

Las últimas palabras, «cuerpo caído», eran la orden de mando. Xiao podía haber elegido cualquiera, pero dijo la primera que le pasó por la cabeza.

Un único Chi manó de su cuerpo y bajó hasta el cadáver, que empezó a retorcerse. Era un Chi que Xiao sabía no podría recuperar nunca, pues recordaba haber leído que crear un reanimado era un acto permanente. El cuerpo del lobo perdió todo el color, convirtiéndose en gris, pues el despertar engulló todo sus colores por alguna razón que desconocía.

Luego de sobreponerse a la sorpresa de que le hubiera salido bien, le ordenó.

—Cuerpo caído —le dijo a la criatura, y sus ojos grises la miraron. Inexpresivo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, en el fondo de su mente le decía que hacer eso con muertos estaba mal. Pero era eso o morir. Pronunciada la orden de mando, Xiao ya podía imprimir una orden en su cerebro, parecido a un despertar normal—. Protege a Fan Tong. Pelea contra el otro reanimado. Mátalo. Golpea a todo el que ataque, menos a Fan Tong, a Lei-Lei y a mí. Cuerpo caído.

El segundo uso de las palabras cerraba la capacidad de impresión, para que ya no pudiera recibir más órdenes.

El reanimado de Xiao se dio media vuelta y, como un animal común y corriente, se enfrascó en una pelea a puñetazos con el oso reanimado. Los dos se daban sendos mamporros que sin necesidad de su Sentido Vital amplificándole los sentidos, oía el choque de huesos contra huesos.

Respirando con dificultad, Xiao vio a Fan Tong acercarse a ella. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado por un corte sobre su ceja derecha y su nariz sangraba, pero se le veía feliz. Felicidad dirigida hacia ella. Sólo por eso Xiao pudo pasar un poco el asco que le causaba crear un reanimado.

—¡Ha sido increíble, Xiao! —dijo—. ¡Un reanimado!

Ella sonrió con pesar.

—Sí. Ahora, vámonos, Fan.

Él asintió y la ayudó a irse, sin soltarle la pata. Xiao quiso decirle que no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, pues era él quien necesitaba ayuda, pero pocas veces él demostraba afecto de forma tan temeraria, así que lo dejó correr.

Cuando llegaron con Lei-Lei, no se atrevieron a interrumpir su batalla.

Porque ella estaba ganando.

El lince estaba en el suelo, con todas las cuerdas alrededor suyo, cortadas en trocitos, atado de patas con una venda y con el largo cuchillo de Lei-Lei oscilando sobre su cuello. La panda estaba impertérrita, sosteniendo su arma y con una luminiscencia de Chi a su alrededor. Si se concentraba, Xiao podía darse cuenta que Lei-Lei ya no era una maestra del Tercer Estatus, pues al despertar cosas, parte de su Chi la dejaba, y ella había despertado todo su equipamiento (pantalón, chaleco y las vendas de los brazos y piernas). De ahí la luminiscencia.

Las vendas de sus brazos envolvían los del lince, de igual forma la de sus patas.

—¿Quién te envió? —preguntó.

El lince no habló, así que ella le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Profundo, Xiao pudo ver el hueso asomando. El animal frunció el rostro en un rictus de dolor, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, la observó a ella.

—Habla —exigió. El lince se mantuvo en silencio. Lei-Lei fue recuperando sus Chis de sus ropas despertadas, pieza por pieza, dejando sólo despertadas las vendas. Se mantuvo en el Segundo Estatus—. Estrangula —ordenó, tocando la cuerda que ataba las piernas. Su Chi fluctuó de ella, bajándola al Primer Estatus, entró en la venda y ésta serpenteó hasta el cuello del lince, apretándose poco a poco—. Dame tus Chis —exigió al animal—. Dámelos y no te mataré.

Sin embargo, conforme la venda apretaba el cuello del lince, éste miraba a Xiao sin abrir los labios, pero con una sonrisa socarrona, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba. En pocos segundos, la asfixia lo mató. Lei-Lei bufó, molesta, y recuperó los Chis, regresando a su Tercer Estatus.

Se volvió a verlos.

—Nos vamos —dijo, suspiró y de pronto pareció diez años más adulta—. Nos han descubierto. —Empezó a caminar con pasos pesados, intentando ocultar los temblores de haber recuperado el Chi.

—¿Pero a dónde, Lei-Lei? —se adelantó Xiao, colocándosele en frente—. No tenemos un lugar al cuál ir.

Lei-Lei alzó la mirada y Xiao vio el pesar con el que cargaba. Sólo entonces a ella se le ocurrió pensar en lo que debía estar sintiendo: la dejan en el escondite a cargo y son descubiertos, casi todos los animales son masacrados, la comida se pierde y ahora tenían que huir para que no los matasen o los grupos de los bajos fondos o el mismísimo Kai. «Vaya —se sorprendió—, ¿cómo lo soporta?».

Xiao ya hubiera terminado por derrumbarse.

—No lo sé, pero nos iremos —dijo Lei-Lei—. Faltará poco para que vengan más a atacarnos, si nuestra posición fue dada. —Fan y Xiao asintieron—. Sobrevivimos antes y sobrevivimos ahora.

* * *

El nuevo escondite, si es que podía llamarse así, fue una guarida que Lei-Lei decidió atacar. Xiao y Fan Tong se mostraron reacios de hacerlo, pero los argumentos de Lei-Lei fueron demasiado convincentes y duros. O eran ellos, o eran los ladrones de esa guarida.

Entraron como si fuesen a solicitar un trabajo del grupo. Los cuarenta y tres animales que había dentro los miraron por sobre el hombro, hasta que Lei-Lei le clavó su cuchilla a uno de ellos, un jabalí, en el pecho. Después todo se tiñó de rojo.

Xiao no tuvo el valor para acabar con las vidas de esos animales. Por más criminales que fuesen, no tenía ese derecho de decidir aquello, ella ya no era la heredera al trono, que podía mandar a ejecutar a quien le ofendiera siquiera. No obstante, la realidad era otra. Debían hacerlo.

Tenían que.

Cuando ya habían caído diez animales entre Lei-Lei y Fan Tong, los demás criminales se agruparon al fondo de la guarida, corriendo sillas y mesas para hacerse espacio. Lei-Lei hizo un gesto con la pata a Xiao, señal para que creara reanimados con los diez cuerpos y, con odio hacia sí misma, uno por uno los fue despertando. En segundos, ya no eran tres, sino trece; diez soldados virtualmente inmortales les cubrían las espaldas. Sus ojos grises inexpresivos, esperando sus órdenes.

Xiao dudó.

—¿Qué esperas, princesa? —preguntó Lei-Lei, jadeando; tenía un corte en un brazo.

Xiao inspiró profundo. «Esto está mal».

—Fénix rojo. Maten a quienes ataquen —murmuró—. Fénix rojo.

Por suerte, ninguno de los animales atacó. Tenían sentido común. Lei-Lei alzó la pata y señaló a un lobo negro, con una cicatriz en el lado derecho del rostro. Éste dio un paso adelante.

—¿Esta es tu banda? —preguntó.

—No, maestra —dijo, calmado, y señaló a uno de los reanimados con pata. Un oso pardo—. Era la de Ka. Nosotros somos simples miembros.

—Ahora es la banda de la emperatriz —dijo Lei-Lei, señalando a Xiao—. Nosotros somos su guardia de honor, y espero que respondan ante ella con el mejor de los respetos, o se les unirán a sus amigos reanimados. ¿He sido suficientemente clara?

Todos los animales asintieron, entre temerosos y disciplinados. Con un gesto, ella les indicó que la siguieran, subieron a un segundo piso y echaron seguro en el cuarto que escogieron. Lei-Lei se quitó su máscara estoica y suspiró, las patas y los labios temblándole.

—Lamento eso, Xiao —se disculpó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —exigió Fan Tong—. Sabes que a Xiao no le gusta hablar sobre su antigua vida.

—Porque lo necesitábamos —dijo Lei-Lei, sentada en un banquillo; Xiao se sentó en la cama, acompañada por Fan Tong. El bambú gimió bajo el paso de ambos—. Tienen que entenderlo, chicos. No tenemos opción. No podemos decir que pertenecemos al grupo de mamá, nos matarán o Kai dará con nosotros. Tampoco podemos actuar como una célula independiente, pues levantaríamos sospechas de muchos.

—Tiene razón, Fan —coincidió Xiao, posando una pata en la del panda—. Dos pandas y una lince no son destacables, pero tres dadores de Chi, uno de ellos un Elegido, sería ponernos una diana en la espalda.

—Nos queda una opción —continuó Lei-Lei, sonriéndole en agradecimiento—: usar la influencia de Xiao para conseguir poder. Ella era la heredera al trono, es conocida, no es difícil pensar que sobrevivió al ataque y empieza a reclutar para obtener poder.

—Comprendo —asintió Xiao, cuadrando la mandíbula.

—Lo lamento, en serio. —De verdad, Lei-Lei parecía lamentarlo, pero su expresión se tornó de nuevo dura. «Increíble, es como la maestra Tigresa». Se acomodó su flor de loto de su oreja y se puso de pie—. Voy a hablar con los animales abajo y asegurar su silencio. Por cierto, Xiao, gran trabajo con los reanimados, no sabía que podías crearlos.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró. Lei-Lei asintió y salió, tan segura e implacable como una tormenta, sosteniendo algo que no pudo diferenciar.

Al cerrar la puerta corrediza, Xiao se tapó el rostro con las patas y suspiró quedito, tratando de evitar que las emociones la arrastraran. Apenas si habían pasado del medio día y ya sufrió tantos golpes como para dejarla aturdida un buen tiempo.

«No. —Inspiró con fuerza y se sobrepuso—. Padre y madre tenían que tomar decisiones difíciles y capear la tormenta cuando era necesario. La maestra Tigresa lo hizo. Y si Lei-Lei puede, es mi deber hacerlo también».

Pegó un respingo cuando sintió la pata de Fan Tong acariciarle la espalda y él pegó uno a su vez. Dioses, había olvidado que estaba allí. Xiao sonrió con vergüenza, y él repitió el gesto.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Fan.

—No es necesario —dijo Xiao, negando con la cabeza—, es lo que debe de hacerse. Todo este tiempo he buscado la forma de hacer algo por mi pueblo y ahora que la tengo, no puedo, ni debo dar un paso atrás. —Entonces se dio cuenta del rostro de Fan, entristecido—. ¿No es por eso, cierto?

—No, Xi. Es porque has creado reanimados. Me impresioné mucho, sí, pero también recordé que habías dicho que no te gustaba ese aspecto del Chi, ya que te recordaba a los guerreros de terracota de tu padre. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para dudar, no hubieras recurrido a ello.

Xiao suspiró. «¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi Fan?».

—No eres un cobarde —lo reprendió—, no permitiré que digas eso. ¿Bien?

Fan alzó las orejas, un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero captado por ella por años de noviazgo. Después sonrió y asintió, seguido de un momento de inseguridad, en el que al ella arquear una ceja, Fan se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, tan veloz que la tomó por sorpresa. Fan Tong era valiente en algunas cosas.

—Pero debo decir, Xi —dijo, con una sonrisa—, que me has impresionado. No pensé que supieras la orden.

Xiao se abstuvo de decirle que decidió aprenderla por su cuenta cuando todos dormían por sí en algún momento algunos de ellos moría. Realizar un reanimado con un cuerpo muerto común daba los que ella creaba, realizarlo con animales que tengan su Chi activo o lo hubieran despertado, creaba los jadembies. Además, pensar en la posible muerte de Fan era demasiado doloroso.

En lugar de eso, se encogió de hombros, mientras él se tumbaba en la cama, a su lado, con las piernas por fuera del borde; los bambús gimieron.

—Suerte, más que todo.

Fan Tong asintió, sin dudarlo.

—Pero sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas, Xi.

—Lo sé, Fan, pero he de hacerlo. Mi pueblo me necesita. Nos necesita. —Sonrió—. En el palacio me quejaba con mis padres porque no me tomaban en cuenta para las decisiones que afectaban el imperio y ahora que puedo hacer algo, no debo quejarme.

—Ya. —Le tomó una pata y jugó con ella, sacándole y metiéndole la garra—. Oye, nunca me has contado cómo era tu vida en el palacio.

Xiao sonrió con una mezcla entre añoranza y molestia.

—Todo era un acontecimiento —explicó, tumbándose al lado de Fan, mirándolo a los ojos y, cuando éste subió las piernas, cruzándolas con las suyas—. Me respetaban todos. Inclinaciones y reverencias donde iba, pero por otro lado era molesto. Nadie me respetaba por lo que era, sino por quién era. No era Xiao, sino era la heredera al trono. —Bufó—. Hasta comer era un evento.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó él.

—Picaba algo de las decenas de platos que colocaban en la mesa, los sirvientes lo retiraban, me limpiaban la cara y me traían otro. Nunca terminaba un plato entero, aunque me gustase.

—Me sorprende que no te sostuvieran la cuchara, Xi.

Xiao hizo una mueca y se ruborizó un poco.

—Lo hacían cuando era más joven, hasta que lo hice yo misma. Era molesto. Con ustedes aprendí muchas cosas, sobre todo contigo. —Abrazó a Fan Tong, frotando su mejilla contra la de él, ronroneado con suavidad; él se rió y alzó la pata para hacer algo, aunque se detuvo.

Con un bufido, se la tomó y se la puso ella misma en la cintura, sólo entonces él apretó el agarre. «¿Cómo es posible que se enfrente a reanimados, a jadembies y conspire con nosotros para derrotar a Kai, pero sea tan tímido para conmigo?». Por otro lado, conocía a Fan Tong como a sí misma, sabía lo que le gustaba comer, el punto donde al rascarle se volvía tan dócil como un cachorro y, con doloroso afecto, sabía que él sería capaz de morir por ella.

Y eso Xiao no podía permitirlo. Amaba con locura al panda, perderlo la mataría, sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado lo que la motivó a seguir a la maestra Tigresa: recuperar su imperio. Reconstruir el legado de sus padres. Pero había circunstancias complicadas.

Inspiró el aroma de Fan para dejar esos asuntos de lado, concentrándose en lo importante.

—¿Cómo procederemos? —le preguntó Fan, con un susurro.

—Ya veremos —respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados—. Tenemos que esperar a ver qué opina Lei-Lei. Pero tengo unas ideas. Si estamos en esta situación, lo primero sería aprovisionarnos de suministros: comida, agua, armas, esas cosas. No quiero que pase lo mismo que en el taller. Además, está el tema del jade.

—¿El jade?

Xiao asintió y se movió, para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Fan gimió, aún con las patas sobre su cintura y se quedó viéndola aturdido. Sus ojos casi gritaban que no sabía qué hacer. Ella sonrió con cariño, él era demasiado inocente. Dicho lo cual, al menos podría divertirse.

—Para entrenar. —Se inclinó hacia él, buscando sus labios y presionándose lo más que podía; el pecho y la panza de Fan le presionaba el estómago y los senos—. ¿No recuerdas que el jade distorsiona el Sentido Vital general?

Fan abrió los labios y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Xiao sonrió, preguntándose lo que muchas veces intentó encontrar respuestas: ¿qué dios le dio la suerte de tenerlo? No la presionaba para nada y era inocente. Demasiado, algunas veces.

—Em..., Xi —susurró—, me están sudando los muslos.

Xiao soltó una risilla y le robó un beso en los labios, acto seguido se bajó de él y de la cama, alisándose el chaleco y los pantalones. Se volvió hacia Fan, que yacía acostado y sin procesar del todo las insinuaciones de Xiao. Por reflejo, meneó su pequeña cola, divertida.

Era extraño, se dio cuenta, cómo cuando estaba con él todo se veía más llevadero. «¿Le pasará lo mismo a la maestra Tigresa con el maestro Po?».

—Iré a hablar con mis nuevos soldados —le dijo—. Deberías descansar, amor. Duerme si puedes para bajar la hinchazón de las puntadas.

—Eso me gusta —soltó de sopetón.

—¿Dormir?

—Que me digas «amor» —dijo y desvío la mirada con timidez.

—Sí —sonrió Xiao—, a mí también.


	9. 8

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**TheAlienHearth:** gracias por tu review. Pues me alegra que esa Lei-Lei te agrade, es la que más me cuesta escribir, porque como tengo el lienzo en blanco, trato de que no caiga en maniqueismos xD. Gracias por leer.

**Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Ains, me alegra mucho que mi romance te guste; peco del fluf xD. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Pues, con respecto a la inocencia... me reservo comentarios *guiño* Y pues no, con los reanimados no me inspiré en Naruto, sino en el libro Warbreaker xD. Gracias por leer.

**guest:** gracias por tu review. Cierto, en el fandom ha tomado notoriedad el XiaoTong, que en realidad parece ser un "toma mientras sale el TiPo", pero pues, si no es conocido, yo lo daré a conocer (?. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**8**

El salón donde se realizaba la fiesta parecía la entrada a otro mundo. Mientras la ciudad era sombría y deprimente, el salón transmitía poderío, maravilla y riqueza. De dos pisos, cuyas dimensiones eran enormes, permitiendo vitrales en los ventanales, estaban iluminados por linternas de aceite de distintos tamaños con distintos grados de luminosidad. Los destellos cuando la luz pasaba de dentro del salón por los vitrales se mezclaban con la luz de fuera, en bellos patrones.

Nu Hai no sabía cómo comportarse en dicha fiesta. Los animales entraban a pie, así como en carruaje, riendo como si aquello fuese normal, pero Nu Hai podía ver con claridad pasmosa, a los animales más bajos, los ciudadanos, trabajando como esclavos, barriendo la ceniza, limpiando las paredes y sirviendo de cocheros.

Y los animales más poderosos, la élite, los trataban como basura.

Inconscientemente, su Chi se empezó a acumular alrededor de su cuerpo, conforme caminaban, acentuando el azul de su qipao hasta niveles que rozaban el negro. Una pata en su hombro le apretó con fuerza: Bao la miraba casi rogándole no hiciera un número. Nu Hai se calmó, recordándose que debía mantener la compostura; estaban en una misión.

—¿Tenemos un plan? —preguntó Bao, en voz baja, con una sonrisa que era una fachada para los demás animales.

—Socializar —respondió Nu Hai, sonriendo como si su hermano hubiera dicho un chiste—. Y ver qué averiguamos. Por Seiryu, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes.

—Yo quiero romperle la espalda a estos animales —susurró Jing, sin molestarse en fingir—. Me enferma cómo los tratan.

—A mí también, pero tenemos que adaptarnos si queremos averiguar algo.

Con reticencia, Jing se dejó guiar cuando un mayordomo, que Nu Hai detectó pertenecía al Segundo Estatus gracias a su Sentido Vital, le hizo una reverencia y los llevó dentro del edificio.

Nu Hai se quedó muda de asombro. Los vitrales representaban escenas del maestro Po luchando contra Tai-Lung, contra Shen en Gongmen y contra Kai, aunque ella no sabía cómo podían representarlas con tal... divinidad. Era la palabra que le venía a la mente. El maestro Po parecía un dios poderoso destruyendo a sus enemigos, no obstante, ella sabía que eran exageraciones.

En uno de los ventanales se veía a Po, de un blanco prístino con manchas negras, envuelto en un aura dorada contra Tai-Lung. En otro con bolas de energía a puntos de ser arrojadas a Shen. Y en la otra, sacrificándose contra Kai. Nu Hai conocía ese tipo de exageración, si recordaba bien era apoteosis: representaciones divinas de un animal normal.

El salón era de mármol pulido hasta el punto que se veía, en parte, los reflejos de los animales que bailaban, charlaban o sólo caminaban en el lugar. Hanfus elaborados hasta el cansancio de seda y colores brillantes, con lazos y bordados dorados, plateados y de colores chillones, adornaban a las hembras y algunos machos. Qipaos de todas las clases, con botones en un extremo o en ambos, como militares, o normales como los de ella, daban toques de estilo por el lugar. Y el jade. Habían joyas, accesorios y tejidos de jade, cosa que interfería con el Chi.

En uno de los extremos una banda de cuerdas con instrumentos, tocaba música relajante, incitando a los machos a sacar a bailar a las hembras. Los mayordomos iban con túnicas marrones o negras, llevando bebidas y comida en bandejas o en las patas. Las mesas tenían elaborados manteles cubriéndolas, al mejor estilo occidental, con bordados de todas clases.

El aturdimiento de aquel mundo desconocido pasó de largo cuando la golpearon varios maestros dadores de Chi. Habían doce en el salón, esparcidos como pinceladas en una pintura. Uno del Sexto Estatus, dos del Tercero y nueve del Segundo.

Entonces la ansiedad se apoderó de Nu Hai. «¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?», pensó, con un arrebato de pánico. Ella no era una espía, era una luchadora, una alumna en camino a ser maestra de kung fu, si esos criminales la descubren la matarían. Matarían a Jing y a Bao.

No.

No podía.

Empezó a respirar con fuerza, hiperventilándose, sintiendo cómo el qipao le oprimía los rollitos de la panza y el pecho. Observó a todos los miembros, animales estirados, criminales, opresores que exprimían y destruían a los demás, ganando con su sufrimiento, se imaginó usando su Chi lanzando un rayo de energía, controlándolo y atravesándoles el pecho a...

Las patas de Bao y Jing le apretaron las propias, con fuerza, uno a cada lado. El rostro de Bao era sereno, cosa rara en él, y el de ella era igual.

—Hermanita —dijo—, estás emanando Chi. Nos van a descubrir.

—Cálmate —susurró Jing—. Podremos con esto. Ahora no somos Elegidos de las Constelaciones, ni estudiantes de kung fu. Somos ascendidos, casi nobles. Imagínalo como un nuevo poder. Sólo debes controlarlo.

La presión de la pata de Jing aumentó cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos y sintió el Chi de ella introduciéndose dentro. Un calor, como cuando bebía algo caliente, se extendió por su cuerpo, calmándola. Nu Hai cerró los ojos e inspiró, concentrándose. «Es sólo una misión. Es una nueva habilidad. Nadie de aquí te conoce, no pueden herirte, no pueden herir a Jing y Bao. Tranquila».

—Gracias —murmuró Nu Hai.

Jing y Bao la soltaron y Nu Hai se encaminó, unos pasos más adelante, hacia una de las mesas desocupadas. Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que uno de los mayordomos se acercara y los atendiera; fue un lobo, de porte estilizado, aunque con ojeras que se le destacaban sobre el pelaje.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo, mis ladys y lord? —preguntó, átono.

—¿Qué tienen? —preguntó Bao, con desdén en el tono y bufando con molestia. Interpretaba de maravilla su papel.

Los tres habían acordado sus roles y personajes a interpretar. Bao sería un comerciante en auges de las tierras orientales, cuya producción era el jade; Jing sería la hija de un antiguo general de las tierras altas occidentales, allí donde los animales eran osos y lobos, y hacía demasiado frío; por último, Nu Hai sería una antigua hija de un señor del sur, comerciante de armas y tratante de esclavos.

—Vegetales salteados en salsa de soya —respondió el lobo—. Como plato fuerte bambú al vapor con sopa de fideos y vegetales encurtidos, acompañados de tofu con una capa de queso frito. De postre, dumplings de arroz con relleno de judías dulces. Bebidas tenemos agua de arroz, una bebida local, también jugos varios y licores tanto de arroz como fermentación de maíz, importado de tierras lejanas.

—Tres entradas —ordenó Bao—. Bien salteados, y si nos ves hablado no interrumpas. Vete.

El lobo agachó la cabeza en una reverencia y se retiró hacia una puerta al fondo del salón.

Cuando estaba segura de que nadie podía escucharlos, Nu Hai se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien, saben cómo vamos a proceder?

Bao asintió, Jing también.

—Bien —dijo Nu Hai—. Tenemos que hacerlo todo en el menor tiempo posible. Una semana, ese es el plazo límite, ¿vale? Necesitamos averiguar todo lo que podamos.

Nu Hai volvió su mirada hacia una elevación del suelo, una tarima, donde las dos prometidas estaban charlando con otros animales, ellas sentadas en dos sillas como tronos y los demás de pie. Había un tercer trono, que sabía era para el rey del pueblo, que aún no había llegado. De hecho, se hablaba poco de éste.

El plan era simple: amalgamarse con los animales, formar contactos, tal vez posibles alianzas. Pero planearlo era una cosa y ejecutarlo era harina de otro costal. Nu Hai suspiró, esperando la comida, analizando los patrones de movimiento, quienes bailaban y quienes reían. Era demasiado complicado con tanto jade alrededor.

Eso mosqueó a Nu Hai. No terminaba de entender por qué, si el jade era necesario para realizar despertares, también podía usarse para entorpecer a los dadores o maestros del Chi. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón, aumentando su cantidad de Chi para agudizar su Sentido Vital y analizar más a fondo a los invitados.

Dejó de lado a los dadores que había, si ellos percibían que los analizaba, los pondría sobre aviso y eso no era algo alentador. Lo hizo entonces con la pareja por quien se celebraba aquella fiesta. Conexión fuerte aparte, ambos Chi resonaban con increíble sintonía; la loba y la jabalí apenas si se lograban diferenciar.

Aumentó su rango de análisis, abarcando a seis de los animales que las rodeaban. Percibió fluctuaciones en su Chi. Los Chi de los animales, llamadas almas en algunas creencias, tendían a destilar las emociones que los embargaban o las que, en el subconsciente, poseían. Nu Hai detectó asco, envidia, codicia y ansia de poder.

«Todos estos animales podrán estar aquí confraternizando, pero se apuñalarán por la espalda a la menor oportunidad?». La duda era si podía aprovecharse de eso.

Minutos más tarde, el lobo trajo los aperitivos que los tres devoraron con rapidez. Estaban un poco insípidos comparados a la sopa de fideos del maestro Po. Al acabar, dos lobos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas se acercaron a ellas, con expresiones nerviosas.

—Somos los lores Jo y Zan —dijo el que se señaló como Zan—. Ladys, ¿quisieran concedernos una pieza?

Por un instante, Nu Hai observó de soslayo hacia atrás, lo más que pudo sin girar el cuello. Después cayó en cuenta de que se lo estaban pidiendo a ellas y sonrío con vergüenza, para luego quedarse aturdida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio la invitaría a ella? «Aprovecha —razonó—, que aquí los pandas son respetados». Y en efecto, podía atisbar cómo algunos animales los señalaban y veían con disimulo.

—Por supuesto, nos sentimos honradas —dijo Jing, aceptando por ambas. Tomó la pata que le tendía el lobo que se señaló como Jo y se puso de pie. Nu Hai la imitó.

Y armándose de paciencia para no estallar en pánico, Nu Hai fue con el lobo.

* * *

Bao aprovechó para levantarse y salir a tomar aire fresco poco después de que a su hermana y a Jing las hubieran sacado a bailar. Estaban en una misión, pero toda la atmósfera de ese lugar le asqueaba y estar entre ellos le hacía sentirse sucio. Bufó, dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras que salían del salón y rodeaban al mismo, como una serpiente, un corto trayecto y conducía a un mirador externo en el segundo piso. Era irónico que a él, alguien a quien le importa más el resultado que el método, se sintiera incómodo entre animales que no dudarían en matarse entre ellos si eso les daba más poder.

El gélido aire de la noche casi le quemó el rostro; pese al frío natural, disminuía su temperatura a causa de las cenizas en las nubes. Las observó, moviéndose como monstruos de enormes tentáculos abarcando el cielo, el viento las hacía moverse. No eran de un oscuro tono como las de la Aldea, u oscuras en sí como las de la Ciudad Imperial, sino que eran de un gris sucio. Siguió el origen de esa capa de nubes y encontró, a lo lejos en la falda de una montaña, antes de llegar a la muralla que ascendía y formaba un cerco, una de las refinerías metalúrgicas del pueblo.

Bao había investigado aquello cuando salió a buscar información esa tarde. Los animales a los que pudo sacarles algo le comentaron que el pueblo estaba emplazado cerca de una mina de metal, el cual refinaban en las fábricas. Nadie sabía para qué lo usaban. Incluso los trabajadores a los que les compró información, decían que ellos sólo fundían el metal y luego lo llevaban a otra sala, donde los animales cercanos al rey lo usaban.

Su Sentido Vital se activó de golpe, indicándole la llegada de un maestro dador de Chi del Sexto Estatus a pocos metros de él. Se volvió hacia el origen de la energía y atisbó unas orejas apareciendo por la escalera. Acto seguido divisó la cabeza y luego el cuerpo de una leona joven, no más de quince años, dieciséis máximo, aunque siendo una dadora, la edad era relativa. Cuando se superaba el Quinto Estatus, casi se dejaba de envejecer; el cuerpo crecía hasta el punto de madurez y luego se detenía. Envejecía un uno por ciento por año en lugar de lo que debería; el efecto era más intenso en los Elegidos.

La leona parpadeó aturdida al verlo; Bao se intrigó. «Su Sentido debió advertirla. —Entonces cayó en cuenta—. Exacto, su Sentido la advirtió. ¿Intenta algo conmigo o sólo se hace la inocente? Asqueroso mundo de intrigas, este».

—Oh, hola —dijo la leona. Llevaba un hanfu rojo, que resaltaba el labial que tenía—. ¿Estás ocupado?

Bao frunció el ceño.

—No.

La leona sonrió.

—Entonces puedo tumbarme aquí, ¿no? —Sacó de una de las mangas de su hanfu un rollo al menos tan grueso como el brazo de Bao—. No soporto las fiestas. Me enferman.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con una sonrisilla. La leona era linda, aunque la atemporalidad de sus rasgos era confusa, con esos ojos amarillos oro—. Si te disgustan las fiestas, no tiene sentido venir.

La leona rodó los ojos.

—Obligaciones, joven panda —dijo. Se acercó a su lado y se sentó en el suelo, sacando las piernas por las columnas de la balaustrada—. Pero no las obedezco. —Bufó y se apartó un mechón de pelaje de la frente—. Vengo a leer, más que todo. —Se quedó mirándolo un rato y Bao sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda; parecía que lo estaba analizando—. Oye, ¿tú no eres de aquí, verdad? No te reconozco.

—No, soy nuevo en el pueblo.

—¿De dónde eres? —se entusiasmó.

—De oriente —respondió Bao, de pie, mirándola y tratando de darle un juicio; le era sospechosa, aunque algo tiraba de sus emociones para hablar con ella—. Comercio jade.

La leona entrecerró los ojos. Bao sintió un arrebato de pánico, reconocía esos ojos por Lei-Lei, cuando no creía sus mentiras. Por reflejo, accedió a su Chi y empezó a emanar volutas de energía púrpura, característico de Genbu.

La leona sonrió, alzó el rollo que había sacado y entonces Bao se dio cuenta con terror que los bordes de los extremos del pergamino eran jade. Los ojos de la leona brillaron al encontrar los suyos y hubo un destello de movimiento.

Por reflejo, Bao creó un escudo de Chi, un caparazón lo envolvió y protegió contra una soga que la leona había lanzado. Ella se levantó y dejó caer el hanfu, revelando un atuendo de despertador: pantalones con trozos de telas en donde estaban las botas, una camisa con borlas en las mangas y una capa que parecía normal, pero Bao sabía, estaba casi seguro, que todas las prendas estaban despertadas.

—Vaya —dijo la leona, su rostro jovial haciendo contraste contra su voz burlesca—, supongo que tenía razón. Ahora, Constelación de la Tortuga Negra, ¿podríamos hablar como animales civilizados?

El corazón de Bao latía con fuerza. De soslayo observó el salón, buscando a Jing y su hermana, para su sorpresa, las encontró a las dos bailando juntas, moviendo los labios en susurros. «Intercambian información», razonó.

—Tú fuiste la que me atacó —dijo Bao, intentando calmarse.

La leona alzó una ceja, cruzada de brazos; tocaba con la punta del dedo de uno de sus pies, el jade del pergamino en el suelo, por si necesitaba realizar otro despertar.

—Tenía que comprobar mi teoría.

—¿Y esa era?

—Qué tan estúpidos eran los tres. —Frunció los labios—. Son demasiado jóvenes para ser maestros del Quinto Estatus, además, andan con su Chi activo a todo momento, lo que me dice que son Elegidos, sólo que no sabía cuáles. Las Constelaciones. —Sonrió como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro—. Esto es... interesante.

Bao, tras el escudo en forma de caparazón, preparó más Chi para golpearla con otro caparazón de ser necesario. Si ella los descubrió, quería decir que los demás también. «Jing y Hai corren peligro, pero... pero tengo una oportunidad de oro. Ella no estaría aquí hablando si no tuviera algo que quiere. Me necesita».

¡Bum!, una moneda de cambio. Bao sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora se sentía en su salsa, tenía con qué negociar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Bao—. Dilo de una vez.

—Directo —sonrió, recogiendo el pergamino—. Eso me gusta. Seamos claros, entonces. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ustedes tres son un blanco fácil, demasiado tentador. De hecho, apuesto que Xun ha mandado activos a por ustedes.

—¿Qué? —Bao quedó patidifuso.

—Que ustedes inclinarían la baza de este pueblo, así que es una competición entre Xun y yo. —Estiró la pata hacia él—. Únete a mí, a mi causa. Soy la líder de la resistencia, Yuga.

Bao iba a reírse de lo irónico de la situación, habían viajado allí para infiltrarse en la sociedad y de pronto, en su primera fiesta, la solución les cae del cielo. ¿Pero y si era una trampa?

De un momento a otro, se desató el caos.

Bao escuchó una explosión en el salón, seguido de gritos de indignación, sorpresa y enojo. Debajo de la naciente cacofonía de gritos, se distinguían unos pocos de terror. Las explosiones se repetían, menos potentes, tanto dentro del salón como desde fuera. Observó a Yuga a los ojos, ella estaba impertérrita, como una estatua.

—¿Cañones? —preguntó—. ¿Es eso? ¿Así es como ese Xun evita a Kai?

Yuga sonrió con amargura, negando con la cabeza.

—El Guerrero Dragón demostró que los cañones para un maestro del kung fu son virtualmente inútiles, lo que hizo Xun fue mucho más problemático.

Las explosiones se repetían como si fueran en sucesión.

—¿Qué puede sonar así y no ser un cañón? —exclamó.

Yuga hizo un mohín y sacó de su atuendo un cuchillo de jade.

—Absorbe cuando cortes —ordenó, y Bao vio cómo su Chi salía de ella y entraba en la hoja del cuchillo. Bajó del Sexto Estatus al Segundo. «¡¿Tortuga Negra, tanto Chi?!». Acto seguido, Yuga lanzó un tajo al escudo de Bao: el cuchillo cortó el Chi y éste onduló, adentrándose en la hoja.

—¿Qué demonios? —Retrocedió a trompicones.

—Aún estás en pañales comparado conmigo, cachorro —dijo, burlesca y posando una pata en su cintura. Bao no terminaba de decidirse si detestarla, sorprenderse o reconocer que era guapa—. Decide. Xun o yo.

Él observó hacia el salón. Su hermana y Jing brillaban por el Chi que usaban; protegiéndose de los animales que habían hecho un círculo a su alrededor, unos con espadas, otros con cuchillos. Bao observó a los dadores con cuerdas y telas despertadas. Al fondo, otros sostenían palos de metal, pero no los blandían como porras, sino que se los afincaban en el hombro como jabalinas.

Se volvió a ver a Yuga, la decisión en sus ojos, y ella se percató. Asintió complacida y recuperó el Chi de la daga, volviendo al Sexto Estatus. Se pegó a Bao, tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió los pechos de ella contra su brazo, se agachó y exhaló Chi, tocando el suelo con una pata.

—Derrúmbate —ordenó. Perdió un Estatus, bajando al Quinto, el Chi entró en la madera del suelo e hizo que se pudriera, empezando a fracturarse con el peso de ambos combinados—. Tu Chi al mío.

Cayeron como piedras y por reflejo, él creó un escudo circular, envolviéndolos a los dos. Yuga tocó su capa y con una orden de protección, la despertó. Ésta los envolvió a ambos y soportó el golpe por el impacto en el suelo, que los hizo saltar dentro de la esfera de Chi como aquellos juguetes con una piedrita dentro.

—Tu Chi al mío —dijo Yuga y cuando recuperó su Chi de la capa, despertó las partes antes de que Bao dejara caer su Chi—. Conviértete en mis puños y dame fuerza. Sé mis piernas y fortaléceme. Protege mi espalda. —Con tres despertares seguidos, su Chi bajó a un Tercer Estatus, luego despertó su cuchillo y bajó a un Primero. Por último, tocó el qipao de Bao—. Protege su vida. —Y con ese último despertar, se volvió una apagada, sin Chi.

Bao gimió, sintiendo el Chi de Siu en su qipao, y la forma en que la tela se movía como viva.

—Ahora, cachorro —dijo ella, con una sonrisa aventurera—. Hora de divertirnos.

A su pesar, Bao sonrió.

—Tienes una idea retorcida sobre la diversión.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si no hay riesgo de muerte, no es divertido.

—Estás loca.

—Probablemente.

Dicho esto, Bao dejó caer la esfera y los dos se unieron a la refriega.

* * *

Nu Hai y Jing se apoyaban la una a la otra, moviéndose como un carruaje bien construido, arrasando con todos los animales que los atacaban. Eran virtualmente imparables, pues las heridas que les causaban eran curadas por el Chi de Jing, mientras que Nu Hai atacaba por ambas cuando ella estaba curando, sumado a que el Chi de Jing cuando tocaba o daba un puñetazo a los animales éstos caían entre temblores moribundos.

Ella tenía el Chi para sanar, pero sanar y enfermar eran las caras de una misma moneda. Reducir los animales normales fue cosa simple, porque en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie superaba a un alumno de Tigresa, pero la cosa se complicó cuando los dadores atacaron junto a los que tenían armas.

Nu Hai emanó un rayo de Chi azul que controló y con el que atravesó a cinco animales, mientras que con la otra pata, condensaba su Chi y creaba una zarpa de dragón, azul como el cielo, para dar golpes y zarpazos a quienes de acercasen. Jing la imitó, teniendo en cambio unas garras de tigre.

Los dadores retrocedieron, dudando, momento en el cual Bao y una leona, luchando a la vez, acabaron con todos los dadores de una sola vez. Nu Hai parpadeó, esa animal se movía como un demonio, cortando y dando puñaladas como una experta. Bao sonreía a su lado, con una expresión nueva a los ojos de Nu Hai. Le desconcertó el hecho de que estaba con el dador de Sexto Estatus que había percibido.

De repente, una de las explosiones que sonaban como cañones, sonó cerca suyo, y acto seguido un dolor atroz le subió por la frente. Se llevó una pata encima de la ceja derecha, palpó humedad y al verse la pata, encontró sangre. Se tocó de nuevo, parecía un corte por roce.

—Jing —la llamó.

Su compañera se volvió a verla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la sangre en su rostro. Estiró la pata y le tocó la frente, Nu Hai sintió la calidez del Chi de ella embargarla, pero el resquemor de su herida no se iba.

Jing apartó la pata y observó su herida con duda y temor.

—No puedo sanarla —murmuró. Acto seguido, otro de esos cañonazos sonó, y Jing gritó más molesta que adolorida, cuando de repente su antebrazo comenzó a sangrar.

Nu Hai soltó una exclamación, pero Jing alzó su pata libre en un gesto de estar bien. Ella tuvo que controlarse, limpiándose la sangre de la frente, la herida de Jing sangraba demasiado; Hai esperó, aunque la herida no sanaba.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Nu Hai.

Jing no respondió de inmediato, sino que inspiró profundo y frunció el ceño, para acto seguido meterse un dedo en la herida del antebrazo. Nu Hai hizo un mohín, mientras ella se hurgaba, hasta que pocos segundos después se sacó de la carne una bolita de jade.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Jing—. Me olvidé de que las heridas causadas por jade no las puedo curar tan fácil.

Hai parpadeó, aturdida. «Tiene sentido —pensó—, si el jade se usa para despertar o para interferir con el Sentido Vital, podría usarse para interferir con el Chi per sé». ¿Qué significaba eso para ella?

Otra explosión.

Nu Hai cayó de rodillas por el dolor; se llevó una pata al pecho y al bajar la vista, la bufanda rosa empezó a teñirse de rojo y su qipao se veía morado oscuro. ¿Por qué dolían tanto? ¿Y qué clase de cañón disparaba balas tan pequeñas?

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su Chi se descontroló, saliendo de ella en ondas descontroladas, con la simetría de cuando se lanza una piedra en un estanque calmo. Le dolía respirar. De soslayo observó a Bao y la leona, acabando con los últimos animales, pero no antes de que uno de los que sostenían una de las barras metálicas, disparase contra Jing. La esfera le dio en la pierna.

«¿Cañones portátiles?», pensó.

—Hai —jadeó Jing, cojeando a su lado.

—Estoy bien —resopló, sin aire—. Sólo es...

Un arranque de dolor le sacó un gemido, al tiempo en que una nueva onda de Chi salía de su cuerpo. Jing rugió dolorida también y le desabrochó el qipao sin contemplación. Nu Hai se hubiera sentido avergonzada de estar sólo con la venda que le cubría los pechos, si no se estuviera muriendo. Ahora que veía la herida, se asustó: estaba demasiado cerca del corazón. La sangre le manchaba las vendas.

—Oh, Byakko —susurró Jing.

—Es sólo un piquete —jadeó.

—Cállate, Hai. —Jing le posó la pata encima de la herida y le introdujo su Chi; el calor de la energía la inundó, pero no le cerró el agujero—. Probablemente me cuelgues de los gorditos del techo por lo que voy a hacer, Hai.

—¿Tú crees?

Jing sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, dubitativa. Después con una garra, le rompió las vendas del pecho; Nu Hai estaba demasiado débil como para quejarse de aquello. Jing le presionó un seno para hacer espacio y poder introducir el dedo en la herida. Gritó. Por Seiryu, eso dolía más que cuando se rompió el brazo en los primeros días de su entrenamiento con la maestra Tigresa; sentía el dedo de Jing dentro suyo, moviéndose y hurgando.

Segundos después, que le parecieron una eternidad, Jing sacó un trozo de la bala de jade.

—No dejaré que mueras, ¿vale? —susurró Jing—. No te pasará nada. No voy a perderte. Yo me encargaré. Caeré inconsciente, pero esto te salvará. No se me ocurre nada más.

Las patas empezaron a temblarle, pero Nu Hai detectó que no era de dolor, sino de pánico. ¿Qué podía causarle pánico a Jing, con lo centrada y firme que ella era?

Inspiró profundo emanando grandes cantidades de Chi blanco, tanto que empezaban a tomar densidad, como bruma o humo. Su qipao blanco se hizo más intenso, el color se fracturaba en un arcoíris y volvía a ser blanco a mayor velocidad. El marrón de sus ojos se volvió blanco, quedando sólo la pupila negra al mismo tiempo en que una columna de Chi se alzaba al techo.

«¿Una asimilación parcial?».

—¡Constelación de la Sanación y la Enfermedad —murmuró—, viste mi cuerpo, reside en mí y permíteme rozar tu poder!

Se quitó el qipao, quedando sólo con las vendas. Su brazo, hasta la altura del codo, se volvió de un blanco prístino, su pelaje se hizo más grueso y pulsante de Chi. Con cuidado, posó su pata sobre el pecho de Nu Hai, recorriendo la herida con dedos increíblemente delicados para ser de ella e introdujo grandes cantidades de Chi. Tantas que al sentirlo dentro de ella, Nu Hai jadeó. Las heridas empezaron a cerrar, tanto la del pecho como la de la frente.

De igual forma, con las de Jing.

Jing tomó su qipao y se lo puso encima a Nu Hai, sonrió y se desmayó encima del regazo de Hai, botando grandes cantidades de sangre y Chi por ojos, nariz y boca.

Bao y la leona se acercaron, él más apremiante y preocupado que ella.

—Debemos irnos —susurró Nu Hai.

Su hermano asintió, sin dejar de observar con preocupación a ambas pandas. Nu Hai se cubrió el pecho con el qipao, pero se sentía demasiado agotada como para sentirse avergonzada. Bao observó a la leona.

—Sácanos de aquí, Reina del drama —le pidió.

La leona sonrió y ayudó a Bao a llevar a Hai y Jing.


	10. 9

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Oh, pues ya verás a Kai, dale tiempo xD. Gracias por leer.

**Mark espinoza:** gracias por tu review. Bao y Yuga? ¿Wut? :v Nah xD Y con respecto a la reacción de Po, espero te guste en este cap xd. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Bao y Yuga? ¿Wut? :v Nah xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**9**

No quedaba restaurante en sí. Eso fue lo que terminó por devastar a Po. Sólo había restos. El restaurante había perdido el segundo piso por una enorme roca que se hallaba a cuatro calles de distancia, divisible desde donde estaban, el vestíbulo al aire abierto estaba lleno de guijarros, malas hierbas que llegaban a la pantorrilla y piedras del tamaño de puños, del muro que estaba a medio derrumbarse. Los banquillos de piedra y madera estaban erosionados o podridos, y la cocina era un mar de hierbas, telarañas y mugre.

Po jadeó a su lado, inspirando suave. Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que Tigresa notó las gotitas de sangre que caían al suelo. Él caminó como si no estuviera consciente, cual reanimado común, hasta el restaurante y se arrodilló en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha. Poco a poco empezó a quitar los escombros sin una necesidad específica. Parecía que quería limpiar, pero sus movimientos lentos la disuadían.

Tigresa esperó, porque sabía que aquel momento era demasiado íntimo como para que ella lo interrumpiera. Era Po, luchando contra sí mismo y tratando de sobreponerse al dolor de la pérdida. Sus hombros cayeron y su espalda se encorvó, moviéndose apenas. Tigresa cerró los ojos, tragando grueso, y usó su Sentido Vital, Po estaba en el Décimo Estatus, pero más allá de eso, se enfocó en percibir lo que su Chi emanaba y se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida. La cantidad de odio hacia sí mismo, dolor y tristeza que él cargaba era abrumadora, incluso para Tigresa.

Abrió los ojos y con pasos lentos se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Ella conocía ese dolor de haber perdido todo; los primeros meses desde que Kai volvió, tuvo que aceptar esas emociones, superarlas y seguir adelante. Dolió. Esperaba que Po pudiera aguantarlo.

Po sollozaba de una forma que le era demasiado familiar, sin emitir sonidos largos, sino gemidos cortitos, dolorosos y como si le estuvieran arrancando las lágrimas con hierros calientes.

—Lo mataré —murmuró, limpiándose los ojos. Estaba hablando de Kai.

—Lo destruiremos.

—No, Ti, lo voy a matar. Por todos los que mató, por todos a los que volvió reanimados. Por… por mis padres. —La pata le tembló, mientras la alzaba para tomarle la suya—. A Kai y a todos los que hagan lo que él.

—Po… —intentó persuadirlo. Ese no era el Po que ella conocía, por más cambiado que estuviese.

Po la miró, sus ojos rojos por el llanto, y las lágrimas despuntando en las comisuras. Su mirada era dura, fuerte e inmisericorde, pero bastó con mantenérsela para darse cuenta de cómo se fracturaba y se rendía. Lo vio suspirar y ella lo abrazó.

—Ese no eres tú.

—Tengo que ser quien se necesita que sea.

—Yo necesito que seas el Po a quien quiero, ¿bien? —dijo, muy segura, contra su sien. Po reposaba su frente en su hombro—. Superaremos esto juntos.

Po asintió, abrazándola por la cintura. Duraron así un rato, con los únicos sonidos de sus respiraciones y el ulular del viento cuando sacudía las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Incluso las hierbas altas susurraban.

—Ti —dijo al fin—, cuéntame qué pasó aquí, cuando Kai atacó.

Tigresa inspiró profundo, rememorando lo que había sucedido.

—Fue… rápido, Po —le contó—. Estábamos recibiendo noticias de los maestros de China, bueno, de sus desapariciones. Y cuando estaba anocheciendo, Kai se apareció con Grulla y Mantis siendo ya jadembies. Peleamos, dijo muchas cosas sobre Oogway y nos fue capturando, uno por uno. Cuando ya tenía a Víbora y Mono, destruyó la estatua de Oogway y con ella el Palacio de Jade, y por último, Shifu fue jadembificado. Escapé sólo porque con un ataque, me mandó colina abajo. Si no, no estaría contigo.

Se hizo el silencio, y Tigresa abrazó con fuerza a Po para no dejar que el amargo dolor del recuerdo, de no poder hacer nada, de ser como un cachorro que apenas podía caminar peleando con un soldado entrenado, la invadieran por completo. Sólo lo justo para que la motivaran a acabar con Kai.

—¿Qué dijo de Oogway? —preguntó.

—Nada importante.

—Dímelo, por favor.

—Que lo amaba como a un hermano, pero después le dio la espalda. Que destruyó su memoria y que iba a destruir todo lo que él había creado.

Po se separó un poco, mirándola a los ojos, tan cerca que podía verse reflejada en sus jades.

—Si quería destruir todo lo que creó Oogway —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿por qué sólo su estatua y el palacio? ¿Por qué no China como tal? Ellos ayudaron a terminar las guerras, pero no sabemos cómo en específico.

Tigresa asintió, comprendiendo.

—No lo sé. Quizá se dio cuenta que destruir China no era tarea fácil.

—¿Con semejante cantidad de Chi que tiene? —Po arqueó una ceja—. Si quisiera podría hacerlo.

—¿Poder? —Tigresa empezó a cuestionarse la situación—. La mayoría de los tiranos adoran el poder, por eso no destruyen su pueblo, aunque en el proceso lo hagan. De ahí que domine por miedo y no por benevolencia como los padres de Xiao. Pero… es cierto, hay algo que no cuadra.

—Tal vez hallemos respuestas en la Biblioteca Sagrada del Palacio de Jade. —Sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso, sorprendiéndola. Luego se puso de pie—. Ahora, Ti, creo que tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Ella se quedó viéndolo ahí de pie. Con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos aún húmedos y pensó que nunca vería un animal tan sincero y noble como lo era él. Quizá eso es lo que le hizo enamorarse de él. Con una sonrisa también, le tendió la pata para que le ayudara a levantar, y cuando lo hizo, se la mantuvo tomada.

—¿Y bien?

—Vamos a sacar del Valle de la Paz a ese tal Yao.

* * *

Conforme caminaban por el Valle de la Paz, Tigresa empezó a hacerse un mapa de las zonas pobladas. El Palacio de Jade se encontraba en el norte de la aldea, en la montaña, el sur se hallaba deshabitado, así que quedaban el este y el oeste. Los emplazamientos de las viviendas parecían árboles, pues se alzaban al azar, ignorando las calles antes empedradas. Se componían por simples chozas y eran muy pocas las que estaban hechas de madera, pues eran de barro endurecido.

Tigresa veía animales salir y entrar de las chozas, los cachorros de distintas especies jugando entre ellos, persiguiéndose, algunas madres cargando con prendas de vestir. Todos ellos sin Chi. Todos ellos, apagados.

Los dos pasaban entre ellos con tranquilidad, serenos, sonriéndole a los cachorros que iban a verlos, que reían y que exudaban esperanza por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Po los calmaba y les preguntaba dónde estaba la guarida del tal Yao, a lo que los padres de los cachorros le indicaron que era en la zona oeste del Valle.

Al llegar allí, constató la brutal diferencia. En esa zona las casas eran de ladrillo bien construido, con tejados de tejas. Y todos eran dadores, sin excepción. Al concentrarse, su Sentido Vital le decía que iban desde el Primer Estatus hasta el Octavo, siendo éste último un único animal.

Tigresa le puso una pata en el hombro a Po, escondidos en una esquina.

—Intentemos encontrar túneles de acceso —le sugirió—. Todas las bandas tienen túneles de emergencia, por muy precarios que sean.

—No hará falta —dijo Po, demasiado sereno. Echó la pata a su espalda, donde tenía colgado el bastón de jade con una cuerda. Tigresa observó cómo lo tomaba y lo sopesaba, ella contuvo un estremecimiento. No terminaba de sentirse cómoda con el bastón.

«¿Vamos a matar mucho mal?», preguntó.

Po lo alzó sobre su cabeza, atrayendo la curiosidad de Tigresa, y lo arrojó por el suelo, derrapando, hacia donde estaban los animales que hacían guardia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tigresa.

Po se mantuvo en silencio.

—Observa, Ti —murmuró—, la razón por la que no hablé con los chicos de las entidades de Chi de tipo cinco. —Señaló con el mentón el bastón.

Los animales que hacían guardia se quedaron mirando el bastón, como hipnotizados. Entonces empezaron a pelear entre ellos por hacerse con el control del arma. Se daban puñetazos y patadas, zarpazos y tacleadas, hasta que uno de ellos tomó el bastón y le quitó la vaina que envolvía el mango.

Entonces se hizo la luz.

Tan brillante que Tigresa tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. Entonces menguó y el bastón comenzó a emanar humo dorado, que caía como líquido al suelo y se evaporaba antes de que lo tocase. El animal que tenía el bastón gritó y comenzó a jadembificarse, empezando por sus patas, mientras daba mandobles a sus compañeros y los mataba en seco.

A ella le sorprendió cómo morían, porque apenas era un roce del arma, un cortesito del yin yang que coronaba el bastón, y los animales caían con los ojos en blanco al suelo, su Chi absorbido por el arma.

Fueron a lo mucho tres minutos, en los que el pobre guardia con el bastón limpió la zona, matando a tantos animales compañeros criminales como pudo, entonces su cuerpo entró en convulsiones, se giró el bastón, con el yin yang hacia él, y se lo clavó en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sostenido por el bastón como la pata de un portarretratos.

Po se puso de pie a su lado, sacudiéndose la ropa, con una sombra de culpa en los ojos. Tigresa lo siguió. Al llegar con los cadáveres, Po se inclinó y sacó el bastón de jade del pecho del guardia, que se convirtió en un jadembie, se irguió ante Po y esperó órdenes.

—¿Ese bastón crea reanimados? —se sorprendió Tigresa.

Po movió la cabeza, dubitativo.

—Así parece. No sabía que podía hacerlo cuando lo desperté, Ti. De hecho, no sabía nada. Pero Jade absorbe el Chi de quienes corta y jadembifica a quien lo desenvaina. —Po tocó al jadembie en el pecho—. Descansa —ordenó, y la estatua de jade se fracturó en millones de fragmentos, que se deshicieron antes de tocar el suelo.

El bastón seguía brillando. Po se lo tendió.

«¿Lo he hecho bien?», preguntó Jade. «Maté mucha maldad. Sí, lo hice fenomenal».

—Toma los Chis, Ti —le pidió Po—. Yo no tengo alma para hacerlo, después de que los he matado.

—No lo hiciste tú.

«Eso. Lo hice yo. Y lo hice de lujo».

Po negó con la cabeza.

—Yo fabriqué el arma, es mi culpa. —Se lo tendió con apremio—. Toma los Chis o Jade los comerá, prefiero que te den poder a ti a que se lo den a él.

«Oye, eso me ofende, Po», dijo Jade.

—Tú no sabes lo que es ofenderse.

«Sí lo sé, es cuando aquél jabalí que nos trajo en balsa te dijo que tenía una hija que podías desposar, y tú le dijiste que no porque querías a alguien más. El animal se ofendió y nos insultó. ¿Ves que sí sé?». Po de ruborizó observando a Tigresa, y ella no sabía si sonreír por la vergüenza de Po o extrañarse por la conversación con el bastón.

Po le rogó con la mirada.

—Por favor, Ti.

—Tu Chi al mío —dijo Tigresa, tocando el bastón de Jade; el Chi fluctuó de Jade hacia ella. Contuvo el leve estremecimiento, apenas perceptible, de recibir los Chis. Como Tigresa obtenía y perdía Chi con cada despertar, el golpe de la recepción no era tan fuerte. La cantidad que recibió la llevó del Séptimo al Octavo Estatus—. Po, ¿por qué puedo usar este Chi si no es mío? La ley de pertenencias debería impedírmelo.

—Jade elimina las conexiones cognitivas del Mundo Mental —murmuró Po, cerrando la vaina de Jade con mucho cuidado—. Lo que lo hace Chi sin identidad, esperando al uso de cualquiera.

Tigresa parpadeó, sorprendida. Po observó su reacción y ladeó la cabeza, con confusión, entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Oh, por el Chi —murmuró Po.

—Así es cómo Kai —dijo Tigresa— puede robar el Chi. ¡Claro! ¡Cuando él jadembificaba, sus pezuñas se hacían de jade, como... como sus cuchillas! ¿Será algo referente al Onceavo Estatus?

—Puede ser. —Po frunció el ceño y mantuvo la mirada perdida, navegando en sus pensamientos. Tigresa también se perdió, pero sacudió la cabeza al cabo, tenían asuntos más acuciantes que atender—. Pero, Ti —dijo Po al volver en sí—, recuerda que estamos en pañales en lo que a la maestría del Chi se refiere. Lo más probable es que descubriera una nueva orden y no la compartiera.

—Cierto —asintió ella—, aunque no puedes negar que tenemos algo.

Po sonrió, asintiendo, y Tigresa sintió algo aletearse en su pecho.

—Ahora —dijo—, permíteme que te ayude, Po. Deja te enseño cómo me infiltro yo.

Observó a su alrededor y cogió una plantas del suelo, rasgó un hilo de su ropa y lo ató a las plantas, formando un muñeco con cabeza, brazos y piernas. Po la miró con curiosidad. Tigresa constató estar usando uno de sus anillos de jade y tocó el muñeco.

—Busca túneles —ordenó. El muñequito de plantas empezó a correr en la zona, y los dos se quedaron esperando.

Tigresa se irguió, se recostó contra una de las paredes de piedra semiderrumbada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sonrió de medio lado.

—A que no te sabías esa —dijo.

Po componía un perfecto círculo con los labios, observándola a ella y al muñequito que se iba lejos, intercalándolos. Algo en Tigresa se renovó, volviendo a ser la misma felina que antes de que Kai apareciera, al ver a Po actuar con su misma jovialidad de antes. Se ladeó un poco, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos; había imaginado muchas veces hacerlo, pero ahora que estaba en el acto, se sorprendió por lo esponjoso que era su pelaje.

Era como apoyarse en una nube.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido —reconoció Po, afincando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Tigresa—. No soy muy bueno infiltrándome o espiando. —Se posó una pata en la panza—. No soy precisamente difícil de recordar o silencioso.

Tigresa se apartó lo suficiente para poder rodearle la espalda con el brazo, acercándolo a ella; sus dedos le rozaron la cintura, sobre el borde de los pantaloncillos que llevaba por debajo de los pantalones de entrenamiento.

—Si pude lograr que Jing fuera sigilosa, podré hacerlo contigo.

—Será un placer que me enseñes, Ti. —Rio, por lo bajo, y Tigresa asintió.

Poco después, el muñequito de plantas regresó y empezó a dar saltitos para llamar la atención de Tigresa. Cuando se la dio, el muñequito corrió hasta una zona en oscuridad, sin luz de luna por los árboles que había alrededor. Empezó a dar saltitos en una trampilla que Tigresa inspeccionó, cortó una campanilla que estaba atada y recuperó su Chi.

Entró ella primero, arrastrándose en cuatro patas. El tunel era de tierra compactada, demasiado precario y oscuro como boca de lobo. Po la siguió.

—Linda vista —dijo Po, detrás suyo.

Tigresa bufó, sin poder enojarse. Se sentía extraño que alguien le dijera que era hermosa, o lo insinuara.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Po la tomó por el tobillo, llamando su atención. Gracias a su visión nocturna, pudo leerle los labios. Le estaba pidiendo que despertara sus ropas. Po lo hizo con su túnica, sus pantalones y su chaleco; en total, la cantidad de Chi invertida lo hizo bajar del Décimo Estatus al Séptimo. Tigresa hizo lo propio, bajando del Octavo al Quinto.

Arriba se oían voces, risas e incluso músicas de cuerdas. Su Sentido Vital le alertó de al menos cuarenta animales. De pronto, dejó de percibir a Po. Al volverse, éste le miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos opacos, vuelto un apagado.

—Mi vida a la tuya —susurró Tigresa, tocando con un dedo el vendaje de su pecho—. Mi Chi es tuyo.

Perder todo su Chi y volverse una apagada para evitar que la detectasen los dadores de arriba, hizo que la noche y la oscuridad de donde estaba se hiciera más oscura. Su visión nocturna perdió agudeza, incluso sus sentidos se embotaron un poco.

Con cuidado se izó por la trampilla, saliendo a un salón poco iluminado, donde en una de las esquina ardía una fogata, cuyo humo salía por un agujero en el techo. Todos los animales estaban de espaldas hacia Tigresa y Po. Ayudó a salir a Po y éste le señaló un segundo túnel a su derecha.

—Deberíamos ver que no nos ataquen por la espalda —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió y se desplazó con cuidado hacia el segundo túnel, siguiendo a Po. Resbaló y cayó de bruces en la tierra, pero por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Po se detuvo en seco, obstaculizándole la visión; gruñó y Tigresa tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que le permitiera ver lo que él. Po se desplazó a un lado.

Al ver lo que Po no le permitía, contuvo una exclamación. No era un túnel, sino un hueco, donde al final estaba una jaula del tamaño ideal para un rinoceronte, en la que había cinco cachorros, repartidos entre lobos, conejos y jabalíes, encadenados. Estaban llenos de mugre y olían fuerte a excrementos, sucios a excepción de sus mejillas, limpias por las lágrimas.

Tigresa observó a Po, sus ojos estaban en sombras, pues estaba de espaldas al resplandor del fuego. Notó la tensión de sus músculos y cómo apretaba la mandíbula. Volvió la cabeza de lado, medio observando a los animales, medio iluminado su rostro por el fuego.

En ese único ojo iluminado, Tigresa vio furia.

—¡Eh! —dijo uno de los animales.

—Saca a los cachorros, Tigresa —le pidió, su voz siendo un templado susurro.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —dijo otro de los animales.

Po la miró y ella asintió. Él le dio la espalda, tomando a Jade con una pata y formando un puño con la otra, acercándose a los animales despacio, con la capa crujiendo. Tigresa quería liberar a los cachorros, pero era difícil apartar la mirada de Po.

Los animales atacaron. Po se movió de pronto.

Jade, todavía envainado, golpeó a uno de los animales en el pecho, rompiéndole los huesos. Otro atacó, y Po alzó una pata, las borlas de su chaleco se movieron como los tentáculos de un pulpo y envolvieron la cabeza del animal, que terminó en el suelo cuando Po empujó; el golpe sonó seco. Un tercero atacó y las borlas del chaleco de Po, una vez soltaron al segundo animal, detuvieron la espada y se la arrebataron, para que Po le rompiera las rodillas de un bastonazo. Un cuarto atacó por la espalda, Tigresa le advirtió, pero él ni se inmuto, pues su túnica despertada atrapó el arma; de un mandoble, Jade le rompió los huesos el pecho.

Con un respingo por el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose, Tigresa se concentró en abrir la jaula. Estaba con llave. Por un instante pensó en despertar el metal, pero se reprendió ante la idea; el metal no podía despertarse pues nunca había estado vivo.

Recuperó su Chi de todas sus ropas, volviendo al Octavo Estatus, sacó un hilo suelto de su chaleco y lo despertó.

—Retuerce —ordenó, su Chi manó de ella y entró en el hilo.

Metió el dedo dentro del cerrojo, reconociéndolo, y acto seguido, introdujo el hilo que ondeó como una serpiente hasta que el cerrojo sonó y la jaula se abrió. A su espalda, Po empezó a gritar mientras luchaba. Era un animal enfurecido.

—¿Maestra Tigresa? —jadeó el mayor de los cachorros. Los sonidos de la lucha iban cesando.

Tigresa asintió.

—He venido a ayudar —dijo, ayudando a salir a los cachorros.

Se volvió hacia Po y lo encontró junto al fuego, con la cabeza gacha, rodeados de cuerpos en su mayoría muertos. Sostenía a Jade con una pata, contra el pecho de un animal mejor vestido que los demás, como si fuera el líder. Por algún motivo, parecía más alto, más ancho de hombros, más amenazador.

Con la otra, sostenía la vaina de Jade. El cierre de la vaina estaba suelto y del bastón manaba humo dorado hacia el suelo y hacia el techo.

El brazo de Po temblaba, como si dudara.

«Desenváiname... —Susurraba Jade—. Mátalos...».

«Esto es malo», pensó Tigresa.

—¡Po —lo llamó—, ya tengo a los cachorros!

Po la miró, con ojos vidriosos.

—Los has derrotado, Po, no hace falta desenvainar el bastón.

«Sí..., sí hace falta...», dijo Jade.

Po parpadeó y por fin la vio. Volvió a envainar a Jade, sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia Tigresa. Cuarenta animales yacían muertos o moribundos en el suelo, Po le dio una patada a uno que seguía vivo, sacándole un gemido.

—Monstruos, eso es lo que son —susurró con voz ronca. Se asomó a su lado, mirando las jaulas. Ya no parecía más grande, y Tigresa se lo atribuyó a una ilusión óptica por el fuego—. Monstruos que viven por mi culpa.

Los cachorros, ya libres de la jaula, rodearon dubitativos a Po, mirando a Tigresa. Ella le tomó la pata a Po; le temblaba.

—Hora de llevarlos a casa, Po.

Él asintió y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Mientras volvían con los cinco cachorros a la zona este del Valle de la Paz, donde estaban los pocos animales que quedaban, Tigresa observaba con aprensión a Po. Apenas si había dicho palabra desde que hubieron salido del escondite de Yao, confirmando por Po que el muerto mejor vestido era él. Sin embargo, había dejado vivo a unos cuantos como una advertencia, de que si volvían, los destruiría sin piedad.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las patas tomadas en la espalda, como meditabundo, aunque no sabía si era del todo cierto. Po no había recuperado sus Chi, sino que los tenía todos en su chaleco, vuelto un apagado, y así ella no podía usar su Sentido Vital para analizarlo a fondo.

Durante el camino, Tigresa quiso hacer hablar a los cachorros, pero estaban demasiado aturdidos y agotados mental como físicamente, excepto uno. El mayor, en cambio, parecía verla con un respeto demasiado intenso, casi como Nu Hai cuando empezó a entrenarla. Le contó que los habían secuestrado de sus respectivas familias porque se negaron a entregarles su Chi como método de protección, escondiéndolo en otros lugares.

—¿Conocen las órdenes? —les preguntó.

—No sé qué sean, maestra —dijo el cachorro—, pero se la escuché decir a Yao cuando fue con padre a amenazarlo, así que las dije y se guardaron en mi chaleco. —Se tocó la prenda de ropa—. Él se enfureció y me quiso obligar a dárselo a él, pero me negué y me llevó.

Asintiendo, Tigresa les dijo cómo recuperar su Chi, y cuando todos lo repitieron poco a poco, pudo percibir cómo cada cachorro volvía a ser visible a su Sentido Vital, recuperando su energía y parte de su vitalidad. Se estremecieron de gozo al recuperarlo, dos incluso cayeron al suelo entre temblores.

Después de llevar a cada uno con sus respectivas familias, Tigresa observó cómo el aspecto de Po cambiaba poco a poco conforme los iban entregando y los animales recibían a sus cachorros con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Les agradecían de todas las maneras, desde efusivas hasta de rodillas, todos con los ojos brillando de nuevo, quizá siendo apagados, pero despidiendo tanta vida que la reconfortaban.

Cuando entregaron al último, Tigresa le propuso descansar, pues ya era muy tarde y el alba despuntaría pronto. Po asintió y se dejó guiar hacia el Palacio de Jade, a sus antiguos dormitorios. Aquello le revolvió las emociones, porque le traían buenos recuerdos de cuando la vida no se trataba de intentar sobrevivir el día o de que si Kai los encontraría mañana, o si vivirían la semana. Sino de puro entrenamiento, fortalecerse y proteger el Valle.

Objetivos en los que falló.

Su propio dormitorio seguía como lo había dejado, sólo que con cantidades enormes de polvo. Los cuatro soportes del catre que le hacían de cama estaban podridos, tanto que con tocarlos con la cola, se derrumbaron; la tela blanca era amarilla y tenía agujeritos. El armario en una esquina apenas eran tablas podridas y comidas por los insectos. Lo único que quedaba en buen estado en ese lugar era el espejo de metal pulido que había en una pared; casi nunca lo usaba, sólo para darse una mirada rápida y no salir desarreglada a entrenar.

Po le soltó la pata que le sostenía.

—Es mejor que nada, Ti —dijo, su jovialidad recuperada por alguna razón.

—Servirá. —Asintió, quitándose la túnica que llevaba y tendiéndola a forma de manta en el suelo. Estaba sucia y llena de tierra, por el viaje que realizaron para llegar al Valle de la Paz y las consecutivas siestas en la tierra—. ¿Te pareces si dormimos juntos? Hace demasiado frío como para que, como antes, durmamos cada quien por su lado.

Aunque en parte tenía razón, gran parte de su propuesta era porque necesitaba darle a Po un motivo para que, pese a lo sucedido hoy, se sintiera bien. Si se tendía a pensar mucho las cosas el sueño rehuía, y nadie lo sabía mejor que ella. Po parpadeó como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma y después de un rato, preguntó.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Po.

Po se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa naciéndole. La alegría de Po la golpeó de lleno, y Tigresa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inanimal para que su Sentido Vital no se enfocara en él. Intentó quitarse su túnica también, pero lo hizo mal, porque como su cuerpo era relleno y la túnica lo contorneaba, se atoró.

—Deja, te ayudo —dijo ella.

Se la quitó con más facilidad y Tigresa pudo constatar que ambas ropas eran, pese a ser iguales, por completo distintas. La de Po tenía tan marcada su forma que por fin comprendió la explicación de la clase de Po para con todos. Como la tela tenía la forma marcada, eso requeriría menos Chi para despertar. La tela estaba raída y dura en algunos lugares, pero se mantenía sin problema. Se la tendió.

Po la tendió en el suelo, encima de la de Tigresa, y frunció el ceño, su capa era más ancha que la de ella. Como tres tallas. Se quedó observándolas.

Tigresa le puso una pata en el antebrazo.

—¿Y bien, Po? —dijo—. Cuando uno va a dormir, ya sabes, se tumba. A menos que seas un ave.

Po soltó una risilla, apenado.

—Sí, sí. —Se agachó para acostarse, pero se terminó arrodillando. Volvió la mirada, buscando sus ojos, casi como preguntándole que si eso de verdad estaba pasando—. Dioses, esto es tan bueno que presiento algo malo va a pasar.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, negó con la cabeza, y se tumbó en las túnicas. Po la siguió, quedando los dos boca arriba. Tigresa le tomó la pata y se giró; estando ya de medio lado, le tomó el mentón y lo hizo verla. Sus sentidos estirados por el Chi le permitieron ver que debajo del pelaje del rostro, Po se ruborizaba.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. Po asintió, más cómodo, y le rodeó la cintura para estrecharla contra él.

Tigresa se dejó, aunque su antiguo yo se quejaba por dejarse manejar tan fácil. Fue sencillo silenciarlo. Xiao y Fan Tong tenían más romance en su relación que ella y Po, los que los conocían decían que tenían la estabilidad de una pareja de ancianos con mucho recorrido. Frunció el ceño, ni siquiera un día con él y ya nombraba lo suyo como relación.

Con el rostro en su pecho, relajándose con los latidos rítmicos del corazón de Po, Tigresa decidió que no catalogaría lo de ambos. Prefería que fuera algo sin nombre y duradero que clasificarlo y fuese efímero.

Fuera como fuese, dioses, lo amaba como a nadie.

—Gracias —susurró Po, contra su frente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó contra el pecho de Po.

El abrazo de Po fue tierno, como si tocase porcelana o seda, con una delicadeza impropia de sí. Las patas le temblaron por un instante; Tigresa sintió el pecho de Po caliente, por un breve momento, justo donde le había mostrado que tenía la mancha en forma de pata.

—Por ayudarme a mantener el control. —Su corazón se aceleró—. Jade puede ser muy persuasivo.

—Ya. —Cuando la respiración de Po se acompasó, Tigresa abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de Po, ascendió hasta que sus ojos estaban alineados con los suyos—. ¿Cómo creaste a Jade, Po?

—Si te soy sincero —respondió, su aliento le cosquilleaba los bigotes—, no sabía lo que hacía. Yo... luego de aprender sobre el Chi, me di cuenta de las contrapartes. O sea...

—Cada tipo tenía su opuesto, lo sé.

—Sí, y pensé que debería existir la forma de que un objeto no vivo pudiera tener consciencia. —El brillo de los ojos de Po disminuyó—. Se pudo, pero el precio fue muy alto.

Tigresa asintió cuando Po se detuvo, circunspecto. Quería saber, ya que el tema le interesaba, pero no iba a presionarlo; cinco años sin él le hacian valorar los momentos de catarsis. Eso era mejor, pues prefería un diálogo sincero y corto, a uno largo y forzado.

—Me costó dos mil Chis, cuatro años de entrenamiento en el Mundo Espiritual. Por poco y casi no logro volver. Perdí un Estatus en ello. Bajé al Décimo.

Tigresa parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Estabas en el Onceavo Estatus?

Po asintió, sonriendo con vergüenza.

—No sabía lo que crearía, aunque su orden fuese destruir el mal. Elegante, podría decirse. Como te dije, Jade puede cortar la conexión cognitiva de un animal, separando el Chi de su cuerpo y, de paso, anular la identidad espiritual.

—Si te soy sincera —dijo ella—, esas explicaciones no las entiendo para nada.

Po bufó, comprensivo, alzando una pata y acariciándole el rostro con la otra.

—La realidad misma, Ti, se conforma de Tres Mundos. El Físico, el Mental y el Espiritual. Los animales, por ejemplo, nuestro cuerpo es el Aspecto Físico; nuestra mente y raciocinio el Aspecto Mental y el alma, el Espiritual. De esa manera, estamos en armonía y tenemos vida.

Tigresa frunció el ceño.

—¿Y lo que no está vivo?

—Todo está vivo.

—Quiero decir, lo que no piensa.

—Quisiera decirte, pero no lo sé. —Sonrió. El antiguo Po afloró, el que era amante del kung fu, que sabía más que nadie sobre cada maestro y artículo del Palacio de Jade—. En fin, cada ser vivo tiene Chi, que es en términos simples, la energía vital. Energía que se halla en el Mundo Espiritual y que posee una... ¿imprenta?, por cada animal.

—De ahí que no se pueda robar, supongo —apuntó ella.

—Sí. —Po asintió—. Eso se llama identidad espiritual, o al menos así lo llamo yo. Es como tu sello. Lo que dice: «este Chi es mío». Cuando ese Chi pasa del Mundo Mental al Físico por requerimiento propio, véase un despertar, lo hace porque deseas que así pase, eso se llama una conexión cognitiva, que es la unión entre cuerpo, mente y alma. Jade por alguna razón puede cortar las conexiones y borrar las identidades.

—Ya veo —comprendió Tigresa, tomándole la pata que Po no tenía en su rostro. Sus almohadillas eran semiduras, de guerrero, pero suaves de cocinero—. ¿Entonces Kai pudo encontrar una orden que imitase a Jade, consigo mismo o con sus cuchillas, pudiendo robar el Chi?

—Es lo que creo. Pero eso no viene al caso, Ti. Te agradezco que evitases que perdiera el control, ya que como la orden que le di a Jade es única, él la cumple a rajatabla. Influencia la mente para que lo desenvaine; sólo animales con mente fuerte se le resisten. —Desvió la mirada—. Por eso es tan efectivo con animales cualesquiera.

Tigresa se acercó y le dio un beso en toda la nariz a Po, sacandole una risilla.

—Te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites, Po.

Él le devolvió el beso, sólo que en la mejilla. A su vez, ella le devolvió otro, sólo que en los labios. Fue largo y placentero, las patas de Po bajaron lentamente a su cintura, rozándole el pelaje allí donde su ropa no cubría, sensaciones que se aumentaban gratamente por su Estatus. Las garras de Tigresa recorrieron la espalda de Po, sus dedos tomando el cálido pelaje.

El calor que se le extendió por el cuerpo, quemándole sus sentidos extendidos como si estuviera prendida en llamas. Con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a las sensaciones, tanteó el suelo y arrojó lejos a Jade, percibiendo su queja en su mente. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo la incitaba a seguir y..., qué demonios, cinco años sin tocar ni ver a Po le estaban pasando factura.

Po se separó de ella, jadeando por aire.

—Oh, dioses —murmuró, con un brillo opaco, animal e instintivo en los ojos.

Tigresa gruñó por lo bajo, anhelante. Se relamió los labios y se sentó a horcajadas encima de Po. «Debería controlarme —pensó, lamiéndole la mejilla—. Otro día, mejor». Una nueva tanda de besos, más profundos que los anteriores, acallaron esa molesta vocecilla.


	11. 10

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. La crueldad corre por mis venas (? Pues pronto verás a Kai xd. Gracias por leer.

**la-perla's mermaid:** gracias por tu review. De verdad me alegra mucho que esté gustando, y sí, me encantaría que me pasaras algunas por mp. Gracias por leer.

**Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, sí, la escena final. Y con respecto a Jade, pues no puedo comentar mucho xD. Gracias por leer.

**The Alien Heart:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te esté gustando el desarrollo, de verdad. Y con respecto a Jade..., aún no has visto lo que puede hacer ;). Gracias por leer.

**guest:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya veremos xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**10**

Xiao se hallaba en la terraza de su guarida, de un piso único, pero con una sorpresiva red de túneles subterráneos que llevaban a distintas casas de toda la cuadra entera; conectaba unas veinte viviendas de distintos tamaños. Estaba sentada en el borde del muro, con una pata oscilando en el vacío y la otra recogida contra su pecho, reposando en su rodilla su antebrazo, y encima de éste su mentón. Veía la Ciudad Prohibida, la forma en que el atardecer calzaba con todo lo que ocurría, pues el sol se intensificaba por un instante antes de caer tras el horizonte, tiñéndolo todo de rojo sangre por un momento.

Su cuchillo de jade unido a la cadena de oro oscilaba con el viento que le sacudía los bigotes, en una silenciosa señal. Fan Tong y Lei-Lei a diez casas de distancia, con sus Sentidos Vitales apuntando hacia ella, listos para detectar su movimiento cuando diera la señal a los demás miembros de su grupo. Eran treinta y tres animales repartidos como hormigas en las cercanías, atentos al movimiento de su cuchillo. Cuando lo recogiese, sería el momento de atacar.

Xiao no se sentía del todo cómoda siendo la líder del grupo, pero era su deber. Con el ceño fruncido, observando a lo lejos, pensó en todas las decisiones semejantes que tuvo que tomar una vez su padre. ¿Elegir entre dos pueblos para dar de comer? ¿Salvar a uno y condenar al otro o ser equitativo, matando de hambre a más de la mitad de la población por la falta de alimento; o peor, generando un alzamiento civil entre los animales por robarse entre ellos la comida? Xiao negó con la cabeza.

«No vale la pena que me desmenuce la cabeza por eso. —Empezó a recoger un poquito la cuerda. Un carruaje se veía a lo lejos, no lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar—. Las muertes que cause mi decisión ahora no serán distintas de las que ya pesan sobre mi conciencia». Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía diferente.

El carruaje al fondo rodeó una de las miles de estatuas de todos los maestros existentes de China, esta era la del maestro Lagarto. Siguió derecho por una callejuela y se perdió de la vista de Xiao. Ella frunció el ceño, recogiendo de golpe la cadena, asegurándose de que una parte de su pelaje sin cubrir tocase el jade del cuchillo.

A su vez, tocó su pantalón.

—Sé mis piernas y fortaléceme —ordenó, imaginando que cuando se lanzase al suelo, el pantalón absorbería el impacto. Parte de su Chi la abandonó y entró en la prenda, moviéndose ésta como músculos reales por un instante.

Se arrojó al vacío, con la cosquilleante sensación en el vientre, cayó de pie y sin inmutarse, empezó a correr, dando un aplauso para alertar a su banda de ladrones. Recuperó su Chi y sin detenerse, continuó corriendo, atisbando por el rabillo del ojo las siluetas de sus animales, atentos.

Se detuvo en otra de las estatuas de la Ciudad Imperial, la del maestro Águila, donde estaba esperándola Gao, cuarto al mando de la banda, después de ella, Fan y Lei-Lei. Era un lobo de la misma edad de Lei-Lei, con una cicatriz que le iba en vertical de la sien a la mandíbula, en el lado derecho. Sonreía, como siempre, acentuando lo perturbador de la marca.

—Emperatriz —saludó él, con una reverencia. Xiao seguía odiando que la llamaran así, pero tenía que hacer lo que se tenía que hacer para conseguir una China estable. Su bienestar emocional era lo de menos, importaba más el pueblo—, ¿órdenes?

—Seguimos el cargamento —dijo ella, observando a los lados por reflejo, buscando amenazas. Su Sentido Vital la alertaba, mas no le confiaría del todo su seguridad—. Lo tomamos y matamos a los que nos han estado dando cacería. ¿Podrás con eso, Gao?

Gao sonrió.

—Por supuesto, mi emperatriz. —Silbó, con los dedos en los labios, y sus compañeros lo reodearon, corriendo hacia el cargamento.

Xiao pudo observar el resplandor de las armas al ser desenvainadas, cuando más adelante, sus animales entraban a pelear contra los que protegían el cargamento. Ahora estaban más protegidos, pues ella percibió con su Sentido a treinta animales dentro de la gran carreta, sumado a los que escoltaban la carreta a pie. El dolor y los golpes se mezclaron, los gritos se difuminaron hasta que ya no identificaba los que eran de dolor de los que eran de ira.

Sintió a Fan, acercándose a ella; se detuvo a su lado y, como Xiao, observó la carnicería que estaba presenciando. Lei-Lei llegó poco después.

—No deberíamos quedarnos —dijo la panda.

Xiao no respondió, sino que mantuvo la mirada fija en el cargamento. La sangre se veía negra a la luz de la luna; malditos sentidos estirados de los Estatus. Fan no dijo nada, en cambio, se quedó a su lado, observando lo que ocurría.

No. Xiao no se iría. Eso era lo que quería, responsabilidades, liberar a China, pues eso conseguiría. Y para ello, debía hacerse dura. Todavía más.

—¿Qué sabemos del ataque de hace dos días, Lei-Lei? —le preguntó. Gao clavó su espada en el pecho de un desafortunado guardia. ¿Tendría familia? ¿Xiao había causado la orfandad de otros cachorros?—. ¿Tienes información?

Como cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ello, ella fruncía el ceño y componía una expresión de pocas pulgas; la copia exacta de la maestra Tigresa.

—Nada —gruñó—. He orquestado varias reuniones con… bajos fondos, Xiao. Iré a verlos para ver qué consigo. —Suspiró—. Gao tiene contactos —dijo con un tono más suave—, sabe cómo moverse por esos sitios. Tenemos cuatro reuniones hoy.

Xiao asintió, inconforme. El animal que hubo atacado su antiguo escondite masacrando a casi todos los que allí estaban, murió por pata de Lei-Lei, sin embargo, no se sabía nada de quién orquestó el ataque. No podía ser un simple mercenario, por ser un animal con el Sexto Estatus, esa clase de animales simplemente no se mete a mercenario, porque tal cantidad de Chis destacaría demasiado, por ende, tenía que ser otro.

Y ese otro se sabía esconder como una serpiente.

—Iré contigo —dijo Xiao, severa.

Lei-Lei se volvió a verla, arqueando una ceja. «¿Cómo lo hace? —pensó—. ¿Cómo desprende tal cantidad de seguridad y liderazgo con sólo un gesto, mientras yo debo esforzarme para siquiera inspirar respeto?».

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, con duda en la voz—. No es por ofenderte, Xi, pero… tú no eres de esa clase de animales. Tú planeas y vigilas las ejecuciones, eres como Nu Hai; nunca te he visto peleando dándolo todo.

—Soy una dadora, si se te olvida.

Lei-Lei alzó las patas en señal de disculpa.

—No me entiendes, Xiao. Te creo capaz, pero me refiero a que ponerte en peligro no es algo... inteligente. Los animales que nos siguen son porque te temen.

—A mis reanimados, más bien. —Xiao había bajado al Segundo Estatus, de haber reanimado a gran parte de los animales que habían muerto en la antigua guarida, sumado a los soldados que derrotaban. Tenía ya cien reanimados, cien animales que pelearían sin sentir dolor, sin necesitar comida, sin alma.

—Es lo mismo. —Lei-Lei hizo un gesto de exasperación con la pata—. Lo que digo es que si mueres, todo se derrumba. Tenemos a los demás jefes de bandas, bandas más grandes que la de nosotros, respirándonos en la nuca; nos degollarán a la menor oportunidad. Y si tú caes, nuestros mismos animales se nos voltearán.

Xiao asintió, dándole la razón.

—Pero igual quiero ir. Debo ser otra Xiao, Lei-Lei, debo ser quien se nesecita que sea.

Lei-Lei sonrió, contrariada. Alzó una pata y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Resultaba cómico que ella se comportase como una adulta, cuando no le pasaba los hombros.

—Eso no siempre es bueno, Xiao —dijo y se fue hacia donde estaba Gao y los demás miembros de la banda, dejándola confundida sin entender lo que quiso decir.

Fan deslizó su pata en la suya.

—Yo quiero que sigas siendo la misma, Xi —murmuró—. Me gusta quién eres, quiero a quién eres.

Y así, tan fácil como una hoja barrida por el viento, su esmerado intento de ser una líder, de ser la emperatriz que tenía que haber sido, se derrumbó. Su rostro perdió la severidad y una incipiente sonrisa adornó sus labios, le soltó la pata y entrelazó su brazo con el de Fan Tong. Cerró los ojos y por un instante se imaginó en el Palacio Imperial, gobernando China al lado de él, siendo feliz por primera vez.

Inspiró profundo, Fan olía a comida, de alguna forma a las cocinas del palacio cuando vivía con sus padres. A hogar. Su sonrisa se disipó de golpe, si iba a ser emperatriz de nuevo, había ciertas cosas que debía suprimir.

—Yo también te quiero como eres, Fan. —Se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla—. Yo también.

Se soltó de su brazo, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, caminando hacia donde estaban Gao y Lei-Lei. El lobo tenía sangre en gran parte de su camisa y pantalones, en cambio, la hoja de su espada estaba limpia, brillante incluso; Lei-Lei sostenía su cuchilla de jade, larga y delgada, casi una espada, apoyando su pata en el pomo del arma.

Gao le sonrió a Lei-Lei, encogiéndose de hombros y, de golpe, pasó de ser un apagado a ser un usuario del Tercer Estatus. Su cuerpo se estremeció en temblores, cayendo de rodillas, por recibir el Chi.

—Oh, dioses —gimió, después de incorporarse—. Hacía años que no me pasaba esto.

—¿Hace cuánto eras un apagado? —le preguntó Lei-Lei.

Gao duró en responder, como si pensara la respuesta.

—Años, jefa.

—Ahora —dijo Xiao—, necesito esos Chi, Gao. Debo recuperarme y ascender, además necesito más Chi para crear más reanimados.

Gao observó a Xiao e hizo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto, mi emperatriz. —Le tocó el antebrazo con un dedo, mientras agarraba el mango de su propia espada, donde tenía una pepita de jade—. Mi vida a la tuya, mi Chi es tuyo.

El Chi salió de Gao y entró en Xiao, fluctuando como una neblina dorada. Como ella ya tenía Chi y pertenecía a un Estatus, el estremecimiento apenas si fue un cosquilleo; Gao se hizo un apagado, aunque distinto a los que conocía, pues lo seguía detectando.

Con el Chi, elevándola al Cuarto Estatus, procedió a reanimar a los animales que tenían mejor constitución y estaban menos heridos, unos veinte, entre los que se hallaban guardias y miembros de su banda. Xiao contuvo el asco de hacerlo y observó los veinte animales grises.

—Listo, mi emperatriz —dijo Gao, sonriendo y perturbándola con su cicatriz—. Ahora, mi señora, mi estimada Lei-Lei me informó sobre que nos deleitará con su presencia en nuestro viaje a los turbios suburbios.

Fan dio un paso al frente.

—No te burles de Xiao, lobo.

Gao cerró los ojos, con lentitud.

—Mis disculpas, estimado Fan Tong, no lo hago aposta. —Abrió los ojos, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. Yo no podría con tan enorme empresa.

—No le prestes atención, Fan —lo apaciguó Xiao. Con haber pasado poco tiempo con Gao, dedujo que era como el sagaz de su padre. Un animal encargado de responder los insultos de los demás para que el rey o emperador no se molestase en tan insignificantes menesteres. Era esa clase de animal al que había que tenerle paciencia. Mucha—. Y sí, Gao, los acompañaré.

La expresión burlona y ligeramente insultante de Gao fue sustituida por una seriedad extraña.

—Será peligroso, mi señora. —Ella frunció el ceño. Gao bufó—. Vale, su expresión me dice que no habrá forma de persuadirla.

—Vamos, pues.

Gao asintió y con un gesto a Lei-Lei, les indicó que le siguieran. Silbó tres veces seguidas en rapida sucesión y los miembros restantes de la banda, sumados los que seguían ocultos, salieron y revisaron la carreta, le avisaron a los demás que subieran y se fueron en pos de la guarida. Parte en la carreta y parte a pie.

Entonces siguió a Gao, acompañada de Lei-Lei y Fan Tong. Por seguridad, colocó todo su Chi en su chaleco, para que no la detectaran; para su sorpresa, Lei-Lei no lo hizo. Al preguntarle, ella le dijo que si resaltaba, era poco probable que la atacasen. «Tan joven —pensó Xiao—, y con tanta capacidad de liderazgo. Casi como la que tenía padre».

El suburbio al que los llevó Gao era de los que su padre evitaba visitar. Difería de los distintos suburbios que conocía por sus incursiones con la maestra Tigresa; era más que sólo casas viejas y calles mal cuidadas. La maleza pululaba, las estatuas de distintos maestros, pulidas en algunas zonas de la ciudad o decoradas por animales en otras, allí se hallaban sucias. Habían animales en casi todas las esquinas, observándolos con ojos recelosos. De vez en cuando atisbaba hembras ligeras de ropa en los portales de edificios, mirando a Gao y Fan Tong; unas incluso les silvaron.

Gao las ignoró, Fan se cohibió. Xiao le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, o al menos toda la que pudo, diciéndole a esas que ese panda era suyo.

Era un lugar extraño. Sabía que con el gobierno de Kai y la ejecucion de la familia imperial a excepción de ella, los maleantes de China vieron su oportunidad para hacer de las suyas. Unos en otras ciudades y pueblos, y otros más que no tenían ganas de luchar por mando, se vinieron a la Ciudad Imperial, le rindieron pleitesía a Kai y éste los dejaba hacer lo que deaseasen, siempre que no atentaran contra él.

De ahí que la ciudad fuese un hervidero de bandas.

Xiao frunció el ceño. Ella tenía que salvar a China, devolverle la edad de prosperidad en la que su padre la había dejado, darle calidad de vida a los animales. Es lo que esperaba de ella. Su deber. Y su pueblo estaba asustado y amenazado por tantos criminales.

—¿Por qué esa expresión, mi señora? —preguntó Gao.

—Me preocupo por mi pueblo, Gao —dijo Xiao, mirando de reojo a unos maleantes con bandas rojas en los brazos—. Que estén rodeados de todo esto.

Gao frunció el ceño.

—¿Rodeados?

Xiao asintio.

—Vivir entre prostitutas y bandidos, todo eso debe ser...

Gao se echó a reír.

—Mi señora emperatriz, tu pueblo no vive entre bandidos y prostitutas. Tu pueblo son los bandidos y las prostitutas.

Xiao sintió una heladez en el cuerpo. Eso no era posible. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Que su gente se demigrara a tal oficio significaba que los planes de contigencia de su padre habían fallado. «Si padre no pudo ayudar a todos, mi deber es hacerlo. Las nuevas generaciones son siempre mejores que las anteriores. Debo de hacerlo mejor».

Los cuatro giraron en una estatua del maestro Rinociclón, luego a la derecha en una del maestro Buey y veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en una de la maestra Víbora, tan degradada que el rostro apenas se notaba. Xiao nunca llegó a conocer a los Furiosos, pero había oído historias de parte de la maestra Tigresa.

A su alrededor empezaron a congregarse animales, después de que Gao se fuera y les pidiera lo esperasen mientras volvía. Los aspectos de los animales eran los que había visto antes, hembras ligeras de ropa, machos de ojos ariscos, ancianos encorvados. Xiao les ofreció una sonrisa, aunque se le hizo demasiado falsa hasta para ella.

Al poco, Gao volvió y todos lo siguieron. Los llevó a una especie de mitad cobertizo mitad edificio de reuniones. Xiao vio a los animales dentro. Eran tres y vestían con ropas de corte lujoso, con hilos dorados; señores de los suburbios. Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago, los tres animales tenían al menos el Primer Estatus. Uno de ellos tenía el Tercero.

Eran tal cual como se los había descrito Gao. De derecha a izquierda, primero estaba Xao, un león con la melena anudada en trenzas, negra como la noche, y de pelaje amarillo oscuro; Kan, un lince de ojos bicolores; y Hu, un tigre blanco con una cicatriz triple en uno de los ojos. Todos sentados en sillas simples de una mesa redonda; cuatro sillas estaban vacías, Xiao, Fan Tong, Lei-Lei y Gao, se sentaron.

Xiao sabía que no debía juzgar a esos animales deprisa, o al menos, no dejar entreverlo, pues eran peligrosos. Demasiado.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Entonces, caballeros —dijo Gao—. Acordamos que nos darían información sobre quien está atacando o queriendo ver muerta a nuestra emperatriz.

Kan frunció el ceño y Xao tenía una expresión hastiada, observando un relojito de sol en su muñeca. Hu fue quien habló.

—Sabemos quién fue, aunque podremos ocuparnos de eso, emperatriz.

—¿Por qué? —Xiao alzó una ceja.

—Eres la hija de nuestro soberano. Nosotros fumos fiel a tu padre, de hecho, le servimos como mercenarios cuando hizo falta.

—Padre nunca usaría mercenarios, era demasiado honorable para eso —replicó por instinto Xiao.

Kan soltó una risilla seca.

—Niña, se te olvida que tu padre era un monarca. Debía proteger su reino.

—Para eso estaban los soldados imperiales.

—¿Y cuando aparecían revueltas iniciadas por otros animales que querían usurpar el trono? —gruñó, sus ojos de dos colores, uno azul y uno verde, la mareaban—. Todo buen monarca sabe que lo primero que tiene que hacer es ejecutar a los que tengan derecho a gobernar, o en cuyo caso, a quienes creyeran tener ese derecho.

—Pero... —Xiao se sintió caer. ¿Sería capaz de eso su padre, de contratar asesinos?

—Sólo dennos el nombre y ya —exigió Lei-Lei, impertérrita—. Para eso les estamos pagando.

Xao miró a Hu y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Cho, es un...

—Un soldado —murmuró Xiao, sorprendida. Todos sus amigos se volvieron a verla; los jefes de los suburbios se sorprendieron con curiosidad—. Cho Jing, perteneciente a la guardia de honor de mi padre. Un traidor. Nos entregó a Kai.

—¿Y por qué te persigue? —murmuró Fan, pasándole el brazo regordete por los hombros. Acción que la sorprendió, pues era muy osada para él realizarla en público.

Xiao parpadeó, aturdida.

—Porque maté a su hermano. —La voz le tembló, recordando el suceso—. Fue poco después de haber aprendido la maestría con la maestra Tigresa. Tao Jing era su hermano mayor, jefe de la guardia de honor, quien orquestó el plan para derrocar a padre. Me encontró y peleamos. Lo maté. Dioses, no sabía que su hermano estuviera vivo, pensé que murió cuando Kai entró.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —dijo Lei-Lei.

—Sumado al que te haya localizado —dijo Kan—. Han causado revuelo, y ahora toda esa habladuría del pueblo sobre la maestra Tigresa y su hija, las Constelaciones y la emperatriz, se les ha vuelto en contra.

Lei-Lei se inclinó en la mesa, posando las patas.

—Nosotros sólo buscamos sobrevivir —dijo—, derrotar a Kai y liberar a China.

—Eso es una guerra —aseveró Hu—. Su proposición es bastante débil. Tienen que ser más osados. Acciones militares, las guerras se libran para ganarlas. Sin fuerzas militares no podrán hacerle frente a los jadembies de Kai.

—Eso implicaría apoderarte de la ciudad —dijo Xao—. Podremos ayudar, ¿pero qué ganaríamos nosotros? Tu padre siempre pagaba bien.

—Un momento —dijo Kan—. ¿Apoderarnos de la ciudad? Ya hemos perdido animales y dinero en esas empresas, es muy arriesgado.

—Siempre que hayan compromisos, tienen mi apoyo. —Hu miró a Xiao, y ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué títulos se repartirán? ¿Quiénes tendrán acceso a las rutas comerciales? ¿Tierras?

—¿Eso no es muy poco? —preguntó Xao.

—Yo podría otorgar cinco mil animales adiestrados si tuviera el móvil necesario, mi emperatriz —dijo Hu—. Sólo pido que me hagas tu segundo al mando o me des tu mano. Sí, lo segundo serviría; unir mi sangre al linaje real nos daría más poder, y podría ofrecer cincuenta mil soldados.

Xiao se quedó perpleja. Sin embargo, a su lado, Fan Tong colocó su pata sobre la mesa, brillo de rojo y su espada de Chi apareció, incinerando y dejando el mueble en cenizas.

—Repite eso —dijo—, y el siguiente serás tú.

Tanto Xiao como Lei-Lei se quedaron perplejas ante el proceder de Fan Tong, aunque ella tuvo que reconocer que le enternecía que reaccionara de esa forma.

—Caballeros —dijo, con tono diplomático y un nudo en el estómago—, no se trata de buscar ganancias personales. Se trata de patriotismo.

—Claro, claro —contestó Kan—. Pero incluso los patriotas ganan recompensas, ¿no?

Los tres le miraron expectantes.

Ella se levantó.

—Me marcho.

—¿Estás segura, mi señora? —preguntó Gao—. Ha sido bastante difícil concretar este encuentro.

—Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, Gao —repuso ella con frialdad—. He estado dispuesta a trabajar con ladrones y hampones, pero ver a estos animales y saber que son mi propio pueblo, es demasiado duro.

—Nos juzgas a la ligera, emperatriz —dijo Hu—. ¿Acaso no te esperabas esto?

—Esperar es distinto a verlo de primera mano. Esperaba a ustedes tres, mas no lo que le hicieron a los demás.

—¿Con qué honor vienes y nos juzgas, emperatriz? Que yo sepa, huiste del palacio en lugar de enfrentarte a Kai y morir en el intento. No es muy digno de un gobernante, ¿o sí?

Xiao se volvió, molesta. Estaba tentada a recuperar su Chi y despertar una cuerda para estrangularlo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de ser gobernante? ¿Cuándo has tenido que sopesar una decisión sabiendo que causarás dolor a expensas del bienestar que generes? ¿Cuándo has pensado en las familias que destruyes con lo que haces?

Hu entrecruzó las patas sobre su regazo. Era imponente y la cicatriz en su ojo no hacía sino aumentar el efecto de que él, entre todos ellos, era el animal que estaba al mando.

—Mi padre nos trajo de las tierras heladas del norte, emperatriz. Allí donde los bárbaros con otro panteón matan a diestra y siniestra, donde te matan en día y beben licor en cuernos en la noche. Murió trabajando en las minas de jade de tu padre, nuestro emperador. Yo me mantuve a base de aguantar el dolor de mis patas arañadas y sangrantes. He trabajado mucho para que las cosas sean mejores para tu pueblo, para China entera. Yo soy el que ha mantenido a gran parte de la Ciudad Prohibida con comida, ya que nuestra gobernante no lo ha hecho. Yo soy quien ha luchado contra Kai de una forma que ustedes no comprenden ni un poco, pues yo mantengo a los animales que no tienen nada.

—Los conviertes en criminales, asesinos y mercenarios. Transformas a las amas de casa en prostitutas.

—Sobrevivo, emperatriz —dijo él—. Y me aseguro de que los demás tengan qué comer. ¿Lo harías tú mejor para ellos? —Se puso de pie—. Es irónico, emperatriz, que un mercenario como yo sepa más de cómo gobernar que la mismísima heredera al trono.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y junto a Kan y Xao, salió por una puerta ubicada en el extremo opuesto de la estancia. Dentro se quedaron los cuatro, Xiao con un rostro repleto de aturdimiento; no tenía respuesta ni forma de contradecirlo. La había desarmado.

Si alguien como ese tigre podía manejar tan bien el pueblo, el pueblo del que Xiao debería cuidar, quién era ella para negárselo. ¿Quién era para reclamar algo que parecía demasiado para ella?

Se volvió hacia la puerta por donde entraron y salió antes que nadie, recuperó su Chi y despertó los pantalones para fortalecerla, para saltar al tejado y, con una cuerda que tenía a modo de cinturón (para simular esa función, aunque era para obtener una arma de defensa en caso de emergencia), luego de despertarla, se aupó y desplazó entre los edificios, lejos de todos. Se movió por varios suburbios, ubicándose gracias a las estatuas de los maestros.

Se aupó con fuerza en un saliente de piedra de una casa, trazando un arco en el aire. Quedó suspendida unos segundos observando con maravilla y curiosidad, sólo una vez había contemplado esa vista y fue cuando viajó en los barcos aéreos de su padre. Toda la Ciudad Imperial estaba repleta de estatuas, de todos los maestros que habían existido desde que Oogway y Kai estabilizaron el país acabando con las guerras.

Curioso que incluso después de muerto, la creación de estatuas siguiese. Xiao empezó a caer en picada, con sus ropas aleteando por el viento. Asegurándose de que la hoja de jade tocase su cuerpo, despertó su chaleco con una orden de sujetar cuando lo quisiera. La había descubierto por sí misma, haciendo que con mover el brazo, las borlas atadas como puños a sus muñecas, se sujetasen como tentáculos a lo que ella quisiera.

La visión de su ciudad la deprimió, edificios derrumbados, o atestados de animales, y todo sucio, con un aura de inevitabilidad. «¿Cómo voy a traer la paz a esto?». Movió dos veces las muñecas al caer y las borlas de las mangas se desenredaron y ataron a una viga de soporte que sobresalía de un techo, con dos golpecitos a la manga, las borlas se soltaron. Así, pues, su descenso fue como un bardo haciendo un acto con cuerdas; aterrizó en un tejado de una pagoda. Una de las que pertenecían a su padre, pero nunca usaba.

Recuperó los Chis de sus prendas despertadas, se sentó en el borde y observó, intentando meditar. Por si acaso, despertó la cuerda en su cintura.

—Supongo que es cosa de felinos —dijo una voz a su espalda— estar en lugares altos.

Xiao contuvo un respingo, que la hubiera hecho caer, tomó la cuerda y la lanzó al origen de la voz, al tiempo que se giraba. Gao estaba detrás de ella, alzó un brazo y dejó que la cuerda se lo envolviera, después tocó la cuerda, murmuró algo y Xiao vio cómo su Chi (el de la cuerda) fluctuaba y volvía a estar dentro de sí misma. «¿Qué?», se sorprendió.

Gao sonrió, desenvolviéndose la cuerda y tendiéndosela.

—Esto es tuyo, mi señora.

Xia la tomó, recelosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siguiéndote. Lei-Lei me dijo que no te dejara sola y Fan Tong me lo pidió con ahínco. —Sonrió, sentándose en el borde, con ella, las piernas de ambos oscilando en el vacío—. Buen chico, ese panda.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, su lógica se lo decía, pues para seguirla tendría que saber a dónde iba o, mínimo, tener un buen control del Chi para seguirla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mi señora? —preguntó, observando el horizonte.

—Pensar —respondió, después de un rato.

—Hu no lo comprende —dijo Gao, mirando el infinito—. No sabe lo que un verdadero gobernante sufre con sus decisiones.

—¿Lo sabes tú?

Gao no respondió. La luz de la luna le hacía parecer el negro pelaje de color gris.

—¿Crees poder con esto, joven Xiao? —Señaló con un amplio gesto la Ciudad Prohibida—. ¿Sientes que de verdad podrías?

Xiao parpadeó, la forma en que Gao observaba la ciudad era... nostálgica. No, más bien entristecida.

—Debo hacerlo, es mi deber.

—Pero deber y querer son dos cosas distintas, Xiao.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Gao se volvió a verla; sus ojos amarillos eran analíticos.

—¿Aún con lo que eso significa?

Xiao pensó en Fan Tong, en su sonrisa alegre, en la risa privada libre que le daba sólo a ella, en su pata en la suya. En su cuerpo esponjoso contra el de ella cuando estaban durmiendo. En su respiración acompasada y en el latir se su corazón. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. No quería enfrentarse a ello. Una emperatriz debía proporcionar un heredero que continuara la dinastía, y ambos no podían hacerlo.

Si tomaba su lugar en el trono, debía dejar atrás a Fan Tong.

Eso la destruiría.

—Es mi deber, Gao —susurró, depresiva—. Mi padre murió confiando en que yo seguiría la dinastía, el amor que siento por Fan Tong no puede impedir mi deber para con mi padre, para con mi pueblo, para con mi país.

—Si lo haces por tu país, Xiao —preguntó Gao, observando las estrellas—, ¿por qué lo primero que dices es «mi padre»? ¿No será que quieres cumplir el objetivo para el que se te crió?

Xiao no respondió. No quería abordar ese tema, porque sabía que su respuesta sería contradictora. Quería hacerlo por su padre y su país, pero no si eso significaba apartar a Fan Tong de su vida.

Cerró los ojos, combatiendo las emociones. Una buena gobernante no se dejaba descubrir por sus emociones. Ya no.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer, Gao.

Él le puso una pata en el hombro, sobresaltándola. Entonces lo miró con otros ojos, sin el desdén por ser un ladron o la cautela por ser un asesino; Xiao vio un Gao adulto, unos ojos increíblemente viejos, contrastantes con su aspecto de chico.

—Tus amigos y tu novio te necesitan, Xiao. No puedo decirte qué debes hacer, pues eres tú la única que puede hacerlo, pero... —Sonrió y Xiao tuvo que parpadear, pues no tenía la cicatriz—, tal vez para decidir, necesites primero saber quién eres.

—Sé quién soy —replicó.

Gao se puso de pie, tambaleándose con sorna en el borde de la pagoda.

—¿Y quién eres, Xiao? En el fondo, ¿quién eres?

Xiao no respondió, pues no lo sabía.

—Creo que aprenderías de tu amiga Lei-Lei —dijo, tocándose la nariz. Tenía su cicatriz, así que tuvo que ser una ilusión óptica—. Y ella de ti.

Xiao frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres, Gao?

Él sonrió, divertido.

—Un ladrón, mi señora. Un simple ladrón.

Y con un sentido del drama digno de un bardo imperial, Gao saltó de la pagoda, a más de cinco pisos de altura. Xiao soltó un juramento, pero al asomarse por el borde, observó a Gao columpiándose con cuerdas despertadas, descendiendo con gracia. Eso la confundió, porque estaba segura que él le había dado todo el Chi que había recolectado.

* * *

Lei-Lei estaba sentada en la base de una de las estatuas de la Ciudad Imperial, una hecha en honor a su madre. Ella estaba tallada en la posición de ataque del estilo tigre, con el rostro severo y una sonrisilla incipiente, superior. No terminaba de sentirse cómoda allí: quería a su madre con su vida, pues ella le crió, pero crecer bajo el cuidado de la maestra Tigresa, la superviviente de Kai, era duro.

Los animales que reconocían a su madre observaban a Lei-Lei esperando que fuese como ella, pero Lei-Lei nunca podría ser como su madre. Lo intentaba siempre, pero no tenía su fuerza, su temple o su regia voluntad de hierro. Quería hacerla sentir orgullosa, sin embargo, no tenía nada que la hiciera enorgullecer.

Era buena peleando, pero no excelente. Era buena con el Chi, pero no tenía la destreza nata de Xiao. Era buena planeando, pero no tenía la agudeza de Nu Hai. Era buena colocando a otros delante de ella, protegiéndolos, pero no tenía la entrega de Jing, pues temía morir.

Sólo era Lei-Lei.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta. Habían pasado años desde que pensaba en esas cosas, no era momento de eso ahora. Posó su pata en su espada de jade, apretando con fuerza el pomo; respiró profundo y se puso de pie, observando el rostro de la estatua. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Xiao? Pudo ver cómo las ideas y convicciones de Xiao se derrumbaban a causa de lo que le dijo Hu, ¿pero era necesario huir como un adolescente?

«Dioses, yo misma soy un adolescente», pensó, sin saber si reírse por olvidarlo o sentirse mal por lo mismo.

—¿La extrañas? —preguntó Fan Tong.

Lei-Lei se volvió hacia su compañero y lo encontró mirando la estatua.

—Sí —respondió—. Dudo que si ella estuviese aquí, hubiera permitido la masacre de nuestra anterior guarida.

—No puedes culparte por lo que no has podido hacer —dijo Fan Tong, mirándola a los ojos—. Es lo que Xi dice.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —asintió—. Cuando me lamento por no poder hacer las cosas, me lo repite.

—¿Irónico, no? —Lei-Lei se cruzó de brazos—. Cuando ella no puede dejar de culparse por no ser emperatriz.

—Está bajo mucha presión, es comprensible.

Su tono era amable, como siempre, casi risueño, pero Lei-Lei lo conocía tan bien como para detectar la duda en su voz. Respiró profundo, era increíblemente difícil, por no decir imposible, enojarse o siquiera sentirse molesta con Fan Tong. Él era bondad pura.

Lei-Lei se sentó de nuevo en la base, él la siguió.

—¿Quieres que Xiao se haga emperatriz? —preguntó.

Fan Tong vaciló.

—Si eso la hace feliz, entonces sí.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significaría?

—Sí —musito, apretándose las patas—. Y lo entiendo. No seré muy listo como Nu Hai o tan valiente como Jing, pero no soy idiota. He estudiado los Códigos Imperiales y... lo sé. Yo estoy bien con ello, si ella está feliz. Podría volverme su guardia de honor, así no le dolerá tanto tener que alejarse.

Lei-Lei sonrió con afecto, Xiao tenía una suerte de dioses.

—¿Pero tú serás feliz, Tong?

Fan alzó la mirada y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Importa?

Lei-Lei le dio un golpecito en el brazo, cosa bastante complicada, ya que Fan le sacaba varias cabezas de altura.

—Vaya, la quieres de verdad.

—Sí.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no luchas por estar con ella? —Extendió las patas, realzando lo que quería expresar—. Quiero decir, si ella toma el trono, podría cambiar los Códigos, ¿no?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. He hablado de eso con la maestra Tigresa. Los Códigos Imperiales son como los Códigos de los Maestros; no se pueden cambiar. Los escribió el primer emperador, cambiarlos causaría grietas en la dinastía, porque los animales esperan que sus gobernantes sigan los Códigos, para así ellos seguir los decretos. —Agachó la cabeza—. Y no quiero que Xiao gobierne trozos de un imperio.

—Y… —Lei-Lei era nueva en eso de ofrecer soluciones a los animales, al menos en cuanto a palabras se refería. No encontraba la forma de expresarse como debía, por eso le caía bien Jing, porque ambas resolvían todo de manera rápida y concisa. Era algo que quería aprender, a inspirar y ser una buena líder, para evitar que sus conocidos y amigos murieran—, no sé, ¿no podrían adoptar un lincesito que les haga de heredero de la dinastía?

Dioses, qué idea tan tota.

—Lo he pensado —dijo Fan Tong, tan bajito que casi no lo escuchó; sonrojado hasta parecer tan rojo como su propio Chi—. Digo, los padres de Xiao lo hicieron antes de que ella naciera, pero…, a ver, ¿cómo se lo diría?

—Con los labios —sonrió.

Fan Tong la miró y sonrió, cómo lo hacía él, arqueando los labios, mas no riendo. Reía muy pocas veces, lo que lo hacía más sincero. «¿Cómo acabé en esto, consolando románticamente al más noble de todos nosotros?».

—No sé —agregó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No han hablado del futuro?

Fan Tong alzó una ceja.

—¿Así como deberían haberlo hablado tú y Bao?

Lei-Lei se atragantó, disimulándolo con una tos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, por favor, Lei, ¿no creerás que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que entre tú y Bao hay algo?

—No hay nada, de hecho. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué debería haber?

—¿Enserio? —dijo, confundido—. Vaya, creí que ustedes dos… Bueno, como lo he oído decir que le pareces guapa y… he oído cosas de ustedes.

Lei-Lei inspiró profundo. Maldita sea con Bao. Sabía exactamente a lo que Fan Tong se estaba refiriendo, era la razón por la que Bao ya no la molestaba. Hacía pocos meses, Lei-Lei había entrado al baño de chicos para tomar una ducha, porque no le gustaba ducharse en compañía de las demás, y ese día Nu Hai y Jing estaban en la ducha comunitaria de la guarida. Ella prefería la soledad. Lo que no había previsto era que justo cuando se cambiaba, Bao entrase y la viera en su traje de cumpleaños.

Le rompió los brazos a puñetazos y casi lo asfixió con la toalla despertada. Jing tuvo la gentileza de no comentar el incidente cuando curó los huesos del panda, pero, claro está, era imposible que semejante cosa pasara desapercibida entre los chismorreos de las cocineras.

—A ver. —Lei-Lei alzó las patas, tratando de detener los pensamientos de Fan Tong—. Lo dejaré claro; sí, hay cierta tensión entre nosotros, pero… a mí no me gusta Bao. Creo. Es decir, puede que sea bien parecido, pero… No. No. Definitivamente, no.

Fan Tong sonrió, y por un momento vio a Xiao en él. «Rayos —pensó—, ¿tan compenetrados están?».

—¿Sabes, recuerdo que le oí decir lo mismo a Xi antes de que estuviéramos juntos?

Lei-Lei arqueó una ceja.

—¿Enserio?

—Ajam —asintió—. Le oí decírselo a Nu Hai, poco antes de que ella me lo preguntara. ¿Te imaginas mi sorpresa?

Lei-Lei cerró los ojos, recordando cuando Bao le dijo una vez que era bonita.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Y sé cómo terminó, fueron felices y comieron perdices. Fin.

—Llevo dos años con Xiao, Lei-Lei —le dijo él—. Dudo que la felicidad sea intentar vivir al máximo porque no sabemos en qué momento podemos morir. Ha sido duro, sí, sobretodo siendo… distintos.

—Oh. —Lei-Lei asintió, comprensiva—. Comprendo, supongo que lo han notado cuando... —Hizo la mímica para expresar lo que quería decir—. Ya sabes.

Si Fan Tong se sonrojó demasiado antes, ahora estaba a punto de parecer como sangre. Su Chi, de paso, incrementaba el efecto, resaltando el color de su rubor. Lo hacía de un rojo carmín. Lei-Lei se avergonzó al interpretar la reacción de su amigo, tal vez había pasado un mal momento con ella que lo avergonzaba de esa forma.

Dioses, ella y su falta de tacto.

—Eh, Fan, lo siento, no quise decir que…

—Nosotros no… —Respiró con rapidez, desviando la mirada—. No…, ya sabes.

—Ah… ¿No…? Oh, Buda, perdón. Pensé que como tienen tanto juntos… —Ahora era ella la que estaba apenada—. Olvídalo, por favor.

—Yo me refería a que somos de especies distintas, Lei. —Alzó la mirada, tan rojo que parecía asfixiarse—. ¿En qué cosas piensas? —Frunció el ceño, como si hubiera descubierto algo—. Hasta haces las mismas bromas que Bao. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero explica muchas cosas.

—¿No estábamos hablando de cómo le propondrías un hijo a Xiao? —puyó Lei-Lei, tratando de desviar la conversación de los caminos que estaba tomando—. No de mis líos amorosos.

—En realidad, estábamos hablando sobre que no debíamos lamentarnos por las cosas que no podemos hacer. —Se puso de pie, con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Y yo creo, Lei-Lei, que eres buena líder. Y lo serás aún más en el futuro, sólo necesitas practicarlo más.

Alzó la mirada hacia un techo de una de las casas cercanas y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Al seguir su mirada, Lei-Lei observó a Xiao, caminando por el techo, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero con su expresión más… ¿relajada? No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero la tensión con la que la había visto estos últimos días parecía haberse disipado.

Eso, o mejoró con sus emociones.

Por si acaso, usó su Sentido Vital para leer el Chi de Xiao. En definitiva, su tensión se había ido. ¿Por qué? En el suelo, caminando como si nada, encontró a Gao, con la mirada perdida y sin la característica sonrisa que aumentaba lo perturbador de su cicatriz. Lei-Lei no estaba del todo segura cómo catalogar al lobo, por un lado era amable y cooperador, pero por el otro tan cruel como el mismo Kai, sin embargo, cuando ella le pidió que siguiera a Xiao para que no cometiera una locura, ni siquiera rechistó. Su mirada se vio increíblemente vieja, asintió y se fue tras ella.

Xiao bajó, ayudada por las borlas cortadas de las mangas de su chaleco, le sonrió a Fan Tong y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después apretarle la pata. Una puya de envidia se le clavó en Lei-Lei al verlos así, debía ser bonito tener a alguien además de la familia que te sirviera de apoyo. Alguien como Fan Tong para Xiao o Jing para Nu Hai.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Xiao? —le preguntó.

La lince se volvió a verla, con un brillo nuevo en la mirada.

—Lo primero —dijo—, es organizarnos. Porque vamos a derrocar a Kai a la vieja usanza y, de paso, saldar cuentas con quien me quiere muerta.


	12. 11

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste xd. Gracias por leer.

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Dale tiempo, que cuando Kai aparezca será para destruir xD. Gracias por leer.

**guest:** gracias por tu review. ¿Alianza de villanos? ¿Qué?. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**11**

Bao observaba a su hermana, en un banquillo, sentada al lado del catre en el que Jing estaba inconsciente, en la habitación que Yuga les había dado. Tenía la mirada perdida, pensativa, sin la expresión alegre o concentrada de siempre, sino... ida. Bao frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser por haber sido obligados a retirarse del salón.

Un toquecito en el hombro llamó su atención, se volvió y encontró a Yuga, observando a las dos pandas con preocupación. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le hizo ir con ella a otra habitación.

La guarida de Yuga estaba bajo tierra, siendo un único piso de una construcción de madera, que abarcaba tres cuadras enteras, haciéndola tan grande como el palacio de Xiao. Estaba dividida en decenas y decenas de habitaciones para uno, dos o tres animales, y estaba repleto de miembros. Además, moverse en esa guarida era imposible para él, pues había demasiados recodos e intersecciones.

Yuga se desplazaba con un aire de inevitabilidad, como un fenómeno natural. Ella en sí misma era un raro contraste, ya que sus ropas y actitud eran de un animal adulto, como la maestra Tigresa, pero su aspecto era de una muchacha de quince o dieciséis años. Vestía, a diferencia de la fiesta, un chaleco dorado con un pantalón de entrenamiento negro. Él se había cambiado y tenía un chaleco verde, su pantalón y su pañuelo en la cabeza; mucho mejor que con esos disfraces de ricos.

Por el lado negativo, estaban sin oro.

Ya iban dos días desde los hechos del salón y Bao estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Yuga era la líder de la resistencia de la ciudad, contra Xun, el animal que había tomado el control de Shaoran.

Su hermano.

Yuga y Xun venían de una familia de herreros, razón por la que Xun usó las fábricas metalúrgicas del pueblo para resistir los ataques de Kai. Comprando información a animales turbios de Gongmen, se hizo con los planos de los cañones y con su investigación e inventiva, creó un arma que podía destruir tanto a animales comunes como a maestros y que podía usar cualquiera.

El pegue, según Yuga, era que se disparaba como un cañón, encendiendo una mecha, pero ella había encontrado la forma de cambiar el mecanismo, para que fuese una explosión inducida.

Bao aún no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de un cañón portatil, tan fino como una jabalina y tan pesado como un bambú. Rifles, lo llamaban. Algo de otro mundo.

En el salón al que entraron, Bao tomó asiento en un una silla que estaba rodeando una mesa ovalada. Yuga se sentó al frente suyo y empezó a golpear la madera con sus garras, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, pensativa. Al abrirlos, fijó sus oros en él.

—Creo que deberíamos mover ficha cuando tus amigas se recuperen —dijo Yuga.

Bao estaba agotado mentalmente, el estado de Nu Hai le preocupaba. Asintió con vaguedad.

—Creo que las heridas de ellas son más graves de lo que parece. Jing ya debería haber despertado, por más asimilación parcial que hubiera hecho y Nu Hai parece ida. No es normal en ella. —Bao negó con la cabeza, aquello no le cuadraba. Si tan sólo estuviera la maestra Tigresa allí para pedirle consejo.

Yuga bufó.

—Lo de la panda que está inconsciente te lo puedo aceptar, las balas de jade son... raras. —Hizo un gesto para afianzar sus palabras—. Pero lo de tu hermana, dudo que sea eso, Bao.

—¿Ah, no? —se sorprendió.

—Qué va, eso es mal emocional. Aunque yo no debería hablar de eso, tendrás que preguntarle.

—¿Preguntarme qué? —dijo Nu Hai, en el umbral del salón. Bao dio un respingo y por poco se cayó de la silla. Nu Hai entró como si nada y tomó asiento en una silla, a dos de distancia de Bao, al frente de Yuga—. ¿De qué hablaban?

Yuga sonrió, asintiendo con respeto.

—Buenas tardes, maestra Nu Hai, es un gusto verte repuesta.

Bao hizo una mueca. Repuesta como quien dice repuesta, ella no estaba. Bajo el pelaje tenía ojeras y la expresión vacía y neutral de Nu Hai le dejaban en claro que estaba al borde del colapso. Pero ella era Nu Hai, su hermana jamás mostraría debilidad. En eso, se parecía a Lei-Lei y a la maestra Tigresa.

Pensar en Lei-Lei le sacó una sonrisa.

—Me relaja que estés mejor, hermana.

—A mí no, Bao —gruñó ella—. La misión fracasó, casi nos hago matar, perdimos todo el oro y estamos envueltos en una lucha que no es la nuestra por una deuda de vida. No veo cómo puedo estar mejor.

—Yo no diría que no es vuestra lucha, maestra —argumentó Yuga, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo equilibro con la silla—. Bao me ha puesto al tanto de su objetivo; noble empreza, debo agregar. Sin embargo, yo ya le dije cómo Xun ha rechazado las expediciones de Kai, tanto con soldados como con sus jadembies, fue con los rifles. Efectividad que has probado de primera pata.

Nu Hai frunció el ceño y se tocó el pecho; Bao todavía trataba de borrar de su memoria la imagen de Nu Hai, desnuda de cintura para arriba, sangrando como un odre de vino pinchado y emanando Chi sin control. Junta a una Jing escupiendo sangre por ojos, nariz y boca.

—Eso no me dice —dijo Nu Hai— cómo tu objetivo se alinea con el mío.

—Sencillo. —Yuga se encogió de hombros—. Porque si me ayudas, yo te daré un rifle con una bala de jade. Disparada en el lugar adecuado, matará a Kai; o mínimo descontrolaría su Chi. —Eso capturó la atención de su hermana. Yuga alzó un dedo—. Eso, claro está, si conseguimos lo que necesito.

—¿Y eso es? —gruñó.

—Capturar a mi hermano, maestra. Sé que me juzgas con dureza, que tal vez a tus ojos soy sólo una criminal que trata de robarle el poder a su hermano, pero Xun no es como yo. A él no le importa meterse en un pantano con tal de obtener poder, aunque eso signifique sufrimiento para su gente. Yo no. Yo quiero que este pueblo vea una nueva era de prosperidad, eliminando sus ataduras.

—Eso sería, ¿cómo? —preguntó Bao, ante el silencio analítico de Nu Hai.

—Simple, Bao. Con poder y rompiendo los yugos que nos oprimen. Shaoran nunca conocerá la libertad si seguimos bajo el régimen de un monarca. Mi idea es fundar un gobierno en el que los aldeanos puedan decidir a quienes los lidere.

Ayudar a derrocar a la monarquía no era lo que tenía en mente, pero siendo sincero le importaba poco si el resultado era poder matar a Kai.

—Yo le entro —dijo—. ¿En qué consiste lo que vas a hacer?

Yuga sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa a Nu Hai. Ésta se encogió de hombros, con reticencia, bostezando y desviando la mirada.

—No apruebo esto, pero sé que no puedo impedirlo. —Se dejó caer de hombros, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el umbral, con la cabeza gacha—. Ya no puedo impedir nada. Iré a ver cómo sigue Jing. Bao —añadió, afuera—, intenta no morir en lo que sea que hagas.

Los pasos cansados de su hermana se perdieron conforme se alejaba y el Sentido Vital de Bao, al intentar leerla, fue apaleado por el sentimiento de culpa y ansiedad que ella emanaba. Él intentó sentirse mal por Nu Hai, sin embargo, la perspectiva de la muerte de Kai desplazaba sus demás pensamientos y capturaba su atención.

—¿Qué hay que hacer, Yuga?

Ella estabilizó la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—En los extremos norte del pueblo hay una pagoda camuflada entre la montaña, podría decirse que está en la montaña, y corre el rumor de que en esa montaña hay un arma que puede darle la vuelta a esta lucha. —Sus ojos brillaron con ansia—. He estudiado la pagoda a fondo y no tiene sentido, pues los que van no vuelven. Desaparecen así. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Sin embargo, creo que es por un factor importante.

Bao entrecerró los ojos.

—Deja adivino: necesitas un Elegido.

Yuga sonrió, enseñando los colmillos.

—Veo que no eres tan torpe como pareces.

—Soy el más listo de las Cuatro Constelaciones —dijo, con falsa modestia.

—Bien, bien —siguió, haciendo un gesto con la pata—. El plan es que iremos tú y yo a la pagoda, entraremos y tomaremos el poder que allí aguarda. Con eso podré capturar a mi hermano y tú tendrás un arma con la que enfrentarte a Kai. Podrías irte de aquí con dos bazas en tu poder.

Bao sonrió, una de esas armas tan raras que parecían cañones por parte de Yuga y, si las cosas salían bien, obtendría un poder aún más grande de esa pagoda. Era una oferta ganar-ganar, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Eso le hizo pensar que si Yuga sabía de la existencia del poder en la pagoda, su hermano también estaría al tanto.

«Pero no tienen un Elegido para tomarlo», pensó. Esa era su ventaja y estaba en las patas de Bao no perderla.

Luego de que Yuga se levantara y le pidiera que fuera a prepararse para posibles eventualidades, Bao se dirigió guiándose por los recovecos de la laberíntica guarida, hasta la habitación donde Jing descansaba. Le tomó varios intentos llegar porque se perdió seis veces, y se rehusaba a pedir una dirección. Era un macho, su sentido de la ubicación era instintivo. Sí, que a veces su sentido se atrofiaba, pero lo seguía teniendo.

En el umbral, supo que no debía entrar. Nu Hai se hallaba más frágil que nunca. Su hermana no era un animal tan templado como la maestra Tigresa, ni tan duro como Jing, ni siquiera tan impasible como Lei-Lei, pero era fuerte. Y aunque nunca lo reconocería, más fuerte que él. Así que verla tan frágil le causaba emociones encontradas.

Bao golpeó como llamando a una puerta y su gemela se volvió a verlo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó. Nu Hai asintió, Bao entró y fue con su hermana, sentada al lado del catre. Observó a Jing y sintió un atisbo de pánico, no por ella, sino por los efectos que una asimilación parcial causaba en el cuerpo; ¿cómo sería asimilar su Constelación por completo?—. Así que —dijo, para romper la tensión—, ¿cómo sigue?

—No despierta —respondió—. La asimilación le forzó el cuerpo al extremo, imagino que le desgarró muchas venas, pues sangraba como si la hubieran degollado. —La voz le tembló—. Esto es mi culpa. No tuve que habernos permitido ir a ese salón. Maldición, ni siquiera debimos intentar infiltrarnos. Lo que tuvimos que hacer es ir de frente y eliminar a todos los que se pudiese, capturar a uno y hacerlo hablar. A Jing le gustan esas cosas.

Bao asintió. No podía decirle que no era su culpa, porque lo era, pero tampoco le parecía que debía romperse la cabeza pensando en soluciones que ya no eran posibles. Lo mejor sería respirar profundo, comerse el resentimiento y seguir con paso firme hacia adelante. Como bien decía Xiao, no había que preocuparse por lo que no estaba en pata de uno hacer.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió Bao, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yuga me dijo sobre una pagoda oculta en la montaña, los rumores dicen que tiene un poder oculto dentro de ella, y si la ayudo, podremos irnos de aquí. No sólo eso, sino que tendremos una de esas armas de ella y, según lo que se encuentre en la pagoda, lo que hallemos.

Nu Hai asntió.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes lo observaron de una manera que lo hicieron sentir pequeño. Algo demasiado complicado—. No olvides dónde estamos, Bao. Recuerda que son asesinos, enemigos; representamos como ellos una resistencia contra Kai, pero nuestros objetivos son diferentes: mientras nosotros queremos ver a una China libre, donde Xiao sea la emperatriz, ella quiere derrocarla. Y eso significará matarla. —Se puso de pie y le apretó el hombro—. Eso significará que te matará si le das la oportunidad, no se la des, hazte imprescindible.

Por un instante estuvo a punto de bromear diciéndole que siempre era imprescindible, sólo que la mirada de Hai era demasiado seria. Casi que era la abuela mucho más joven, combinada con la maestra Tigresa.

—Vale —cedió—, lo tendré en mente. —Se llevó una pata a la nuca, cuando ella le soltó el hombro—. ¿Cómo sigues con tu Chi?

—Voluble —respondió, tocándose el pecho—; me quedaron fragmentos de la bala en el cuerpo. Los sanadores de Yuga no pueden o quieren hacer nada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Bao frunció el ceño.

—Que mi Chi se volvió anómalo. Puedo hacer cosas que no debería, como despertar, pero en lugar de usar Chi como Lei-Lei, por ejemplo, uso tiempo de vida.

—¿Eso no es…? —Iba a decir imposible, sin embargo, recordó que Po había dicho que en realidad no se sabía casi nada de la maestría del Chi—. Genbu, Nu Hai, ¿has estado practicando? —se sorprendió, al notar que las ojeras que tenía no eran casuales, sino más acentuadas de lo normal. Se veía un poquito más delgada en las mejillas y la esclerótica de los ojos estaba repleta de venas pequeñitas. «Se está matando con tal de aprender», pensó. Irónicamente, su hermana que buscaba la protección de todos no velaba por la suya propia—. ¿Has enloquecido?

Nu Hai frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te preocupas, Bao? Es mi decisión.

—Porque vas a morir.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te importa?

Bao se encogió de hombros.

—Sigues siendo mi hermana gemela, idiota. Por supuesto que lo hago, lo sabes. Agh, demonios, Hai, no voy a repetirme, pero no quiero que te termines matando por practicar con esto. Nuestro poder no tiene nada que ver con la simpleza del Chi; somos algo mejor que los demás. Por eso el precio por usarlo es tan alto. No arrojes a la basura esa baza que tenemos para matar a Kai.

—¿Y si soy yo quien puedo matar a Kai con mi anomalía? —inquirió Nu Hai, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es una vida si puedo salvar miles de millones? ¿Qué es una vida si puedo salvar la de Xiao y Fan Tong, la de la maestra Tigresa y Po, la de Lei-Lei? ¿Si puedo salvar la tuya? ¿Qué es mi vida si puedo salvar la de Jing?

—No lo permitiré, Hai —aseveró Bao.

Se dio media vuelta, controlando la molestia que su hermana le causaba. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo correcto y no lo que era lo conveniente? Eso sería evitar usar su Chi para despertar y darle el apoyo a él. Inspiró profundo y emanó enormes cantidades de Chi, envolviendo la habitación en un enorme caparazón circular, para evitar alguien saliera o entrara. Salió como si nada, pero cuando se hermana lo intentó, chocó contra una pared de Chi.

Sonrió.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva.

—¡Bao, imbécil!

—No te oigo, hermanita. —Se llevó una pata a la oreja, haciendo visera, mientras se alejaba—. Nos veremos cuando llegue con una nueva baza contra Kai.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando los gritos e insultos de su hermana, igual de intensos que los de Lei-Lei cuando… Se estremeció de pavor al recordar cómo ella casi lo mató. No, mejor pensar en cómo sería la misión que tendría con Yuga.

* * *

Bao esperaba mucho más de… en realidad no sabía qué esperar, pero esa pagoda no eran tan… increíble. Las conocía por las que había en la Ciudad Imperial, pertenecientes al padre de Xiao (y en actual instancia a ella), y eran construcciones enormes de hasta diez pisos de altura, ornamentadas y bien vistosas. Aquella, sin embargo, era de barro seco, endurecido con calor y de unos simples tres pisos de altura. Se asemejaba más a una casa de huéspedes que a una pagoda.

Yuga observaba con recelo la construcción, a varios pasos de distancia. Bao se concentraba en su lenguaje corporal y maldecía no haberle pedido consejo a Jing sobre cómo leerlo. Yuga estaba tensa, eso se le notaba, sin embargo, sus movimientos eran fluidos, su andar hasta podría decirse que sensual por lo serpentino de sus gestos, sin embargo, ya la había visto en acción, y si ella lo quería, podía desenvainar la espada que llevaba al cinto como una centella.

Eso y que era una despertadora. Tenía un potente Sexto Estatus del qué echar pata cuando lo necesitara.

Pese a que todo le inspiraba una sensación de simpleza, al concentrar su Sentido Vital en la pagoda de barro, percibía una extraña fluctuación. Eso le despertó la curiosidad, al parecer, el edificio estaba despertado, lo que era imposible. Ni la piedra ni la tierra podía ser despertada, y en caso de que lo estuviera, no debería poder sentirla. Los objetos despertados no se percibían.

«Este estúpido pueblo me está cambiando los paradigmas», pensó. Si Lei-Lei ya estuviera aquí, se hubiera lanzado a la pagoda.

—¿Cómo entramos, Yuga?

Ella se detuvo de su inspección, volvió la mirada y señaló la puerta, un arco de piedra encima de una pared de barro. Un umbral, sin puerta per sé.

—Por allí —dijo, encaminándose hacia el umbral y tocando la piedra—. Yo vi cómo se fueron los demás miembros que envíe, así que haremos lo mismo.

—¿Eso no nos matará como a los otros? —quiso saber.

Yuga dudó.

—Lo dudo. Pero, por si acaso, manten los ojos abiertos.

Bao arqueó una ceja, tocando la piedra también.

—Vale —refunfuñó—, así veré qué me matará.

—Oye, Constelación, un poco de fé.

—No es ti en quién la tendría.

Ella sonrió e introdujo parte de su Chi en la piedra. Entonces Bao comprendió por qué el edificio estaba despertado. El enorme Chi que estaba contenido en la piedra salió como vapor dorado que los envolvió. Una parte de esa estela de vapor le contorneó el cuerpo a Bao como una serpiente y se le introdujo en la piel, haciéndolo brillar.

Yuga se mostraba relajada, todo lo contrario de Bao, que empezaba a entrar en pánico. Mas no pudo quejarse, pues de un momento a otro el suelo brillo de un dorado oscuro, opaco, y el umbral de tierra desapareció, dejando una apertura a un lugar oscuro como una noche sin luna.

Ese mismo vacío oscuro los succionó.

Yuga ya no estaba.

Bao jadeó por la sorpresa, pues se hallaba flotando en un espacio extraño. El cielo era negro carbón, con un sol blanco prístino en el cielo; descendía con lentitud, el mundo a su alrededor difuminándose, hasta que tocó el suelo.

Se halló dentro de un salón de entrenamiento, amplio y dorado, pero de alguna forma etéreo, como si se fuera a desvanecer al menor contacto, pero sólido en algunos aspectos. Era como una ilusión óptica.

Al tocar el suelo cayó de rodillas. Se levantó y oteó el lugar, en busca de enemigos. Frunció el ceño ante la soledad del sitio.

—¿Esto ha matado a tantos animales? —se preguntó.

—Oh, no ha sido este lugar, joven Bao —dijo una voz a su espalda. Bao dio un respingo y se recubrió de un escudo de Chi por instinto. Al volverse, encontró a una tortuga vieja, pero vieja de veras, cubierta con una túnica verde ladeada, como la de los templos budistas—. Bienvenido a mi prueba.

Bao bajó la intensidad de su Chi, mas no dejó caer el escudo.

—¿Prueba?

La tortuga asintió.

—En efecto, joven Bao. —Su expresión afable perdió intensidad, quizá volviéndose más serio, pero la tranquilidad del animal se lo impedía—. Has venido aquí a buscar mi ejército y no puedo entregarlo a cualquier animal, sólo al que sea digno.

Por alguna razón, aquella tortuga le parecía conocida, mas no recordaba por qué.

—¿Y se demuestra, cómo?

—Pasando mi prueba.

— ¿Y en qué consiste?

La tortuga estiró una temblorosa pata y un bastón de Chi se formó. Ahí fue donde lo reconoció por los relatos de la maestra Tigresa. «¿Oogway? ¡Pero si su Chi lo tiene Kai!».

Con una floritura del bastón, el salón tembló. Aunque para Bao, el lugar titiló como la llama de una vela; las paredes del salón dejaron de estar, el suelo cambió de sólido a cristalizado, como vidrio roto, dejó de estar bajo techo para estarlo al aire libre.

Oogway arrojó el bastón y éste se fragmentó en cientos de pedazos. Unos se disiparon, otros se transformaron en jadembies, otros en pandas, pero los que más le impactaron fueron los trozos que se transformaron en su abuela, su hermana y en Kai.

Las rodillas de Bao temblaron, su escudo se disipó cuando supo en qué contexto se encontraba. Su Chi de héroe desapareció e incluso él se redujo en tamaño.

—Mi ejército es parte de mí, parte de mi poder —dijo Oogway, con calma, su imagen difuminándose poco a poco—. Sólo alguien que supere esta prueba puede obtenerlo. Buena suerte, Constelación del Avatar de Genbu.

Oogway desapareció, dejando a Bao en la peor escena de su vida.

El día en que vio ser jadembificada a su abuela.

* * *

Nu Hai gruñía iracunda, ¿cómo se atrevía Bao a dejarla allí, como si fuera una cachorra que no supiera defenderse? Cuando lo viera, le daría un puñetazo tan fuerte que se fracturaría la pata.

El leve dolor que tenía en el pecho se intensificó con sus emociones, los fragmentos de la bala de jade empezaron a latir aún más. Latían como un segundo corazón superpuesto al de ella, siempre sintonizados con su estado de ánimo, siempre doliendo. No entendía por qué le ocurría ello, sin embargo, por las expresiones de los sanadores al abrirle una incisión en el pecho para revisar fue indicativo. La bala debía haberla matado, pues no era como las balas de jade normales.

En fin, el caso era que podía despertar cosas. Habilidad increíble, pero con un precio demasiado alto. Precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Un ruido a su espalda la alerto y se volvió de la puerta sellada con el Chi de Bao hacia el catre. Jing estaba sentada en el borde, mirándola como si fuera lo mejor que había pisado la tierra. Entonces sonrió, sincera y relajada, y suspiró poniéndose de pie.

Al hacerlo, se tambaleó y casi se estrella contra al suelo, si no fuera porque Nu Hai la atrapó en el camino. Se movió demasiado rápido para su estándar; sonrió ante la sorpresa de Jing. Las ropas despertadas sí que eran una bendición.

—Cuidado —dijo Nu Hai, con suavidad—. Sería tener mala pata herirte apenas te despiertas.

—Llevo consciente un jodido día, Hai —refunfuñó Jing, boztezando—. Sólo que no podía moverme. Parece que le lleva más a mi cuerpo recuperarse de una asimilación que a mi mente.

Nu Hai palideció.

—O sea que...

—Lo oí todo, Hai. —Jing le pasó un brazo por el hombro para afianzarse—. Te concedo que obtener la capacidad de ser una dadora es asombroso, único, además, pero si eso significa que morirás poco a poco con su uso, entonces te pediré que no lo uses.

Eso enfureció a Nu Hai.

—¿Tú también? —se ofendió—. Primero Bao y ahora tú, ¿es que nadie puede ver que esta es una gran oportunidad?

Jing asintió, ladeando el rostro para verla, su mejilla se frotó contra la de ella.

—Lo es, lo reconozco, pero no voy a permitirlo. —Nu Hai sentía en su propia mejilla el movimiento de la mandíbula de Jing, cuando hablaba—. No lo vale.

—¡¿No lo vale?! —Nu Hai se giró para quedar frente a frente, pero no se alejó, pues la forma en que Jing se aferraba a sus hombros le dejaban claro que no se sostendría de pie. No mucho tiempo al menos—. ¿Qué les pasa, por Seiryu? ¡Estamos hablando de matar a Kai!

—Estamos hablando de tu vida, Hai —replicó, con un tono controlado, aunque molesto—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no es tu deber acabar con Kai? El maestro Po puede hacerlo, o la maestra Tigresa, o Xiao, o Bao, ellos tienen motivos fuertes y de peso. Nosotras no.

—¿Es poco querer salvar a China? —exclamó.

—¿Qué te ha dado China para que mueras al salvarla? —gruñó ella. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza—. ¿Por qué quieres estar al mando de todo, Hai? Entiendo que creas que es tu deber, pero... —Sacudió la cabeza y los abrió, bufó con una sonrisa amarga—. Olvídalo, ¿bien? Sería pedirle al arrozal que diera trigo que tu dejes de ser tan... firme.

Hai frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que por más que te pedimos que pienses en ti, que pienses en todos nosotros, sólo piensas en los demás. —Jing se veía cansada, pero no como Hai, era toda resistencia y regia—. Esa imperante necesidad de hacer lo correcto. ¿Es tan difícil pensar en nosotros, en tus amigos?

—¡Pienso en ustedes todo el tiempo! —Fijó sus ojos con los de ella—. ¡Pienso en la relación de Fan y Xiao cuando peleo porque quiero que vivan! ¡Pienso en Bao y Lei-Lei y el tonteo que hay entre ellos y que si todo estuviera bien, Bao podría ser un animal normal, saliendo como los animales normales, sin tener que preocuparse de sus vidas! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no formalizan nada para no salir heridos si el otro muere?

Jing se sorprendió.

—Eso no te da carta blanca para...

—¡¿Crees que no pienso en ti?! —Eso silenció cualquier réplica que iba a darle—. ¿Crees que no vi el pánico en tus ojos cuando estaba a punto de morir?

El labio de Jing comenzó a temblar. Nu Hai intentó detenerse, pero su cuerpo entero temblaba, los latidos del jade en su pecho aumentaron su ritmo, casi como el de su corazón. Jing le posó la otra pata en el hombro, apretando con fuerza, bajando la mirada por lo levemente más alta que era.

—No era pánico, Hai —susurró con voz ronca—. Era miedo, pavor. —Hai se asustó al ver que Jing empezaba a emanar Chi, pero no daba muestras de agotamiento. Todo lo contrario, su Chi la estaba sanando—. Tenía miedo que murieras.

—Nuestro deber es pelear para proteger a otros, Jing.

—Lo sé. Por Byakko, te juro que lo sé, pero... ¿tienes idea de lo que es verte estar dispuesta a morir cada que tenemos que pelear con otros? Ya van tres veces, Hai, tres, que te he salvado la vida. —Sus respiración se hizo trémula, los labios le temblaron, su voz se quebró—. Pensé que esta última...

Nu Hai alzó una pata y tomó por la mejilla a Jing, cuando ella intentó apartar la mirada. Pudo contener el temblor que sentía, y de alguna forma no necesitó su Sentido Vital para saber lo que sentía ella. Nu Hai lo sabía en su ser, porque ella había empezado a experimentar las emociones de Jing desde hacía tiempo.

Los ojos oscuros de ella la miraban con sorpresa y mostraban una Jing que sólo ella conocía, pues la había visto llorar de frustración, reírse como una cachorra, una Jing rota y única. Una Jing verdadera.

El dolor de las esquirlas en su pecho se anuló, cuando Jing se inclinó y le rozó los labios. Temblaba como si se fuera a desarmar, y el Sentido Vital de Nu Hai le indicó que además del cariño que emanaba hacia ella, sentía miedo. Se separó, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, como si esperase un golpe.

Nu Hai parpadeó, saliendo del aturdimiento.

—¿Me acabas de besar? —dijo.

Jing abrió los ojos con duda.

—Esto..., ¿sí? —Carraspeó—. Creo que sí.

Nu Hai se soltó a reír, sorprendiendo a Jing; el agarre en los hombros de Hai se intensificó, tensa.

—¿Lo hice mal? —susurró, aprensiva.

Por primera vez, desde que habían iniciado la mision a Shaoran, Nu Hai dejó de sentirse presionada. Jing siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, quizá a la mayoría le pareciera amenazante su amiga, pero Hai sabía que era sincera.

—Oh, Byakko —se asustó—, ¿fui muy lejos? ¿No debí? ¿Acaso...?

Por toda respuesta, Nu Hai se lo devolvió. Jing jadeó como un cachorro herido, más de sorpresa que de dolor en sí, ante su proceder. Pocas veces, desde que era una cachorra, Hai había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo sin importarle las consecuencias. Siempre tuvo que ser la hermana responsable, la recta, mientras que Bao hacía de las suyas; las imposiciones de la aldea sobre cómo ser una buena cachorra y hembra eran fuertes. Y Nu Hai, como debía ser, las obedecía.

Razón por la que soñaba con ser libre de una vez por todas. Lo fue cuando se hizo amiga de Jing. Quizá no era tan osada como Bao al ser rebelde, ¿pero qué rayos, por qué tenía que serlo?

Las mejillas de Jing eran esponjosas, casi como las suyas, y se sentian cómodas, como si hubieran sido hechas para que las propias la rozasen. Asimismo, su nariz y la de ella encajaban como dos piezas a la medida, y sus labios no eran como los imaginaba, secos y finos, sino que eran carnosos en poca medida.

Perfección.

Jing le paso las patas por la nuca y la estrechó con fuerza, tanta que sus cuerpos eliminaron la poca distancia y se fundieron como si se necesitaran para vivir; Nu Hai no se detuvo, pues aunque le faltaba aire, le rodeó la cintura apretándole unos rollitos.

Gimió cuando la presión en su pecho realzó las esquirlas de jade. Jing se separó, lo suficiente para respirar. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y sonreía como si se hubiera ganado una dotación de comida de por vida.

—De lujo —dijo, con lentitud. Parpadeó y la miró—. ¿Te lastimé?

—No —respondió Hai, entrecerrando un ojo, dolorida—. Es que me duele el pecho; las esquirlas, ya sabes.

Jing le recorrió el rostro con una pata y Nu Hai cerró los ojos por reflejo. La sensación de la almohadilla de Jing era extraña, placentera, pero la encendía como un rayo. Ahora entendía por qué a Xiao le gustaba que Fan le acariciara así.

—Si quieres te las saco —se ofreció Jing, la voz ronca—. Sólo que no podrías usar el despertar como lo haces ahora.

—No, mejor me quedo así. —Dudó en continuar—. Y lamento que no puedas hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Jing suspiró.

—Tranquila —dijo, negando con la cabeza con cierta resignación—. He aprendido, gracias a ti, que no debo aferrarme a la ilusión del control. Bien puedo romperle las piernas al control y así me siento mejor.

—Eres toda una poeta —ironizó Nu Hai.

—Tengo mis momentos. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Espero este sea uno de estos.

Y acto seguido, buscó sus labios.

* * *

Bao ya no podía más.

Estaba al borde de suicidarse.

Estaba al borde de perder la cordura.

Bao ya no soportaba el ciclo por el que estaba pasando. Intentaba pelear con Kai y perdía, su abuela le ayudaba y era derrotada. Le gritaba con pánico que huyera y se llevara a Nu Hai. La oía gemir cuando Kai la jadembificaba. Después el llanto de Nu Hai le hería, antes de que sintiera un desgarro en el pecho cuando ella también era jadembificada. Por último, Kai se giraba y lo volvía un jadembie a él tambien.

Después todo se repetía. Oogway reaparecía y le decía que si quería el poder de su ejército, debía ser digno y pasar la prueba. Kai volvía a aparcer y Bao volvía a pelear. Y todo se repetía. Todo para perder. Todo había pasado ya ciento veintisiete veces.

Kai le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo para después ir contra su abuela. Bao no se movió más, era mejor quedarse en el suelo. Sangraba y lloraba a partes iguales. Sangre que manaba de sus garras rotas, de su nariz y labios, de los cortes en su rostro y brazos. Lágrimas de frustración e ira. Nu Hai gritó y Bao cerró los ojos, no podía más

Sintió el tirón en su cuerpo cuando Kai lo volvía un jadembie y luego el estremecimiento de cuando el ciclo se renovaba. Se irguió como pudo y cayó de rodillas, temblando con fuerza, abrazándose los costados. Quería que todo se detuviera.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para pasar esa prueba? ¿Matar a Kai? ¿Salvar a Nu Hai? ¿Salvar a su abuela? ¿Salvarse a sí mismo? ¿Morir con valentía? Lo había intentado todo y nada funcionaba. Las lágrimas salieron con fuerza al oír el grito de su abuela y él apretó los ojos, quería que eso acabara.

Los temblores empeoraron. «Basta. Basta. Basta. Basta. Basta. Basta». Kai lo jadembificó y el ciclo comenzó otra vez. Ciento veintinueve veces. Cayó de lado, como un herido de muerte, gimiendo.

Y Bao se quebró. De la misma forma en que una vara de bambú al ser sometida a demasiada tensión, Bao se rompió. Dejó de pelear, reconociendo que por más que lo hiciera, no podría derrotar a Kai. No podría salvar a nadie. Sólo podía huir.

Y se odió por ello.

Por ser tan débil para no cumplir su venganza. Por aceptar que no podía vengar a su abuela. Por saber que si le tocaba enfrentarse en iguales condiciones a Kai, nunca lo vencería. Ni para salvarse, ni para proteger a lo animales que amaba. No podría proteger a Nu Hai ni a Lei-Lei.

Sólo podría morir.

—Me rindo —susurró, el enojo alimentándose con el dolor—. Quédate con tu maldito ejército.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Todo se había paralizado, justo cuando Kai estaba rechazando un golpe de la abuela. Todos los animales, Kai, la abuela, Hai, se disiparon y de sus Chis se formó Oogway, que lo miraba con interés.

—¿Por qué, joven Bao? —preguntó, caminando hacia él.

—No lo quiero —musitó—. No quiero tu estúpido ejército.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

Bao se puso de pie con esfuerzo, pero tropezó y volvió a caer de rodillas. Oogway llegó a su lado y le tendio la pata, cuando se la tomó, Bao se puso de pie.

—Porque de nada me serviría. —Bao agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como si al decirlo en voz alta, reconociéndolo, una parte de él moría—. Porque soy débil. Porque... no podré protegerlas.

Oogway sonrió, asintiendo con respeto.

—Has pasado, joven Bao. Reconozco que has obtenido la victoria.

Por algún motivo, eso le enfureció. Golpeó la pata de Oogway, alejándola de sí.

—¿Qué se supone que tenía que pasar, eh? —De su cuerpo empezo a manar Chi como un torrente, lo acumuló en sus patas y arrojó hacia la tortuga, que lo disipó con un gesto—. ¿Te parece bien que sufriera tanto?

—No. —La expresión de Oogway fue seria—. Sin embargo, joven Bao, necesitaba saber si serías digno. Mi ejército es un arma demasiado peligrosa y sólo alguien que reconociera sus miedos y fallas, puede usarlo.

El enojo de Bao le impedía apretar los puños, tanto por el dolor como por los temblores.

—Esta prueba es un asco.

—Puede serlo, cierto, pero es indispensable. —Alzó un dedo—. Los guerreros más poderosos son aquellos que aprenden de sus batallas, pero los guerreros que nunca desfallecen ante la adversidad, son aquellos que aprenden de sí mismos. Y tú, lo has hecho.

—Es perverso —rugió Bao—. Llevarme al borde de la locura, de querer intentar suicidarme para acabar con esto es perverso.

Oogway miró a Bao.

—Mi momento ha llegado.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó.

—Es la orden de mando —aclaró—. La que podrás usar para cambiar la orden de las estatuas de los maestros en la Ciudad Prohibida, y de algunos pueblos de China.

—¿Las estatuas de piedra? ¡Pero la piedra no puede despertarse!

—La piedra no ha sido despertada. Hay huesos de animales dentro de ellas. Son reanimados.

Huesos de animales. Bao sintió un escalofrío. Po había dicho que era complicado despertarlos, y Bao supuso que era complicado porque era difícil que mantuvieran la forma animal durante el proceso. ¿Pero y si los huesos estaban recubiertos de piedra? ¿Piedra que mantuvieran su forma, piedra que evitarían que se quebraran o lastimaran, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño? Los objetos despertados eran más fuertes que los músculos normales. Si podía crearse un reanimado a base de huesos y hacerlos lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverse con la piedra que lo recubría..., se obtendrían soldados como nunca se habían visto.

Bao abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, Genbu!

—Hay al menos unas mil estatuas hechas por mí de los maestros en la Ciudad Prohibida, y la mayoría debería funcionar todavía. Las cree para que duraran.

Bao estaba sin palabras, analizando las implicaciones que eso podía tener en la batalla contra Kai. Contra los jadembies.

—Deberías poder darles una nueva orden de mando y así proteger a la Ciudad Prohibida. Descubrirás que mis estatuas son... efectivas. La mayoría de las armas son virtualmente inútiles contra la roca.

Asintió, aturdido.

—Ahora son tu responsabilidad, Bao. Úsalas mejor de lo que lo hice yo. —Empezó a difuminarse en Chi, como un espejismo—. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, no confíes en la leona. Yuga te matará apenas sepa que obtuviste mis ejércitos. Y no uses las armas de ella, son... malignas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

La sonrisa de Oogway fue preocupante.

—Porque sus balas son distintas a las de su hermano. Xun usaba balas de jade corrientes, pero ella usa balas de jade investidas, Bao. Mata animales y les roba su poder atravesándoles el corazón, capturando su investidura en el jade y cuando la bala impacta en un animal, incrusta la investidura cautiva en el objetivo. Es un proceso nefasto.

—¿Investidura? —se extrañó—. ¿Como el poder de un gobernante?

—Exacto, pero sería correcto decir que es el poder de otro animal. Otra alma, podríamos decir. Es una practica que no es de este mundo. Yuga es una saltadora. —Frunció el ceño, mirando al horizonte—. Así como el lobo que ayuda a tu panda, tu hermano y tu emperatriz.

Bao se crispó, alerta.

—¿Lei-Lei está en peligro?

—No, Constelación de Genbu —musitó Oogway—. Al contrario. Este animal vino para ayudar. —Soltó una risilla—. Mira que hay que tener valor para volver de la muerte, mi amigo.

Bao se quedó confundido.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

—Cuando llegas al Doceavo Estatus, te ocurren cosas..., interesantes.

—¿Pero Kai no había capturado tu Chi? —preguntó Bao. La semilla de la duda creció, alimentada por un pánico creciente. Si Oogway había llegado al el Doceavo Estatus, el más alto, y Kai tenía su Chi, eso quería decir que Kai era imposible de derrotar.

No obstante, el maestro se rió como un chiquillo.

—Oh, claro, joven Bao, Kai tiene mi Chi, pero digamos... que no puede mantenerme cautivo mucho tiempo. Yo descubrí los Mundos, yo aprendí a viajar por ellos, yo instauré las enseñanzas de la Maestría del Chi, ¿creerías que no preví esto? —Su forma desapareció—. Te sacaré de Xinzhi, y traeré contigo a las otras dos Constelaciones; espero puedan hacerle frente a su enemiga, porque ha sitiado la pagoda. Oh, por cierto, habrá ciertos cambios en el lugar, ya que superaste la prueba.

De pronto, el mundo donde estaba empezó a temblar, como una imagen reflejada en un estanque cuando se le perturba. Empezó a brillar por todas partes, hasta el punto en que Bao tuvo que cubrirse los ojos porque no podía ver nada. Un frío enorme lo embargó y cuando pasó, el aire gélido de Shaoran lo saludó con enojo, lastimándole la piel por encima del pelaje.

Cayó de rodillas, jadeando y mareado. Se hallaba en un suelo de piedra, de la pagoda en la que había estado, sin embargo, al observar por la ventana luego de ponerse de pie, el vértigo lo sobrecogió. Estaba a más de diez pisos de altura. Se agarró del marco de la ventana para recuperar el equilibrio; cada parte del cuerpo le latía de dolor.

—¿Bao? —dijo una voz a su espalda. Volvió la mirada y encontró a Nu Hai, que al verlo en su estado, compuso una expresión de pánico al tiempo en que corría hacia él a una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser ella. Observó su ropa, moviéndose como músculos. «¿Prendas despertadas?»—. Bao, por Seiryu, ¿estás bien?

Cuando ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a sostenerse, contuvo un grito de dolor.

—Sí —respondió, despreocupado—. ¿Te parece que necesito ayuda?

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Jing, ya recuperada. Bao sonrió con tranquilidad, al menos su hermana ya estaría mejor, si Jing estaba sana. Ella se acercó, usó su Chi del Tigre Blanco y lo curó, sacándole un suspiro de sosiego—. Listo.

—¿Quieres decirnos qué sucedió? —exigió Nu Hai. Dioses, ya había recuperado su tono mandón. Bao sonrió.

—Acabo de tener un viaje surreal, que aún me pregunto que sea real, pero… —Se concentró, intentando conseguir a los reanimados. Detectó seis en Shaoran, seis estatuas de piedra consagradas a los maestros Puercoespines gemelos. «Mi momento ha llegado. Cambio de orden de mando. Flor de loto. Cambio de orden de mando completa. Flor de loto. Vengan a mí y protéjanos. Flor de loto». Casi le arrancó un grito el dolor de cabeza causado cuando las estatuas se desprendieron de sus bases. Bao abrió los ojos—. Oh, sí, acabo de obtener un poder increíble.

Mientras Bao esperaba y Nu Hai caminaba como una posesa por el décimo piso de la pagoda buscando salidas, Bao los puso al tanto de lo que había vivido. Como para completar tremenda narración, Jing agregó que ellas aparecieron en la pagoda de repente, en un fogonazo de luz dorada.

—Ah, por cierto —añadió, sentándose en posición de meditación; las estatuas pese a no tener una consciencia per sé, presionaban la mente de Bao, en busca del camino. «Flor de loto. Sólo salten, maldita sea. Vengan lo más rápido posible. Flor de loto»—, creo que todo esto fue una trampa, desde el inicio.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendieron ambas.

—Tiene sentido —explicó con los ojos cerrados—. Nunca vimos a los miembros de la banda de Xun atacarnos. Los que lo hicieron estaban en el mismo momento en que Yuga se encontraba en la fiesta, ¿les parece demasiada coincidencia que los enemigos de ella estuvieran en el mismo lugar, sin detectarla? ¿Teniendo ella un Sexto Estatus?

Abrió los ojos y encontró a una Nu Hai aturdida y una Jing enojada.

—Terminó de calzar todo cuando Oogway me dijo «Xun usaba», en tiempo pasado. ¿Será posible que esté muerto? Quiero decir, Yuga desde que la conocí me ha estado diciendo sobre una baza de poder contra Kai, ¿pero y si ella y su grupo no estuvieran resistiendo contra Kai, sino desarrollando tecnología para derrotarlo y hacerse con el poder de China? Ya oíste lo que ella planea, Hai, ¿te parece demasiado loco?

Su hermana tardó tiempo en responder.

—No. De hecho, me parece demasiado planeado. ¿O sea que ella nos atacó desde el principio?

—Sí.

Jing explotó en Chi blanco, tanto que sus ojos empezaron a volverse blancos. Sobre sus brazos aparecieron zarpas de tigres hechas de su Chi; estaba tan cabreada que daba miedo. Pero Bao era demasiado genial como para asustarse.

—¿Cómo la matamos? —gruñó ella.

—No lo hacemos —sonrió él, nervioso—. Si mi suposición es correcta, no sólo tiene cañones y esos rifles, sino las balas de jade investidas que dijo el maestro Oogway, sean lo que sean.

—¿Tengo otra alma dentro de mí? —gimió Nu Hai.

—Y parece que eso es lo que te concede la capacidad de usar Chi. Según, la bala contenía la capacidad del animal de usarlo.

—Alto. —Jing alzó la patas, pidiendo tiempo—. ¿Me estás queriendo decir, que esa leona mató a un dador, le quitó el poder de serlo, lo metió en esa bala y al dispararla… le dio la capacidad a Hai de ser una dadora, pese a ser una Elegida? ¿Pero qué demonios?

—Supongo que no debía funcionar así —dijo Hai—. Si las está usando, quiere decir que matan más de lo que otorgan poderes. Pero… —Se detuvo, tocándose el pecho, mirando a Jing con sorpresa—. Las esquirlas del jade, Jing.

—No tiene sentido, si fuera así, cualquiera que recibiera un disparo, sería un maestro.

Bao sintió un cosquilleo en la mente, como un susurro.

—¿Y si es por la locación? —preguntó—. ¿Qué tal si tienes ese poder porque las esquirlas están alojadas en un punto específico?

Nu Hai se encogió de hombros, indecisa. La respuesta que iba a darle no pudo formularse porque una explosión ensordecedora los sorprendió, Bao se puso de pie de golpe, sólo para caer de bruces al suelo cuando la pagoda tembló. Sonidos de quiebre retumbaron por todos lados.

Bao se asomó el alfeizar del balcón y observó una fila de seis cañones apuntando a distintos lugares de la pagoda; otra fila de animales sostenía jabalinas… No. Eran rifles. Rifles que detonaron seguido de una nueva tanda de cañones que hicieron tambalear la pagoda. Los disparos de las armas golpearon las paredes de piedra, una le rozó la mejilla.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Jing.

—¿Irnos? —dijo Bao.

—¡Yo sé cómo! —exclamó Nu Hai, cuando un cañón disparó; la estructura comenzó a ladearse—. Como ese lobo nos dijo.

—¿Lobo? —inquirió Bao, recordando lo que Oogway había dicho. Luego negó con la cabeza, no era posible, si estaba con Lei-Lei y los demás, era imposible que ayudase a Hai. «Por otro lado, estoy controlando estatuas zombies. Lo imposible es sólo una traba».

Nu Hai gritó concentrando su Chi, ignorando la réplica de Jing. Género un cuchillo de Chi azul, semejante a la forma en que Fan Tong creaba su espada con Chi de Héroe. Su hermana se tambaleó del agotamiento y Jing le ayudó, evitando que cayera, tomándola del brazo. Era idea suya o esas dos estaban demasiado solícitas con la otra.

Bao asomó la mirada hacia los cañones, convenientemente, las estatuas de los maestros llegaron y empezaron a repartir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Una de ellas comenzó a volcar los cañones. «Eso podría considerarse una acción inteligente», pensó. Luego negó con la cabeza. Los reanimados no pensaban.

«Flor de loto. No dejen armas en pie, destruyan todo. Flor de loto». Las estatuas ignoraron a los animales y empezaron a arremeter contra los cañones.

Pudo distinguir a Yuga gracias a su Sentido Vital, bajó de golpe al Quinto Estado, y al entornar los ojos, la observó ascendiendo por las faldas de los tejados de la pagoda, con cuerdas despertadas. No se le veía contenta. Bao quiso lanzar un rayo de Chi para despistarla, pero se lo pensó mejor, si ella lo absorbía como antes en el salón, terminaría debilitándose.

Yuga metió su pata en su ropaje y sacó algo, lo levantó y explotó. La bala por poco mató a Bao, se estrelló en la pared a su lado y se reventó en miles de pedacitos. «¿Un rifle de mano?», pensó, asustado.

Bao gritó cuando algo tiró de él hacia atrás. Jing lo miró con furia y señaló a Hai, que estaba con el pelaje apelmazado de sudor contra su piel. Sonreía, pero Bao contuvo un escalofrío, pues se parecía demasiado a una calavera, con las mejillas chupadas y los ojos hundidos.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó Jing—. ¡Hai no aguantará mucho; un arma de Chi y un despertar es demasiado para su cuerpo!

—Estoy bien —susurró Hai, con una voz tan débil como una anciana—. Sólo necesito un respirito. Deja me concentro en el lugar al que... al que quiero ir. —Alzó la pata y trazó un corte en el aire, de la nada, éste se dividió como una cortina que se corriese, dejando ver el lugar donde había estado con Oogway. Bao titubeó.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Así vinimos contigo, pasamos por algo llamado Mundo Mental —explicó Jing—. Eso nos dijo ese lobo, Gao. De hecho, así se fue.

—Chicas —titubeó Bao—, yo no...

Una cuerda se anudó al cuello de Bao, ahogándolo, tiró de él, pero Jing evitó que saliera por la ventana. Con el peso extra, le sirvieron de punto de apoyo a Yuga para subir; su zarpa se asomó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece, Bao —gruñó.

La cuerda se anudó con más fuerza, evitándole respirar; Bao cubrió su cuerpo de Chi y empujó hacia afuera, creando una capa de energía protectora. La cuerda se tensó contra el Chi que se expandía, y Bao aspiró aire.

«Flor de loto. Detengan a Yuga. Flor de loto».

Yuga rodó por el suelo y se agazapó contra la pared, su cuerda despertada volvió a su pata. Los analizaba con suspicacia a los tres. Bao tenía que hacer tiempo para que las estatuas le ayudaran.

—¿Cómo despertaste las estatuas, Bao? —preguntó—. ¿Fueron nuevas órdenes lo que descubriste al estar en Xinzhi?

Jing le apretó la pata y de soslayo ella se la tomó a Hai. Yuga sonrió.

—No creerás que les permitiré escapar a Xinzhi, ¿o sí?

Una estatua apareció suspendida en el aire: había saltado, lo percibía en su mente. La estatua tenía una de sus puas de piedra en la pata y apuntaba a Yuga.

—¿Por qué no me detienes, bastarda? —la retó Bao.

Yuga atacó, arrojando su cuerda despertada hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo en que Hai saltaba al portal que había abierto y que la estatua arrojaba la púa, como una jabalina.

Bao alzó el brazo, dejando que la cuerda se lo anudara. La jabalina-púa se clavó en la pierna de Yuga, y lo último que Bao vio, con satisfacción, fue la jabalina de piedra clavada en la pierna de Yuga, quien caía de bruces al suelo.

«Flor de loto. Maten a todos los que los ataquen. Flor de loto».

Y después todo se volvió negro, sacudiéndose como un cascabel en un tarro.


	13. 12

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio que te guste. Gracias por leer.

**Fleckeri**: gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**12**

Aunque Po se sentía increíble, pues aún no terminaba de creerse la maravillosa noche que había tenido hacía dos días, toda sensación de comodidad y maravilla había empezado a ser sustituida por la creciente ansiedad. No sabía explicarlo bien, pero… algo pasaba. Lo sentía en su Chi. Lo sentía latir en su alma como una advertencia y Po sabía hacer caso de esas advertencias.

De hecho, la mancha de pata en el pecho le quemaba cada vez más, empezando con un cosquilleo molesto hasta comenzar a doler.

Estaba con Tigresa en la Bilbioteca del Palacio de Jade, que para sorpresa de ambos todavía se conservaba en pie, buscando en todos los rollos que quedaban alguna información sobre el Chi que pudiera serles de ayuda. Pero lo que habían hallado los deprimía más de lo que ya ambos estaban. Quizá ya el Valle estuviera mejor, en lo que cabía habiendo eliminado la amenaza más acuciante, pero que un pueblo estuviera a salvo, no eliminaba el panorama general.

—Po —lo llamó Tigresa, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento; ella alzaba una pata, mostrando un pergamino hecho por completo de jade, tan denso que casi parecía una roca—. Tengo algo.

Con pasos gráciles como todo felino, se acercó a su lado y tumbó en el suelo, colocando el pergamino en la elevación de piedra que hacía de mesa, y de la cual quedaban sólo unos pocos metros de ancho. Colocó el pergamino, rozándole el pelaje del brazo por la celeridad, su lenguaje corporal le transmitía a Po su misma ansiedad. Ella estaba deseosa de volver a la Ciudad Prohibida, con sus muchachos.

Y para su sorpresa, Po también.

Tigresa desenroscó el tapón de jade del envoltorio del pergamino y sacó el papiro. A diferencia de los demás, en lugar de ser de tela, la larga hoja era de jade. Hilado tan fino que permitía escribir en él, como los hilos de oro de las ropas, con la diferencia que la escritura no estaba hecha a pincel, sino con agujas, rayando la superficie y creando marcas.

—Estos caracteres, Po —dijo Tigresa, mirándolo a los ojos—. Son de Oogway, los reconozco. Lo vi escribir unas cuantas veces.

Po asintió, sin centrarse del todo, los ojos ambarinos de Tigresa eran demasiado bonitos. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Acto seguido, se acercó y le dio un pico, antes de darle unos golpecitos cariñosos en la mejilla, tomarlo del mentón y hacer que fijara la vista en el pergamino.

—Concéntrate en lo importante, Po.

—Lo estoy.

—No, estás es distraído conmigo.

—Por eso te digo que lo estoy.

Eso le hizo sonreír más, pero Tigresa hizo el esfuerzo por no distraerse con él. Po suspiró, pero no desistió, pues se pegó lo más que pudo a ella y le abrazó la cintura con un brazo y reposó su mejilla contra la de ella, mientras observaba lo que ponía el pergamino.

—Parece un diario —comentó Po.

—Sí —asintió ella—. «Mis estudios me han revelado mucho. Desearía no haberlo descubierto con tanta muerte. Gracias a la Paz y a mis Estatus, puedo divisar el futuro. Aturde y marea por tantas posibilidades, pero la Paz me permite navegar en el caos para tomar la hebra más probable. Tengo miedo, pues mi hermano de armas se volverá en mi contra en todas las realidades que veo». —Se detuvo—. ¿Realidades?

Po tragó grueso y enterró las cosas que había visto antes de volver del Mundo Espiritual. Aún le escocía la mente de la advertencia de su otro yo. «No hables de esto. No le cuentes de esto ni a Ti. Por eso Qilin casi destruye mi realidad, no desearás que Kai comprenda esto y destruya la tuya».

—Ni idea, Ti.

—En fin —siguió ella—. «Según he visto, en muchos años elegiré a un guerrero que posee un Chi excepcional, el Guerrero Dragón, no sé qué es, de dónde viene o quién es, pero el sosiego que me causa analizar esa línea me tranquiliza. Espero sea de ayuda. Por si acaso, le dejaré mi ejército».

Eso capturó el interés de Po, pero para su mala suerte, no ponía nada más que «los esconderé donde sólo alguien que comparta mi anhelo de protección, pueda encontrar». Así que saltaron esa parte.

—«Es complicado poder analizar tantas variables de lo que puede pasar, porque el Xinzhi, el Mundo Mental, es reverso al normal —continuo leyendo Tigresa—. Sólo puedo hacer conjeturas, pero si pude prever que tendré un estudiante que criará a quien rescate al Guerrero, tal vez, pueda hacer algo para detener a mi hermano. Así, pues, les dejo este pergamino en jade, dado que lo que no esté escrito en jade puede ser alterado con Chi. Existen doce Estatus, que nos acercan a la divinidad, pero cuidado, que el Doceavo siempre es peligroso para un animal normal, pues la percepción se tuerce. El Chi es vida, y como tal, contener muchos, insta al cuerpo a dar su vida por los demás. Por lo tanto, decidí reducir mi Doceavo Estatus a un Onceavo, creando mi ejército y perdiendo mil de mis Chi. Diecinueve mil tampoco es un mal número».

Eso le interesó a Po. Sabía que Kai pertenecía al Onceavo Estatus, lo que siempre le parecía peculiar, pues el ansia de poder de él debería instarle a llegar al Doceavo, lo que no tenía idea era que estarlo te influenciaba a dar tu vida por otros. ¿Una carta que podía usar? Hum, posiblemente, pero no sabía cuántos Chis tenía Kai, y si le entregaba los propios, no le garantizaba que llegaría al Doceavo. Además, tampoco sabía si daría resultado.

Suspiró. «El plan sigue siendo usar a Jade».

«Yo también te quiero, Po», dijo Jade. Él lo ignoró. «No hagas eso, no me gusta que me ignoren».

Tigresa siguió leyendo, con un tono que dejaba en claro la confusión de aquel pergamino. Sin embargo, a Po con cada palabra que ella recitaba, más cosas le cuadraban. Según lo que Oogway descubrió, la realidad se dividía en tres Mundos, Físico, cuerpo; Mental, razón; y Espiritual, el alma, el todo. La llamó Teoría de los Tres Lugares. Y para desgracia de Po,estaba detallado todo.

No había un lugar de inicio propiamente dicho, sino que los tres Mundos coexistían al mismo tiempo. En el Espiritual, la energía nacía y todos los lugares eran uno solo; de alli la energía iba al Mundo Mental, o Xinzhi, como lo llamó Oogway, donde se acentaba y alteraba el Mundo Físico. Según el pergamino, todos los seres con raciocinio usaban la energía espiritual acumulada en Xinzhi, de ahí la maestría del Chi. Pero el Chi alteraba también las cosas no pensantes. Tenía que ver con la percepción animal. Los animales empezaban a creer algo y esa energía de sus pensamientos, terminaba por darle identidad a las cosas, por más inanimadas que fueran.

—«Esa es la base del despertar —recitó Tigresa, todavía leyendo el pergamino—. Le damos nuestro Chi a las cosas, nuestra vida, y como esas cosas que damos vida lo reciben, su identidad aumenta. Una tela se percibirá como una tela en Xinzhi, pero cuanto más Chi se le de, más animal se volverá, al punto de imitar patrones de vida. Llamo a esto Ley de Cercanía». —Se detuvo—. Eso es lo que nos explicaste, Po.

—Sí —asintió—, pero más extenso.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir esto, Po? —preguntó, enrollándolo—. Que tenemos la forma de acabar con Kai. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor del trozo de piedra que era la mesa—. Tu nos explicaste que para crear un jadembie, Kai roba el Chi y lo manda a un plano aparte para poder usarlo, supongo que ese plano es Xinzhi, ese Mundo Mental, y la forma de acceso de Kai son las figuritas de jade que lleva colgando. Hace lo que Jade, pero a la inversa.

«Po, ella me gusta mucho —dijo Jade—. Descubrió en horas lo que a ti te llevó siglos».

Tigresa se paró de golpe.

—¿Siglos?

—Olvídalo, Ti. —Hizo un gesto despreocupado—. Jade no comprende el tiempo.

—Ah —asintió—. ¿Qué quiere decir Jade con que lo descubriste?

—Que ya se me había ocurrido eso cuando me dijiste que las cuchillas de Kai podían funcionar como Jade. —Se levantó con un quejido y fue con ella, con las patas a la espalda—. Pero Xinzhi no es un lugar que... sea fácil de navegar, Ti.

—¿Has estado allí?

Po asistió.

—En mi segundo año preso en el Mundo Espiritual —explicó, andando hacia afuera.

Quería sentir el sol en su pelaje. Una vez fuera, observó desde la escalera que llevaba del Valle al Palacio de Jade a los animales que empezaban a expandirse de las zonas más precarias a las que seguían en pie. Sobrevivían. «Es curioso —pensó—, mientras duran las penalidades, podemos soportarlas».

Tigresa llegó a su lado, observando hacia la aldea. Unos animales ondearon sus patas en un saludo.

—No podemos ir a Xinzhi así como así, Ti. A menos que se tenga una idea clara de adónde se quiere ir, el Mundo te devora. —Inspiró, recordando cómo casi murió allí—. Yo pensé en salir por Xinzhi, pero sin una Singularidad que abra un portal natural al Mundo Físico, o que se tenga el Chi para atravesarlo, es difícil. El Mundo en sí está, digamos vivo, todo intenta robarte el Chi. La tierra aquí es agua allá, y viceversa. El cielo es negro y el sol, blanco.

—Es decir... —dijo Tigresa, sin estar del todo segura—, que no podemos ir si no sabemos dónde buscar.

Po asintió. Estiró una pata hacia ella, buscando la de Tigresa, abrió los labios para darle apoyo sobre lo poco que habian hallado, pero el dolor llegó de golpe. Tanto Tigresa como él gritaron. La visión a Po se le volvió borrosa y el cielo se oscureció; con un ojo veía normal, pero con el otro veía un cielo negro. «¿El Mundo Mental?», pensó.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, como si jalarán de sus órganos. Y tan rápido como llegó, el dolor se fue y la visión se aclaró. Parpadeó, recuperando la compostura. Se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo entumido. Por reflejo, intentó usar su Chi, pero estaba revuelto, no con su tranquilidad normal.

Tigresa gruñó a su lado, con un corte sobre la ceja de la caida. Po la ayudó a levantar, afincándola contra su panza, sentados en el suelo. Le dio unos toquecitos en la mejilla, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué...?

—Una alteración de Chi —respondió Po a la muda pregunta de Tigresa—. Hubo una activación masiva de energía en Xinzhi, tan enorme que de seguro afectó a todos los maestros del Chi.

Tigresa se puso de pie con un esfuerzo.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso pase?

Po hizo una mueca.

—Casi nula.

—Tendrían que haber Conexiones, ¿no?

—Supongo —dijo Po, parándose gracias a la pata de ella—. Pero esto sólo sería capaz alguien del Doceavo Estatus. ¿Por qué?

—Vi a Jing y a Nu Hai —dijo, nerviosa—. Hai estaba consumida, como un cadáver, y Jing estaba agotada también. Debí verlo a través de los ojos de Bao. Estaban bajo un sol blanco. —Le apretó el brazo—. Debemos volver, Po. ¡Mis hijos me necesitan!

Po se movió de golpe, obligó al dolor a irse, Tigresa le necesitaba. Tomó a Jade y concentró su Chi en él, bajó del Décimo al Sexto Estatus.

—Abre un portal —ordenó. Concentrando su mente, intentando que su alma resonara con el destino, sin éxito. Observó a Tigresa—. Ti, no puedo. No tengo suficiente relación con los muchachos. —Le tendió a Jade—. Toma el mango conmigo y piensa a dónde quieres llegar.

Ella lo hizo y la imagen que Tigresa pensaba apareció en el fondo de su mente. Una Lei-Lei pequeña, riendo con Tigresa y entrenando con ella. Una Nu Hai sonriendo cuando Tigresa le felicitaba. Una Jing que la abrazaba cuando Tigresa le decía que no era malo dejarse llevar. Un Bao con una sonrisa discreta, al ser elogiado por ella al salvar a unos ciudadanos. Un Fan Tong abrazando a Tigresa, llorando, ante el cuerpo de un animal muerto que no pudo salvar. Una Xiao con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiéndole consejo a Tigresa de cómo seguir adelante, sabiendo que la buscaban para matarla.

Po estuvo a punto de soltar el bastón por el aturdimiento. Tantas emociones, tantos momentos con los chicos le sorprendieron y conmovieron a partes iguales. Alzó el bastón y trazó una línea, que cortó el aire y éste se abrió como una cortina, al otro lado estaba Xinzhi, pero gracias a la concentración de Tigresa, el Mundo Mental se disipó y el objetivo se hizo claro: la guarida de la Ciudad Prohibida.

Lo atravesaron y luego de sobreponerse al mareo que le causaba cruzar, le tomó la pata a Tigresa cuando ella se tambaleó. Aparecieron frente a la guarida, junto a una estatua del maestro León, y Po cuadró la mandíbula al ver el estado del lugar.

Manchas de sangre seca impregnaban toda la entrada del taller que hacía de guarida. «Esto no me gusta nada». El olor de la podredumbre lo impregnaba todo. Tigresa se soltó y se movio como un tornado hacia dentro, despertando sus pantalones y chaleco, sacando una daga de jade de su cintura.

Po la siguió corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el primer cuerpo a pocos metros de la entrada. Era un lince, con tajos en la cara y brazos, sus ojos eran blancos y las marcas de quemadura en el cuello le dejaban en claro que murió estrangulado, tal vez por una cuerda despertada.

Ignorando el cadáver que debían de tener varios días, pues empezaba a hincharse, Po corrió en pos de Tigresa. Habían muertos en casi todos los pasillos por donde pasaban; las cocineras, los aprendices, los animales que aseaban en lugar.

—¡Po! —gritó ella.

Él siguió el sonido de su voz, llegando a las cocinas. Donde habían al menos cinco animales muertos, sumado a dos grises en su totalidad. Po frunció el ceño. Reanimados.

—¿Acaso...? —preguntó.

—No sé quién los ha enviado —dijo, el tono atono, manteniendo a raya sus emociones. La antigua Tigresa—. Pero estos dos se han atacado entre ellos.

—¿Enemigos? —se intrigó—. ¿Sabe alguno de los chicos cómo crear renimados?

Tigresa dudó en responder.

—Xiao, ella sabe.

—Entonces siguen vivos —la calmó Po, diciendo lo que tal vez ella quería oír—. Ella pudo crear ese reanimado y así salvar a los demás. Lo que no entiendo, Ti, es por qué los atacarían. Si hubiera sido Kai, los jadembies habrían bastado, él no puede crear reanimados per sé.

—No fue Kai, Po —dijo ella, apretando los puños—. Conozco a ese lince, se llamaba Lao. Era miembro de la banda de Cho. —Se pasó una pata por el rostro—. Dioses, pensé que después de reducirle la banda a casi nada, dimitiría.

—¿Qué sucede, Ti?

—Cho era uno de los guardias de la guardia de honor del emperador —le explicó—, lo traicionó cuando Kai atacó y casi mató a Xiao. Después ella mató a su hermano, Tao, y ahora Cho busca matar a Xiao.

Po hizo hizo un mohín.

—¿Cómo Xiao pudo matar a un guardia de honor entrenado?

Tigresa sonrió de medio lado, entre orgullosa y molesta.

—No me ha querido decir.

—Curioso, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque tengo mis teorías. En fin —dijo, volviéndose a verlo—. ¿Me acompañas a sacarle a Cho lo sucedido?

Po bufó, sonriendo, en definitiva Tigresa no había cambiado, quiza más bien ahora era un poco más atrevida. Antes le hubiera partido la crisma a cualquiera que le molestase, ahora no sólo lo hacía, sino que lo hacía de tal forma para sacarle información.

Dioses, amaba a esa tigresa.

—Vamos —asintió Po.

* * *

Conforme recorrían la Ciudad Prohibida, ubicándose con las estatuas de piedra de los maestros, Po no sabía qué pensar de la ciudad, pues no era como la recordaba. Lo poco que duró en ella, así como el aspecto que le dio cuando salía con Tigresa hacia el Valle, era de desesperanza. Pero ahora los animales no estaban tan cabizbajos, ni parecían tan apaleados mental y emocionalmente, sino que había una especie de... esperanza escondida, algo que les animaba a seguir.

Tigresa lo llevó a doce guaridas distintas, todas ellas vacías o con rastros de masacre, con sangre en las paredes y suelo y cadáveres regados. Ya sin saber qué hacer, ambos fueron a fugiarse en un hostal destartalado, donde el dependiente los reconoció al verlos entrar. Los llevó a la mejor habitación del lugar y se propuso a dejarlos, pero se quedó cuando Tigresa le dijo que necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Usted dirá, maestra.—Al igual que los demás animales, éste jabalí tenía un aspecto de esperanzada resistencia.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó ella—. Parece que ya no hay bandas de ladrones o criminales, o incluso las bandas de resistencia.

El jabalí sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

—Oh, maestra, eso. Ha sido el grupo de Los Fugaces, están limpiando la ciudad y reclutando animales para enfrentarse a Kai, eso es lo que se dice.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Los Fugaces?

—Sí, maestra. Se dice que llegan, hacen a lo que van y desaparecen con lo que desean. Todo como un destello, fugaz.

—Ya. —Po casi podía oír los engranajes en la mente de Tigresa, trabajando para urdir un plan con los que enfrentarse a los Fugaces—. Supongo que usted no sabrá cómo encontrarlos.

El jabalí alzó las pezuñas, negando repetidas veces.

—Oh, no, maestra, ni idea. ¿Desean que les traiga algo para comer?

Tigresa miró a Po, en una muda pregunta.

—Sí, por favor, unos dumplings con relleno de judías. Y por favor, no nos interrumpan, necesitamos tranquilidad.

El jabalí asintió, solícito, y cerró la puerta corrediza.

Po se tumbó en la cama, extraña a su cuerpo, acostumbrado a dormir en los catres del Palacio de Jade, las rocas o en cualquier sitio duro, que hacerlo en una cama occidental, era como dormir en una nube. Le parecía que se hundiría para siempre.

Aquella sensación se apaciguó cuando Tigresa se tumbó a su lado, acurrucada como la felina que era, contra su panza y recostando la cabeza. Muchas veces le había molestado tener la panza y ser gordo, pero ahora era algo bueno.

—¿Ideas? —le preguntó Po, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—Esperar —dijo Tigresa—. Si esos Fugaces atacarán, lo harán de noche. Es como una ley tácita. Cuando ataquen, percibiremos su Chi y atacaremos. Así encontramos a Cho y, a su vez, a Lei-Lei y los demás.

—¿Por qué no sólo buscamos a los chicos y ya? —quiso saber.

Tigresa se giró, apoyando sus patas a ambos costados del rostro de Po y él luchó por no ver su pecho, sino que se concentró en sus ojos. No era difícil, todo en Tigresa era hipnótico.

—¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es rastrear un Chi entre la cantidad que hay en la Ciudad Imperial?

«Aparéate con ella, sigo sin comprender el proceso», dijo Jade.

Po sonrió, haciendo a un lado el comentario de Jade.

—Tienes razón —asintió—, pero siento que quedarnos quietos y esperar es tentar a la suerte, al menos mi suerte.

Tigresa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para después tumbarse encima. Tenerla encima era algo indescriptible, ya que no podía definirlo en una sola palabra. Ella era más fuerte que Po, por lo que no se parecía a las demás hembras, lo que la hacía mejor. Le daba una calma tan grata que le confirmaba que ella era su alma gemela; la necesitaba.

Estando con ella podía cerrar los ojos con calma, pues sus fracasos no lo atormentaban.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —susurró.

—Pienso.

—¿En qué?

Po abrió los ojos.

—¿No lees mi Chi para saberlo?

—No. —Tigresa negó con la cabeza—. No me gusta hacerlo. Siento que estoy espiando a quienes me importan.

—Ya. —Hizo una pausa y con la pata libre le acarició las mejillas, allí donde su pelaje estaba más largo, casi esponjoso. Curioso contraste, pues toda ella era dura, más su pelaje era suave... o bueno, todo lo que podía serlo—. Pensaba en lo que ha pasado.

—¿Culpándote de nuevo? —murmuró—. Po, sabes que no...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió, sonriendo con pesar—. Sólo que lo he hecho tantas veces que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Hubiera pasado todo esto si me hubiera quedado en el Palacio de Jade?

—Po. —Tigresa se irguió, con el ceño fruncido—. Si no hubieras ido, habríamos muerto todos en el palacio cuando Kai atacó.

Po asintió y con la pata acercó el rostro de Tigresa con el suyo. La besó como si ella fuese lo que necesitaba para vivir, y en realidad, era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. Agradecía a todos los dioses existentes en todas las realidades que ella seguía viva, porque de no estarlo, se habría vuelto tan despiadado como Kai.

Ella le respondió el beso, con ansias, de la misma forma que un viajero por el desierto bebe el agua que se le da. La rasposidad de su lengua era adictiva, pues junto con las ligeras mordidas que le daba, se volvía un dolor placentero.

De pronto, como un golpe al mentón, un Chi perteneciente a un animal de al menos el Tercer Estatus, se hizo presente. Por reflejo, Po giró con la cama, colocando a Tigresa bajo su cuerpo, protegiéndola, al tiempo en que el techo se agrietaba y rompía con un estruendo.

—Cercena —dijo una voz. Una orden.

—Protégeme —dijo Po, rompiendo el beso. Parte de su Chi salió de su cuerpo y entró en su chaleco, que se movió y atrapó una espasa negra, como hecha de obsidiana, a medio golpe.

Tigresa se movió como una serpiente de debajo de Po, girando con la suficiente fuerza para tumbar a Po, ponerse encima y arrojar una patada de empeine. El animal que los atacó saltó hacia atrás, con una gracia antinatural, recuperando sus Chi y volviendo al Tercer Estatus.

Tigresa saltó de la cama, cayendo en guardia. Po la imitó, aunque sin saltar, no fuera que se cayese e hiciera el ridículo.

—Se mis piernas y dame fuerza —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, despertando sus pantalones y bajando Estatus. Luego Tigresa añadió—: se mis brazos y atrapa lo que debo.

En cambio, Po despertó los girones de sus mangas.

—Sujeten cuando golpee.

La ordenes, complejas como eran, hicieron bajar a Tigresa del Octavo Estatus al Quinto, y a Po del Décimo al Sexto. El animal se irguió, espada en pata, y se bajó la capucha. Era un lobo de no más de trece o catorce años, pero su rostro era viejo. No, viejo no, antiguo. Lo veía en sus ojos. Eran los ojos de alguien que ha vivido demasiado.

El lobo, negro como su espada y con una cicatriz en la parte derecha del rostro, frunció el ceño de confusión al verlos, como si no esperase que fueran ellos dos. Tigresa se lanzó al ataque, arrojando puñetazos y patadas como una poseida. Era un buen juego de golpes, casi que brutales, pero el animal se movía de tal forma que esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes.

«Maestro del Chi y usuario de la Paz. Dioses, esto es malo».

Tigresa gruñó y dio un barrido, el lobo saltó, flexionando las piernas cuando estaba en el aire. Ella hizo una finta con el brazo, haciendo como si fuese a golpear, pero en el último momento se dejó caer hacia atrás, usando la inercia de su peso para propulsar la patada ascendente, que conectó en la mandíbula del lobo con un sonido seco.

Po tomó a Jade y lo arrojó hacia el lobo, Tigresa saltó hacia atrás, consciente de lo que ocurriría.

«¡No mola, Po —exclamó Jade—, me estaba divirtiendo ver a...! ¡Oye, pero si vamos a destruir maldad! ¡Destruir maldad!».

Sin embargo, el lobo sonrió con sorna sujetándose la boca. Estiró la pata con la que sujetaba su espada y apartó de un mandoble el bastón, eso sorprendió a Po, pues eran pocas las armas que rechazaban a Jade.

Po atrapó a Jade al vuelo.

—Esperen —dijo el lobo—. Tiempo muerto.

Tigresa frunció el ceño con confusión, aunque en guardia, dispuesta a saltar a la menor oportunidad.

—Tigresa alta, regia y fuerte. —Se sobó el mentón—. Jodidamente fuerte. ¿Eres la maestra Tigresa?

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Oh, por los pantaloncillos de Equilibrio —juró—, eres tú. Casi mato a quienes buscaba.

—Explícate —ordenó Po—, antes de que Ti te rompa las piernas.

Entonces el lobo lo miró y parpadeó con sorpresa, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo conocido. Sonrió.

—Aquí te ves menos estirado, colega. —Po se tensó. «¿Un saltador?»—. Trabajo para la general, deberían venir conmigo.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Tigresa, con escepticismo.

El lobo sonrió.

—Lei-Lei.

* * *

Po no pudo sino sorprenderse como un cachorro cuando vio la nueva guarida que los chicos consiguieron. Bueno, llamarla guarida era ser modesto, era más bien una fortaleza subterránea.

Compuesta de decenas de pasillos, el lobo les explicó que Xiao había encontrado los pasadizos que usaba su padre para movilizarse por la ciudad cuando lo requería sin que nadie, ni sus guardias, lo supiese, creaban una red de catacumbas excavadas en roca sólida, tan bien hecha que por fuerza debía de tener mínimo unos cuantos siglos de existencia.

Por la red de cuevas se movían sino miles, al menos cientos de animales, todos haciendo algo, desde limpiando la humedad de las paredes o limpiando el suelo, hasta quienes llevaban sacos de comida y armamentos.

El lobo, quien se presentó como Gao, los llevó a una cámara más amplia que las demás, iluminadas con velas, un centenar de ella, haciendo que brillase como un día soleado. Dentro estaban Xiao, Fan Tong y Lei-Lei, reunidos con un tigre blanco fornido con una cicatriz triple en un ojo, un león con la melena trenzada en mechones negros y un lince con un ojo azul y otro verde. Todos pertenecientes el Cuarto Estatus; como siempre, Fan Tong estaba en el Quinto, pero le sorprendio saber que Lei-Lei le igualaba.

Estaban cabizbajos analizando algo en una mesita de madera, donde varios pergaminos estaban desenvueltos.

—Las rutas del oriente están bajo nuestro mando —dijo el león—, podremos seguir abasteciéndonos de suministros. Así obtendremos más apoyo cuando los miembros de Hu los repartan entre los pobres.

—Tenemos problemas al occidente, señor —dijo el lince—. Informantes nos dicen que Shaoran se ha estado fortaleciendo, su rey ha sido herido, aunque no sabemos más. Dicen que manejan cañones.

—Oh, dioses —exclamó Xiao—, ¿ese no es el pueblo a donde fueron Nu Hai, Jing y Bao?

—Sí —asintió Fan Tong—, espero que vuelvan a salvo.

—Yo tambien —dijo Tigresa, capturando la atención de todos.

Las reacciones cuando la observaron fueron variadas. Lei-Lei se quedó de piedra, con los ojos abiertos, Fan Tong y Xiao sonrieron alegres, mientras que los otros dos animales echaron pata de dagas de jade que llevaban al cinto. El tercero, el tigre, se cruzó de patas, curioso.

Entonces Fan Tong y Xiao se lanzaron a correr hacia Tigresa, quien los recibió con un abrazo rompe costillas; Lei-Lei se acercó con pasos lentos, casi dubitativa, y con la mirada gacha.

—¿No vas a darme un abrazo? —le preguntó Tigresa, cuando Xiao y Fan Tong la soltaron.

Lei-Lei bajó la cabeza aún más.

—No creo que lo merezca —murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Fracasé. Mataron a casi todos los del taller, no pude protegerlos, no pude cuidar el escondite, no pude ni siquiera darme cuenta de que la comida que habíamos robado estaba podrida. —Alzó la mirada con unos ojos regios, era la copia de Tigresa en toda su extensión, sólo que en panda.

Po sonrió, inconscientemente, quizá ellos nunca podrían tener un cachorro, pero podía ver cómo sería, fijándose en Lei-Lei. Además, era contrastante la debilidad que esos gestos duros emanaban, contra la fortaleza del atuendo que llevaba, pues llevaba un simple peto de cuero entretejido, pero que le daba un aire de... inevitabilidad.

Por toda respuesta, Tigresa se agachó y estrechó a Lei-Lei con fuerza. Ella gimió de sorpresa, sin saber por un instante cómo reaccionar, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, con un anhelo infantil. Suplicante. Y Po tuvo que recordarse que Lei-Lei apenas tenía trece años, seguía siendo una cachorra. Una con gran poder y responsabilidades, pero una cachorra a fin de cuentas.

—Sigues siendo mi hija, pase lo que pase, ¿bien?

—Bien —dijo, quedito.

—Ahora dime qué está sucediendo y cómo podemos ayudar.

Lei-Lei pareció liberarse de una tonelada de peso de encima. Po se compadeció de ella, pues conocía cómo era cargar con tanto remordimiento.

—Estamos planeando cómo atacar a Kai como se debe —dijo, andando hacia la mesa, las patas en la espalda, como una verdadera general—. Ellos son los miembros de los bajos fondos más influyentes. Hu —presentó, señalando al tigre blanco, luego al león y por último al lince—, Xao y Kan. Los recluté para que nos echen una pata.

—Nos amenzaste con matarnos si no colaborabamos —tosió el lince.

—Amenaza que sigue en pie —acotó Xiao.

—Hemos estado, de paso —prosiguió Lei-Lei, como si ninguno la hubiera interrumpido—, atacando y reclutando todas las bandas que pudimos. Tenemos en total casi diez mil animales y unos dos mil reanimados. Sumado a ello, mamá, mantenemos bajo vigilancia y ataque las rutas comerciales, por donde Kai manda traer comida y la robamos. ¿Hu?

El tigre asintió.

—Como ve, maestra Tigresa —dijo—, de esta forma podemos mantener una pata controladora sobre la Ciudad Prohibida, al mismo tiempo en que cuando le damos comida a los pobres, ganamos la aceptación del pueblo.

Tigresa abrió los ojos con comedida sorpresa.

—¿Has planeado todo esto?

—No, mamá. —Se giró, extendiendo las patas para señalar con un gesto a los tres animales, y después con un gesto de la cabeza, a Fan y Xiao—. Yo sola no. Diría que fue un trabajo en equipo. —Frunció el ceño—. Estamos vigilando las entradas a la ciudad, esperando que Bao, Hai y Jing vuelvan.

Po se hizo notar.

—No es por sonar deprimente, ¿pero esto nos servirá para matar a Kai?

—No. —Corto y claro, Hu alzó la mirada, cual estatua—. Los jadembies de Kai son dos mil, que nos superan tres a uno, virtualmente. Puede que cinco a uno, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los reclutados no son peleadores como tal. Necesitamos una fuerza que se nos una, porque con los dos mil reanimados, quizá limpiemos la tercera parte de los jadembies, ¿y los otros mil cuatrocientos?

De golpe, la respuesta apareció.

De nuevo, hubo una anomalía de Chi, tan fuerte que afectó a todos los presentes en la sala, excepto al lobo negro, Gao. Los tambaleos fueron generalizados, pero Lei-Lei cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza.

Gao se acercó a ella y alzó su espada de obsidiana, como si la fuese a ejecutar. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero él no la lastimó, sino que la clavó en el aire y la hoja fue desapareciendo como si hubiera apuñalado un mullido cojín. Hubo un siseo y cuando Gao sacó la espada, la envainó, y como una historia de terror, una pata sin dueño apareció en el aire.

Esa pata brilló con un Chi blanco, seguida poco después de una que brilló con Chi azul y una última que brilló con Chi morado. Las tres patas tiraron con fuerza a los lados, abriendo una brecha en el aire.

Entonces el aire los escupió. Jing dio una vuelta completa en el aire y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, justo para detener la caída de Nu Hai, quien se terminó apoyando en ella, Bao por otra parte cayó de bruces sobre Lei-Lei, estampándose la cabeza contra la de ella.

—Bueno —dijo Nu Hai, jadeando. Tenía el pelaje pegado al cuerpo, el rostro un poco menos gordo que antes y con ojeras tan pronunciadas que se veían sobre el pelaje—, tenemos un don para las entradas dramáticas.

—Eso parece.

—Oye, animal —gruñó Lei-Lei a Bao, que estaba encima de ella—, ¿al menos una cita, no? Vas demasiado rápido. ¡Quítate!

Bao rodó con debilidad, quedando boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

—Cualquiera mataría porque esté encima de ella, Lei —bufó—. Dioses, no vuelvo a intentar esa locura.

Gao se cruzó de brazos. Po comprendió entonces cómo les había afectado las anomalías de Chi: al ellos tres ser Constelaciones, sus Chi afectaban de forma más directa a quienes tuvieran sus Conexiones. «Rayos, ¿pero moverse sin rumbo por Xinzhi? Estos cachorros las tienen de hierro».

«¿Qué tienen?», preguntó Jade.

«Nada».

—Hay que tener valor para viajar por Xinzhi —dijo Po, y sonrió—. Ahora estamos todos, ¿no?

Tigresa asintió, a su lado.

—Hora de atacar.


	14. 13

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**TheAlienHearth:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, la que se viene es asjdlasjdlasjdlsa xD. Gracias por leer.

**guest**: gracias por tu review. Waaaaa, me alegra que hayas entendido la referencia xd Y pues, no puedo decir más, para no estropear la historia xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**13**

Xiao tuvo que alejarse a un lugar más calmado para procesar todo. La historia de Bao era increíble, cierto, y la obtención de un ejército de estatuas que peleaban era todavía mejor, pero lo que les contó sobre la leona Yuga, le hizo entrar en pánico. Xiao se escabulló de la reunión con discreción, pensando en las implicaciones de todo.

Para ella no era nuevo los intentos de asesinatos, su padre había sufrido unos cuantos, sin embargo, le asustaba la variable agregada. Cañones y armas que eran como cañones portátiles, llamados rifles. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Que intentaran matarla era una cosa, pero que intentaran matarla con unas armas a las que no podía hacerle frente era otra cosa muy distinta.

Cerró la puerta corrediza de su habitación y se sentó en el catre, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. «No dejes que eso te afecte. Ya tomaste una decisión. Mantente firme en ella». Pero eso no evitaba que efectuarla le generase remordimientos.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y por reflejo Xiao tensó la cadena de oro en su cintura, a la que estaba atado el cuchillo de jade, preparada. Sus reflejos habían mejorado considerablemente debido a estar viviendo con criminales que podían apuñalarla en el menor descuido. Sí, ellos la veían como una figura de esperanza por ser la heredera, sumado a que Hu, Kan y Xao ejercían presión a los animales para que se mantuvieran disciplinados, pero no le respetaban.

Al menos no como respetaban a Lei-Lei.

El rostro redondo de Fan Tong asomó por el umbral, seguido de su cuerpo. Cerró tras de sí y fue hasta ella, sentándose a su lado; el bambú del catre resistió sin problemas. Xiao había mandado a construir una cama con el triple de revestimiento para que soportase el peso de ambos.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó Fan Tong, apretándole la pata, cariñoso.

Xiao reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él, observando cómo le acariciaba el dorso de la pata con el pulgar. Era gracioso y tierno que sus patas se vieran de porcelana, el efecto de tener los brazos gruesos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros.

—¿Tú quieres? —rebatió ella. Inspiró profundo, de seguro Fan iba a decirle sobre su ascenso al trono.

—Sí. —Se separó un poco de ella, se giró y la miró a los ojos; estaba nervioso, se le notaba—. Sé que cuando te hagas emperatriz, no podremos estar juntos y...

—Para el carruaje, panda —lo detuvo ella, alzando la pata libre—. Nosotros vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase. Que sea la emperatriz o no, es irrelevante.

—Pero... —dudó—. Los Códigos.

Xiao dejó caer los parpados.

—Fan Tong —dijo, tomándole ambas patas. Él la miraba con atención, demasiada, más bien, lo que le era un indicativo de lo mucho que le importaba—, porque sea la heredera, no significa que no podamos estar juntos.

—Lo sé —comentó él, asintiendo—, yo podría unirme a tu guardia de honor y así estar juntos. O bien ser tu amante, muchos emperadores los tienen, ¿no? ¿Por qué tú no? Así podríamos estar juntos y tú podrías traer un heredero. No hay nada de eso en los Códigos Imperiales.

—Tampoco permitiré eso. Si yo reinase, tú reinarías conmigo, ¿he sido clara?

—¿Pero...?

—El heredero no será problema, ¿vale?

Fan Tong se puso pálido.

—Oh, Fénix, ¿vas a tenerlo con Kan?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió ella, quedando en shock. Acto seguido, se soltó a reír, causando que Fan se sonrojara por eso—. No, no —aclaró, cuando recuperó el aire, sentándose lo más pegada que pudo a él, pasándole un brazo por cintura—, no seas tonto, Fan. Ni loca lo haría. Y en caso de que planeara tener un heredero, cosa que no hago, lo tendría contigo.

Gracias a los sentidos ampliados por su Cuarto Estatus, Xiao percibió el calor emanando de Fan. Sumado al carmín que tomó el sonrojo de su rostro y cuello.

—Nosotros no podríamos…

—Mejor, ¿o no?

Fan se encogió de hombros, tímido. Xiao le tomó el mentón y le hizo verla de lado.

—Necesito que confíes en mí, Fan, ¿bien? —le pidió—. Te juro que cuando todo esto termine, no nos vamos a separar. Tengo un plan para ello y necesito que me apoyes, pese a todo.

—¿Será arriesgado?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces te apoyo. Siempre lo haré. —Él estiró su brazo y la rodeó de la misma manera.

Fan no era muy hablador como Bao, o mantenía conversaciones filosóficas o interesantes como Nu Hai, pero con él Xiao podía ser ella misma. No tenía que ser la ladrona, bandida que se necesitaba que fuera. No tenía que ser una hembra indefensa y débil como debía aparentar para que la subestimasen. No tenía que ser la heredera al trono, recta y recatada. Ni siquiera tenía que ser la dadora que podía matar a varios sin mover un dedo. Sólo debía ser Xiao, y eso la relajaba.

Lo hizo girarse por completo, para quedar frente a frente, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse ambos con las piernas cruzadas encima del catre. Nunca se cansaba de ver ese rostro redondeado, tímido y valiente cuando era necesario.

Xiao arqueó una ceja.

—Fan, ¿y eso que estás preguntando sobre el heredero que debería proporcionar? —Sonrió—. Nunca te habías interesado por ese tema en concreto.

—Oh, estuve hablando con Lei-Lei. Ella me dijo que si era tan imperante, bien podría darte uno.

—Eres muy atrevido, Fan Tong —bromeó ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y acercando su rostro al suyo—. Me sorprendes.

—¿Qué? —Y de nuevo, explosión de rojo—. Oh, Fénix, no. No en ese sentido. Quería decir que podría darte uno en el sentido de conseguir un cachorro de lince al que cuidar.

—Lo sé —sonrió, hablando contra los labios de él, la respiración de ambos se mezclaba en el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus rostros. Fan Tong sonreía también; ahora que estaban solos, podía ser más osado—. Pero me gusta tomarte el pelaje. Te ves muy lindo cuando te das cuenta de ello.

—Eso es cruel —jadeó Fan—. Todos me gastan bromas, aunque sólo las tuyas me gustan.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que lo más importante es un heredero? —quiso saber, lamiéndole los labios y sacándole una risilla—. Hay emperadores que no tienen heredero, sino que lo eligen al azar.

—Lo ponía en los Códigos.

—Bah, los Códigos pueden ser un incordio, Fan. Según los Códigos, yo siendo hembra y estando en un puesto de poder, sólo serviría para traer un heredero. —Fan Tong frunció el ceño—. ¿Me ves cómo una máquina de parir cachorros? Yo quiero ayudar a China, ver a sus animales felices, en lo que cabe; lo mío no sería criar cachorros. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, sólo si fueran tuyos.

Fan Tong empezó a balbucear, respirando con más rapidez. El agarre en la cintura de Xiao se tensó, asustado. Xiao rio para sus adentros; era tan sencillo poner a Fan Tong en una posición complicada que sólo sentía un ligero remordimiento, parte porque eran puyas de noviazgo y parte porque eran puyas verdaderas.

Llevaban ya dos años juntos y Xiao... bueno, ella ya pensaba que darían el siguiente paso.

Xiao lo besó. Con ganas, porque era Fan, siempre quería besarlo. Con enojo, porque su clase puso a su novio a preocuparse por el futuro de ambos. Y con cariño, porque, ¡demonios!, amaba cómo él la hacía sentir especial.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, su flexibilidad natural aumentada por el entrenamiento de kung fu, pero ni así podía rodearla por completo. Fan tenia mucha panza, cosa que le gustaba. Sintió en sus propias piernas el sudor de las de él y supo que debía detenerse, no fuera que incomodase a Fan.

Se sorprendió cuando al intentarlo, Fan apretó el agarre en su cintura con una pata, mientras subía por su espalda con la otra. Aquello le sacó un ronroneo involuntario, la espalda era su punto débil. Se separaron lo justo para respirar, reposando la frente en la suya y mirándolo.

—No esperaba eso, la verdad —susurró con voz grave, Xiao.

—¿No me has dicho que debo ser valiente? —jadeó Fan, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Que conste, no me estoy quejando —sonrió—. Es sólo que me sorprende. —Y lo volvió a besar.

Tal vez Xiao estaba desahogándose, tal vez estaba dando rienda suelta a su verdadera personalidad o quiza estuviera quemando una necesidad natural, pero no pensaba dejar que se detuviera. Las tutoras del palacio fueron especialmente concienzudas en enseñarle todo lo referente a la maquinación de un heredero, e incluso trucos sobre cómo fingir la doncellez, en caso de que la perdiera por una u otra razón, pero esos conocimientos se difuminaban como carboncillo de una tabla.

Pensar costaba demasiado, era mejor fluir. Además, era agotador. Ya de por sí sus sentidos extendidos por su Estatus la sobrecargaban, como para centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la suavidad del pelaje de Fan. O el temblor de su tacto en su cintura. O el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. O el ritmo del corazón de Fan, que era como un tambor tensado de piel, aquellos de la época antigua; fuerte y grave.

Xiao palpó la espalda de Fan hasta que halló el chaleco y con una garra lo rompió. Fan hizo lo mismo con el qipao de Xiao, con la diferencia que lo desabotonó, se lo sacó un brazo a la vez y lo lanzó por ahí. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido-gemido cuando Fan le acarició con una pata la espalda y de ahí iba al vientre, ascendió despacio, tanteando, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que encontró las vendas y las quitó.

Xiao lo empujó sobre el catre y ella lo observó desde encima suyo, lo veia un poco borroso, pero sonreía. Oh, Fénix, ella debería estarlo también, pero sólo podía observarlo sin el chaleco. Blanco sobre negro con una línea dorada; cuando respiraba, formaba un ligero vaho, el calor de su cuerpo contrastando contra la fría humedad subterránea.

Ella terminó de sacarse las vendas, que reposaban en su cintura. Tratando de enfocarse en algo que no fuera el calor de ambos, la dureza de Fan justo debajo de ella, la quemazón de su vientre, los temblores de la adrenalina. Al arrojar las vendas al catre, buscó los labios de Fan una vez más.

Besó su mentón, su cuello, su pecho. Eran instintos. En un momento dado Xiao quedó contra el catre debajo de Fan, quien le besaba el cuello, la clavícula, y buscaba sus pechos con delicadeza. Estuvieron así quién sabe cuánto rato.

—¡Oh, dioses! —chilló una voz.

De pronto todo el romanticismo se detuvo, caldeante como el lugar donde va a caer un rayo, cuando los dos se detuvieron. Xiao giró la mirada hacia la puerta corrediza y encontró a Bao, con las patas en el rostro, en un cutre intento de no mirar, pero viendo de todas formas. Estaba rojo, aunque su Chi no resaltaba los colores como el de Fan, tildándolo a carmín, sino que resaltaba los oscuros, haciéndolo parecer que la sangre de sus mejillas estaba seca.

Entonces Xiao se observó y a Fan después. Sus piernas estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Fan Tong, su pantalón de entrenamiento estaba bajo, su pecho descubierto. Fan estaba de forma similar, pues sus pantalones de entrenamiento estaban bajos y si Xiao prestaba atención, notaba la tensión de la tela, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco (todavía más), el torso al aire, la panza también, y una de sus patas sobre uno de sus pechos.

«Vaya, con razón se sorprendió. Nos dejamos llevar».

Tomó lo primero que encontró (la venda de sus pechos) y agradeciendo por hacerle caso a Hu de colocarse un anillo de jade en un pie, despertó las vendas.

—¡Asfixia! —dijo, y las arrojó hacia Bao, quien no se defendió, pues aún miraba—. ¡Maldita sea, Bao, ¿nunca tocas?!

—Yo que iba a... —susurró, luchando contra la venda que intentaba asfixiarlo— saber que... estaban calientes... ¿Sabes...?, esto podría ser el fetiche de... cualquiera —dijo, refiriéndose a la asfixia.

—Oigan, chicos, —dijo la voz del maestro Po, luego asomó su rostro—, ¿por qué tantos grit...? ¡Ooaa! ¡Chicos, qué hacen!?

Xiao sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de ella.

—¿Pueden al menos salir en lugar de quedarse allí mirando? —reprochó—. Si quieren manden a llamar a Hai y Jing, que de seguro se deleitan viendo, si es que no se están comiendo ya. O mejor, Bao, llama a Lei-Lei y le enseñas que Fan tuvo el valor que tu no tienes. ¡Fuera, fuera!

Los dos pandas salieron azorados, cerrando la puerta. Tras ella, se escuchaba a Bao luchando por liberarse de la cuerda, susurrando que no podía respirar.

Una vez fuera, Fan Tong suspiró, asustado. Xiao le acarició el rostro y se soltó a reír, lo que hizo que él se relajara; el ceño que tenía se disipó. Desenroscó las piernas de él. Sin decir nada, se tumbó a su lado y le observó, erguido sobre sus patas.

—Nos van a matar —se asustó.

—¿Por algo que no terminamos? —rió Xiao, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose los pantalones, cuyo cinturon de tela estaba flojo—. Aún así, dioses, quemabas, Fan.

—Es por mi Chi —murmuró él, cuando Xiao llegó a la cómoda y empezó a sacar unos nuevos pantalones y calzas que estuvieran secos, pues los que tenía estaban sudados—. Creo.

—No importa —dijo, tendiéndole unos pantalones caqui y unas calzas a él; Fan frunció el ceño, pero se paró y al hacerlo, su pantalón cayó al suelo. Xiao intentó no mirarlo para avergonzarlo, pero al él cubrirse y girarse, no pudo dejar de hacerlo; benditos pandas que pese a hacer ejercicio, seguían siendo esponjosos—. Linda vista.

—¿Cómo tienes calzas de mi tamaño, y mis pantalones? —gimió, tanteando el aire para tomar la ropa. Xiao los alejaba de él, aposta.

—A veces dormimos juntos, tontito —dijo—. Sólo soy cauta.

—¿Me los das ya? —rogó.

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos, dejando que el pantalón resbalara un poco más—. ¿No acabamos de pasar el miedo a que el otro nos viera desnudo?

—Pero... —Se dejó caer de hombros—. Yo no soy precisamente alguien al que cualquier quisiera ver desnudo.

—¿Yo no cuento?

De dos zancadas, Xiao lo rodeó y lo observó. No era musculado, más bien gordito, pero a ella le gustaba. ¡Fénix, era su novia, por supuesto que le gustaba! Pisó las botas de su pantalón y se lo sacó, dejando caer también las calzas, quedando ambos tal como vinieron al mundo.

—Ahora los dos estamos igual —dijo—, ¿puedes dejar la vergüenza?

Asintiendo, Fan alzó la mirada. Aceptó la ropa que le tendía y se vistió, lento, observándola por completo. Xiao soportó el frío hasta que Fan se colocó el chaleco; hasta entonces fue que se vistió. Ya presentables, Xiao le dio un pico en la nariz a Fan Tong y abrió la puerta corrediza, para que los pandas entrasen.

Bao se llevó a Fan, diciendo que Lei-Lei lo había mandado a llamar, dijo que a Xiao también también, pero no le dirigió la palabra al tenderle las vendas, de las que ella recuperó su Chi; inteligente, pues no se arriesgó. Po entró como si nada, con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, maes... Po? —se cortó, recordando que a él no le gustaba que le llamasen maestro.

—Vine a hablar. —Observó el sitio y se sentó en el catre, en la orilla. El bastón a su espalda despedía un brillo apagado, atrayéndola—. ¿Es buen momento?

—Sí, claro —asintió, apoyándose contra la pared.

Po asintió.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó—. Atacar a Kai implicaría una posible destrucción de la Ciudad Imperial.

—Si es para liberar a China, sí —respondió con seriedad—. Asumiré lo que sea necesario.

—Ya veo, emperatriz. —Po sonreía, pero su mirada era analítica. De un maestro, en efecto.

Xiao suspiró, ordenando sus pensamientos.

—No sé explicarlo, Po —dijo, observándose las almohadillas de una pata—. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta. Aceptaré mi rol como emperatriz, trabajaré con criminales, mataré a quien deba y crearé reanimados con su cadáver, si con eso puedo hacer la diferencia.

Po se quedó en silencio, inclinado, afincando los brazos en sus rodillas y uniendo las patas bajo su barbilla. Se quedó así un rato, hasta que levantó la mirada. Parecía haber tomado una decisión, una que le había quitado un peso de encima.

—Ya veo. —Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, le dio una palmada amigable en el hombro—. Has madurado, Xiao. Por cierto —añadió, con complicidad—, les recomendaría un sitio con seguro para la intimidad.

Los labios de Xiao se volvieron una línea inexpresiva.

—Digo, así no los sorprenden. Eso debe dar corte —siguió Po—. Por lo menos Ti y yo lo hicimos en el Palacio, y como...

—¿Po?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que debería ir con la maestra Tigresa —sugirió, sin saber qué responderle a lo que acababa de comentarle.

Po parpadeó y observó su reacción, luego abrió los ojos como cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se fue, sin voltear una sola vez.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Fan Tong en la sala donde Lei-Lei se estaba reuniendo, Bao fue a ver a su hermana, que estaba descansando con Jing, en el salón de entrenamiento. O lo que era, pues era una habitación con un tatami y armas repartidas por todas partes.

Esperaba que Hai estuviera tranquila meditando, pero claro, era su hermana, se hallaba practicando una secuencia de golpes y patadas. Por su rostro, Jing no estaban de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo, Nu Hai podía ser muy persuasiva; Bao muy bien lo sabía.

No obstante, se hallaba mejor que antes, pues su cuerpo recuperó su gordura normal, sus mejillas eran esponjosas y no tan chupadas como antes. Sus ojos brillaban de vida y algo más, algo que veía en Fan Tong y Xiao cuando ellos se miraban, sólo que era entre Hai y Jing.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Bao.

—Hola —saludó, ondeando una pata.

Ambas pandas se detuvieron, excusa que aprovechó Jing para parar el entrenamiento y, de paso, aplicarle su Chi a Hai, mejorándole su aspecto aún más.

—¿Qué hay, Bao? —dijo Hai.

—Hola —dijo Jing.

—¿Ya vamos a iniciar el ataque? —preguntó Hai.

Bao negó con la cabeza.

—No. Vine a... —Frunció el ceño—, pedirte un consejo.

—¿Tú? —Hai arqueó una ceja.

—No, el tipo de la esquina —gruñó—. Por supuesto que yo. ¿Sabes qué? —agregó, dándose media vuelta para irse por donde vino—, mejor olvídalo. Lo haré de todas formas.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó Nu Hai, alcanzándolo y tomándolo del hombro—. No me voy a burlar, enserio. Puede que sea algo irreal, pero no lo haré.

—Acabas de hacerlo —bufó.

—No lo haré, de nuevo. —Hai le dio una mirada a Jing, como pidiéndole algo; acto seguido, ella asintió con su típica estoicidad y se retiró por una puerta lateral, hacia los baños. Cuando estuvieron solos, su hermana gemela casi que lo empujó dentro; sentándolo en el tatami—. ¿Bien, de qué querías hablar?

Bao se sintió incómodo al principio. Hubiera sido mejor ir y tomar el toro por los cuernos, si tenía que morir, que así fuera, pero… ¿hablarlo con su hermana? Ahora la perspectiva le parecía surreal. Lo habría hecho con la maestra Tigresa, pero estaba ocupada en el consejo de guerra, así que interrumpirla hubiera sido mala idea. De hecho, en su locura quiso preguntarle a Xiao o Fan Tong, y su suerte no fue sino que peor.

La imagen de los dos en plena jornada aún estaba grabada en su mente. «Olvídala, olvídala, maldita sea».

Nu Hai tomó asiento frente a él, mirandolo como si quisiera sacarle la respuesta a fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Y bien?

Bao hizo un mohín. Si ya había dado el paso, lo menos que podía hacer era caminar.

—¿Cómo hiciste para decirle a Jing lo que sentías? —le preguntó. Nu Hai parpadeó con lentitud, excesiva lentitud, antes de perder el color; lo supo gracias a su vista estirada por el Chi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se asustó.

—Es obvio. —Bao arqueó una ceja—. Quiero decir, a mí me ha costado más darme cuenta, pero una vez lo hice, las señales eran obvias. Ustedes entrenaban juntas, se metían a duchar cuando la otra estaba allí, hacen la mejor pareja de pelea, hasta reaccionan en pro de la otra sin palabras. Da un poco de escalofríos, se parecen a Xiao y Fan. —Se estremeció. «¡Olvídala, olvídala!».

—¿Y... —tanteó Nu Hai, dando golpecitos con una garra en el suelo—, qué opinas?

Bao sonrió, podría lanzarle una puya y reírse, pero para su sorpresa no quería.

—¿Te sientes cómoda con ello?

—Sí.

—¿La quieres?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Hai frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué Jing? —quiso saber, tanto por curiosidad como para obtener lo que necesitaba—. ¿Por qué ella?

—¿Por qué no? —respondió, con naturalidad—. Podría decirte muchas razones y hacer de esta conversación un discurso digno de Xiao, pero... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué Xiao siendo una lince no estaría con Fan Tong, un panda? ¿Por qué no la maestra Tigresa, una tigresa, con el maestro Po, un panda? ¿Por qué no estaríamos juntas Jing y yo? —Inspiró—. Lo importante es que la quiero y ella a mí, ¿hace falta más? Tal vez muramos antes de que anochezca, Bao, pero no me negaré a ser feliz.

Bao sonrió con un bufido divertido. Se puso de pie y sacudió los pantalones. De alguna manera Nu Hai había madurado, dejando un poco de lado su paranoia y obsesión por controlarlo todo y aprendiendo a vivir el momento, sin pensar en el futuro.

Le agradeció haberle ayudado, sintiéndose aún extraño por ello. Sin embargo, él también había cambiado; haberse conocido a fondo en esa prueba de Oogway le ayudó de distintas formas.

Sólo que eso no le ayudaría a lo que iba a hacer.

Se orientó por la línea de túneles imperiales, unos tallados en roca y otros con soportes de madera, llegando a la habitación de Lei-Lei. Sabía que salió del consejo a descansar un poco, la había estado monitoreando con su Sentido Vital, lo que de seguro la alertó. Golpeó con los nudillos los revestimientos de la puerta, donde no había tela que ahogara el sonido. Esperó. Podía sentir la molestia y la ligera esperanza tras la puerta. Al abrirse, la figura de Lei-Lei lo cegó.

El peto que llevaba le hacía ver más ruda, más... militar, adecuado quizá para dirigir a los animales. No obstante, por mucho peto que tuviese, seguía teniendo los rasgos delicados de una panda hermosa. Una buena figura curva, unos buenos rollitos, unos buenos cachetes esponjosos; estaba seguro que cuando fuera adulta, tendría pretendientes para llenar todo el palacio.

—No llevas tu flor de loto —fue lo primero que dijo al verla. Le gustaba su flor.

—¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? —Lei-Lei se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero me gustaba tu flor —agregó, sin pensarlo—. Quiero decir, con ella me gustabas más. ¡No,espera! Este... —Siempre pasaba. O se dejaba llevar por los nervios o terminaba por lanzar comentarios mordaces.

—¿Podemos pasar de eso? —Se dio media vuelta y andando hacia una mesita de madera, con los hombros caídos. Bao la observó caminar—. ¿Y qué tanto ves?

—¿Te respondo con la verdad o te respondo para salvarme?

—Sabré si me mientes.

—Te miraba el trasero —dijo, asintiendo y entrando también—. Quiero decir, tienes uno muy bonito.

—Eres todo un caballero —bostezó, sentándose en una de las sillas—, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Muchas veces —asintió, sentándose en la otra.

La mesa estaba repleta de pergaminos extendidos, unos con la Ciudad Prohibida cartografiada, otros con los planos de los túneles, otros con las zonas de las ciudades con mayor población. La mesa de una general, en efecto. Bao los observó con curiosidad, ¿bajo cuánta presión estaba?

—¿Sabes cómo vas a proceder? —le preguntó Bao, golpeando con una garra un pergamino que tenía varios círculos dibujados.

—Un poco —respondió ella, los ojos cerrados y desparramada sobre el espaldar de la silla—. Es complicado, mover tantos activos es difícil. Animales asustados o preocupados, reanimados, son demasiado llamativos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo haces? —quiso saber, interesado—. Ser una general, tener tanto poder en tu pata para destruir la ciudad y controlarlo.

Lei-Lei sonrió, entrecruzando las patas encima de la mesa. Bao fue osado y se las tomó; la tensión en sus nudillos las sentía a través de sus propias almohadillas.

—Porque quiero hacer algo significativo —respondió con lentitud, mirando sus patas. Su guardia bajaba poco a poco—. A todos nos conocen, menos a mi. Soy la hija de Tigresa, soy la menor de la banda. Soy algo o alguien, pero no soy Lei-Lei. No espero que lo entiendas, pero quiero hacer algo que sea recordado, ayudar y que piensen en mí, quiero ser fuente de inspiración, como lo es mamá.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Bao, serio.

—Lo tuyo es diferente, Bao, sé que quieres ser famoso por la fama. Por el reconocimiento y la adulación. Yo no. Yo quiero que, si se me recuerda, sea por algo grande que haya hecho.

—Te estoy diciendo que lo entiendo, Lei-Lei —insistió—. De verdad. Y eso me hace admirarte. Quiero decir, tienes trece y ya eres uno de los animales más poderosos de China. Tú.

—Adularme no te servirá para conquistarme —refunfuñó.

Bao soltó una risilla.

—Lo sé. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sé muy bien que para aspirar a algo contigo he de ser sincero.

—Razón por la que no hemos llegado a nada —le reprochó—. Siempre te ibas por la tangente.

—Lo sé —reconoció él—. Y por eso estoy aquí, Lei-Lei, para ser sincero. No soy tan meloso como Fan Tong, ni tan rudo como Jing, pero puedo aprender. Sé como crecer. Y gracias a lo que viví en Shaoran, en Xinzhi mejor dicho, se me fue obligado a reconocer cosas de mí mismo que no quería hacer. —Suspiró—. Como que no soportaría perderte. Sabes que te quiero, no creo que deba decirlo de nuevo.

Lei-Lei entrecerró los ojos, analítica. Ese era uno de los aspectos por los que le gustaba; mientras la mayoría de las hembras eran frágiles o esperaban a que las rescatasen, Lei-Lei era tan fuerte como una montaña.

—No mientes, es cierto. —Casi parecía sorprendida—. ¿A eso te llevó lo que viviste, en serio?

—¿No que no querías que te adulara?

—Complace a tu general —dijo Lei-Lei, sonriendo. Lo hacía con sinceridad, de verdad. La comisura de sus ojos se arrugaba un poquito y los dientes se le veían. Quería besarla.

—Cuando escapamos de Shaoran, vinimos por Xinzhi, Lei —explicó, rememorando ese Mundo—, entrar no es problema. Salir, es otra historia. El Mundo en sí nos mermaba el Chi, hasta el punto en que empezamos a morir. No morir como tú imaginas —aclaró ante el brillo inquisitivo de sus ojos—, cuando los Elegidos sufrimos baja de Chi, nuestro cuerpo intenta generar más, pero como no absorbemos del ambiente, nos devoramos a nosotros mismos. Un canibalismo.

—¿Y cómo volviste?

—Con una Conexión —explicó—. Es el Mundo de la Mente, tiene sentido que el portal fuera posible abrirlo con una Conexión mental-espiritual. Pensé en ti. De verdad quería ir contigo. Recordé los momentos que hemos pasado luchando pata a pata, entrenando, lo que siento por ti. Y —añadió, sin poder contenerse—, cuando te caché en el baño de chicos.

—Ajá. —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Estaba hecho pedazos, Lei-Lei —susurró, controlando los temblores de la pata al recordar la prueba—. Todo lo que he tratado de mantener para protegerme se deshizo por Oogway, por lo que tuve que hacer. Fue gracias a ti que encontré la fuerza, Lei. Tu hiciste que me volviera a sentir completo. —Respiró profundo—. Te quiero.

De improvisto, Lei-Lei se desembarazó de sus patas, se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Frente a él, con una pata le indicó se levantase y, al hacerlo, lo abrazó. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Bao, quien gimió por lo bajo, pero le respondió el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura. ¿Por qué siendo ambos del mismo tamaño y contextura, sentía que abrazaba a un poder de la naturaleza?

Ella se separó y veloz como un azote, le rozó los labios en un beso. Uno que sorprendió a Bao, pero que disfrutó. Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—Cuando acabemos todo esto y seamos libres —dijo ella—, me invitarás a comer. Creo que por fin podríamos tener una salida de animales normales, ¿te parece?

Le apartó el dedo.

—Me encantaría. —Lei-Lei le volvió a abrazar.

Bao fue a decir algo más, pero la palabra murió en sus labios. De golpe, cientos de Chis fueron captados por su Sentido Vital. No, cientos no, miles. Tantos que le hicieron doler la cabeza.

Lei-Lei se soltó de él y salió corriendo fuera, Bao la siguió.

—¡Todos listos, estamos siendo atacados!

Muchos animales los vieron con confusión, pero se cuadraron y saludaron al verla pasar. Al llegar con Tigresa, Po, Hai, Jing, Fan Tong, Xiao, Hu, Kan y Xao, ellos estaban dando armas a los animales que iban pasando. Dejaron los túneles y salieron todos a una terraza de un edificio de la plaza secundaria de la ciudad, delimitada en los cuatro puntos por estatuas a los maestros León, Lagarto, Águila y Lobo.

Al fondo, como una masa de hormigas, un ejército pequeño de animales marchaba hacia la guarida, desde el Palacio Imperial. Eran tantos que las antorchas que sostenían asemejaban las estrellas nocturnas, y el brillo de fuego chispeaba como un acero golpeado por un herrero, de lo vasta que era tan cantidad de espadas y armas.

—¿Por qué están quemando las casas? —dijo Xiao.

—No están quemando nada —aseveró Hu, causando que la maestra Tigresa asintiera—. Es polvo. Son tantos que cuando marchan, alzan esa nube de polvo.

Bao inspiró profundo, se tumbó en el suelo en posición de loto y se concentró, buscando las estatuas. Gritó de dolor al sentirlas, eran mil, mil estatuas exactas, pero al hacerlo, sintió los jadembies, los dos mil. «Mi momento ha llegado. Cambio de orden. Flor de loto. Cambio de orden cerrada. Flor de loto». Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando todas las estatuas cambiaron su orden que estaba atontado, pero alguien le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla y, más tarde, el Chi de Jing lo embargó y sanó. «Flor de loto. Todas las estatuas, reúnanse alrededor del ejército de Lei-Lei, obedézcannos a Lei-Lei, Nu Hai, Jing, Fan Tong, Xiao, Tigresa y Po. Protéjannos. Flor de loto».

Abajo, en el suelo, en las calles empedradas los animales armados estaban asustados, murmurando una cacofonía de miedo. Bao se sintió caer. ¿Cómo iban a convencer a esos animales para que lucharan contra Kai y los que lo apoyan? ¿Cómo iban, cuando sus fuerzas los abandonaran y sólo los que estaban en esa terraza quedasen, llegar hasta Kai, quien de seguro estaba tranquilo en la retaguardia?

No tenían nada.

Ellos eran doce mil entre animales y reanimados. Los otros eran tal vez cinco mil animales, dos mil jadembies, posibles reanimados y… Kai.

Lei-Lei saltó por el borde de la terraza, despertó sus pantalones y cayó de pie, frente a una masa de sus animales. Era surreal la escena, pues los lobos, leones, jabalíes, caballos y demás, eran mucho más grandes que ella, pero Lei-Lei se imponía.

—¡Eso es Kai! —gritó, señalando a su espalda la nube de polvo que se alzaba onerosa en la Ciudad Prohibida, opacando el sol. Era curioso lo parecido que era a Shaoran—. ¡Ese es nuestro enemigo!

Bao saltó, rodando en el suelo para absorber el impacto y colocándose al lado de Lei-Lei. Inició el proceso de una asimilación, aunque sin pasar del uno por cierto, sólo lo suficiente para despedir una columna de Chi morado.

—¡Nos matará! —exclamó uno.

—¡Esto fue un error! —dijo otro.

—¡Maldita panda! —gruñó un tercero.

—¡Mi familia! —dijo un cuarto.

La maestra Tigresa y Po, y todos los demás, bajaron y cercaron a Lei-Lei, como una guardia de honor cerca al emperador. Estaban serenos, tranquilos. Hai, Jing y Fan Tong, lo imitaron, iniciando una mínima asimilación, despidiendo columnas de Chi. Po sacó el bastó de su espalda y lo reposó en su hombro, brillando con un dorado opaco, y la maestra Tigresa despertó su capa, que la alzó como un brazo gigante.

Poco a poco los murmullos cesaron, hasta que los miraron esperanzados.

Para completar el efecto, estatuas empezaron a llegar y cercar a los animales, pétreas y firmes.

El silencio era total, todos hipnotizados por el despliegue de ostentación de poder que hacían. Fan Tong le tomó la pata a Xiao y el Chi de ambos brilló de un naranja tenue. Bao se aventuró, estiró la pata y se la apretó a Lei-Lei, introdujo su Chi en ella, causando que los brillos de ambos fuera más oscuro y potente.

—Hoy, animales, les pido sus vidas —dijo Lei-Lei.

Bao sintió lo que ella. Sus anhelos, su deseo de hacer algo, su deseo de proteger. Pero sobre todo las expectativas. El peso de todo lo que ha hecho, el peso de las vidas de todos esos animales y de los que no luchaban. Ella le apretó la pata, duro.

—Les pido sus vidas —repitió con voz resonante. Bao trago grueso, con las emociones revueltas en su interior, parte suyas, parte de ella—, y su valor. Les pido su fe y su honor, su fuerza y su compasión. Pues hoy los llevaré a la muerte. No pido que agradezcan ese hecho. No los insultaré diciendo que es algo bueno o algo glorioso. Pero sí les diré esto:

»Cada momento que luchen será un regalo para quienes no pueden. Cada segundo que luchemos, es un segundo más de vida para quienes no están con nosotros, para quienes pelean de una forma más noble que nosotros. ¡Cada golpe de espada, cada enemigo caído, cada aliento ganado es una victoria! ¡Es un animal protegido un momento más, una vida extendida, un enemigo frustrado!

Lei-Lei hizo una breve pausa, jadeante. El enorme grupo de animales murmuraba, pero Bao advirtió con sorpresa que ya no era de temor, sino de ansia, de apoyo, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Bao y los demás apagaron sus asimilaciones, Po guardó el bastón, Tigresa tocó el suelo y los otros animales, como Hu, Kan y Xao, se colocaron detrás de ellos, como guardaespaldas.

Xiao lloraba con estoicismo, siendo abrazada por Fan Tong.

—Al final, moriremos —dijo Lei-Lei; desenvainó su espada y la alzó—. ¡Pero, primero, que nos teman!

El griterio generalizado de apoyo fue brutal. Todos gritaron y empezaron a correr hacia la polvarera que se veía cerca. Era una estampida, sin control e inspirada por el discurso de Lei-Lei. Los tres animales cabezas que los bajos fondos asintieron a Lei-Lei con respeto, se dieron media vuelta y siguieron a paso tranquilo al ejército.

Lei-Lei, sin embargo, le soltó la pata a Bao y veloz como un rayo le rodeó el cuello, ayudándose de él para mantenerse de pie. Jadeaba, agotada.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Nu Hai—, la forma en cómo los inspiraste.

—Es simple —respondió ella.

—Es conocimiento de su gente —comentó Xiao, con una sonrisa—. Supo qué emociones inflamar. Ira, odio, sed de venganza y amor. Sublime, Lei-Lei. —Hizo una reverencia, se dio media vuelta y, con su pata entre las de Fan, se alejó, rumbo al ejército. Los dos saltaron, Xiao moviéndose con gracia mediante su ropa despertada y Fan siguiéndola, corriendo sin detenerse.

—¿Amor? —preguntó Nu Hai.

—Por supuesto, Hai —corroboró Jing, asintiendo—. Nadie puede ir a la guerra sin tener algo que proteger: la familia, los amigos, el hogar.

El tono en que lo dijo le dejó saber a Bao que se refería a ella. Que Jing pelearía por protegerla a ella. Acto seguido, corrieron en pos de Xiao y Fan.

La maestra Tigresa y Po se acercaron a ella, él asintió con respeto y ella la abrazó.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija —dijo, y junto a Po, se fueron hacia el ejército.

Sólo quedaron Bao y ella en la plaza desierta, sitiados por las estatuas que mandó a ayudar. Lei-Lei se desembarazó de él y suspiro, quedito. Le agradeció su ayuda y empezó a caminar hacia el ejército.

—Espléndido, mi general —dijo una voz a la espalda de ellos. Los dos se volvieron, el lobo negro que se había identificado como Gao, estaba sentado en la base de una de las estatuas que ya no estaba, con una pierna replegada, y su espada reposando en la piedra. Estaba serio, con la cicatriz destacando—. Espléndido.

Lei-Lei no esbozó expresión alguna.

—¿No deberías estar en el frente, Gao?

El lobo negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi general. Esta no es mi batalla, sólo soy un observador y un apoyo. Yo... no puedo intervenir.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, entonces?

—Observar cómo nace una reina —sonrió—. La formación de un monarca. Y me atrevo a decir, mi general, que es de las mejores que he visto.

—Yo no soy una reina, Gao —desdeñó Lei-Lei, pero Bao podía verla y, no es porque le gustara, pero la veía siendo una reina—. Sólo una guerrera.

—Una general —la corrigió—. Ya tienes parte de lo necesario.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces? —soltó—. Un uniforme, un discurso y un ejército, ¿eso es lo que hace a un rey?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Lei-Lei, seria.

Gao suspiró y miró con ojos increíblemente viejos a ambos. Bao sintió un escalofrío, podía Gao tener un cuerpo de trece, pero esos ojos eran de adulto. De viejo.

—La confianza. Un buen rey es en quien su pueblo confía... y quien merece esa confianza. —Se levantó y desperezó—. Xiao lo comprende. —Tomó su espada—. He conocido reyes peores y reyes mejores, Lei-Lei, y tú y Xiao son mejores, pero... —Dudó— sé, por experiencia, que los animales se forman en función de la situación. Yo, por ejemplo, era un asesino desgraciado que odiaba a todos, hasta que la muerte de mi maestro y mi hermana me templó, y trabajar codo a codo con quienes detestaba y entenderlos, me dio humildad. Fue el inminente final de mi mundo, lo que estuvo a punto de destruirme. —Observó a Lei-Lei con el peso de la sabiduría—. ¿Será éste el fin de tu mundo, mi general?

Gao alzó la espada y trazó un mandoble, abriendo el aire como una cortina. Le hizo una referencia a Lei-Lei y le sonrió a Bao, para después atravesar el aire y adentrarse en el Mundo Mental. No quedó rastro de que allí hubiera estado Gao.

Lei-Lei sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su aturdimiento y miró a Bao, con una incipiente sonrisa.

—Vamos, tenemos un yak al qué matar.


	15. 14

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**TheAlienHearth:** gracias por tu review. Oh, sí lo va a ser, eso sin dudas xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**14**

El choque entre ambas masas de animales enemigos fue estrepitoso. Le dejó en claro a Xiao que las peleas entre armadas como decía su padre y los miembros del ejército eran mentiras. No había formaciones cuidadosas, no había órdenes de los rangos mayores indicando qué hacer, sólo era caos.

Un caos frenético.

Los animales corrían y gritaban, unos de furia y otros de dolor; los escudos chocaban contra las espadas, las espadas contra las hachas, los martillos contra los cuerpos y las lanzas susurraban en el aire antes de encontrar la carne. No tenía el menor sentido, pero por algún raro motivo, lo veía normal.

Su Sentido Vital le indicó que Po y Tigresa tomaron otra dirección, Nu Hai y Jing por otro, Lei-Lei y Bao por otro y Hu, Kan y Xao por otro. Fan Tong corría por los techos de una casa a pocos pasos de ella, con su espada de Chi en pata, brillando de un rojo semejante a la sangre que manchaba el suelo.

Xiao saltó, despertando su ropa (la camisa para protección y el pantalón para resistencia), apretando con fuerza su arma. Cayó en el suelo, junto a seis animales amigos que se defendían de ocho atacantes; exclamaron al verla caer, pero Xiao no les dio tiempo de reaccionar del todo. Con un mandoble, le cortó el cuello al primero, uno de los animales que eran amigos mató a un segundo, otro un tercero. Fan Tong apareció como una exhalación, dio varios mandobles con su espada y despachó a tres, las heridas quemadas.

Xiao paró un mandoble de una espada de un chacal con la cadena de oro que estaba anexada a su cuchillo de jade, sujetó el arma con fuerza y tiró. Le sacó la espada de las patas y con ésta, se la clavó en el estómago. Los otros dos animales restantes fueron despachados por los conocidos. Uno de ellos, un lobo, tenía un tajo en una pierna.

—¡Ayúdenlo! —dijo Xiao, antes de correr hasta otra célula de peleadores.

Era peculiar cómo se separaban en grupos. No se preocupaban por los demás, sino que se unían en grupos de hasta quince y se movían como uno solo, protegiéndose, ignorando a los que no eran del grupo. De esa forma atacaban mejor. Era un método efectivo, pero que no funcionaba contra reanimados o jadembies.

El claro ejemplo fue que cuando aparecieron tres reanimados, todos ellos lobos, y atacaron a la célula de diez animales, estos apenas pudieron acabar con uno, antes de que los otros dos los matasen. Sus golpes eran certeros, sus zarpazos desgarraban la carne y manchaba sus patas grises de rojo, mientras sus heridas abiertas rezumaban un líquido blanco.

Sangre artificial, hecha para reanimados que superaban el mes de haber sido creados. Xiao atacó, tragándose el pánico que le daba enfrentarse a esos animales muertos. Uno de los lobos golpeó y ella lo esquivó, clavó su cuchillo en el brazo del reanimado y usó su peso para impulsarse y propinarle una patada a la cara. Acto seguido, usando la inercia de la caída hacia un lado aterrizó y le conectó una patada lateral, de empeine, moviendo la cadera para imprimirle aún más fuerza. Impactó en la mejilla del lobo, rompiéndole el cuello al girarle la cabeza, pero de poco sirvió, pues como el animal estaba muerto, le bastó con reacomodarse la cabeza y atacar de nuevo.

El segundo reanimado cayó bajo la espada de Fan Tong, quien lo decapitó de un mandoble. El reanimado que peleaba contra Xiao giró la vista hacia Fan Tong, en lo que ella aprovechó para sacarle el cuchillo de jade y enterrarlo en su pecho, lo bajó, haciendo un corte recto y abrió la carne, sacó y volvió a clavarlo en el corazón muerto de la criatura, que latía la sangre blanca. Ésta la manchó, era fría. Segundos después, el animal quedó estático, pues sin sangre, sus músculos viejos no respondían. Fan Tong acabó con él.

Fan desactivó su Chi de Héroe y se afincó las patas en sus rodillas, jadeando. Xiao se sintió mal por su novio, pues usar el Chi siempre lo agotaba. Se acercó a él y le posó una pata en la espalda, acariciándolo.

—Dame un momento —dijo Fan—, sólo necesito...

Xiao no lo dejó terminar, pues arrojó una cuerda que despertó con la orden de estrangular a un animal solitario que venía corriendo con un hacha en pata hacia Fan. La cuerda se enrolló en su cuello, y ella gruñó al bajar al Segundo Estatus. Despertó la cuerda de su cintura con la orden de atar cuando la arrojase, bajando al Primero.

Ondeó la cadena de su cuchillo y lo arrojó hacia un segundo animal que iba hacia su novio, clavándolo en el ojo del animal y matándolo. Tiró, el jade manchado de sangre dejando caer gotas en el aire. Su Sentido Vital la alertó de uno a su espalda, y por reflejo Xiao dio una patada giratoria, conectándola en toda la mandíbula y haciendo que la cabeza del animal girase como una peonza. Benditos pantalones despertados.

Fan Tong gritó de dolor y Xiao se volvió, asustada. Su novio tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo, su sangre de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro, alterada por su Chi de Elegido, manchando las piedras del suelo, y una espada larga, como un sable, estaba en su cuello. La espada la sostenía un león con una melena negra cual hollín, con uno de sus dos ojos amarillo, pues el otro era blanco lechoso, surcado por una cicatriz.

Su mirada era torva, de odio.

—Hola, joven Xiao —dijo, su voz como un rugido atorado.

Ella sólo tenía cabeza para la herida que le atravesaba de lado a lado el hombro de Fan Tong.

—Tu novio no morirá —dijo el león, Cho—. Sabes que yo no peleo así. Sólo está herido. A quien vengo a matar es a ti.

—Acabarás como Tao —dijo.

La mirada de Cho empeoró al fruncir el ceño. Las gotas de sangre de Fan que caían de la espada eran hipnóticas.

—Tú no mataste a Cho —escupió Cho—. Él era mejor espadachín que yo. Una cría mimada como tú no pudo haberlo matado.

—¿Quieres averiguar cómo lo hice? —Xiao sonrió, tentándolo, tenía que apartar a Fan de la pelea, pues Cho era despiadado. Si lo tenía vivo era sólo porque sabía que le afectaba a ella.

Cho sonrió, un rictus, y dio un paso hacia ella. Amenazando aún a Fan, el mensaje era claro, si se metía, lo mataba. Fan la miró con aprensión, preguntándole qué hacer; Xiao le sonrió con todo el afecto que pudo reunir pese al miedo, negando con la cabeza.

Ese asunto era entre Cho y ella.

Él la apuntó con la espada, desde lejos.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo—. No pelearé en desventaja, teniendo tú ropa despertada que mejore tu habilidad, si es que la tienes.

—No la humilles, hijo de... —replicó Fan.

—Vale —cortó Xiao, desabotonándose el qipao y dejándolo caer al suelo. Siguió el pantalón y las vendas de las patas. El frío del atardecer, el calor de la lucha, el pegajoso abrazo de la sangre en el aire le recorrió el cuerpo, cubierto de la desnudez apenas por las vendas del pecho y la calza de la cintura. Cho insistió—. Estás alucinando si crees que pelearé desnuda, maldito.

Cho gruñó.

—Te concederé eso, joven Xiao —dijo—. Pero tengo arqueros en esas casas de allá. —Señaló por encima de su hombro a dos edificaciones de tres pisos a treinta metros. Su Sentido Vital se lo confirmó, eran cuatro—. Si llegas a usar alguna prenda despertada, dispararán y matarán a tu novio. Lo mismo aplica si la bola de cebo interfiere. ¿Pelearás con ese cuchillo?

Xiao inspiró profundo. «No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza. No le dejes ver lo incómodo que es para ti pelear en ropa interior. Recuerda que por dejarte llevar por eso casi te mató Tao». Asintió.

Cho le respondió el asentimiento y atacó, como una centella, rugiendo. Clavó la punta de su sable en su hombro derecho, sacándole un grito. El dolor subió como un rayo por su espina dorsal. Cho le dio una patada y la mandó a rodar por el suelo; su sangre le manchó las vendas del pecho.

Él sonrió.

—Tú no mataste a Tao.

* * *

Nu Hai apoyó su espalda contra la de Jing, expectante. La célula de amigos combatientes había caído, quedando sólo ellas. Trece animales. Pero entre ellos se cargaron a veinticinco enemigos, y ambas a diez reanimados. Hai tenía en sus patas una lanza de un soldado caído, despertada con su Chi de Héroe para que siempre diera en el blanco; una orden en extremo compleja y que cuyo despertar le devoró unos cinco años de vida, dejándola débil.

De alguna forma, Jing le introducía su Chi mediante contacto de sus espaldas, allí donde sus pelajes se tocaban a través de los cortes de las ropas. Ella estaba tan regia como las estatuas de piedra que, más a lo lejos, luchaban contra los reanimados y jadembies, unas cayendo y otras ganando.

Jing temblaba de cansancio, así que fue Hai la que atacó a un nuevo grupo de animales que iba hacia ellas. Gritó, emanando un rayo de Chi de su pata libre, controlándolo con los dedos, haciéndolo bailar en el aire, retorcerse y girar, atravesando los pechos y cabezas de sus atacantes. Diez cayeron, pero el doble los reemplazaron.

Hai esquivó el mandoble de una espada ladeándose, lo justo para que no le hiriese ni a ella ni a Jing, luego con la punta de la lanza, le atravesó el corazón. Acto seguido dio un barrido con la culata, derribando a un segundo y pisándole con fuerza la garganta; el animal agonizaba asfixiándose. Un tercero alzó un martillo tan grueso como su cabeza y lo descargó, pero Hai condensó tanto Chi en su cuerpo que, sumado a sus ropas despertadas, el golpe apenas la hizo moverse un poco; el animal cayó muerto con la lanza atravesándole el cuello.

Un cuarto arrojó un cuchillo, pero su camisa despertada lo atrapó al vuelo, Hai lo tomó en el aire, giró en sus patas y arrojó al dueño, clavándoselo en el ojo. Jing le cubría las espaldas, golpeando como si no hubiera un mañana; sus puñetazos eran poderosos, tanto que rompían huesos, pero el verdadero peligro era su Chi. Al recubrir sus patas de Chi, ella podía matar con sólo tocar, deteniéndoles el corazón.

Sanar y enfermar era la misma cosa, vista de distinta forma.

De golpe, como rocas cayendo, los reanimados descendieron del cielo, aplastando a los incautos que no se apartaron. Eran diez, dos de ellos elefantes y tres rinocerontes.

—Esto acaba de mejorar —dijo Jing, con sarcasmo.

Pero tan sorpresivamente como llegaron los reanimados, los propios aparecieron. Tres leones y dos estatuas de piedra, de los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo. Hai y Jing dejaron que las estatuas y los reanimados se matasen, mientras ellas seguían limpiando la zona.

Al cabo de varios minutos, todo lo que quedaba eran ellas dos y uno de los reanimados. El suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos, sangres, trozos de rocas y pedazos grises que eran los reanimados.

—Nos fue bien —jadeó Hai.

—Eso parece —sonrió Jing.

—Oh —dijo una voz, despectiva y burlesca—, yo no lo diría.

Se volvieron hacia el sonido de la voz y Hai sintió su alma desfallecer. Frente a ella estaban dos jadembies, uno de un panda y otro del maestro Grulla, mirándolas con sus ojos ciegos, fulgiendo de verde. La voz de Kai salía de sus bocas.

Sin decir más, los jadembies las atacaron.

* * *

—¡Bao! —gritó Lei-Lei, sacando la espada de jade de uno cadáver.

Bao inspiró con fuerza, agotado hasta la muerte, sentía las estatuas de piedra peleando, en el fondo de su mente, y eso sumado al constante uso de su Chi de Héroe, lo estaban dejando al borde de la inconsciencia. Gruñó, alzando un escudo protector en Lei-Lei, justo antes de que un hacha que blandía un jabalí, impactase. La fuerza del impacto rebotó, despidiendo el arma y haciendo gemir al animal; Bao dejó caer el caparazón y observó cómo ella saltaba impulsada por sus pantalones despertados y clavaba la espada en el estómago del animal.

La sacó, manchando el suelo de sangre y vísceras, y Bao detectó su cansancio en la forma que se encorvó.

—¡Cachorra! —exclamó una voz, el tigre, Hu, llegando y aplastándole la cabeza a un tejón que saltó, con cuchillos en ristre, hacia ella. Hu blandió un martillo tan grande como él, de cabeza plana como un yunque, en la cual quedaban rastros de sangre—. No te sobreexijas, nuestra general no puede morir tan rápido.

—¿Rápido? —gruñó ella—. Llevamos poco más de diez minutos peleando.

—Diez minutos en que nos están mermando.

—¿Cuántos han caído? —preguntó, irguiéndose y obligándose a seguir. Bao la imitó, deseando tener el poder de Jin para sanar a Lei-Lei.

Hu se echó el martillo al hombro, sin inmutarse. Parecía que tanta sangre y muerte era su ambiente natural.

—Tres cuartas partes —dijo—. Kan murió por un jadembie y Xao cayó por tres reanimados. Nuestros diez mil animales son apenas tres mil y los dos mil reanimados... tenemos suerte si conservamos doscientos.

—¿Mis estatuas?

—Han caído cuatrocientas —respondió Hu—. Nos han ayudado como no te imaginas. Por el lado bueno, de los enemigos quedan mil animales, cien reanimados y mil doscientos jadembies, puede que éstos últimos sean más. —Respiraba acompasado, tranquilo aunque severo—. Nos pudo ir peor.

—Nos está yendo mal de todas formas —se molestó Bao—. ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo con tanta naturalidad?

Los ojos de Hu eran de piedra, como sus estatuas.

—Nunca pensé en salir con vida, Constelación. Kai ya no es derrotable, al menos no para animales corrientes como nosotros. Se necesita algo como él para detenerle. Nuestra general lo dijo, nos matarán.

—Me rehúso a morir.

—Mis animales lo han aceptado, incluso tu general. —Señaló a Lei-Lei con el mentón, luego asintió con respeto—. Iré al flanco occidental, protegeré lo más que pueda, mi general. Espero reduzcamos lo más posible las fuerzas de Kai. La suerte te proteja.

Dicho eso, Hu saltó a un techo y corrió lejos. Lei-Lei inspiró profundo y empezó a caminar hacia el corazón del ejército, ignorando cadáveres y la sangre, las vísceras y la muerte. Brillaba. Por alguna razón brillaba de un dorado opaco: estaba expulsando Chi, iracunda.

—Lei-Lei —la llamó.

—¿No querías matar a Kai, Bao? —replicó, sin dejar de caminar—. Es momento de ir por él, ¿no lo crees?

No se inmutó cuando un león, un lobo y una gacela salieron de una casa, blandiendo espadas hacia ella. Su chaleco despertado se enrolló en las armas e impidió que las movieran; ella abrió una pata y arrojó una cuerda que reptó por el brazo de uno de ellos y se aferró su cuello; a un segundo lo estranguló con las borlas de su manga y al tercero le rebanó la barriga.

Estaba enojada y con su Sentido Vital, Bao supo por qué. Por las vidas que cargaba a su espalda y tenía que proteger, por las vidas perdidas que pesaban en su consciencia. Por eso, Lei-Lei atacaba sin inmutarse a todo lo que veía, fuese animal o reanimado.

* * *

Tigresa estaba agotada, las patas las tenía rojas de sangre, los brazos y el pecho también. Era un espectro rojo y naranja. Po no estaba diferente, pues la sangre le salpicaba la ropa y las patas. Jade también estaba manchado de sangre, pero sólo salpicada, pues Po lo usaba como porra para romperles la cabeza o el pecho a quienes le atacasen, mientras que con los reanimados, Po les desprendía la cabeza con cuerdas despertadas o las borlas de sus mangas.

El último animal vivo cayó bajo las zarpas de Tigresa, tomándose el cuello y borboteando alguna maldición. Un dolor sordo le subió por los brazos, tenía fracturadas todas las garras y su sangre se mezclaba con la ajena.

—Un paso atrás, Ti —jadeó Po, con la mirada al frente. Al ver lo que él, Tigresa sintió su alma caer al piso: tenían al menos cien reanimados contra ellos, todos armados.

—Debemos retirarnos —se preocupó.

Po negó con la cabeza, se ladeó y le sonrió. Con la luz del atardecer pintando el cielo de rojo sangre, Po parecía un condenado a la horca pidiendo un último deseo.

—No nos dejarán. Nos mataran.

—¿Y entonces para qué quieres que me aleje?

—Porque no quiero lastimarte. —Alzó a Jade y sonrió—. Sólo por si acaso me mata, quiero que sepas que te amo. —Empezó a quitarle la vaina plateada.

—¡No, Po! —gritó ella, alzando una pata hacia él. Recordó cómo quedó el animal que lo hizo y le invadió el pánico—. ¡No lo hagas!

Pero Po no le hizo caso.

Le sacó la vaina y se la arrojó a Tigresa, cayendo en el suelo y manchándose de sangre. Po exclamó de dolor cuando unas telarañas verdes, como venas bajo la piel, empezaron a brillar y subirle por los dedos que sujetaban a Jade.

La voz de Jade resonó en su mente. Sin tono. Animal. Como una orden de un dios que hay que cumplir.

«¡DESTRUYE!».

Jade explotó en luz, que aminoró hasta un resplandor opaco, mientras derramaba Chi líquido, dorado, que se hacía humo y disipaba antes de tocar el suelo.

«¡EL MAL!».

Y Po, entre el dolor, le sonrió con un amor infinito, antes de lanzarse contra la centena de reanimados.


	16. 15

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**TheAlienHearth:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, si no tienes palabras ahora, me imagino que te quedarás mudo/a con este xd. Gracias por leer.

**Deadly Ice 88:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te animases a dejar una review y que te guste todo, pongo mucho esfuerzo en ello. Espero que este cap te guste xd. Gracias por leer.

**Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Espero este capitulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**15**

El Chi líquido que Jade desprendía no era propiamente del arma, sino era parte del Chi de Po, que el bastón usaba para poder atacar. El humo se ensortijaba, juguetón, parte cayendo al suelo y parte cayendo del mango, disolviéndose antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, como agua en un horno. Goteaba como sangre dorada, como sangre de un dios.

«¡DESTRUYE —resonó la voz de Jade en su cabeza— EL MAL!».

El dolor subió por el brazo de Po, sintiendo cómo su Chi era absorbido por el bastón y le daba fuerza a su ansia. Desenvainarlo tenía un coste terrible. En ese momento, ni siquiera le importaba, sólo importaba Tigresa. Se lanzó hacia los reanimados y atacó.

Cada criatura que golpeaba con la hoja destellaba y se convertía en humo dorado. Un solo arañazo y los cuerpos se disolvían como papel consumido por un fuego invisible, dejando tras de Po una simple mancha dorada. El efecto era distinto en cada entidad: con los animales vivos los mataba robándoles el Chi, con los reanimados los consumía, y con los espíritus guerreros, los jadembificaba.

Po giraba entre ellos, los reanimados atacando sin inmutarse por la reducción de su número, golpeando con furia, pensando en proteger a Tigresa y lo que ella amaba. Descargando su ira. Su culpa y su odio a sí mismo. Su debilidad. Mataba uno tras otro. El humo dorado se arremolinaba a su alrededor, mientras el dolor aumentaba, comiéndose su brazo, mientras tentáculos como venas subían desde el mango de Jade por sus dedos y brazos, brillando por encima del pelaje, hasta su antebrazo, como verdes arterias, alimentándose de su Chi.

En cuestión de minutos, los Chis que tanto le había costado reunir, que lo llevaban al Décimo Estatus, quedaron reducidos casi a la mitad. Ya estaba en el Sexto, y seguía bajando. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, destruyó ya casi noventa reanimados. Po se alzaba entre una masa rebullente de denso humo dorado que se elevaba lentamente por el aire.

Po gritó, más de ira que de dolor, y con varios mandobles, despachó a los diez que quedaban. Cayó sobre una rodilla, jadeando, con la incesante voz de Jade en su mente.

«DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE. DESTRUYE EL MAL».

Po se rebuscó una cuerda que siempre llevaba atada a su cintura, la despertó y la arrojó a una viga de un balcón, usándola para moverse y atacar. Se columpió varias calles, repartiendo mandobles con Jade a todo reanimado y jadembie que veía. Le lanzaban jabalinas y flechas, pero entre su capa despertada que las detenía y los golpes con Jade para desviarlas (terminando por volatilizarlas), era intocable.

Era como un dios, poderoso e implacable, que venía a repartir castigo.

Surcando el aire, al querer lanzar de nuevo la cuerda, su brazo no le respondió. El dolor era agudísimo, tanto que al verse la pata, las venas doradas ya le llegaban al hombro; su Chi se consumía a un ritmo alarmante. Cuando se agotara, Jade lo convertiría en un jadembie.

Todo se volvió borroso, el cuerpo temblando, y Po se precipitó al vacío. Cayó al suelo con un estrépito, gimiendo del dolor, intentando soltar a Jade, sin éxito. Ya no lo sujetaba, sino que Jade lo sujetaba a él, unido a su cuerpo y quemando implacable sus Chis, devorándolos, en su hambre infinita.

«¡DESTRUYE EL MAL!», dijo Jade, en su mente. Toda alegría y familiaridad desaparecida de su tono. Resonaba como una orden. Un ser horrible e inanimal. Cuanto más empuñaba Po el bastón, más rápido apuraba su Chi.

Las venas ya le reptaban por el cuello. Po se acurrucó como un cachorro recién nacido, intentando con desesperación arrancarse a Jade o arrancarse el brazo si tenía que hacerlo, pero su cuerpo entró en temblores incontrolables. Jade consumía más Chi. Po bajó al Tercer Estatus.

Entonces su salvación apareció.

Tigresa llegó y derrapó en el suelo, gritando su nombre. Po apenas si distinguía su figura, de lo mal que veía. Ella arrancó a Jade de su pata, sacándole un grito de dolor, y gritando cuando Jade empezó a apoderarse de Tigresa con sus tentáculos de Chi, ella lo colocó en la vaina y lo arrojó lejos; el bastón se deslizó por el suelo y chocó contra una pared, deteniéndose. Del yin yang brotaba humo, aunque leve.

Po se arrodilló con ayuda de Tigresa, jadeando y con las marcas doradas atenuándose en su piel. La cabeza le dolía y sintió las mejillas húmedas. Apenas si le quedaba Chi para un Segundo Estatus. Unos segundos más y sería un jadembie. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su visión.

Algo cayó delante de él, con fuerza, clavándose en las piedras de suelo. Un bastón de jade, delgado y con una curva como de media luna. Po alzó la cabeza cuando Tigresa gimió.

—Levántate —dijo la voz de Kai a través de los jadembies—, Po. Vamos a terminar lo que iniciamos hace cinco años.

Pero no eran jadembies cualesquiera.

Eran Shifu y tres de los Cinco Furiosos.

Eran Ping y Li Shan.

Eran su familia.

* * *

Nu Hai ya no podía más, su cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir con aquel castigo. Entre Jing y ella lograron destruir el jadembie del panda, pero el del maestro Grulla les dio demasiado problemas. La habilidad del maestro era demasiado para ellas, que eran aprendices. Jing la había sanado tantas veces que, pese a no tener herida alguna, sus músculos ya no le respondían con la misma rapidez.

Jing gritó, rugiendo, canalizando tanto Chi que sus ojos eran pozos blancos. Generó dos grandes zarpas de tigre de Chi blanco, superpuestas sobre sus brazos y atacó al jadembie de Grulla, dando golpes con los puños que, un segundo después, las zarpas añadían otro, imitando sus movimientos. El jadembie de Grulla alzó una ala para detener el golpe y con la otra le dio un bofeton a Jing, mandándola a rodar por el suelo.

Al alzar la mirada, un corte resaltaba en su mejilla, que empezó a cerrarse con lentitud, pues era una herida de jade.

Hai gimió de impotencia, pues quería hacer algo. De nada servía que ahora fuera una dadora, pues el despertar su ropa no le ayudaba en nada. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, golpeándolo con las patas de frustración. Gritó al ponerse de pie y atacar, creando una alabarda con su Chi y dando tajos como si no hubiera un mañana.

El jadembie de Grulla los evadía y, cuando Nu Hai dio uno vertical, le asestó senda patada en el estómago que el dolor le nubló los ojos e hizo que la alabarda se disipase. Ella pateó de forma ascendente, pero Grulla saltó y aleteó en el aire, volando.

Nu Hai acumuló Chi en dos de sus dedos y disparó un rayo hacia él, controlándolo para que se moviera como una serpiente en el aire, sin embargo, Grulla aleteó con fuerza, replegando sus alas y generando una ola de aire a presión. El rayo de Chi azul se disipó y la presión del aire mandó a rodar por el suelo a Nu Hai, quien fue detenida por Jing y consecuentemente sanada.

Ella le ayudó a levantarse. Grulla reposó con gracia en el suelo, mirándolas con sus ojos ciegos.

—No podrán conmigo, chicas —dijo Kai, con confianza—. No pudo Po, que las supera, ¿cómo podrán ustedes?

Jing escupió, desafiando a Kai. Éste rio, su risa a través del jadembie de Grulla, encontrando divertida a la novia de Nu Hai.

Entonces Jing gritó y cayó al suelo, seguida de una estela de sangre. Un instante después, un golpe sordo acristalado la alertó de un jadembie a su espalda; su Chi tomó el control y la hizo ladearse para evitar el golpe, esquivando el segundo hachazo. La fuerza del golpe rompió las piedras.

El maestro Oso alzó las dos hachas de doble filo dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero Nu Hai reaccionó rápido, e impulsada por su ropa despertada, tomó a Jing en brazos y de un salto aterrizó en un techo. Justo a tiempo, pues dos baras de bambú jadembificado se estrellaron en el suelo donde ella estaba: los maestros Tejones Gemelos.

Cuatro jadembies.

Estaban muertas.

Jing jadeó y Nu Hai observó el tajo en su espalda y la forma en que la sangre manaba y manchaba la ropa. Se agachó a su lado y la tumbó boca abajo sobre las lozas de tejas, las patas le temblaron cuando le tocó el tajo que bajaba de su hombro a su cola. Empezaba a cerrarse, demasiado despacio, pero eso no la calmaba.

—Vete —jadeó Jing, apretándole una pata—. Déjame.

—No seas idiota —murmuró Nu Hai, besándole los nudillos a Jing, sorprendiéndola—. No te dejaré ni aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que ese es exactamente el escenario en el que estamos?

—Confía en mí. —Hai la soltó y se puso de pie—. Te quiero, Jing.

Dicho esto y sin darle tiempo a responderle, Nu Hai saltó al suelo. Cayó e inspiró profundo, accediendo a todo el Chi que podía; obligó a su cuerpo a canalizar todo el que le era posible. Una torre de Chi se alzó al cielo, azul como el más puro de los océanos; su pelaje empezó a teñirse y sus ojos se hicieron pozos azules.

Gritó, ampliando su poder. Algo no estaba como debía estarlo, pues en lugar de sentir el poder en todo su cuerpo, se concentraba en su pecho, donde estaban las esquirlas de la bala de jade investida. «Una segunda alma —pensó—. Esto puede ser interesante. Veremos si me mata o no». Sintió al fondo de su mente un poder enorme, tanto que era incomprensible, pero Nu Hai estiró su mente hasta él.

—¡Constelación del Liderazgo y la Serenidad —exclamó, destellando de Chi azul; sus garras desaparecieron, consumidas por el Chi—, cubre mi cuerpo, reside en mí y conviérteme en tu medio para pisar este mundo, Dragón Azul!

El Chi explotó, separándose como los pétalos de una flor al abrirse, giraron a su alrededor y se volvieron a unir, ascendiendo al cielo como una lanza que perforó las nubes. El cielo se desgarró por un instante, dejando ver un vistazo del Mundo Espiritual, antes de que esa apertura se cerrase cuando un avatar de Chi, del tamaño de un dragón natural, saliese y descendiera hacia Nu Hai.

El dragón abrió las fauces y «devoró» a Nu Hai. El impacto la hizo hincar una rodilla, por el peso del Chi, tan denso como unos ladrillos. Inspiró con fuerza, absorbiendo aquella energía, entrando por sus fosas nasales, sus ojos, sus labios, cada poro de su piel. Al tenerlo todo dentro, su cuerpo empezó a brillar de azul, como si tuviera una estrella contenida.

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a cambiar para adaptarse al Dragón Azul. Su pelaje en varias partes se hizo azul oscuro, como de sus antebrazos hasta sus dedos, su morro y sus piernas. La ropa se le desgarró cuando cambió. Sus brazos y piernas ganaron musculatura, de cada uno de sus dedos crecieron zarpas; sus gorditos se acentuaron cuando su pelaje se endureció, asemejando escamas. De su cola, una gruesa línea de Chi asemejó una cola de dragón, y de su rostro nacieron finos y largos bigotes. El último cambio fueron sus ojos, que se hicieron azules por completo, esclerótica y todo, con una rendija vertical blanca.

Suspiró, despidiendo Chi en forma de vapor de sus labios. La asimilación de su Constelación le sentaba extraña, pues no veía como siempre. Sus ojos veían el Chi, brillando de distintas formas en todos; los cuerpos se contorneaban de esa energía, incluso Jing, a su espalda, la percibía más que todo por su Chi. La miró de reojo y distinguió su rostro por el fluir de su Chi, pues su brillo cegaba a Hai y no distinguía el pelaje o la piel; sobre ella, o más bien unida a ella, una fina cuerda de Chi ascendía y se unía al cielo, a un Tigre Blanco.

De la misma forma, el Fénix Rojo y la Tortuga Negra le indicaron, por sus nexos con sus guerreros, dónde estaban Fan Tong y Bao. El cielo era negro por la noche, negro obsidiana de Xinzhi y opalado verdoso, los tres Mundos eran uno a sus ojos. Nu Hai vio más, pero decidió centrar su atencion en los jadembies que tenía al frente y en los que, al ella activar su asimilación, empezaron a llegar.

Nu Hai empezó a destruir jadembies como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Cosa que de hecho, así era.

* * *

Bao hincó una rodilla en el suelo, alzando un escudo tan enorme que abarcó una calle entera, rechazando la ola de flechas que les dispararon. Los proyectiles rebotaron contra el enorme caparazón y se disiparon; él dejó caer el escudo y, jadeando, se puso de pie. No estaba atacando, ni haciendo nada en realidad, sino controlando las estatuas con órdenes, para que los flanqueasen y atacaran a todo objetivo hostil. Quizo ayudar a Lei-Lei, pero ella era un demonio en piel de panda, en una muy bonita, tenía que agregar.

Ella tenía un hacha enorme que hacía rato recogió del suelo, la empuñaba en una pata, su brazo fortalecido por su ropa despertada, y en la otra su espada de jade, girando entre animales y reanimados, matando a unos y decapitando a otros. Bao se admiraba de su capacidad, pero tenía miedo, pues Lei-Lei no era imbatible, en el momento en que la estamina se le agotase, moriría herida.

Un grupo de quizá setenta animales gritaron cargando hacia ambos y Bao llamó a más estatuas, entonces constató con horror que quedaban apenas cincuenta estatuas de piedra. Habían reducido los jadembies a menos de doscientos, pero... ¿cincuenta estatuas, tan pocas?

Bao tomó una espada de un animal caído, le sacudió la sangre y se puso en posición de ataque al lado de Lei-Lei. Ella respiraba con pesadez, el sudor apelmazándole el pelaje a la frente, con el ceño fruncido y las armas apretadas en sus manos.

—¿Listo o vas a seguir viéndome? —pregunto ella, con un deje bromista en la voz.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Nunca cambias, eh?

Lei-Lei se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuántas estatuas quedan?

—Cincuenta. Incluyendo las dos que nos están ayudando.

Ella observó los animales que corrían, como una estampida, con armas y antorchas en sus patas. Bao frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Vamos —dijo Lei-Lei, luego de un rato. Se agachó ante dos cadáveres, tomó la ropa del primero, apretando entre sus dedos que soltaron el hacha, y la despertó—. Lucha por mí, como si fueras yo.

—¿Eso es una orden? —murmuró Bao.

Entonces Lei-Lei sonrió, ufana, una adolescente en toda regla. Casi pudo ver la chispa vivaracha que todos los pandas tenían en ella.

—La inventé yo —respondió—. Verás lo que mola, Bao.

Él asintió, observando la ropa despertada del cadáver, esperando algo, pero nada pasaba. Los animales llegaron y se armó la refriega. Lei-Lei despertó un segundo juego de ropas de otro cadáver y después tomó su hacha, empezando a repartir mandobles cortando extremidades, o dando puñaladas con la espada de jade.

Bao la acompañó, creando escudos de Chi que la protegían, al tiempo en que segaba vidas con su espada. Sus estatuas mataban otros tantos. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que Bao flaqueó: terminó un tajo con la espada girando la cintura y, cuando se volvió hacia Lei-Lei, para cercenar a un animal que iba a por ella por su espalda, resbaló con la sangre y cayó de culo.

Por reflejo, empujó en todas direcciones con su Chi, derribando al suelo a Lei-Lei, que le salvó de una decapitación, pero los dejó a los dos a tajo de la muerte. Bao gritó el nombre de ella, cuando observó una espada descender hacia su cabeza, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, pues otra espada se interpuso: las prendas de ropa, retorcidas asemejando la forma de un animal, sostenían el arma que la protegió. Las ropas golpearon y mataron al animal.

El segundo juego de ropas se desprendió del cadáver y empezó a pelear junto a la otra ropa, como controlados por animales invisibles.

Lei-Lei le dio un zape cuando se puso de pie y llegó a su lado, mirándolo con molestia.

—Gran idea, genio. Para la próxima mejor usas tu Chi para desarmarme.

—Lo siento —dijo, cuando ella le tendió la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse. La tomó—. Fue un reflejo.

—Ya, pero la próx... —se cortó cuando una torre de Chi azul se destacó a lo lejos. Bao alzó la mirada y gimió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Nu Hai entró en la asimilación. La columna de Chi se abrió como una flor y se reconstruyó, tomando la forma de una lanza, atravesó el cielo y un instante después, un Dragón Azul entero de Chi descendió hacia donde estaba la torre de Chi. Momentos más tardes, la zona empezaba a brillar de un delicado azul.

Cuando acabaron con el último animal, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para descansar. Como dos murciélagos, dos jadembies aterrizaron con un estrépito, agrietándose. Uno de ellos era su abuela, otro un panda joven, de diez años quizá.

Bao flaqueó, lo suficiente para que uno de los jadembies lo atacase. El golpe le arrancó un gemido, y con una patada, lo mandaron a rodar por el suelo. Bao se quedó acurrucado, temblando, recordando la prueba de Oogway.

No podía repetir eso de nuevo.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

—¡Bao! —gritó Lei-Lei, asustada, corriendo hacia él, espada en ristre. El jadembie de su abuela destruyó lo que quedaba de las dos estatuas, mientras el del joven panda arremetía contra Lei-Lei. Su ser le gritaba que hiciera algo, pero estaba apático, temeroso—. ¡Bao, por favor!

El jadembie del panda le dio una tanda de patadas a Lei-Lei, tan rapida que Bao lo reconoció como uno de los críos que le hizo frente a los jadembies con fuegos artificiales. Ella soltó la espada y se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos, repartiendo golpes para frenar al jadembie.

Su ropa despertada poco le sirvió, pues el panda pateaba demasiado rápido. Las ropas de los cadáveres las desgarró su abuela. Después, ella tomó la espada de jade y, con un simple movimiento, se la clavó a Lei-Lei.

La punta, manchada de sangre de la panda que amaba, salió por su pecho, desgarrando la ropa y llevando consigo trozos de vísceras.

Lei-Lei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, arqueándose hacia atrás de dolor.

—Otra que cae, Bao —dijo el jadembie de su abuela, con la voz de Kai—. Has fracasado. No has podido proteger a tu amada, al igual que tu hermana.

Bao veía la sangre de la espada goteando con parsimonia, como si arrebatarle la vida a su amada fuese algo intrascendente.

Se sorprendió susurrando.

—Constelación de la Protección y el Resguardo, cubre mi cuerpo, reside en mí y permíteme rozar tu poder.

Una asimilación parcial. Despidió tal cantidad de Chi que se alzó como una columna al cielo. El pelaje de sus brazos se tornó verdoso y duro, como la piel rugosa y escamosa de una tortuga; sus garras cortas se alargaron hasta alcanzar las de una tortuga.

Chasqueó los dedos, ignorando el punzante dolor que le recorría, y una onda de Chi, asemejando un caparazón, salió de sus dedos, mandando lejos a su abuela y el otro jadembie. De hecho, creó un domo de Chi de dos metros de diámetro, en los que él y Lei-Lei estaban a salvo.

Un tercer jadembie descendió del cielo, empuñando una alabarda, que clavó en el punto central y más alto del domo. Entró como una flecha, justo antes de que el Chi recompusiera el agujero. Era un jadembie del maestro Lobo, del oeste de China.

—También morirás peleando, Bao —dijo Kai, a través del jadembie—. Es tal como lo he planeado, al igual que tu hermana. Ella morirá para salvar a tantos como pueda, tú lo harás igual.

Bao carcajeó, tan fuerte que su risa la sintió amena. Con un gesto de la pata, un caparazón doble envolvió al jadembie, aprisionándolo. Caminó hacia Lei-Lei y reposó su cabeza en su regazo, acariciándole las mejillas con sus garras asimiladas; veía su Chi, delineando sus rasgos, debilitándose cada vez más. La herida en su estómago era un agujero agonizante que rezumaba sangre y vida. Estaba pálida.

—Vete —susurró, la sangre burbujeó en su boca—. Ayuda a mamá, sálvalas. Diles que lamento no haber hecho nada. —Su débil respiración era un silbido anormal.

Bao se inclinó, le besó la frente y después los labios, ignorando la sangre.

«Esto es lo que me hizo comprender Oogway sobre mí —pensó—. El dolor de perder a alguien y la decisión de hacer lo correcto. De abandonarla y destruir tantos jadembies como pudiese».

Lástima que Bao nunca aprendía del todo.

—Elegiste al hermano equivocado, Kai —dijo, desafiante—. Tuviste que escoger a Nu Hai para que se matase en pro de los animales, porque ella tiene la fea costumbre de hacer lo que es correcto en lugar de lo conveniente. —Irguió un poco a Lei-Lei, haciéndola sentarse—. La frase de mando de mis estatuas —susurró, sonriéndole—, eres tú, es tu accesorio.

Ella asintió, con las pupilas dilatadas. Bao sonrió, e inspiró profundo.

Reposó su frente contra la de Lei-Lei, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Mi vida a la tuya —dijo—, mi Chi es tuyo.

* * *

Xiao se levantó del suelo por doceava vez, apretó el cuchillo en sus patas sangrantes u (y) se cuadró, preparada para seguir peleando, aunque muriera en ello. Las patas le temblaban, haciando vibrar el cuchillo y la cadena. Tenía una puñalada en cada hombro, una en cada pierna, cortes en los antebrazos, los muslos y el vientre, todos ellos superficiales, lo suficientemente profundo como para que sangrase lentamente, pero no tanto como para evitarle seguir peleando.

—Te dejaré morir fácilmente, emperatriz —dijo Cho, empuñando su sable que goteaba sangre de ella—. Sólo dime la verdad, nunca derrotaste a Tao, ¿verdad?

Xiao apretó el cuchillo. Los cortes, las puñaladas, el agotamiento, la humillación, el frío y la podredumbre de la muerte a su alrededor le estaban pasando factura. La adrenalina la podía llevar y mantener de pie hasta un punto, pero eso no duraría mucho.

No respondió.

—Muy bien, como quieras —dijo Cho, y atacó.

Un nuevo juego de pies obligó a Xiao a defenderse con su cuchillo, pero Cho la quería humillar aún más, pues de dos tajos semiprofundos, le cortó las vendas y las calzas, dejándola desnuda frente a él, ensangrentada.

Xiao apretó los dientes, evitando dejarse llevar por la ira. Detrás de Cho, Fan Tong lloraba, apretando las patas tan fuerte que se clavaba sus garras y manchaba el suelo con sangre, además de su herida; cuadraba la mandíbula, frustrado.

Irónicamente, verlo llorar le dio fuerzas, pues recordó aquél día en que decidió ser su novia. O más bien, en que lo aceptó por fin.

Toda su vida había sido criada por y para un objetivo, que estaba mentalizada para casarse con un macho distinguido, quizá conocido de su padre, por lo que cuando empezó a sentirse atraída por Fan, lo negó. Ella tenía que enamorarse de animales de corte, importantes, no de un panda cualquiera.

Pero los títulos que Fan carecía, a nivel noble e imperial, no importaban. Él la hacía reír, él no la juzgaba por lo que fue o le preguntaba por su vida anterior. Él la apreciaba por lo que ella era, por ser Xiao y no la heredera al trono. Él era sensible y gentil, y actuaba sin segundas intenciones, con sinceridad, lo que le hizo bajar la guardia y enamorarse poco a poco de su forma de ser.

La figura y condición que tanto se le enseñó para elegir, dejaron de tener sentido, pues amaba a un panda regordete y emocional.

Entonces el odio explotó como un volcán dentro de ella. No porque Cho la tuviera herida, no porque Cho la humillase obligándola a pelear desnuda para que cualquiera la viera. Sino porque hacía sufrir a Fan Tong. Su Fan Tong.

Hizo amago de atacar, pero Cho le propinó una patada a las piernas, haciéndola hincarse de rodillas, y con otra, rodó por el suelo.

Él sacudía la cabeza.

—Eres patética, Xiao. Estás ahí, arrodillada y a punto de morir, y sigues creyendo que eres mejor que yo, que puedes hacerme daño.

Xiao agachó la cabeza, demasiado débil para atacar. Cho le hizo un corte en la mejilla y la pateó con fuerza, haciéndola chocar contra una pared. Ella se deslizó hasta el suelo, apretando su cuchillo; Cho le pisó la pata.

—¿Crees que podrás conmigo, aún cuando no pudiste ni proteger este reino?

—He hecho lo que he podido.

—¡Tu padre hacía más! —espetó—. ¡Era implacable cuando se requería y benevolente con sus súbditos! ¡Por eso le seguíamos, por eso le respetábamos! ¡Por eso le traicionamos, porque no podíamos creer que el futuro de China terminaría en las patas de una cría mimada que no sabía nada del mundo real, más allá de sus cuatro paredes de oro!

—Yo no soy mi padre —susurró—. Yo no puedo matar como él, yo no puedo sacrificarme como él. Soy egoista, pero los monarcas deben serlo.

—Un mal monarca lleva a su pueblo a la muerte.

—Pero un buen monarca que sabe fallará, dimite.

Cho vaciló por un instante, con el pie en la pata de Xiao y el sable bajo. Entonces, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

—Esos monarcas ya no existen. Adios, Xiao.

Levantó la espada para golpear. Y Xiao, asegurándose de tocar la hoja de jade con la pata que sostenía el cuchillo, alzó la pata libre y tocó el pelaje de la pierna de Cho.

—Mi vida a la tuya —dijo—. Mi Chi es tuyo.

Cho se tambaleó, aturdido. Una cantidad considerable de Chis, suficiente para llegar al Segundo Estatus, que era lo que conservaba luego de haber despertado sus ropas, salieron del pecho de Xiao y entraron en el cuerpo de Cho. No eran bienvenidos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Apenas dos Estatus, no mucho.

Pero suficiente para hacer que se estremeciera de placer. Para hacer que su cuerpo temblase de gozo. Suficientes para hacerle perder el control por un segundo y caer de rodillas. Y en ese segundo, Xiao se levantó, liberó su pata del peso del pie de Cho y segó con su cuchillo la garganta del león.

El antiguo soldado cayó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos y el cuello sangrando. Se estremeció de placer por el Chi recibido, pese a estar perdiendo la vida. Era una acción incontrolable.

—Nadie se lo espera nunca —susurró Xiao, mirando a los ojos a Cho—. El Chi vale una fortuna para nosotros los dadores. Introducirlo en alguien y luego matarlo es desperdiciar demasiado poder, tanto que muchos lo consideran una locura. Nunca se lo esperan.

Inspiró profundo y escupió sangre a un lado. Cho entraba en los últimos estertores de la muerte.

—Querias saber cómo maté a Tao. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Cho murió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Xiao cayó al suelo, demasiado débil para seguir de pie.

Los arqueros dispararon, ahora escondidos ante el inexistente Sentido Vital de Xiao. Fan Tong saltó y cortó con su espada de Chi las flechas, incinerándolas. Corrió a su lado y, luego de tomar sus ropas del suelo, la cargó como a una princesa en apuros; cosa que de hecho era.

Se metió en una casa y la dejó en el suelo, tapizando la entrada con los muebles de dentro. Xiao volvió en sí cuando Fan le instó a recuperar el Chi de sus ropas despertadas, volviendo así al Segundo Estatus. Tenía los pantalones sobre las piernas cubriendo su entrepierna y su qipao con borlas en los hombros, apenas tapándole los pezones.

Fan Tong se sentó frente a ella, limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas. La oscuridad de su pelaje húmedo se acentuaba por su Chi.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Fénix, que pregunta tan tonta, obvio que...

Ella lo silenció al abrazarlo con fuerza, demasiada, tanta que sus garras le marcaron la espalda a Fan y sus pechos se apachurraron contra su pecho. Fan le correspondió el abrazo, fuerte también.

No había lujuria en ello, ni ansia del otro, sólo miedo. Miedo y tranquilidad. Temblaban. Una por el dolor que le causó al panda y el otro por miedo a perderla.

—Lo siento —susurró Xiao, llorando contra el hombro de su novio—. Perdón por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Lo siento.

—Tranquila, Xi —murmuró él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Lo importante es que sigues viva. Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti. —Sentía la humedad de la sangre de Fan, más caliente que la propia, mojándole el pelaje—. Y es por eso que haré algo que traicionará a mi pueblo. —Inspiró profundo, pronunciando su decisión—. Voy a dimitir. Le daré la corona a alguien más.

—¿Es lo que deseas, Xi? —preguntó Fan Tong, amable, sin separarse del abrazo.

—Sí. —Las palabras dolían, quemaban su alma, porque aunque era lo que ella quería, la sensación de estar traicionando a su padre era demasiado fuerte.

—Entonces te apoyaré en ello. Siempre.

Gimió de alegría, contra su hombro. Y se quedó allí, desnuda y cubierta apenas, sangrando y adolorida, pero feliz. Feliz de tener a Fan que le diera calor. Feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Feliz de que no la juzgase por querer renunciar a la corona. Feliz, simplemente, de estar viva en ese preciso momento.

Fan Tong se tumbó en el suelo, de medio lado, abrazándola de cucharita, cubriéndola con su ropa y quitándose su propio chaleco para hacer lo mismo. Y se quedaron ahí en el suelo, ignorando todo lo demás, la pelea, la sangre, el caos. Sólo ellos dos. Acurrucados y con los ojos cerrados.

Ya no querían pelear.

No más.

Sólo descansar junto al otro.

* * *

Tigresa gritó cuando al alzar un brazo para parar el golpe de Shifu, el impacto le rompió el brazo. El dolor le tiñó la vista de rojo por un instante, antes de que el dolor explotara en su cuerpo. «¿Cómo puede hacerme tanto daño si mi ropa despertada me protege?», pensó. Sin embargo, su ropa despertada no le ayudaba mucho, pues la velocidad con la que el jadembie de Shifu atacaba, era mayor a la de respuesta de la ropa despertada.

Po intentaba pelear, pero sus golpes eran lentos y temblorosos. Los efectos de haber despertado a Jade le afectaban todavía. Los jadembies de Ping y Li Shan se enfrascaron con él, golpeándolo, pateándolo y dándole una paliza. Po quería defenderse, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos le decían que le dolía atacar a sus padres.

Ella rugía contra Shifu, Víbora, Mono y Mantis, sabiéndose en el borde de la muerte si no hacían algo.

Shifu saltó y golpeó blandiendo el bastón de forma ascendente, propinándole el golpe en toda la mandíbula, elevandola del suelo. El siguiente ataque fue de Mono, con un juego de patadas y puñetazos que la llevaron a estrellarse a una pared; le siguió Víbora, envolviéndole una pierna y tirando, trazando una parábola con su cuerpo y chocando contra el suelo.

La cabeza se le sacudió a Tigresa, sólo para ser recibida por una decena de pares de patadas de Mantis. El dolor de su cuerpo, su brazo roto, el emocional por enfrentarse a sus amigos, a su familia, la aletargaron; Tigresa estaba cansada ya de tanto.

El jadembie de Shifu le colocó la curva del bastón en el cuello y empezó a presionar, asfixiándola.

—¿Qué harás, Po? —dijo Kai, a través de todos los jadembies—. ¿Te dignarás a pelear?

Tigresa buscaba los ojos de Po y él, al encontrarlos, sonrió, con cortes en la cara y los labios sangrantes.

—Suéltala —murmuró. De soslayo, captó una explosión de Chi azul—. Suéltala y te daré lo que quieres.

—¿Y qué quiero, Po? —se río Kai.

Po duró en responder.

—Te daré la forma para que superes tu debilidad —dijo, levantándose y quedando de rodillas; las mejillas estaban húmedas de lágrimas y sangre—. Una forma para que siendo un espíritu guerrero, no mueras al usar tu Chi para despertar.

Los jadembies se quedaron estáticos, sin moverse un ápice, y la presión del bastón de Shifu en el cuello de Tigresa, aminoró, lo suficiente para que respirase. Todo quedó en silencio, escuchándose sólo el soplar del viento frío, los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza, los golpes de armas y energía a lo lejos.

Po agachó la cabeza, abatido.

—¿A qué te refieres, Po? —preguntó Tigresa.

—A la manera en que sigo vivo —respondió, con un hilillo de voz—. Te dije que fue por la Sangre Divina, pero mentí. Es más bien con un poder semejante al de un dios.

—No comprendo —murmuró, estirando una pata hacia él. Un gesto inservible, pero casi podía sentir en su propia alma cómo Po se quebraba, cómo dejaba todo, cómo se rendía. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las reprimió—. Po, no comprendo, pero me tienes aquí. Confía en mí.

Po alzó la mirada, las lágrimas surcando su rotro; sonrió con debilidad.

—No tenía que haberlo hecho. Debí morir. Pero me rehúse a hacerlo por ti. Porque te amo. —Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a despedir Chi. Superpuesto a su cuerpo, un avatar de dragón empezó a formarse, dorado como el oro; pero..., distinto. Era como un dragon con forma animal, antropomórfico—. Fue gracias al otro Po que sigo vivo, que volví. —Titubeó—. Me enseñó a volverme mortal, asimilando a mi Bestia, con una orden especifica. Orden que de seguro Kai quiere.

Tigresa sacudió la cabeza.

—No me interesa nada de eso, Po —dijo—. Ni lo que has tenido que hacer, sólo me importa que no hagas una locura. No le des esa baza a Kai, Po.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Confía en mí.

Tigresa inspiró profundo, usando su Sentido Vital para analizar a Po. El autodesprecio hacia sí mismo estaba en su apogeo, pero ella detectó entre tantas emociones negativas y el amor desbordante que sentía por ella, una chispa de astucia. Parpadeó, sorprendida, cuando el dragón de Chi le guiñó un ojo.

—Siempre lo hago, Po.

Una mancha se destacó en el cielo y se precipitó al suelo. Chocó con un estrépito, en un tintineo de jade. Kai, con una mirada entre torva y burlesca, apretando sus cuchillos de jade.

—Ahora, Po —dijo Kai—. Dime lo que quiero saber.

* * *

Jing despertó en una casa, boca abajo, con el chaleco desgarrado y la espalda al aire. Parpadeó para orientarse y se levantó de un brinco, dejando caer los retazos de su ropa; gruñó, al sentir un dolor punzante en la espalda. Recordó entonces el tajo que el jadembie del maestro Oso le causó y lo complicado que fue cerrarlo.

¿En qué momento se había desmayado? Jing era más fuerte que eso. No obstante, tantos cortes y heridas causadas por jade de seguro le pasaron factura. Se puso en guardia al no percibir a Nu Hai con su Sentido Vital. La encontró a pocos pasos, tendida contra una pared, sangrando por ojos, nariz, oídos y boca; ella había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ahora su pelaje parecía descolorido, en lugar del negro y blanco de colores fuertes.

Respiraba con fragilidad, sus ojos parpadeaban demasiado despacio.

Jing se apresuró a ponerle las patas encima, introduciendo su Chi y detectando las fallas de su cuerpo. Que eran demasiadas. Sus músculos estaban agotados hasta casi su destrucción, sus organos estaban entrando en fallas generalizadas, sus sistemas iban cada vez más lento. No obstante, Jing sintió algo más, algo anormal.

Ella ya sabía cómo afectaba una asimilación, por haberla experimentado. El precio pagado no era paulatino como con Nu Hai, sino todo de golpe; si se asimilaba por completo, la muerte llegaría de sopetón, no de esa forma.

—Puedo salvarla —murmuró, introduciéndole todo el Chi que podía; sentía su cuerpo sanar, pero algo le arrebataba esa salud. Se concentró y percibió los fragmentos de la bala de jade en ella, absorbiendo el Chi de Jing—. Dioses, no es posible.

«Bao dijo que ese jade contenía un alma —pensó, desabrochándole el chaleco a Nu Hai—. Tiene sentido que si Nu Hai estuviera usando algo despertado, la asimilación arrebatase la vida de esa alma y no la de ella». Sonrió, con una esperanza dándole fuerza.

Le llevó unos minutos dejar desnuda de cintura para arriba a Nu Hai, intentando no distraerse con sus rollitos, su panza o sus senos. Dioses, quería apretarlos y... No, no, había que centrarse.

Halló la cicatriz entre los dos senos, demasiado cerca del corazón. Alzó un (dedo de una pata y apartó un seno con la otra, concentró su Chi en su garra e hizo una incisión un poco profunda en la carne, metió su dedo y palpó, hasta que dio con los fragmentos. Eran tres, cerca del esternón.

Cerró los ojos y ajustó su Chi a los latidos de Hai, maniobrando en la creación de una pequeña pata que tomase los fragmentos y los sacara. Cuando curaba no tenía idea de cómo hacía las cosas, sino que sólo las hacía; esa era una de ellas. Al sacar el primer fragmento, el aspecto de Hai mejoró de golpe, adquiriendo más pulso y color, mientras que el fragmento absorbía el Chi de Jing como una esponja.

Momentos despues, cuando sacó la última esquirla, Nu Hai tosió, despertando de golpe y aspirando una gran cantidad de aire. Jing arrojó el trozo de jade y se inclinó sobre ella, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a quedarse tumbada.

—Por favor —dijo Jing, agotada—. Falta que te cierre la herida.

Nu Hai parpadeó aturdida, mientras Jing cerraba su herida curándosela con Chi.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Nu Hai—. Esto es muy sugestivo.

—¿El qué? —bostezó.

—Estar así. —Se señaló completa—. ¿Por qué será que cuando estamos en momentos de vida o muertes, siempre acaba una de las dos con los senos al aire?

—Esta vez fuimos las dos —sonrió Jing, ignorando el escozor de su espalda—. Y debo decir que no me gusta.

—¿Yo?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y se señaló a ella y luego a Hai—. Quiero decir esto. O sea, si vamos a estar con las gemelas al aire, bien podría ser en un mejor momento que al borde de la muerte. No sé, al menos en la intimidad.

Nu Hai arqueó una ceja.

—No llevamos ni una semana juntas y ya estás pensando como Bao y Lei-Lei.

Jing se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que no haya visto ya. —Bostezó; el sueño empezaba a tomarla en sus zarpas, como cada vez que se excedía con las curaciones—. Mira, vamos a hacer algo —dijo, recostándose contra Nu Hai, en su estómago, sintiendo los senos en su cabeza—, estoy... estamos muy cansadas, necesito dormir antes de que mi Chi me deje inconsciente por días. Voy a hacerlo aquí, ¿bien? Y no nos vamos a preocupar por nada más.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Jing?

—No lo sé, el que nos quede antes de que Kai venga y nos mate, o envíe a sus jadembies.

Nu Hai no respondió, sino que empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Era su respuesta: lo aceptaba. Estaban cansadas ya de pelear, de luchar por sobrevivir durante tantos años; sólo querían descansar.

* * *

Po se puso de pie, cuadrándose en una posición de ataque. Su avatar de Chi brilló con fuerza, replicando sus movimientos.

Atacó.

Kai frunció el ceño y le respondió el ataque, con una sencillez burlesca. Po lanzó un golpe con la derecha, duplicado con su avatar, que Kai bloqueó con su pata, recibiendo el golpe del avatar en la mejilla. Bufó, con molestia, y le dio un cabezazo a Po, seguido de un puñetazo a la barriga.

Po gimió de dolor; alzó al brazo para intentar aplicarle una llave al brazo a Kai, pero éste le dio un gancho a la mandíbula que por poco no le hizo perder el conocimiento. Kai hizo un barrido, derribando a Po al suelo, saltó y con las cuchillas en ristre, estuvo dispuesto a matarlo, sino fuera porque él rodó para evitarlo.

Irguiéndose con dificultad, Po cargó contra Kai, pero éste con un gesto despectivo, hizo que los jadembies de Ping y Li Shan lo atacaran. Su padre ganzo le dio tremenda bofetada con el ala que lo hizo tambalearse a otro lado, y su padre panda le dio un panzazo que lo llevó a estrellarse contra una pared. Su avatar se disipó.

El Chi de Seiryu en su interior, de su Bestia, se rebulló con enojo y poderío. Recordó la forma en que su otro yo, un dios, le indicó cómo dominar a su Bestia y someterla a sus deseos, para así lograr lo imposible: recuperar su mortalidad. Lo que sufrió con ello, y lo que vio al dominar, comprimir y absorber el poder de Seiryu para sí mismo lo había sorprendido y aterrado a partes iguales.

Se obligó a controlarlo, ya que esa era su carta de victoria, una que al pronunciar la misma orden con que lo asimiló, Po moriría y se llevaría a Kai consigo, creando un conducto por donde Seiryu usaría su cuerpo para un único propósito. En teoría seguía siendo una asimilación, pero asimilar una Constelación (un trozo minúsculo de la Bestia de origen), era un juego de niños con asimilar una Bestia Sagrada.

Tigresa gritó su nombre. Po la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole perdón.

—Seiryu —murmuró Po—, atiendme a mi petición y escucha mi orden: hazte uno conmigo, dame tu poder. —Inspiró estirando su conciencia, buscando el Chi que lo volvía un Elegido en lo más profundo de su alma—. ¡Quebranta...!

Shifu le dio una patada en el rostro, moviéndose como una exhalación. De pronto, Tigresa y él se encontraron rodeados de una veintena de jadembies. Ella, quien ya no estaba aprisionada por Shifu, empezó a atacar como una poseída, repartiendo patadas y golpes, sin embargo, la terminaron superando y reduciendo; dos pandas enormes la sostenían de los brazos y el maestro Chacal empuñaba una espada contra su cuello.

Kai caminó hasta él, con paso arrogante, y le dio una patada en la boca, sacándole un gemido. Po se acurrucó en el suelo, tratando de contener el dolor.

—¿Creías que te permitiría usar tu asimilación? —dijo, molesto—. Me insultas, Po Ping. —Lo pateó de nuevo—. ¿Me crees un simple animal? ¡Yo soy Kai, Guerrero de Jade, Hacedor de Viudas, Máquina del Terror! ¡Yo dirigí los ejércitos de China! —Otra patada, esta vez en el estómago—. ¡Crees que no sé distinguir una estrategia militar! ¡Primera regla de la guerra, Po Ping, conoce a tu enemigo!

Tigresa volvió a gritar su nombre. Kai alzó una pata en puño y el jadembie del maestro Chacal la silenció de un puñetazo.

—Dame la orden que te permitió ser un dador, Po Ping —exigió Kai—. Dámela o Tigresa morirá.

Po intentó generar de nuevo el avatar de Seiryu para recubrir su cuerpo y obtener fuerza, sin éxito. Estaba demasiado cansado. Apretó las patas en el suelo, manchadas de sangre. Sangraba por muchos lugares; en los cortes de la frente, los labios rotos, las garras quebradas, la nariz rota.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Tigresa, quien sangraba de la nariz.

Po empezó a temblar, apretándose los costados.

Kai se carcajeó.

—¿Este es el que estaba destinado a vencerme, Oogway? —dijo, burlón, alzando el dije de jade que contenía el Chi de Oogway—. Míralo. No puede ni ponerse de pie. No es nada.

—¡Po es mil veces mejor que tú! —gritó Tigresa.

Kai la miró, molesto.

—Dime cómo, gatita. No es nada, no tiene el poder para detenerme.

Po gimió, intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Con su Sentido Vital sentía la angustia de Tigresa, su odio y su enojo. «Vamos, muévanse, piernas estúpidas». Kai chasqueó las pezuñas y se acercó con paso tranquilo hacia Tigresa, sujetando en una pezuña uno de sus cuchillos.

—Me has dado muchos problemas —dijo, apuntándola—. Demasiados.

De pronto, el maestro Oso apareció y arrojó a dos animales al suelo, dos que eran Nu Hai y Jing. Ambas estaban sin el chaleco, pero con distintos aspectos, porque mientras Jing estaba compuesta, Nu Hai parecía estar viva a duras penas. Después otros jadembies dejaron a Fan Tong y Xiao, él con una herida abierta en el hombro y ella cubierta de cortes y golpes. Por último llegaron Bao y Lei-Lei, ésta última con una pierna fracturada.

—¡No! —gritó Nu Hai, corriendo hacia Bao y abrazándolo con fuerza. Po parpadeó, sorprendido, pues él estaba descolorido, como un reanimado. Hai lloraba, meciendo el cuerpo de su hermano—. No. No. No. No.

Fan Tong gritó el nombre de Bao, corriendo con Hai. Jing estaba aturdida y Xiao, como ida, observaba todo con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas. Tigresa gritó, un único sonido desgarrador que le apretó el corazón a Po.

Bao estaba muerto.

Lei-Lei lloraba con los ojos cerrados, temblando, como si le arrancasen las lágrimas a golpes.

—Observa, Po —dijo Kai, tranquilo—, cómo vuelves a fracasar.

Bao estaba muerto por su culpa.

Po, con una apatía tóxica que le envolvía como la pata dominante de un monstruo, observaba alternativamente a Kai, los chicos, Tigresa y los jadembies.

—Y cómo lo harás una vez más.

Los jadembies se lanzaron sobre los chicos, implacables.

«¡No!».

Fan Tong creó una espada de Chi rojo, para pelear, rugiendo entre el dolor. Jing le acompañó, los puños en alto; Xiao se movía demasiado lento por las heridas, mientras que Nu Hai sólo se mecía de atras hacia adelante, acunando la cabeza de Bao.

«¡No!».

Fan Tong recibió una puñalada de una espada en el estómago, cayendo de rodillas. Xiao reaccionó y atacó, blandiendo su cuchillo. Jing se apresuró a sanarle la herida. El maestro Oso alzó una de sus hachas doble filo hacia Nu Hai, pero Lei-Lei, de alguna forma, paró el golpe con su espada, aunque hincando una rodilla.

«¡No!».

Po rodó y se obligó a incorporarse. Entonces echó a correr hacia Kai. Con el cuerpo exhausto. Pero no se detuvo. Tigresa se liberó del jadembie del maestro Chacal y se lanzó hacia el yak, con lágrimas en los ojos y se enzarzó en una batalla que estaba perdida.

Po gritó y de alguna parte sacó fuerzas. Alzó el brazo para darle un puñetazo a Kai, cuando éste rechazó a Tigresa de una patada.

Kai le atrapó la pata y le dio una patada en la rodilla, haciéndolo hincarse. Él alzo su pezuña libre y enterró su cuchillo de jade hasta la empuñadura en el hombro de Po.

Él gritó, adolorido, con su cuerpo tan agotado y exprimido que no tenía fuerzas para más nada. En ese momento de tiempo cristalizado, contempló a sus enemigos. Jadembies verdes, con ojos que brillaban de Chi contenido y robado por Kai. Pandas. Animales varios. Conocidos. Amigos. Familia. Todos transformados en esas criaturas.

Transformados porque les robaron su Chi.

—¿Qué planeabas, Po?

Po sonrió, la sangre manchándole los labios y la barbilla.

—Necesitaba acercarme para esto.

Alzó como pudo su pata libre y le apretó la pezuña a Kai.

Ya no tenía su título como maestro. Ya no tenía su título como Guerrero Dragón. Ya no era ni siquiera un cocinero de un gran restaurante. Pero sí tenía algo por lo que luchar hasta su último aliento. Tenía a Tigresa. Tenía a Lei-Lei. A Nu Hai. A Jing. A Fang Tong. A Xiao. Y aunque lo había perdido, seguía teniendo a Bao.

Pero sobre todo, seguía teniendo sus conocimientos.

Y aunque su poder estaba débil por culpa de Jade, aún tenía una forma de recuperarlo.

Miró a Kai a los ojos.

—Tu Chi al mío —dijo, observando cómo Kai abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Entonces Po recuperó la magnánima cantidad de Chi que Kai le robó en el Mundo Espiritual, tantos que lo llevaron a Doceavo Estatus. El cuerpo le sanó de golpe, las heridas se cerraron, su mente se aclaró.

Su cuerpo de pronto fue recubierto por unas ropas increíblemente intrincadas, de un blanco perla con diseños de un dragón dorado en hilos que parecían de oro, pero que era Chi; los pantalones negros parecían deformar la luz a su alrededor y, para terminar el conjunto, un simple sombrero de paja adornó su cabeza.

Su visión cambió. No sólo veía el Mundo Físico tal cual era, sino que como un cuadro que era apartado muy rápido para ver el siguiente debajo, observaba el Mundo Mental, Xinzhi, y el Mundo Espiritual. Buscó a Tigresa, hallándola con un brazo roto y sangrando por una infinidad de heridas, la vio así y un instante después observó cómo era ella en el Mundo Mental, un pilar de energía con su forma delineada, de donde salían lazos que la unían a Lei-Lei, Nu Hai, Jing, Fan Tong y Xiao. Y a él. En el Mundo Espiritual no tenía forma, pues pocos eran los mortales que lo rozaban.

Inspiró profundo, observando cómo en el Xinzhi, las formas de los jadembies eran como los cuerpos de los animales a los que pertenecieron, delineados por un Chi dorado, aprisionado por uno verdoso. El de Kai.

Éste, quien había derrapado por el suelo ante la onda expansiva que generó Po al absorber todos los Chis que le había robado, alzó ambas cuchillas y se lanzó al ataque, con un grito más desesperado que furioso. Po podía notarlo con su Doceavo Estatus, que le daba una detección del sonido armónico.

Movió un brazo, un simple gesto de apartar algo sin importancia, y de su brazo pululante de energía surgió una zarpa de dragón dorado azulada, que embistió a Kai y lo envió a estrellarse a una pared que se derrumbó sobre él.

El Doceavo Estatus estaba expandiendo su mente a un ritmo acelerado, permitiéndole comprender que no sólo estaba atacando él, sino que al hacerlo, su Bestia lo imitaba, con una fuerza monstruosa. Y lo mejor era que no golpeaba a Kai simplemente, sino que lo hacía en su cuerpo, en el Xinzhi y en el Mundo Espiritual.

Dio un paso hacia Kai y estiró una pata. Jade llegó a ellas, como tirado por cuerdas invisibles, envuelto en su vaina. Po brillaba como el sol, despidiendo tanto Chi que el aire a su alrededor se deformaba.

—¡Yo te había arrebatado ese Chi! —gritó Kai.

Po negó con la cabeza, sonriendo; al hacerlo, una ola dorada seguía sus movimientos como un borrón.

—Olvidaste la regla más básica de la maestría del Chi, Kai: sólo el dueño puede darlo o extraerlo —dijo—. Robar y dar no es lo mismo. Me lo quitaste, sí, pero nunca fue tuyo.


	17. 16

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Weeeeeee, hacías falta :'v (? Nah, no es la gran cosa, pero trato de escribirlo y unirlo todo lo mejor sin cagarla (mucho) (? Jajajaja, si vieras la serie, las shipearías con o sin mi influencia, así de obvio se le notan (que son amigas, pero esas miradas no son de amigas [no estoy loco, suéltenme] (?)) Pues si te soy sincero, no planeé que se pareciera o asemejara a TJ, así que eso es un punto a favor, pero si eso ayuda a mejorar la experiencia, entonces diré que sí, lo planeé (? Y pues alskjlajsd, para que te des cuenta de cómo puedo ser tan fumado para darle vueltas a un simple termino como lo es un alma extra xD. Pues qué decirte, a mi al principio Bao en la serie me caía mal, pero conforme fue avanzando los caps, me agradó y se ganó mi cariño como personaje en la segunda temporada, cuando dejó su arrogancia de lado por alguien (no diré quién xD); quise plasmar eso aquí y creo que salió bien xD Aalsdlasjdlasjldjasjd, no tienes idea lo que me carcomía por dentro el guardarme ese foreshadowing, así como el de Po :v y no, no he visto Ikkitousen, de verdad, sólo conozco la serie de nombre xD Las estatuas cuentan, no a la exclusión estatuaria :v Jajajajajaja, si crees que lo que ha sufrido Po es poco, no tienes idea de lo que tengo pensado para un fic enlazado a este kfpmultiverso (patente pendiente :v), pero dudo que lo escriba con el poco apoyo que tiene este; como no hay peleas al pedo ni sexo hard, lo dejan en visto ;-; ¿Por qué no tomarlo como regalo de las dos fiestas? Para más placer (? Y pues, conozco a escritores que le ponen más empeño a sus obras, pero pues, se hace lo que se puede xD. Gracias por leer.

**Deadly Ice 88:** gracias por tu review. *risa loca* Esa muerte estaba vaticinada, pero me alegra que te haya tomado por sorpresa. Gracias por leer.

**la-perla's mermaid:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, porque sí, me ha costado lo suyo hacer esta batalla xd. Gracias por leer.

joseph albert: gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**16**

Kai gritó, empuñando sus dos cuchillas y cargando contra Po. Empezó a desprender una enorme cantidad de Chi, al tiempo en que los jadembies se movían contra los demás. Po blandió a Jade contra Kai, las armas chocaron en un destello verde, y mandó hacia atrás al yak, haciéndolo derrapar. Acto seguido, se movió como una centella, dejando sólo tras su paso un borrón de Chi, y le otorgó a cada uno de sus amigos y novia, una centena de Chis.

Elevó a Lei-Lei del Cuarto al Quinto Estatus, a Xiao del Segundo al Tercero, a Jing, Fan Tong y Nu Hai los sanó, pues los Chi potenciaron su sanación, proporcionada por su Chi de Héroe. Tigresa fue sanada por Jing, ella abrió y cerró su brazo cuando el hueso sanó.

Po chasqueó los dedos, enviando una onda de Chi a su alrededor, alejando los jadembies como hojas por un vendaval. El poder latía en su cuerpo, sacudiendo su ser, miles de Chis, tantos y tan densos que asemejaban tener veinte mil. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas mil o más Chis tuvieran la calidad de tantos?

Todo a sus ojos mutaba y se movía, atisbó en el Mundo Mental a Gao, con su cuerpo físico, flotando a gran velocidad sobre un río de esferas doradas, rumbo a un sitio donde, al concentrarse, detectó a Hu peleando contra animales normales. Sintió y vio un destello verde en el corazón de Gao: un punzón que le salía por la espalda, apenas.

—Chicos —dijo Po, observándolos uno a uno—, denme tiempo.

Xiao y Fan Tong asintieron, lanzándose cada uno contra un jadembie; ella blandiendo su cuchillo de jade y él su espada de Chi, la espada del Fénix Rojo. Nu Hai se puso de pie con ayuda de Jing, dejando el cuerpo de Bao, sin color alguno, de un gris pizarra, en el suelo con delicadeza; inspiró profundo y concentró el Chi en sus patas, en una masa de energía sin forma, como guantes, por la que cada tanto surgían rayos. Jing la imitó, pero creó zarpas de tigre superpuestas a sus brazos.

Lei-Lei desenvainó su espada de jade, con un suspiro profundo y los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, Po se intimidó. Aquella ferocidad era tan de Tigresa que asustaba. Dejó escapar aire y murmuró algo: un instante después, Po observó cómo su Chi salía de su cuerpo y entraba en la hoja de la espada, haciéndola brillar como Jade.

La hoja misma palpitaba.

«¿Qué demonios?», pensó. La espada se sentía como cuando sostenía a Jade, pero mucho menos... intensa. Se lanzó al ataque contra el jadembie de uno de los maestros Tejones Gemelos y, con un tajo, cercenó una pata, para luego empezar a fracturarse y desintegrarse, como cuando Po golpeaba con Jade. «Por Seiryu, ¿cómo ha logrado saber la orden para despertares de tipo cinco?».

Los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Lei-Lei, atacando a los jadembies. Tigresa fue hasta Po y lo miro a los ojos. Sonrió, radiante, enseñando los colmillos. Feliz.

—¿Sabías que funcionaría? —preguntó, tranquila, como si no hubiera ningún peligro a su alrededor—. ¿Este era tu plan?

Po sonrió, entre culpable y alegre por su felicidad.

—No. —Le apretó la pata—. Mi plan era otro. De hecho, era Jade, pero no sirvió, no tenía mucho Chi para usarlo de nuevo. Planeaba liberar a Seiryu, con la orden con que lo aprisioné: moriría, pero me llevaría a Kai conmigo.

—¿Entonces?

Po se encogió de hombros, apenado.

—Recordé una baza de la maestría del Chi y decidí intentarlo. Pura suerte.

Tigresa se rio. Seco, melódica y con dolor oculto, pero se rio. Negó con la cabeza, como diciendo qué iba a hacer con él, se giró y cargó contra un jadembie, haciéndole un placaje y arrojándolo lejos.

Con todos los animales que le importaban luchando, Po se volvió hacia Kai y cargó contra él. Kai lanzó un tajo, bramando, con una de sus dos cuchillas, que Po detuvo con Jade. El bastón se quejó en su mente, con voz soñolienta. Kai lanzó un puñetazo que conectó en Po, seguido de un combo de patadas y golpes, que le hicieron sangrar la boca y nariz.

Kai se reía, con prepotencia.

—Podrás haber recuperado tu Chi, Po —gritó, dando un barrido y arrojando una cuchilla; Po por evitar la daga, cayó en el barrido y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Kai saltó, estirando la pierna para darle una patada descendente—, pero no me superarás nunca en batalla.

Po interpuso a Jade cuando Kai intentó apuñalarlo de nuevo, dando seguido un mandoble. Kai esquivó el yin yang del bastón, con una mirada precavida. «Le temes a su toque, ¿cierto? Te matará si te golpea».

Intentó rozarlo aunque sea, pero Kai dio una patada ascendente, girando hacia atrás, que le impactó en toda la mandíbula y cuya fuerza lo elevó un poco de suelo.

—Lo sé —musitó Po, sosteniéndose la boca, cuando se tambaleó al aterrizar—. Sé que no puedo vencerte en una pelea. —Sonrió, la sangre manchando sus dientes—. Pero tengo una mejor forma.

Suspiró, creando un vaho, expulsando grandes cantidades de Chi. Kai se protegió los ojos con el brazo, ante el brillo de Po. El Chi salía de su cuerpo como vapor, condensándose alrededor de su cuerpo y empezando a tomar la forma de un dragón de cuerpo completo, sin embargo, dentro de su cuerpo, el Chi de Seiryu se rebelaba, impidiéndole alcanzar el avatar completo.

Po se sorprendió cuando el avatar se deshizo.

—¿Eso es todo? —se carcajeó Kai, invocando a todos los jadembies. Más de cien jadembies los rodearon, encerrándolos—. No puedes controlar ese Chi. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres débil, lo fuiste al enfrentarme antes y lo eres ahora! ¡Siempre serás el patético panda que no sabe ni quién es!

Po parpadeó, aturdido, cuando Kai arrojó las dos cuchillas. Desvío una con Jade y atrapó la segunda con la pata desnuda, cortándose; su sangre roja contrastaba con el verde de la hoja. Observó su desplazamiento, lento como miel y se soltó a reír, causando sorpresa en Kai.

La risa lo embargó tanto que le hizo temblar, ignorando el dolor de su rostro y el corte.

Po inspiró profundo, calmando sus pensamientos y emociones. Se irguió cuan alto era y observó con seriedad a Kai.

—Yo soy un panda, sí —dijo, soltando aire despacio, tensando la cadena del cuchillo de Kai, tirando—, pero sé quién soy.

El Chi empezó a manar de su cuerpo, comenzando a rodearlo como niebla.

—Soy el maestro del Palacio de Jade.

Tiró de la cadena, arrastrando a Kai.

—Soy el alumno de Shifu y Oogway. —Tiró—. Soy compañero de los Cinco Furiosos y su amigo. —Su Chi comenzó a girar a su alrededor, generando el cuerpo inferior de un dragón, detrás de él; arrastró más a Kai, que se resistía tirando de la cadena de sus cuchillas en el sentido opuesto—. Soy un cocinero y guerrero de kung fu.

Las primeras zarpas superiores aparecieron.

Po sonrió, observando cómo los jadembies se quedaban quietos, sus ojos ciegos hacia su avatar creciente, así como sus amigos y novia le veían, sorprendidos. El Chi de Seiryu en su interior, su Chi Divino, se alineaba con sus emociones.

Soltó el odio que se tenía y la culpa, comprendiendo al fin que aceptaba el dolor que Kai le hubo causado directamente por derrotarlo e indirectamente, por los efectos de su derrota, pero que no lo merecía. Tenía que agradecérselo a Tigresa por estar a su lado y a todos sus estudiantes, pues sin la enseñanza de Tigresa, ellos no pudieron haberle enseñado.

Enseñado a ser fuerte pese a todo, como Lei-Lei. O a hacer lo que se debe, por los que quieres proteger, como Xiao. O a ceder del control, como Nu Hai. O a luchar con toda la ferocidad del mundo, sólo para proteger tu mundo, como Jing. O para pelear cuando hay que hacerlo, aunque la muerte aterre, como Fan Tong. O para dejar de lado el egoísmo y hacer un acto altruista, como Bao.

—Soy el hijo de Ping y soy el hijo de Li, Kai. —El dragón a su espalda estaba casi formado—. Soy el Guerrero Dragón. Soy la pareja de Tigresa.

El dragón se completó, dorado, enorme, brillante. Imitaba los movimientos de Po, pero se mantenía por sí mismo, como un ser vivo y no cómo un avatar.

—Yo soy Po Ping.

* * *

Hu tacleó con el hombro a un lobo que cargó contra él, enarbolando una espada, acto seguido, dio un barrido y lo derribó, para al final aplastarle la cara de un martillazo. Lo soltó por un instante, tomándolo con firmeza con la otra pata y dando un mandoble, girando por la inercia. Impactó a tres animales que tumbó y dejó retorciéndose en el suelo.

Estaba cansado, al borde de caer de rodillas, pero Hu inspiró profundo y se recuperó, obligando a su cuerpo a seguir. Había vivido mucho para ser asesinado por miserables animales que se vendieron al mejor postor. Que eso no era lo que molestaba a Hu, ya que el tigre era un mercenario, pero no toleraba venderse a un postor que te obligaba a matar a tus compatriotas, o peor, a inocentes.

Eso lo hizo bufar, divertido. «Un mercenario con honor, qué cómico». Le dio un puñetazo a un león que intentó darle un zarpazo y, cuando éste se quejó, le estampó el martillo en el pecho, con un crujir de huesos.

Una explosión. Hu buscó con un afán controlado el origen del sonido, pero no veía fuego por ninguna parte. El sonido se repitió, y sus sensibles oídos detectaron que no era un cañón, sino algo más pequeño, que generaba cierta agudeza en el sonido de la explosión.

Recordó lo que contó el panda que iba con la general y se tumbó al suelo, siguiendo su instinto. Un momento después, una bolita de jade se destruyó contra una pared, enviando esquirlas a todos lados. Siguió la trayectoria del proyectil y encontró a una leona de no más de diecisiete años, que sostenía un trozo de metal pequeño y semejante de alguna manera a un cañón. Vestía pantalones de entrenamiento negros y un qipao jade, con rebordes de hilos dorados. Imponía, cierto, por su Sexto Estatus, pero lo que le dijo que era peligrosa fueron sus ojos: amarillos y profundos.

—Ojos de viejo —gruñó, poniéndose de pie—. Peligrosa.

—Tienes razón, mi rayado amigo —dijo una voz a su lado.

Al mirar de reojo observó la punta de una espada negra suspendida en el aire, como si levitara. Descendió con fuerza, cortando el aire. Hu frunció el ceño, recordando cómo los amigos de la general habían aparecido de la nada, de esa misma forma. Una pata asomó y «sostuvo» el aire, lo abrió como una cortina y de éste salió un lobo negro, de unos trece años y con una cicatriz en el rostro.

Gao.

Otro que tenía unos ojos de viejo, pese a su cuerpo adolescente.

Gao sonrió, destacando su cicatriz, echándose la espada de obsidiana en el hombro.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Yuga —dijo a la leona. La sonrisa se perdió y sus ojos se endurecieron—. Y como siempre ni deberías estar viva.

La leona bufó, apuntándole con el cañon corto.

—No tienes moral para decirlo, en especial tú —gruñó—. Estás aquí porque Equilibrio te mandó, eres el perro faldero de ese panda.

Hu frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Esos dos tenían historia?

—Equilibrio me ha permitido volver como un espíritu guerrero, pero yo no soy su esbirro. —Gao se puso en posición con su espada; suspiró y Hu observó su Chi salir de su cuerpo y ondear alrededor de la espada. La presión del aire aumentaba, de hecho, despedía cierta presión. «¿Es un despertar?»—. ¿Por qué no disparas? —la tentó.

Yuga sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Una sonrisa agria.

—Debiste unirme a mí —dijo ella—. No ser su títere.

—¿Y hacer qué? —rugió—. ¿Fomentar una guerra como hiciste allá intentando conseguir la Singularidad de Equilibrio? ¿Fomentarla aquí, como trataste, por otra Singularidad?

—Todo se arruinó por ese mocoso de Bao —escupió ella.

—¿Cuántas veces harás esto? —preguntó Gao, con expresión cansada—. Has fallado ya tres veces.

—Las que haga falta. Son doce Singularidades, Equilibrio tiene dos en una, pero la escondió demasiado bien. —Sonrió, tocándose el pecho—. La de Autonomía está demasiado diseminada y ahora, aquí, resulta que la de Entrega fue usada.

El lobo frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Yuga sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisa que enojaba al verla.

Gao rugió, dando un corte, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. Con su mandoble, el Chi alrededor de la espada salió despedido en una onda que generó una presión de viento, la cual casi derribó a Hu. Yuga saltó hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido, rodó por el suelo y apuntó a Gao.

—¡No permitiré que hagas daño a este plano, Yuga!

—Detenme —lo retó—. Ambos sabemos que no puedes derrotarme, por más espíritu guerrero que seas.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —Alzó la espada, inspirando con fuerza. En la hoja, Chi empezó a condensarse, formando un tubo de viento, como un tornado, en la hoja—. Ya no soy tan débil como antes, ahora manejo mejor mi poder como espíritu.

—¿Irónico, no crees? Si mal no recuerdo, las almas de las otras Constelaciones son las que nos permiten estar en estos cuerpos físicos. ¿Si usamos las almas de esos, por qué te preocupas por lo que pueda sucederles a estos? —Ladeó la mirada, al horizonte—. Parece que este Po ha rozado el poder de uno de los Doce. Perfecto, eso reavivará la Singularidad.

Yuga alzó una pata, donde tenía unos brazaletes de jade, y con sus garras, abrió el aire, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Gao antes. Se desplazó con un paso lateral, sin dejar de ver al lobo negro.

—Es mejor que estén atentos, Gao. —Por la forma en que lo dijo sostenido y con molestia, Hu supuso que el nombre del lobo le parecía insultante o humillante—. Ya me conoces, cuando ataco, voy por todas. Por cierto, Pequeño... Gao, ese cuerpo te sienta fatal.

Y así, como un espectro, Yuga desapareció. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de donde estaba ella había un reguero de cadáveres: animales que lo habrían atacado.

—Oh, chico —gruñó Gao, envainando la espada—. Esto es malo. Les ha robado la investidura a todos esos animales. —Bufó y observó a Hu, haciéndolo sentir extraño. Era un crio, pero con alma de viejo—. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Ahora, estimado, ¿por qué Yuga se interesó en ti?

Hu soltó un rugido grave, fastidiado.

—No lo sé. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Quién demonios eres, Gao?

—Un ladrón, Hu —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Un simple ladrón.

—¿Un ladrón que protege? —Hu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Un mercenario con honor? —rebatió él.

Hu sonrió.

—Entonces, si eres un ladrón, ¿qué robas?

—Debemos irnos —dijo Gao, ignorando su pregunta—. Hay que detener a Yuga, o China lo va a sentir.

Conociendo esa actitud animal, Hu decidió no preguntar más y siguió a Gao. No se preocupó por la general, pues su Sentido Vital le decía que estaba sana, junto a Po Ping, quien ahora estaba en el Doceavo Estatus.

* * *

Po sintió cómo cada una de sus células le causaban un dolor inmenso. Tanto Chi, tanta energía fluyendo por su cuerpo era abrumadora, y eso, sumado a su Chi Divino de Seiryu, era todavía más tortuoso. Casi sentía a su Bestia Sagrada intentando usar su Chi para revelarse y salir, dejando a Po muerto, pero de alguna forma, Po se impuso, inspirando profundo.

Kai gritó, atacando con todos los jadembies, pero el dragón detrás de Po se movió con una orden mental. Serpenteó en el aire y golpeó a todos los jadembies, estrellándolos contra el suelo. Kai frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, para luego lanzar las cuchillas de jade.

Con un gesto de su brazo, despidió una onda de Chi que desvió las hojas. Saltó, seguido de cerca por el dragón, y le estampó un puñetazo a Kai en toda la mandíbula, haciéndolo gemir. Lo tomó por un cuerno y lo estampó contra el suelo. Por último, de una patada, lo envió a estrellarse a una pared.

Po inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, usando su Sentido Vital para percibir a todos los jadembies posibles. Se detuvo y dejó caer a Jade, su sonido cristalino era ampliado por sus sentidos estirados. Realizó los pasos de la maestría del Chi, tal cual Shifu se los había enseñado, y el dragón de Chi empezó a brillar como una estrella.

—¡Deténganlo! —gritó Kai, a los jadembies. Asustado.

Po abrió los ojos y no necesitó ver atrás para saber qué había: el dragón se contorsionó de tal forma que creaba un yin y yang de energía pura. Inspiró y el Chi entró de nuevo en su cuerpo, potenciándolo a niveles que ningún animal había llegado jamás.

El Chi brillaba por debajo de su piel, mostrándole el interminable mapa de venas debajo.

—Suéltalos —ordenó, a los jadembies.

Un tirón en su pecho le dejó claro que su Chi se estaba dividiendo. Al parpadear, Po observó Xinzhi, y cómo uno a uno los jadembies recibían parte de su Chi y empezaban a estar bajo su control. Después del Onceavo Estatus, se podían romper las ordenes de los reanimados, ¿por qué no de los jadembies también?

Po hincó una rodilla, el dolor ya empezaba a superarlo. Parpadeó, volviendo su vista al Mundo Mortal: Kai, sorprendido y aterrado, parecía no poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Yo no te robé tanto Chi! —gritó Kai, recogiendo una de las cuchillas—. ¡Romper las órdenes de mis jadembies requiere mucho! ¡Tú no tenías tanto Chi!

Po alzó la mirada, jadeando y sonriendo. «Sean libres», ordenó. Y entonces, uno a uno, los jadembies fueron cambiando, volviendo al estado de antes de jadembificarse. Todos los maestros y los pandas brillando de dorado y sorprendidos, ante lo que sucedía; unos pocos cayeron de rodillas, y otros se pusieron en guardia apenas vieron a Kai.

Con un grito, envió una onda de Chi siendo él el origen. Todo ser vivo amigo que tocó, lo imbuyó con energía. Sin tanta en su cuerpo, Po tomó a Jade y logró colocarse de pie. Con una sonrisa confiada, apuntó hacia Kai, con el bastón.

—Porque no es sólo mi Chi, Kai —dijo, con voz resonante—. Es el de todos.

Los maestros, los pandas, sus padres, sus amigos y su novia realizaron los pasos de la maestría del Chi, brillando de dorado, a excepción de Nu Hai, Fan Tong y Jing, que brillaban de sus respectivos azul, rojo y blanco. Alzaron las patas hacia Kai y dispararon un rayo de Chi que le impactó y lo hizo caer de rodillas, sometido.

Kai maldijo, intentando sobreponerse al ataque concentrado de Chi de todos, llamó más jadembies, pero Po con solo pensarlo, los retromorfó a sus estados normales, rompiendo el poder de Kai. Con cada animal vuelto a la normalidad, con cada Chi que se le era arrebatado, Kai se debilitaba.

Empuñando a Jade, Po se acercó a Kai, con paso lento. La voz de Jade ganaba fuerza en su mente. Se detuvo frente a él, despertó una de las vendas de su antebrazo y con una orden mental, hizo que sujetara el cuello de Kai como un collar, obligándolo a verle.

Empezó a quitarle la vaina a Jade. «¿Vamos a destruir el mal?», preguntó el bastón, algo soñoliento.

—Este no es mi poder, Kai —dijo Po—. Este es el poder de todos nosotros. Es el poder de nuestro Chi.

Desenvainó a Jade. El brillo dorado del bastón fue más tenue que el de Po; Chi líquido chorreó del bastón, vaporizándose antes de tocar el suelo y ascendiendo en neblina al cielo. Para su sorpresa, no hubo dolor, pues Po tenía tanto Chi que Jade ocupaba toda su consciencia en comerlo, en lugar de tratar de comerse a Po: conforme devoraba el Chi, Jade brillaba más y más.

«¡DESTRUYE EL MAL!», gritó.

Po alzó el brazo, enarbolando el bastón.

—Jade —ordenó—, ¡destruye el mal!

De golpe, casi todo su Chi fue hacia el bastón, cuyo yin yang se hizo tan brillante que Po entrecerró los ojos. Sentía cómo sus Estados bajaban drásticamente, pasó del Doceavo al Onceavo, al Décimo, al Séptimo, al Quinto, al Segundo.

Bajó el bastón, con la voz inanimal de Jade resonando en su cabeza, en el ambiente, en cada ser vivo y haciendo vibrar el suelo.

«¡DESTRUYE A KAI!».

El golpe apenas fue un corte, un roce del yin yang en el pecho, pero que con tal cantidad de Chi que Jade tenía, terminó por cortar a Kai por la mitad. Sus dos trozos de cuerpo cayeron como sacos de harina, con un ruido sordo, para después empezar a jadembificarse y fragmentarse en miles de millones de trocitos.

Po enfundó a Jade, quiso soltarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, y antes de que pudiera alzar los brazos para ver qué sucedía, la oscuridad lo embargó.


	18. 17

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**17**

Jing abrió los ojos con parsimonia, observando el sitio, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Era una habitación bien construida, con paredes de madera y soportes de piedra con detalles en madera; todo estaba decorado de amarillo, rojo, dorado y jade. Por reflejo, intentó levantarse de un brinco, pero gimió con molestia cuando tormentas de dolor le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Usó su Chi del Tigre Blanco para sanarse, pero por más curada que estuviera y el dolor no la molestase, al ponerse de pie, su cuerpo sufrió para erguirse, pues sus músculos estaban agotados.

—No te esfuerces —dijo una voz, cerca—. Tu cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo por el uso excesivo de Chi.

Jing encontró a Nu Hai, sentada junto a la ventana de la habitación. Iba con el conjunto de siempre, un chaleco rojo con bordado negros en forma de hojas, y un pantalón negro. Incluso tenía su moño en la cabeza, pero lo que sorprendió a Jing fueron los ojos de Hai: verdes, hermosos, sí, pero vacíos, dolidos.

Cierto, Bao había muerto.

La sorpresa inicial no le había permitido procesar lo ocurrido, pero ahora que estaba todo en relativa calma, se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de ella. Bao estaba muerto. Su cuerpo gris por completo, ausente de color, descansando con una expresión apacible, quemaba en su mente. Siempre habían sido cuatro, en la Aldea, en los entrenamientos, en su constante supervivencia, que ser tres era... antinatural.

Caminó con paso tambaleante hasta el banquillo mullido donde Hai estaba sentada, era tan largo como para que las dos se tumbaran una sobre la otra y aún quedaría espacio. Se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer. La luz del sol hacía brillar el pelaje de Hai, apenas un poco. Si Jing se concentraba, podía atisbar cómo el Chi de Héroe de ella, deformaba los colores de la luz.

Durante toda su vida, a Jing no le importaba mucho ser tosca y violenta. Le había servido para protegerse y rodearse de animales que de verdad la apreciasen, como Bao, Hai y Tong. Pero ahora, cuando Nu Hai estaba decaída, maldecía no ser tan dotada con las palabras como Xiao, o al menos tener la presencia de Lei-Lei.

Posó una pata en la de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó y al instante se insultó por ello. ¿No podía haberle preguntado algo más asertivo?

Nu Hai movió su pata, de tal forma en que se la pudo tomar y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Cansada. Estoy cansada, Jing. —Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza; Jing se corrió como pudo, quedando hombro con hombro, con la cara hacia la ventana. Fuera, un jardín delimitaba la zona—. Cansada de la vida que tenemos, de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Jing le soltó la pata y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Yo también —dijo ella—, pero hay que seguir, ¿no?

Nu Hai inspiró profundo.

—Sí, supongo. —Recostó la cabeza contra ella—. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos convertimos en esto?

—¿En las Constelaciones?

—Mhm. —Asintió; su mejilla le hizo cosquillas—. Los Chis de Héroes estaban encerrados en el Manantial; ¿te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si Kai los hubiera encontrado antes que nosotros en nuestra huida?

No necesitaba imaginarlo, hubieran tenido el mismo destino que Bao.

—No sé qué hacer, Jing —murmuró Nu Hai—. La maestra Tigresa nos preguntó qué haríamos y yo no lo sé. ¿Nos quedamos a entrenar o nos vamos?

—No lo sé —reconoció Jing—, pero te apoyaré y seguiré en lo que hagas.

Nu Hai suspiró, alegre.

—Gracias. —Hizo una pausa—. Si yo me fuera, viajaría, para intentar descubrir quién soy o qué soy, ¿me seguirías?

—Por supuesto, Hai. ¿Pero descubrir quién eres? Eres Nu Hai.

—Nu Hai —dijo ella—, la Elegida. Nu Hai la poseedora del Chi del maestro Dragón Azul. Nu Hai la Constelación. La alumna de la maestra Tigresa. Soy todo eso —agregó—, pero en lo más profundo no sé qué soy. ¿Una peleadora, una justiciera, una estudiante, una protectora? —Inspiró profundo—. Creo que no podré estar en paz conmigo misma si no lo descubro. —La voz le flaqueó—. Es ridículo, ¿no? Bao estaría diciéndome que eso no tiene importancia, siempre que los animales me alabasen y reconocieran, mientras fuera famosa.

Jing la apretó más, girándose para poder abrazarla.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —murmuró Hai, con la voz tan rota que casi lloraba. Jing sintió un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Por qué entregó su Chi? Dioses, sé que fue por Lei-Lei, pero... —Titubeó, apretando el abrazo.

—Porque la amaba, Hai —respondió Jing, con un susurro—. Dio su vida para salvar la de ella, supongo.

—Lei-Lei iba a morir, ella me lo contó —le explicó ella—. Entonces Bao le sonrió, la besó y le entregó su Chi, salvándola. Bao hizo algo que juraba nunca haría, y lo hizo porque se conocía. Lo que vivió para obtener el ejército de las estatuas lo cambió.

Entonces Jing lo comprendió: Bao se conoció tan a fondo que de seguro sabía terminaría por tomar aquella decisión, tuvo que haberse roto de tal manera que le permitió conocerse a fondo. De seguro a esa misma conclusión llegó Nu Hai, y por ello quería irse y descubrirse a sí misma.

Jing quiso preguntarle sobre qué había pasado, pero sintió los temblores de Nu Hai. La forma en que la abrazaba casi gritaba que la necesitaba, así que ella la apretó con fuerza, transmitiéndole la fortaleza que Hai necesitaba. «Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí», pensó.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Hai se calmó y dejó de llorar, solo que fue bastante, porque el sol ya empezaba a descender; media tarde. Quiso preguntarle qué había pasado desde que se desmayó, porque recordaba hasta donde usó su Chi casi rozando una asimilación para sanar a todos a un kilómetro a la redonda, cayendo inconsciente después.

Sólo que… en ese momento, su curiosidad era lo de menos.

Nu Hai estaba pasando por un momento doloroso, y Jing debía estar allí para ayudarle a no derrumbarse. Después de todo, eran Constelaciones.

* * *

Tigresa caminaba junto a Po, haciéndole de soporte para que él afincara parte de su peso. Estaban en las afueras del Palacio Imperial de Xiao, ya pasado una semana desde la derrota de Kai. Una batalla que había dejado la Ciudad Prohibida (ahora de nuevo con su nombre original) en ruinas y con la población de miles reducida a unos pocos cientos, pues los ejércitos y reanimados de Kai no sólo atacaron a las fuerzas que se le oponían, sino que mataron a muchos animales que no tenían nada que ver en el conflicto.

Cuerpos llenaron las calles y tiñeron las piedras del suelo de rojo, cuya labor para retirarlos fue monumental, pero que Po, movido por el poco Chi que tenía, junto con Tigresa, Xiao, Fan Tong, Nu Hai y Lei-Lei, empezaron a realizar. Se les unieron Hu y Gao, con los pocos sobrevivientes de la pelea que quedaron de su bando.

Para su sorpresa, los animales que estaban en el grupo de la resistencia no respondían bien a las órdenes de Tigresa o Po, sino que directamente obedecían a Lei-Lei, como si ella fuera una autoridad incuestionable.

Y hablando de Lei-Lei… ella estaba sentada en el palco inferior a donde el emperador, en este caso Xiao, daba los discursos al pueblo. La mirada perdida y la espalda recta, con su espada de jade envainada al cinto.

Ver su expresión le dolía a Tigresa, porque ninguna madre querría ver infeliz a su hija, pero no podía hacer nada. Hace pocos días había cumplido los catorce años, y cuando Tigresa la felicitó, Lei-Lei, aún en duelo y culpándose por la muerte de Bao, se limitó a darle un simple abrazo. Tigresa sintió un odio demasiado visceral subirle por la garganta, dirigido hacia Kai, porque por su culpa, ninguno de sus alumnos pudo tener una vida normal. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Lei-Lei hubiera salido con Bao? ¿Si nunca hubiesen atacado su Aldea? Sí, ella no hubiera sido criada por Tigresa, pero sería feliz. Lo sería de una forma más intensa que lo que lo llegó a ser con ella.

Tigresa había apretado el abrazo, y se sorprendió cuando Lei-Lei empezó a llorar. Tigresa la consoló como cuando era una cachorra que se asustaba de cosas simples o se frustraba porque no podía aprender con suficiente rapidez los movimientos de kung fu.

Y con lo que le dijo Lei-Lei, Tigresa supo que quizá aunque no hubiera tenido una buena infancia por tanto huir y no saber si morirían al día siguiente, que la había criado bien.

—Quiero evitar que esto siga pasando —dijo, medio gemido, medio gruñido—. Quiero hacer algo para protegerlos a todos, para no tener que perder a nadie más.

Ayudó a llegar a Po al banquillo donde Lei-Lei estaba sentada, y Tigresa tomó asiento entre ambos pandas, tomándole la pata a Po y reposando la otra en el hombro de Lei-Lei. Su hija estaba con un sencillo chaleco dorado con motivos en jade, bordados para que asemejaran hojas.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, Po.

—¿Qué hay? —dijo Po.

Lei-Lei se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Tigresa, con amabilidad—. Xiao pronto saldrá y dará la noticia de su retiro.

—Lo estoy, yo misma le pedí que lo hiciera. Podré con esto.

—Lo sé —apaciguó Tigresa, sonriendo. ¿En qué momento Lei-Lei había madurado? Recordó con gracia cuando ella aún le decía Bebé con Rayas—. Sé que podrás. Es que… siento que eres muy joven.

—Muchos lo han sido. —Se volvió a verla, sonriendo—. No dijiste que tú te hiciste maestra apenas siendo una adolescente. Es casi lo mismo.

—Es una gran diferencia, Lei-Lei.

Lei-Lei no respondió, pero Tigresa percibió en su lenguaje corporal que le gustaba el desafío que lo que iba a ser representaba. Quiso haberse ofrecido ella al puesto, pero Tigresa ya no quería liderar nada, sólo quería tranquilidad por un momento de su vida. Había estado a punto de morir tantas veces que ahora… anhelaba lo que muchos tenían: tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué le sugeriste eso a Xiao, Lei-Lei? —se interesó Po; llevaba a Jade en su espalda. Desde la derrota de Kai, Jade no se había vuelto a comunicar con ella, según le dijo Po, porque ya no le parecía interesante.

Lei-Lei inspiró, posando una pata sobre el pomo de su espada.

—Porque vi los recuerdos de Bao cuando me salvó la vida —respondió, con la voz templada de fortaleza—, lo que sufrió con la prueba de Oogway. A la conclusión que llegó. Y eso me ayudó a afianzar mi posición. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo que hacer algo, ayudar, tengo una nueva oportunidad para seguir viva, debo aprovecharla. Pase lo que pase.

—Incluso si pierdes, incluso si fallas, siempre hay algo por lo que vivir —completó Po, con una sonrisa—. Eso me repetía cuando estaba en el Mundo Espiritual. —Le apretó la pata a Tigresa, en un mensaje privado—. ¿Estás segura?

Lei-Lei observó a Po con respeto y con una semisonrisa.

—Lo estoy. No importa cuán difícil sea, hay que seguir, ¿no?

—Digna hija tuya, Ti —rio Po—. Pero sí, tienes razón, Lei-Lei. —Volvió la mirada al palco donde Xiao pronunciaba los discursos—. Es hora de que te prepares.

Tigresa y su hija alzaron la mirada. Xiao salía de una de las puertas dobles de oro que permitían entrar al palacio. Ya no tenía aquel porte digno y recatado que le vio al aceptarla en su grupo, sino que se paraba como una guerrera. Ojos agudos y atentos, postura de defensa calma y con su cuchillo de jade, atado a una cadena de oro, rodeando su cintura. Llevaba un sencillo qipao verde jade, con un pantalón negro de entrenamiento.

Llevaba la corona imperial, una luna creciente hacia abajo, sobre un cilindro. Con pequeñas cadenas que sostenían piedras preciosas; las más importantes de China, entre las que se hallaban el jade y el jade rojo.

A su lado, Fan Tong tenía una expresión adusta, anómala a la típica inocencia noble de siempre. «Todos hemos cambiado, para bien o para mal», pensó. Fan volvió a su rostro amable cuando Xiao empezó a hablar, mirándola con cariño.

—Pueblo de China, ciudadanos de la Ciudad Prohibida, mi pueblo —dijo, estirando los brazos al frente; su voz transmitía firmeza, pero también dolor—, les he pedido que se reúnan hoy para darles un aviso importante. Uno que a unos les gustará y a otros no. Uno que hago por el bien de todo el imperio que mi padre mantuvo.

Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza y haciéndole una reverencia a los animales. Tigresa escuchó gemidos de sorpresa.

—Yo dimito. —La voz le tembló al pronunciarlo; Fan Tong se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, le tomo la pata y también hizo una reverencia—. He decidido dejar mi puesto como emperatriz de China.

Los animales empezaron a agitarse, unos gritaban que los abandonaba y otros que era débil por no seguir el legado del antiguo emperador.

—Lo hago para protegerlos —gritó Xiao, aun haciendo la reverencia; la corona tembló ante su intensidad—. Yo no seré buena gobernante, he aprendido a aceptarlo. Mis sirvientes lo sabían, mis guardias lo sabían, sólo faltaba yo. Puedo quedarme en el trono, pero sé que no confiarían en mí; y era una de las cosas que padre decía: un buen rey, un buen emperador, es aquel en que su pueblo confía, y merece esa confianza. Y yo no la merezco, ni la tengo.

Destellos de luz se destacaban en el aire, descendiendo de Xiao. La luz al refractarse en las lágrimas.

—No sé cómo gobernar masas, es la verdad —dijo—. Y muchos de ustedes saben que el grupo que controlaba lo hacía mediante los reanimados que poseía. Nunca quise ser temida. Si lamento una cosa entre todo, es el temor que he causado para controlar. El miedo es la herramienta de los tiranos, y aunque estábamos en una situación de vida o muerte, usé las herramientas que tenía a pata, eso no me excusa.

»Así que pido que me entiendan mi decisión. Dimitir es lo mejor que le puede pasar a China. Seguiré ayudando a China, de otras formas.

Se puso de rodillas y pegó la frente del suelo de piedra, ocasionando que los pocos guardias imperiales que quedaban dieran un respingo. Fan Tong la imitó. Tigresa tragó grueso, ¿cuántas veces Xiao no soñaba con volver al trono? ¿Cuántas veces no platicó con ella diciéndole las formas en las que mejoraría todo? «¿Qué ha vivido cuando no estaba aquí que la hizo cambiar de opinión?». El dolor en esa voz era real. Tanto como el amor que le tenía a Fan Tong.

—¡Así que les ruego acepten a mi sucesora, a la nueva emperatriz!

Entonces Lei-Lei se puso de pie, sacándolos a ambos del trance que el discurso-disculpa de Xiao en el que estaban. Ella inspiró profundo y, luego de sonreírle a Tigresa, tan brillante como una hembra normal de su edad, trotó hasta donde Xiao estaba e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, mientras la lince se levantaba.

—Estará bien, Ti —dijo Po, apretándole la pata.

Ella se volvió a verlo, hipnotizada por el jade de sus ojos. Sonrió.

—Lo sé, es que... dioses, siento que fue ayer cuando le enseñaba a leer y mírala ahora, toda una maestra.

Po rio, tan libre que tenía el mismo tono alegre de antes de Kai. Saludó con la pata libre a sus padres, a lo lejos, y Tigresa pasó sus ojos por los Furiosos y Shifu, quienes observaban cómo Lei-Lei aceptaba la corona y se erguía, imponente, y con la cabeza gacha, ante todos los animales.

Un sentimiento de orgullo aleteó en el pecho de Tigresa al verla allí. «Si Xiao iba a heredar a los quince, ¿por qué me preocupo por Lei-Lei?».

—Lo hará bien, Ti —dijo Po, acunándole el rostro con las patas—. Ella ha elegido hacerlo, y es por eso que lo hará bien; aunque se caiga y pierda, se levantará de nuevo, porque es lo que eligió. Es lo que yo hice contigo, y lo he hecho bien.

—Muy bien, de hecho —dijo Tigresa.

Po sonrió y se acercó a sus labios. Tigresa acortó la distancia y lo besó, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en su vida y completamente feliz, a pesar de todo. Había caído, sufrido, enfrentado cosas que matarían a cualquiera, pero siempre había algo por lo que vivir; y entre unas de esas cosas, estaba Po.

Los gritos de euforia hacia Lei-Lei ahogaron los susurros de ambos para con el otro, reiterando cuánto se querían.

* * *

Xiao inspiró el aire que le acariciaba el rostro, el sol en su piel se sentía como un delicado roce, casi como los de Fan Tong. Se echó al hombro su mochila de bambú con mudas de ropa y comida, dispuesta a ir a lo desconocido.

Fan Tong estaba a su lado, apretándole la pata. Llevaba también una mochila como la suya, sólo que más grande y repleta de comida. Las ropas de ambos las llevaba ella. Le sonrió al verla y Xiao le sonrió en respuesta, apretando sus dedos entrelazados. Las pulseras que los dos llevaban en sus muñecas destellaron con el sol: una fina hebra de hilo de oro con una pepita de jade.

Aún se le revolvía el corazón de la alegría al mirarla. Recordar ese día le sacaba una sonrisa. Tan sólo al día siguiente de que Lei-Lei hubiera tomado al trono y el maestro Po y la maestra Tigresa hubieran tomado sus puestos como Consejeros Reales, por petición de Lei-Lei, Fan Tong la había mandado llamar con uno de los sirvientes.

Al haber llegado, Fan Tong la esperaba en la cama de ambos, murmurando para sí y con las pulseras en las patas. Desde el mismo día en que el maestro Po venció a Kai, Xiao había vuelto a su antigua habitación, llevándose consigo a Fan para que durmiera con ella.

—¿Me mandaste llamar? —le había preguntado Xiao.

Fan había alzado la vista, asustado, para relajarse al verla. Sonrió, con los ojos brillando.

—Sí —dijo—; esto..., sí, sí. Quería hablar contigo.

Xiao se sentó en la cama, hundiéndose un poco por lo mullido del tejido. Eso la molestaba, se había acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo y en catres duros, que dormir en sedas y algodón le hacía sentir como si se fuera a hundir.

—¿Sobre qué, Fan?

Su novio inspiró con fuerza, estiró una de las patas, tendiéndole una de las pulseras. Xiao la tomó y observó con detenimiento. Nunca había visto esa clase de joya, era delicada, pero hermosa y resistente. Fan tenía la pareja de esa, atada en su muñeca.

—¿Qué es esto, Fan Tong? —preguntó, con curiosidad—. Es muy bonito.

Fan se sonrojó tanto que, debido a su Chi, parecía como si se desangrara. Xiao estiró una pata y le acunó el rostro; contuvo un quejido por los dolores del cuerpo. Jing la curó de las heridas, pero el agotamiento tardaba en irse.

—Es un regalo —murmuró—. Sé que quizá tú lo veas como tonto, pero en la Aldea cuando dos pandas se querían, se daban un regalo como muestra de su amor y de que estarán juntos toda su vida. Yo —gimió, la voz cada vez más baja—, quería dártelo.

Xiao se quedó perpleja, sintió su cara arder y una sonrisa le adornó el rostro. Una calidez la embargó por completo, haciendo que se inclinara y besara a Fan Tong durante un buen rato, hasta que necesitaron aire.

—Así que —dijo, con la voz ronca—, esto es como si me casara contigo, sin tanta parafernalia de una boda. —Fan Tong abrió mucho los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas, el sonrojo bajándole por el cuello—. Me gusta, creo que quiero que me lleves a la Aldea.

—¿Entonces te gusta? —gimió, con Xiao sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Todo lo que venga de ti me gusta —asintió. Luego sonrió con picardía—. Ahora, si no mal recuerdo, creo que antes de la pelea nos habíamos quedado en algo muy importante.

El bostezo de Jing cerca suyo la sacó de sus recuerdos, devolviéndola al ahora. Inspiró profundo, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para apartar las hermosas imágenes. A pocos pasos de ella, Jing y Nu Hai charlaban en voz baja.

Jing iba como antiguamente la había conocido, con un chaleco lleno de guerreras y medallas, con pantalones azul cielo. Nu Hai tenía un chaleco rojo y pantalones negros. Xiao se sentía bien porque ellas al fin tenían algo, ya que se les notaba el interés romántico de pico a costa; sin embargo, ayer les habían contado a los demás lo suyo. La maestra Tigresa reaccionó con naturalidad, y tanto el maestro Po como Fan Tong se sorprendieron, pues no se lo esperaban. Lei-Lei, en cambio, las felicitó por al fin dar el paso, aunque con melancolía en su voz; quizá recordando a Bao.

Nu Hai estaba más recuperada de cómo había estado antes, pero se cansaba cada que usaba su Chi, como si su cuerpo hubiera olvidado cómo usarlo. Razón por la que Jing siempre estaba cuidándola. Ellas los acompañarían en el viaje a la Aldea de los Pandas.

—Hora de irnos —dijo Nu Hai, empezando a caminar, usando su Chi para andar con firmeza. Le costaba, y Xiao sabía que si no lo hacía, dar pasos le costaría un mundo.

—Si te esfuerzas mucho le diré a Fan Tong que te cargue —dijo Jing, amenazando a Hai—. Y dejaré que te cures a tu propio ritmo, como castigo.

Nu Hai sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

—Ni la abuela es tan estricta, Jing.

—Tu abuela no puede hacerlo porque es mayor; yo sí. —Frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Y sabes que yo sí cumplo.

—Deberían alquilar un hostal —lanzó la puya Xiao, sonriendo.

Jing bufó, y Nu Hai sonrió por entre el medio abrazo de Jing.

—Después de que tú lo hagas, Xiao.

—No hizo falta —respondió Xiao, guiñándole un ojo y causando que Fan Tong a su lado se sonrojara—. El Palacio fue un buen sitio.

Fan Tong se cubrió el rostro con su pata libre, causando que Jing y Nu Hai se rieran suavemente.

—¿Eso no le molestaría a Lei-Lei? —preguntó Nu Hai, caminando junto a Jing.

Xiao y Fan las alcanzaron.

—Si es así, que venga y me lo diga —bromeó—, que mi trato no será mejor porque sea ahora ella la emperatriz. Sigue siendo menor que yo.

—Una actitud muy madura para una princesa —dijo Jing, burlesca.

Xiao se encogió de hombros, con una extraña alegría por dentro. Sí, todo lo que había pasado la cambió e hizo sufrir de incontables maneras, perdió a muchos animales queridos, perdió a una familia, pero terminó ganando otra. Otra que, curiosamente, estaba completa casi en su totalidad por pandas.

—No es algo por lo que deba preocuparme —sonrió, observando el cielo, percibiendo las emociones de sus acompañantes con su Sentido Vital, y apretando la pata de Fan Tong—. Nunca más.


	19. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Po se irguió en la cama del Palacio Imperial, que se acomodó conforme su peso se redistribuía, las sábanas se sentian demasiado suaves en su pelaje y la comodidad de la cama lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera hundiendo en una masa de dumplings. El corazón le iba demasiado rápido como para ser normal, estaba ansioso.

Respiró profundo y se tranquilizó. Un suave viento frío le recorrió la espalda desnuda, al volver la mirada a la ventana de la habitación, cubierta con cortinas carísimas, atisbó la luz de la luna que se colaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Po? —preguntó Tigresa, calmada.

Al observarla en la cama, Po no pudo contener la sonrisa. Habían pasado ya un agitado mes de ser los consejeros imperiales de Lei-Lei y el agotamiento era enorme. Pero esas noches con Tigresa, la simple actividad de dormir con ella le calmaba el alma como las mejores de las meditaciones. Sus ámbares le observaban con suavidad encubierta de seriedad.

—Nada, Ti —dijo Po, dejándose caer en la cama—. Sólo un mal sueño.

Ella se irguió y se afincó en un codo, mirandolo de medio lado. La sonrisa de Po era aún más amplia: ambos estabam tan como vinieron al mundo después de una buena noche. Sin embargo, el rostro de Tigresa no parecía contento.

—Yo también he estado pensando en ello —dijo, con dureza en los ojos.

Po suspiró internamente. La primera semana haciendo de consejeros, los dos atacaron la biblioteca imperial y la habitación de Kai en busca de sus razones para conquistar y no destruir, y luego de días, lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un simple rollo con un mapa extraño, pues no calzaba con ninguno de los mapas de China que tenían, sino que parecía... inverso. Y cuando lo giraban y ajustaban, las locaciones no eran las mismas que las reales. Todo eso junto a una simple frase: «¿Dónde está la Singularidad?». Y claro, Tigresa estaba así porque no había podido descifrarlo.

—No creo que le demos muchas vueltas a eso, Ti —dijo Po, acariciándole el rostro con una de las almohadillas de sus patas; ella cerró los ojos cuando acuñó su rostro y se tumbó en la cama, pegándose a él cuando la rodeó con los brazos. Era como abrazar una roca por la dureza de sus músculos y aunque no tuviera el físico ni formas femeninas per sé, a él le parecía hermosa—. Digo, estamos vivos después de todo.

—Cierto. —El pelaje de Tigresa era áspero contra el suyo. Le rodeó la cintura con la cola y bajó sus patas por su cintura, bajo la manta; entrelazaron sus piernas—. Sólo que el tema me molesta.

—Te molesta todo lo que no puedes saber, Ti —rio—. Eres una felina.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja.

—Yo podría decir que tú por ser un panda te la pasas comiendo.

—Cierto.

—O que eres esponjoso.

—También cierto.

—O que eres tierno —sonrió, con un brillo humorista en los ojos—. Todos los osos lo son, los pandas el doble.

—¿Sabes? —Po se acercó a su rostro, tanto que la respiración de Tigresa le hizo cosquillas en su propia nariz—. Papá me decía tierno desde que era un cachorro, me molestaba mucho que lo hiciera. Que lo hagas tu me gusta.

Tigresa parpadeó como recordando algo.

—Oh, ahora que hablas de tus padres, Ping me preguntó si le daría nietos. ¿Se supone que eso es normal?

Po abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incómodo.

—Bueno, sí. Siempre me molestaba con eso, entre otras cosas. Creo que es su forma de superar lo ocurrido con Kai. Papá ha estado ayudando a papá en su nueva sucursal; expandir su restaurante a la Ciudad Prohibida le ha levantado los ánimos. —Quiso acariciarle el muslo, pero tanto la pierna como el gluteo eran duros, contrastando con la suavidad de Po—. Todos los que fueron jadembificados dan todo de sí para olvidarlo. Shifu dirigiendo el Palacio de Jade, mis padres con el restaurante, los Furiosos con la protección de China, y así.

Tigresa frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes por ellos —dijo Po, tocándole el ceño—. Van juntos, no les pasará nada. Fan Tong es fuerte, Xiao y Jing también. Incluso Nu Hai, pese a que ahora le cuesta usar el Chi.

—No lo digo en el aspecto físico —argumentó ella—. Sino por el mental. Están demasiado afectados por lo que hemos pasado. Dioses, Po, los he criado, no me pidas que no me preocupe.

Po sonrió con tristeza.

—Todos lo hemos pasado, ¿o no? —Tigresa se encogió de hombros, con reticencia—. Y si hemos sobrevivido antes, lo haremos ahora. Sé que no puedo pedir que no te preocupes porque no lo harás, pero te pido que confíes en ellos. Son tus hijos, a fin de cuentas.

Ella no respondio, pero por cómo reaccionó, agachando la cabeza y frotando su frente contra la barbilla de Po, éste supo que había dado en una zona sensible. Tigresa era muy fuerte y estricta, pero protegía y quería como ella sola.

—Es raro —murmuró—, que otro animal además de mí los vea como mis hijos. Sólo soy su maestra. Su criadora, pero dudo que una madre.

—La humildad es algo que no te queda bien con tanta barbarosidad, Ti —susurró Po—. Los has apoyado, querido y cuidado, eso te hace su madre, o al menos, eso te hace su familia.

Tigresa sonrió con sosiego y asintió, para después eliminar la distancia entre ambos y unir sus labios. La lengua de Tigresa le causó aquél dolor placentero de siempre y todo fue en aumento, sensaciones y temperaturas, cuando ella giró y quedó encima de Po, sacándole una risilla al sentir las cosquillas por su gesto. Pero eso quedó atrás cuando la sintió frotarse.

Las preocupaciones de Po quedaron atrás, porque todo lo que pudo pensar fue en ella.

* * *

Hu aterrizó tambaleándose en la caverna. Olía a humedad. La cabeza le dolió cuando los oídos le pitaron, viajar por Xinzhi siempre le mareaba. El lado bueno era que ya no le desconcertaba aquel mundo. Todo estaba al revés y desplazarse por aquel sitio era tarea complicada, sin embargo, Gao lograba manifestar una barca de Chi, que rompía los ríos de cristal y cuentas que en el mundo real eran la tierra.

La cueva donde llegaron no era una cueva como tal, sino parecía un templo. Había una especie de oasis de piedra lleno de agua, rodeado por cuatro enormes estatuas de piedra. Hu la reconoció: las Cuatro Constelaciones.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —quiso saber Hu, observando al lobo, quien observaba la piscina u oasis, concentrado.

—Revisar —dijo Gao, como si nada—. Yuga se ha ido por aquí.

Yuga, la leona que intentó matar a Hu cuando la pelea con Kai. Ella y Gao tenían historia, pero estaba tratando de dilucidar cuál. Romántica lo dudaba, ya que eran muy jóvenes, aunque con las cosas que hacía el Chi, dudaba que fueran realmente adolescentes. «Ah, cambiar mi aspecto le servirían a estos cansados huesos».

Gao alzó las patas murmurando algo, condensó tal cantidad de Chi que casi era un astro dentro de la cueva, brillando con fuerza. Sus sentidos ampliados por los Estatus acusaron el brillo, y Hu se cubrió los ojos. Sonidos de roca moviéndose. Cuando la luz amainó, de la piscina emergía una bola de Chi tan enorme que apenas si abarcaba la circunferencia del oasis.

—¿Qué es eso? —se sorprendió Hu—. ¿Está... está latiendo?

—Esta es la Singularidad de este universo, Hu —dijo Gao, mirándolo a los ojos—. Apenas si tiene el potencial suficiente para abrir un Paso, ya que tiene parte del Chi de Entrega. Se estabiliza porque tiene el Chi de Tortuga Negra de vuelta en ella.

—¿Entrega? ¿Paso? ¿Singularidad?

Gao sonrió, había cambiado su cuerpo para que desaparecieran las cicatrices.

—Cierto, se me olvidaba lo denso que era todo el tema. —Hizo una pausa. Le bola de Chi atraía el alma de Hu como un imán—. Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo destino. —Señaló la bola por encima de su hombro—. Si quieres saber más de lo que realmente ocurre, sígueme. Si quieres vivir como todo el mundo, quédate. Tú decides, Hu, pero la Singularidad se cerrará y el Manantial la ocultará en segundos, a menos que sepas invocarla. En ti está la decisión.

Y dicho esto, se dejó caer de espaldas a la Singularidad. La bola de Chi lo devoró, hundiéndolo como una piedrecilla en un lago, y Gao desapareció.

Hu dudó. Quería saber, pero como tigre que era, lanzarse sin pensar no era algo que hacía de buenas a primeras, pero... «Siempre hay algo más, Hu». Palabras de su padre. Un tigre que había vivido y peleado con heridas que ningún animal podría haber soportado; negó con la cabeza, eliminando de su recuerdo aquel Chi morado de las heridas de su padre.

Inspiró profundo y tomando carrerilla, entró en la bola de Chi palpitante.

**FIN**


End file.
